Pieced Together
by Max and Fern 4ever
Summary: This is the love story of Deeks and Kensi as they were characterized in "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi. This story is based on the timeline Tess used when she wrote her story, S3 when Callen shot Janvier. You do not have to read her story to understand this one. TOTAL AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Deeks & Kensi - Yet! Excerpts from "Scattered" used with author's permission.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story would not have been possible without several people kicking my butt to write. I first "blame" mountaingirl777 for being the first to encourage me. I also owe a huge thanks to ishiptoomanypeopleontv who brightens our tumblr dashboard daily with #littlebitofperfect photos and is my beta for this project. Finally to my partner in crime sassyzazzi. Stef you are the gift that keeps on giving everyday. I love fangirling with you even if our husbands think we are too old and too crazy to be doing it. I owe Deeks big time for meeting you.I hope you enjoy this journey.**_

Landstuhl Regional Medical Center

U.S. Army Medical Command

Landstuhl, Germany

January 26, 2013

 _She was beautiful walking down the aisle. He still wasn't sure how he got her to say yes – yes to starting a relationship to see what would happen, yes to taking it past 'partners with privileges,' Yes, I will marry you, get up, get off your knee, everyone's looking." But she kept saying yes…. The chaplain spoke about faith, hope, love and how the greatest of these three was love. Looking at Kensi, he knew maybe for the first time in his life, someone truly loved him*._

Deeks was deep in thought as he watched Kensi sleep. It had been a hellish 2 days. He was still trying to piece together the events - the bomb exploding, he and Morales, pulling debris off of Kensi, getting her to the ambulance, on to the chopper, to the evac hospital - that led him to watching his wife lying in a hospital bed. " _His wife"._ What did he ever do in his life to deserve her. To deserve to be this happy. Deeks repeated his routine of begging, pleading, threatening to hide every Twinkie they had, to get her to wake up. When failing yet again, he decided to follow Col. Carter's orders and stretch out on the cot that was in the room. He kissed Kensi tenderly on the lips, told her to wake him up when she woke and laid down. Soon he was drifting off to sleep.

Blood and Guts Warriors Gym

Los Angeles, CA

April 4, 2010

Marty Deeks had been undercover as Jason Wyler for 3 months. He had finally worked his way in with Victor Janklow's elite team of fighters. He also had become friends with Daniel Zuna. Zuna was the youngest and the friendliest of the group so he started to bond with him with the hope of working Zuna for information on the group, their habits and drug connections.

The next day, Deeks was at the gym doing his workout, he noticed Danny had not yet come in. He was a little worried. Danny was religious about his workouts, never missed them. Deeks also noticed that Danny had been agitated the past few days. He was going to ask him about it when he saw him. As the day wore on, still no Zuna and he began to feel an underlying current with the rest of the team. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was up. Maybe it was the buy he was hoping to catch? All he knew was that he was ready for this OP to end and he wanted to go home. To HIS home, his dog Monty, and start surfing again. He missed the ocean, the peace he always found there.

Around midnight, "Jason Wyler" got a text from Craig Mangold, one of the warriors. " _Zuna found dead, meet at the gym!"_ 'What the hell!', Deeks thought. He dragged himself out of bed, sent a text message to Lt Bates and headed out. This is NOT what he needed right now.

A few days later, Special Agent Kensi Blye, pulled into the Warriors Gym parking lot. She checked her hair, practiced some lines as Tracy, Daniel Zuna's grieving girlfriend, and headed in the gym. You could smell the testosterone. God how she hated that smell. All she wanted to do was get in, check out Zuna's gym mates and get out. On her initial sweep of the gym, she saw a fight cage and a line of fighters working on various bags or sparring with each other. They were muscular, all with military haircuts, except one. At the far end of the line she noticed a fighter. She guessed 6 foot 2, but shaggy blond hair, not squared away as the others. She also noticed he was watching her out of the corner of his eye while trying to look busy with his workout bag. Kensi/Tracy got a strange vibe from him. She will have to have Eric check him out. Kensi made her way over to the fight cage. The man coaching said, "it's sixty bucks a month to train. You bring your own equipment and we don't have a woman's lockers so you'll have to change in your car." "No! I'm not here to train. I am - er was a friend of Daniel's." Kensi hoped she sold her cover.

"You heard?" asked Janklow. She introduced herself as Tracy. She asked how can they still train after Daniel dying. His response, "It's what we do!" Janklow then gathered the fighters around him, including the guy at the far end. Each of them had some sort of military attachment to their name, except Jason Wyler. Wyler shouts out, "Yeah? How'd you hear?" He had an edge to his voice that was making her uncomfortable. Tracy explained that the police had called her. She guessed that hers was the last number Danny dialed. Wyler pushed back that Danny had a lot of numbers in cell phone. She wondered how he would know that. The fighter named Mangold told Jason to back off. Tracy thought she should probably get out but she was definitely going to find out more about Wyler. Mangold asked Tracy if they could get together, she gave him her number. Jason Wyler just watched.

Later in the day, Kensi and Callen went to Zuna's house to look for more information about him. Once inside, they found his laptop [not password protected!] and a kitchen counter full of drugs and supplements. Callen was in the kitchen when Kensi was startled by the front door opening and in walks Jason Wyler.

"Whoa!" they said simultaneously. Wyler asked Tracy what she was doing here. Tracy answered him she had a key and threw the same question back at Jason. He showed her his key, "I live here." Wyler/Deeks approached Tracy/Kensi. They did a circular dance never turning their backs on each other. Kensi also wanted to protect Callen in the kitchen. Jason asked what Tracy was doing with the laptop. "I emailed him some photos, private photos." Tracy answered as Deeks smirked, "You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at the Santa Monica Pier or the kind where you're not wearing anything but a smile? Kensi was starting to get annoyed, "Certain kind of photos like that, they end up on the Internet". Deeks was now very intrigued. "Wow. So definitely, uh, x-rated then, huh? Nobody under 17 admitted? Well played." Kensi would have been happy to leave it at that were it not for the fact that as 'Jason Wyler' turned to head to the kitchen, she noticed a handgun tucked into the back of his jeans which he quickly covered with his jacket.

'Dammit', she thought, 'where the hell is Callen?' She knew she had to get out of there without tipping Wyler off. She continued trying to keep him engaged in conversation trying to see what he knew. He was trying to do the same thing with her. Hoping to establish herself has Zuna's girlfriend, she asked if Daniel ever spoke about her. Deeks said Zuna had, described her as hot, that the two like to party hard, and as he came out of the kitchen he paused and then surprised her by saying, "Except he said your name was Kate!" Deeks slammed the laptop closed. Kensi tensed up. Deeks saw his chance and asked, "So who the hell are you?" Kensi quickly responded, "I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff. He never delivered so I came to pick it up myself. Is that why you're here?" Deeks answered, "No, cause I don't do drugs. So maybe Danny's connection never came through. You know who it was?" Kensi slides up to him seductively, eyes locked onto each other. "Well I was hoping it was you." At that moment time froze. Deeks and Kensi, staring at each other not understanding what was happening. Both feeling a current, hearing a buzzing in their ears, an oncoming collision they felt but couldn't explain. Deeks, recovering first asked, "Or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here? Maybe you found some cash? Maybe you should empty those pockets." He was still reeling from whatever the hell was happening in his head/soul/heart, when there was a knock at the door. Deeks bumps Kensi shoulder as he goes by her to answer the door – it's Callen. As she leaves, she stares at him once more. He thanks her for stopping by and once in the cab, they again stare hard at each other. He knows he will never forget those eyes or her.

Eric contacts Callen and Kensi and informs them that Jason Wyler does not exist. The team adds his photo to the wall of suspects but Kensi still can't shake her 'hinky' feeling about Wyler. She is stuck on him. To which Callen teases, "stuck, smitten, whatever." Sam goes to the gym to try and work his way in and on to the notices Janklow talking to a new guy, a big, strong looking new guy. He overhears Sam with Janklow about a spot on the warriors. He makes his way over to them and protests saying he had earned that spot. Janklow tells them they will fight it out for the spot that night. Sam just smirks at Wyler thinking he has him where he wants him. The night of the fight as the team watches from OPS, Wyler and Sam go at it. Sam wins by knocking out Wyler. Kensi is waiting outside for Sam when Wyler comes out of the shadows and starts fighting Sam. Suddenly LAPD appears and arrests them both. Hetty is furious and contacts Parker Center and the Chief of Police.

It was quiet in the holding cell at the West LA precinct of LAPD. Both combatants are sitting in adjoining cell. Sam tries to goad Wyler in conversation when an officer comes to let Wyler out. Wyler thinks he is in the clear when two seconds later Sam is released. "Who are you?" Sam answers "I was just about to ask you the same thing." All of a sudden Hetty appears and makes introductions. "Sam Hanna, NCIS, meet Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD, who is undercover. Ain't that a kick in the head."

Marty Deeks is at the boatshed/safe house for NCIS. He is sitting across from whom he now knows as Agent G. Callen, Agent Sam Hanna and Agent Kensi Blye. He explains what he had hoped to accomplish by fighting Sam in the alleyway. He tries to get them to talk to him but all he gets are three stone faces. So he decides to poke them a bit to see what happens. When he gets nothing from Sam and Callen, he turns to Kensi.

"And you…well first I wasn't sure about you but those internet photos really sold me. So riddle me this, did you plan that or maybe, maybe that happened in real life?" As he takes a sip from his coffee Kensi comments, "Crashing in the spare bedroom, is that the best you could do? Deeks eyebrows rise, 'OK, feisty' he thinks. "I was vamping." Kensi huffs, "Oh you are lucky I didn't shoot you myself." Kensi still has not shaken the electrical charge she felt back at Zuna's house when they were face to face. Something about those blue eyes.

The discussion among the four continued, at times slightly agitated, until Callen thanked Deeks for his help. Deeks felt his case being railroaded away and started to protest when Hetty suddenly appeared and announced it was now a joint investigation. Deeks and Sam will stay undercover together.

The pieces of the case kept coming together. Callen and Kensi went to Davis' house to question him some more when squad cars pulled up. As the agents got close, they find the body of Craig Mangold. Also arriving was Det. Deeks. He asked what happened as Davis was now approaching the house. Kensi, Callen and Deeks pulled their weapons. Davis got out of the car and Callen cuffed him and led him away to the shock of Deeks. "Oh come on Callen, let me at least hear his story?" Callen told Deeks they had it under control. Kensi passing Deeks said "thanks Deeks for everything!" Deeks turned to follow her answering, "What? No hug?" And just like that she was gone.

He couldn't shake the feeling from earlier. Those mismatched eyes. He had never seen anything like it. She had a strength, a fierceness about her that he had never encountered. Most of the women he "met" were pretty but not much else. He didn't have time for serious. But he thinks he could maybe make an exception for her. Deeks thought he had a type, maybe he was wrong. Realizing he will probably never see her again, he went back to the station and to the ass chewing he was sure was coming his way.

In a dark bar later in the afternoon, Deeks sat drinking coffee. Wavy hair, mismatched eyes, can shoot a gun, total badass. Kensi Blye had invaded his senses and it was making him crazy. He was deep in thought when someone called his name and startled him out of his thoughts. Detective Deeks?" It was Hetty, Kensi's boss. "Hetty, who doesn't have a last name." "It's Lange, Hetty Lange" she answered. Hetty commiserate with Deeks about their day. She then slid a folder to him. She wants him as the LAPD Liaison Officer to work with her team at NCIS. Marty went through the folder and saw his life on paper. He just stared at her. She offered a pen. At the moment there was a buzzing in his ears warning him of something. But what? He remembered that same buzzing during his encounter with Kensi Blye. Kensi, he would see her! Get to work with her. He certainly had nothing holding him at LAPD. He likes being a cop, it's who he is, but maybe he could be more. Deciding a change might be a good thing, he signed the papers. Hetty gave him instructions and directions to the Mission. She had a strange smile on her face as she left. Deeks wasn't sure what to make of it. It was just a new job, that's all. A chance at a clean slate with a new team nothing more.

Right?

[TBC]

 _* Excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with the author's kind permission._


	2. Chapter 2 Fame - 4272010

**a/n: Thanks for all the follows and favorites for this story, it means a lot. Also, please note, that this story is how Deeks and Kensi's love story develops. And although cases may be mentioned, they are not central to this story. I have listed the episode(s) that coincide with the particular chapter you are reading if you want to re-watch.**

 **Special Thanks to ishiptoomanypeopleontv for her excellent beta skills. She does her fangirling loud and proud and I love her for it. And thanks to sassyzzazi my partner in crime. Steph, ECO may have felt "violated" by his wife posting his semi-naked pics of him, better he doesn't know what we think of him and his semi-naked awewsomeness.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Kensi and Deeks but Tess DiCorsi did give me permission to borrow her version of them from her story "Scattered". Thanks Tess.**

 **##############################################################################**

Chapter 2 [Fame - 4/27/2010]

Los Angeles, CA

Sunlight filtered through the curtains in Deeks bedroom. He decided against his morning surf. The previous evening he received a text from Hetty Lange, Operations Manager for NCIS, Office of Special Projects, reminding him of the location of their base of operations and the time he was to report.

As Deeks showered his mind wandered to the change that was about to happen with his life. Lt. Bates was not all that unhappy to see him leave. Warned him not to screw up and to keep that "tea sipping svengali" away from him. Apparently Hetty scares Bates. Good To Know

He thought about his last interaction with Agents Callen and Hanna. They were not overly friendly to him. That's Ok, he was used to that at LAPD. He was not about to be bullied either. However he did not want to come across as a hardass. So maybe, we dumb things down a bit, get the lay of the land, observe and stay off their radar. His own personal undercover OP as it were, for now.

There was also the amazing Special Agent Kensi Blye. God, those eyes. They have haunted his dreams since he first looked into them. They gave her an exotic, mysterious look enhancing her already gorgeous features. 'Come on Marty boy, snap out of it!' He is not sure what has happened to him, but there is something going on with his soul that has him….confused, energized, stunned, and something he is not sure he can even name. He had no idea what is in store with her. He just hopes he survives it.

Deeks pulled up to the address Hetty gave him. 'Well this can't be right', Deeks thought. It was a rundown mission with a condemned sign. Suddenly a text appeared on his phone. ' ** _Come in Mr. Deeks_** _'_. OK that was freaky. As he came through the door, he saw Hetty standing at the end of a tunnel that emptied into a large open area."This is commonly referred to as the 'bullpen', Mr. Deeks and welcome." Marty slowly turned around taking in the sights and sounds. People were bustling about getting their day started. Hetty started him on his tour.

He first met Eric Beale, Tech Operator and Nate Getz, Operational Psychologist. Both were in the OPS Center reviewing film from a previous case. Nate excused himself with a promise to catch up later and headed to the gym for his morning workout. Deeks spent some time talking to Eric about the Zuna case as Eric showed him what he does for the team. Deeks was pretty impressed. He also found out that Eric surfs and they made plans to meet at one of Eric's favorite spots. He could be good source of information about this new team.

Deeks wandered downstairs and headed for the desk Hetty said he could use. She told him a bit about Dom and his kidnapping. This might make things more complicated., It will be difficult to be accepted, he thought, if he is seen as a replacement for Dom. He sat down nervously and hoped for the best.

Just as he sat down, Callen, Nate and Sam approached their desks. "That seat is taken!" Sam snapped angrily. Deeks jumped out of the seat, maybe already regretting his decision about coming here. Hetty appeared and spoke to Sam in an attempt to calm the situation. Hetty explained that she was the one to tell Deeks to sit there, that he was joining them as their liaison and that he was not replacing Dom but filling a need that she felt was necessary for the team. She then sent the them up to OPS for a new case. She sighed, hoping that her decision to bring in the detective will not cause more problems than the team was already having still dealing with Dom's disappearance.

Up in OPS Kensi and Eric were chatting. "Deeks really? Kensi asked. Eric responded, "Deeks really, LAPD Liaison." That's the best they can do?" she asked as the doors opened and in came Sam, Callen, Nate and Deeks. "Oh hello Deeks", she tried to sound cheerful. Deeks was having none of it. "Hi Kensi, oh and it's the best they can do." Taping the desk. Kensi was mortified, Deeks was satisfied, score one for Deeks. A very sheepish "sorry" came from Kensi. "Forgiven!" was his pleasant response. He joined the team around the console for the case briefing.

Deeks felt good about his contribution to the discussion. Sam got testy when he thought Deeks was disrespecting a naval officer. Deeks stood firm in his assessment as it pertained to the case and Aubrey Darva. The team agreed to go out to the scene all "happy" they had a liaison officer at their disposal. "Yeah, good thing" Deeks mumbled.

Sam and Callen jumped into one car together, Deeks followed Kensi to her car and got in. The car ride to the scene was quiet. Deeks was giving his driver the silent treatment to let her know he didn't appreciate her comment from earlier. Kensi tried to discretely size up Deeks, especially after their "unfortunate" exchange this morning. She was usually pretty good at reading people but she got nothing from him. Her mind started to wander to the last time she saw him. Deeks spent the drive watching the sights go by trying not concentrate on the weird sensation he was feeling. Both seemed to be remembering the spark that happened between them at Zuna's house. Neither of them had the courage to speak about it.

Deeks was also starting to re-evaluate this latest career choice. He was not going to kiss anyone's ass. Hetty requested his services and actually made him feel good about this opportunity. As they pulled up to the crime scene, Deeks saw all those shields, recognized many of them and realized that this was going to be the shortest stint of liaising the world had ever seen. Deeks tried to stall but both Callen and Sam's goading got him moving. As expected, he was ignored by LAPD. Kensi went in and was granted access in 2 minutes and even took a cheap shot at Deeks while she was at it. Fantastic!

The team made short work of the car and noticed that Lt. Roth had a wrist stamp from a hot L.A. nightclub called Balm. Sam and Callen went back to OSP while he and Kensi went to Aubrey's house. Deeks was filling Kensi in on Aubrey's family background and putting up with Kensi's snide remarks. Deeks had a gift for retaining information. It's what makes him good at his job as an undercover operative. If he can't remember a lot of info quickly, he could get himself killed. 'God she is so high strung', he thought. Deeks noticed a man taking luggage in the front door but didn't not get any kind of sinister vibe so he moved on. Mr. Darva was very cooperative and concerned for Aubrey. Once Kensi and Deeks checked her bedroom, they left and went back to the mission.

Eric had spent the morning scrubbing the internet looking for clues. He also had received from LAPD the voice recording system from the car. "Club king" was all they could make out. Deeks informed the team that were kingpins and other undesirables that went to Balm but there were no cameras and never any witnesses ever. He did have an idea though.

He suggested that he could get them into the club to see if they could find any information. Kensi would be easy. Deeks has an alias that is a regular there. Callen was going to be the challenge. He needed to be able to flash a lot of cash. Sam jumped at the opportunity to poke at Deeks. "Yeah? Tell you what, why don't you go ask Hetty for that temp!" Deeks shot Sam a dirty look, "Ok, I will just go ask." Sam smirked, Kensi and Callen watched as the detective went over to Hetty's office.

To everyone's surprise, especially his, Hetty presented Callen with a credit card with a $50,000 limit. "It's a trick somewhere?" asked Sam. "No, No trick, just asked nice," answered Deeks. Kensi just stared in amazement. Deeks left to make arrangements at the club, Callen and Kensi went through wardrobe and then were off to the club. A smug Kensi announced their party to the greeter and was promptly told to get to the back of the line. Just in a nick of time "Tim" showed up to get them in. The three were enthusiastically greeted by Sapphire, the club hostess. Kensi couldn't help notice how "friendly" she and Tim were with each other. She also was trying to understand why she would even care?

Callen was impressed with how Deeks moved around the club, while Kensi continued to make snide comments about his relationship with Sapphire. "God, you are like a bull instead of a tiger" Deeks remarked. A waitress brought out an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and glasses which Deeks took to their table. Kensi did a quick sweep of the club when she froze, "I don't believe it! Callen, my twelve o'clock, Aubrey Darva, alive." Callen came up behind Kensi noting, "and well enough to party."

Kensi went to try and make contact with Aubrey. Deeks went along to "help". "I'm going to call you Fern, Ok?" "Oh! Don't you dare call me Fern!" Kensi warned. "Fern, baby girl, it's been a long time." Deeks said coming up along side her. He knew he was pushing her buttons but he needed her good and pissed off for this part of their cover to work. He had not worked with her and had no idea of what her skills were. Could she wing it? He decided to treat her like a newbie and take control of the situation until he could assess her skills. Deeks knew he succeeded when he was treated to a, "No! I'm Not Interested!" response. Kensi forcefully shoved past him just as Aubrey Darva walked between the couple. Kensi took off following Aubrey to the ladies room, Deeks smiled, quite pleased with himself. He wondered if his new partner was the type to hold a grudge?

"Fern" was able to make a connection with Aubrey in the ladies room. They sat in a private booth and talked about their sobriety journey. Just then "Chaz", grabbed Aubrey to talk to her. At first Aubrey refused and Kensi told him to leave, but he insisted and took Aubrey away. Kensi warned Callen and he told her not to break cover. Kensi agreed until she saw Chaz slap Aubrey then tried to force her to leave with him at gunpoint. The 2 agents and detective formed a triangle around the suspect. Deeks said, "I got this Callen." "Need you to move Deeks" was his response. Chaz turned towards Deeks with his gun raised. Deeks dropped to the ground. Callen took the shot and killed Chaz. Kensi pulled Aubrey to her side and told her that she was an agent and her name was NOT Fern. Kensi was going to kill Deeks for that name. How on earth could he possibly think she would have a name like Fern? Kensi walked Aubrey out of the club and took her to the boatshed for questioning

Aubrey told Kensi what she could about her relationship with Brian Roth. She was visibly shaken with the news of his death. She told Kensi how she was being used with regards to the robberies. She then asked Kensi to take her home with the promise to help with what she knew. Meanwhile at the mission, Deeks and Callen followed up on the other activities at the club. Callen's card was checked and they now had a possible lead to the robberies and Deeks passed it along to LAPD.

Kensi took Aubrey home and searched her bedroom looking for anything belonging to Brian Roth. She found his phone under the bed. Aubrey mentioned that Brian asked if he could get something to eat and she told him to help himself to the fridge in the main house. Meanwhile back in OPS the guys were reviewing Roth's timeline with Eric. Deeks suggested that maybe Roth was shot over a gambling debt. One of Roth's shipmates said he liked to play poker. Sam had a thought and said he would be right back.

At the Darva house, Kensi was in the kitchen of the main house. As she closed the fridge, she smelled fresh paint right near the fridge. She checked the wall right beside it and it was tacky. She then started to recreate a sequence of steps Brian could have taken. As she was on the floor looking for casings, she saw a pair of legs on the other side of the table. She quickly took out an earring and got up acting like she was looking for it. She comes face to face with Hassad Al-Jahiri. Everyone in OPS was seeing what Kensi was seeing. Deeks felt a panic in his chest. That was his partner and she was either the bravest woman he ever met or very foolish. Either way, he needed to get to her.

Callen, Sam and Deeks race to get to the Darva house. In the meantime Kensi was able to get Aubrey away from "Uncle Steve". She tells her to get as far away from the house as possible. Kensi then goes back into the kitchen to keep an eye on Al-Jahiri. It was going well until Aubrey's stepfather Ben comes in and calls out to "Agent Blye". Kensi is then taken by Jahiri's men. Kensi tells Ben about Jahiri and all that he has done. Ben is shocked and warns Hassad that he will call the police. Jahiri's men attack Ben and subdue him and then they turn their attention to Kensi.

Callen pulls up to the Darva house. Deeks heads to the back, Sam and Callen to the front door as Jahiri was about to slit Kensi's throat. Callen knocks and shows the King of Clubs at the window demanding to speak their boss. They break through the door. Kensi flips away from her captors as Sam gets to her side. Callen fires at Jahiri as Deeks comes from behind. Callen's shot hits Jahiri who drops his gun. But then Jahiri reaches for a second gun. Callen freezes as Deeks takes the shot and drops Jahiri.

"Oh come on. What? You had some Superman double backflip where you can dodge bullets? I mean you can't tell me that I shouldn't have taken that shot?" asked an incredulous Deeks. "No, I'm glad you did" Callen answered. Sam just smirked.

Back at the mission, Deeks asked Sam for permission to sit at the desk. Sam nodded, even smiled - a little. Deeks reported that Sapphire and her girls were cooperating and that the burglary ring was solved. "Even got a compliment from my boss" Deeks said with fake pride. Callen chided, "that make you feel all gooey inside?" "Like a warm chocolate cookie" Deeks smirked. Sam scoffed, "are you one of those guys who need external validation and coddling?" "Only from you Sam. You want to coddle me?" was Deeks retort.

A while later, Kensi was waiting on a bench outside the hospital when Aubrey came out. She talked about how Ben was always there for her. She never knew her real dad. Kensi suggested that maybe she didn't need to. She had someone who had always been there and probably always would be. Kensi gave Aubrey a hug and wished her well.

Deeks watched the exchange from his position on the hood of Kensi's car. She came to him with a cup of coffee which she carefully balanced on his forehead. As he removed the cup and took a sip he said, "Gulls are coming in. That means there is going to be wicked swells in the bay by the morning." "You surf?" Kensi asked. "Yep!" was his response. She continued, "Well surf early. I'm sure Hetty told you we start at 9:30. Though…. after your liaising today, I'm not sure why we'd have you back?" And then Deeks said something Kensi was not expecting. "Yeah, I'm not coming in tomorrow." Kensi was stunned. "LAPD OP I've been trying to set up for months, all the pieces came together about an hour ago. Going undercover tonight." Kensi asks "how long?" He answered, "don't know, cover's pretty deep." Kensi watches as Deeks gets up off the hood of her car. She feels a little sad. She doesn't exactly like him but he proved to be capable well except with liaising. He did save her and Callen at the Darva house. Had helped them with access to Balm. He's kinda cute. Wait? Why in the world did she think that? NO! He is not my type. "Don't worry Fern, I'll be back!" he smiled as he brought her out of her thoughts. They got in the car and headed back to the mission.

Kensi watched Deeks out of the corner of her eye as she drove. Deeks just relaxed, drank his coffee and waited her out. He was not giving her anything about him until he got a better handle on her. She seemed to be a reflection of Callen and Sam's opinions but he got a sense that she could be so much more if she just allowed herself. Kensi tried to make small talk. Asked about his mission, his cases at LAPD, his personal life – girlfriend? At that, Deeks saw the chink he was looking for. She might be interested in him. 'OK' he thought. If I am patient, this could be good. He basically said a lot of nothing, generic things. Kensi wasn't sure what to make of him.

When they got back to the mission, Deeks went straight to Hetty to inform her of his undercover operation. She had known about the possibility of him leaving temporarily to go back to LAPD. She wished him well and offered assistance if needed. Deeks then went to the bullpen where he was surprised to see Kensi still at her desk. Sam and Callen had left already but Kensi waited. Why, she wasn't sure, she just needed to. Deeks asked if she had time to get something to eat. He was hungry and wanted to get something before he went under. She said sure and they went to their cars. He led her to a part of the beach where the food trucks park.

"I'm sorry this isn't fancy but given my time constraints" his voice trailed off. "It's fine, I like the trucks" she answered. They found a spot on the sand, sat and started to eat. Deeks watched in fascination as Kensi inhaled her dinner. He had never seen anything like it. He knows guys that don't eat like that or that much. It was like dinner and show. Kensi noticed that Deeks was staring. "What?" she growled with her mouth full. "Nothing, I am just…uh...nothing" Deeks shook his head.

Deeks looked out toward the ocean, listening to the surf hit the shore, breathing in the smell. He knows he will not be here for quite some time and need to gather as much of it in his mind and his lungs as he could. He also won't be seeing Kensi. That made him a little sad and that confused him.

Kensi watched as Deeks stared out towards the ocean. What is it about this guy? She gets a sense that he is not who he seems to be. Who is he and what is he hiding? He also seems distracted. Is it the undercover? She wants to ask but she doesn't know how. But she is worried and she doesn't understand why she should be. She barely knows him and that in and of itself causes an alarm to go off in her head. Deeks stands up, offers his hand to assist her. She refuses. She needs no one. He chuckles. They head back to their cars. "Well" Deeks says, "I will see you, when I see you. Try not to miss me too much Fern." "Good luck" Kensi offers. They stand there not sure what to do. Kensi offers a handshake to him, he looks at her hand, shrugs and accepts it. Once again, that buzz that surprised them at Zuna's house, strikes again. The bolt that shoots up their arms causes them to release their hands simultaneously. She nods curtly, gets in her car and leaves. She watches Deeks in her rearview mirror. Deeks gets in his car, shakes his head in bewilderment and heads off to his precinct.

Both of them trying to shake off the current of electricity that hit them once their hands touched still running through their veins.

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, favorites and follows, it makes the hard work worthwhile. Many thanks to Tess DiCorsi for generously allowing me to base my story on her version of Deeks in her stories:** ** _Scattered_** **,** ** _Explosions_** **and** ** _Twenty Questions_** **. Please give yourself a treat and read them. Finally thanks to ishiptoomanypeopleontv for her amazing beta skills and to my bestie sassyzazzi who controls my tweeking. You two are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer – still don't own them, but since Season 7 was pretty darn good, I'm ok with it – FOR NOW**

###############################

Human Traffic [9/21/2010]

The first thing Marty Deeks notices is that there is a persistent ringing in his ears. Also his head is killing him, his face is stinging and overall he feels like he has the worst hangover known to mankind. What the hell happened?

He lays on a filthy mattress in what looks like a flophouse of some kind. He hears a TV in the background. He still can't make out what is being said. Is that Spanish he hears? "Ok Marty boy, let's get it together. Try to remember." Deeks closes his eyes and thinks.

He remembers being with Emilio Ortega and his bodyguard Luis Fellano in their car. The gate to the parking garage was stuck. Ortega told Deeks to get out and force the gate open. Then….then….Boom! He remembers the explosion. He wasn't sure who grabbed him but they shove him in a car and leave quickly. They take him to a house out of town and he was "seen" by someone that he was pretty sure was not a medical doctor. The next thing he remembers is waking up. He overhears several of Ortega's men talking about Lazik being in town. This is huge, it means the delivery time is getting close. "Shit, I need to get a hold of Jess" Deeks thinks and as he is going past the room with the TV he sees Jess' picture on the TV and the remains of a bombed out car.

"NO!" Deeks yells and runs out of the house and just keeps running. His heart is racing, and he is having trouble breathing. "Oh my God, Jess!" What does he do? Who can he call? Something in the back of his still throbbing head warns him against calling LAPD. Deeks makes it back to where he left his car and got in. He looks at his phone contacts and sees the one name who just might be able to help.

Kensi's day started with Sam warning her NOT to ask Callen to come stay with her. She chuckled at the list Sam recited of Callen's nocturnal habits. Maybe he was right - not a good idea. She drops her bag on the desk as she sees their team leader head up the steps. A case already? The team is standing in OPS listening to Hetty and Eric tell them about Deeks' disappearance. She is staring at the remains of the car that had been bombed, killing Ortega and Fellano. She doesn't even want to imagine that Deeks was there also. Her stomach is in a knot, much like the one she had during Dom's disappearance. She does not want to go through that again. She can't go through that again. Hetty brings her out of her thoughts as she tells the team that Det. Jess Traynor is at the boatshed to brief them on the case Deeks is working on.

As Jess explains Ortega's background, Kensi can't help but notice how confident, poised and determined Det. Traynor is about this case. It seems personal to her. Kensi does a double take when Jess starts to refer to Deeks as "Marty". She never thought about calling him by his first name. Come to think of it, he never said he cared one way or the other. He talks a lot, but now that she thinks about it, never really says anything.

The team escorts out to her car. Jess was still holding things back which irritated Callen. Kensi thinks she has feelings for Deeks. The team discusses options but want to ask Traynor one more question. As they turn to call her back, her car explodes into a ball of flames. Kensi is now very worried about Marty Deeks.

Callen and Sam talked to the LAPD detective on scene. A Frank Scarli. He is understandably angry. He growls at them to mind their business and stay out of his way. Which surprises them. Why wouldn't he want their help? He also does not seem all that concerned about Deeks. Scarli makes a comment that Traynor was a handful. The team meets back at the OSP to try and figure out what to do next.

Hetty's phone rings while she is in the firing range talking to Callen. She just told him to do whatever he needed to do to find Deeks. When she finishes her call, she says, "Find Lazik" and leaves. Callen watches her leave. He decides to follow her.

As Hetty sat at a back table in the bar where she first met Deeks. A lone figure approached. He looked exhausted, slightly the worse for wear and with a haunted look in his eyes. "We were beginning to think you were dead" she said to him. Deeks answered, "not yet, maybe tomorrow." Hetty pushed, "you're not too badly hurt?" "I'm stinging all over here", was his answer. She could see that he was struggling. "So why did you call me instead of the LAPD?" Deeks answered, "Because LAPD would have just shut down the operation and pulled me off of it." "There is no operation, Mr. Deeks, the operation died with Detective Traynor." Hetty did not mean to sound so brusk but she needed Deeks to think clearly without emotion.

Deeks knew he had one shot to make his pitch. "Listen, Lazik is in town. My friendly vet told me as soon as Emilio's bodyguards found out they split. This is a scary guy, Lazik." Hetty asked, "so you think he is responsible?" "You kidding", responded Deeks, "who doesn't?" Hetty countered, "well, the LAPD seems to think that Emilio had a lot of enemies."

"No. No. No. It's got to be Lazik. Alright, every time he called, they would argue. Emilio was setting up a pipeline for Lazik to smuggle girls out of Mexico. We're talking about abducted, underage and drugged" Deeks voice broke thinking about them, "drugged girls." the last part came out as a whisper. Hetty sat there stunned, "but you have no proof." Deeks pleaded, "yeah, because the first shipment would have been the proof." "So what exactly do you want from me Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks took a breath, "to help me finish what we started. Lazik put a lot of money into this. He's not going to want to turn his back on that. He is looking for a replacement for Emilio, that's all I want." He looked Hetty in the eye, hoping she saw his determination and also the need to finish this for Jess. He needed to finish this to repay her for probably getting her killed.

Hetty gave Deeks a key to one of her safe houses with instructions to call her in the morning. He left the bar and carefully made his way there, trying not to be seen by anyone. Once at the house, he grabbed his bag from his car and went in. He stood in the shower for what felt like forever. Wanting to forget what happened. Blaming himself for what happened to Jess. Wanting out of this OP so bad, but knowing he had to finish. Trying to figure out what went wrong. Who knows what and why he can't shake this feeling that something was not right at LAPD. Once he was showered, he crashed on one of the beds. He was still feeling the effects of the sedative that was forced into him earlier and he fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Deeks did as Hetty asked and called her. He assured her that he was feeling better and was going to make contact with Lazik. She asked him to wait so that the team could back him up, but he said that might cause Lazik to get spooked. Truth be told, he was still not feeling "part of that team" and did not have faith that they would be willing to help him, let alone follow his lead. Sam calling him "temp" nonstop kept running through his mind. No, he needed to do this on his own.

Deeks contacted Lazik. Told him what happened to Ortega. Asked if they could meet, said he had everything arranged for the shipment to come in. Lazik agreed and told him to meet him an abandoned power plant just outside of LA. Deeks went into the dark plant. The only light was the sun shining through the concrete pillars. Radovan Lazik stood with several bodyguards. The men shook hands. One of the bodyguards was checking Deeks for weapons and wires as Lazik took a call.

As he concluded his call he said to Deeks, "Sorry. My wife." Deeks just looked at him. "What, you're surprised I have wife? Lazik asks. "Everybody's got to have somebody, right?" Deeks responded. Lazik compliments Deeks on his bravery in coming to see him. Deeks acknowledges that Emilio screwed up and tries to distance himself from it. Deeks then makes his case to be the replacement. Lazik steps towards Deeks with a half smile and said,

"You are very persuasive"

"Thank you"

"But I am afraid, it's not going to work."

"It can work, you just have to give me a chance."

It is then that Lazik looks Deeks in the eye. "Shame, working with you would have been so much more interesting then Emilio." Deeks answered, "still can be." "No it cannot be… Mr. Deeks. Pardonne moi, Detective Deeks, LAPD….. Shame, my wife would really like you." Every gun was now pointing at Deeks.

"Detective Deeks" when Lazik said his name, Deeks heard the timer on his life expectancy clock go off. 'Time's up Marty!" he thought. Funny, he thought the myth about your life passing before your eyes was silly. Until you start seeing your own. And his playback reel was full of his father's fists, his mother's tears and a lot of bruises. There was also college, law school, the public defender's office, the academy. Ray, Kip, Monty, surfing, many lovely ladies and Kensi Blye. Kensi. He will never get to know her. A heavy regret filled his heart. He hardly knew her but something told him that he was about to miss out on something magical.

Lazik's goons started beating on him and then Lazik took his shots. Deeks replied to Lazik by spitting blood on his shoes and snarking about interpol knowing what was going on his bedroom. He was rewarded with some more well placed body blows.

Deeks heard a car rev its engine and one of the guards went to see what was going on. Deeks was on his knees waiting for the bullet to the head that he knew was coming. His head snapped up at a familiar voice. It can't be? Callen? How? Deeks was never one to believe in a higher power but at that moment he was thanking anyone who was listening. He watched as Callen offered what looked to be a block of cocaine but also noticed that he suddenly stepped to the side of the bodyguard. He knew why when he saw the red laser dot appear on the left knee of the guard. As the shot hit the guard's knee, Deeks shoved himself away from Lazik and dove behind a pillar.

Gunshots rang out echoing throughout the concrete structure. Deeks noticed a revolver and grabbed it as Sam and Callen chased the suspects to the lower level. Deeks checked the weapon, took a couple of deep breaths and followed. There were more shots fired and then quiet. Deeks continued through the maze, when he heard steps, he drew his weapon and was face to face with Sam Hanna.

"A couple of more minutes I think I could have taken them all." Deeks offered. "Hey Deeks, good to see you" Sam greeted him. "Good to see you too Sam." At that point, he heard Kensi yell for the team and came down the steps. "Told you I be back" Deeks smirked. "Oh shut up" was her response. She would never admit the relief she felt seeing him. He just stared in wonder at her. She was there and so was he - alive. He also looked over to Callen and Sam. They were there... for him. Maybe they could be a team after all. Deeks shared what Lazik had told him about Emilio paying off a dirty cop. Kensi told him, that they knew and that it was Traynor. Deeks just looked at her. He knew differently.

The team went to the mission. Deeks told them the story about Jess' cousin Christina. Told them how she had been working for years to get justice for her including trying to get legislation to deal with the trafficking of minors. Jess knew there was a leak at LAPD and had been working Ortega to find out who it was, while Deeks kept working Lazik. Deeks finally figured out that it was Frank Scarli when he was able to compare the information that the team had with the info that he had been giving to Jess. The team made a plan to catch Scarli. Deeks contacted his boss, Lt. Roger Bates and told him what had happened to Jess Traynor and how his cover had been blown. He agreed to let NCIS handle the arrest so no one at LAPD could find out and warn Scarli.

Scarli approached Deeks' red Malibu and got in. Deeks offered him a cup of coffee. Deeks used to have coffee often with Scarli. Now he just wanted to pour it all over him. He needed to remain calm and finish this for Jess. Deeks played the innocent, waiting for Scarli to slip up and he did. Once Deeks spoke about Jess' cousin, Frank knew it was over and pulled his revolver on Deeks. "If Lazik hadn't killed them, I would have!" Just then the car was surrounded by the NCIS team. Deeks could not get out of the car fast enough. "Did you get all that?" he asked. Callen assured him, "Every word".

As the cuffs were being put on Scarli asked "So tell me Deeks, how was she in bed huh?" Deeks saw red. "What did you say? Ask me again?" Deeks walked towards Scarli. "Ask me again!" Deeks pulled his gun and pointed it right at Scarli's face. "Ask Me Again! ASK IT AGAIN!" Deeks screamed. Callen told Deeks he wasn't worth it. But it wasn't until he heard Kensi's voice telling him to put down his gun that he did. Deeks lowered his weapon and expelled the bullet. Sam took the gun from him as Deeks turned toward Sam. Sam gave him a wink and a nod. Deeks then turned back to Scarli and landed a fist to his jaw and then proceeded to wail on his midsection until Callen gathered him up and pulled him away.

Deeks twisted out of his grasp and walked away. Kensi got in front of him, placing her hand on his chest trying to stop him but he kept moving as if he didn't even see her. He just wandered off, Kensi watching, hurting for him. LAPD took Scarli away. Deeks had left the scene without anyone noticing. The team returned to the mission.

Kensi was still at her desk when Hetty approached her. She handed her a slip of paper and suggested that she should go check on her partner. "Partner?" she asked. "Yes Miss Blye, your partner." Kensi looked at the piece of paper. She had liked Dom but had never been completely sure he had it in him to be a field agent." There is something about Marty Deeks. She knows he has skills. At first she thought he was a jerk, didn't care about the job. But seeing his reaction to Jess' death and the respect he had for her plus seeing his passion for kids being stolen and sold into slavery gave her pause. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

Deeks was sitting on his couch in the dark with Monty on his lap. His hair still wet from the shower. Blue eyes still wet from tears of exhaustion and guilt for possibly getting Jess killed. Angry at Scarli for selling out Jess and knowing that Scarli would have killed him too. His body still aching not only from the blowback of the explosion but the beat down at the hands of Lazik and his crew. But mostly all he was feeling was angry and confused and how he has never felt so helpless in his life. He had always been able to protect those close to him. But he failed - big time. . He was startled from his thoughts by Monty jumping up at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Deeks grabbed his gun and went to see who was there. He was very surprised to see Kensi Blye looking back at him.

"What do you want, Kensi?" his voice sounded both harsh and tired, which made Kensi wince. He was not in the mood for any shenanigans, especially not from her. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew he should probably feel grateful for the team's help, he just could care less right now. "Hetty sent me, she wanted me to check on you, Partner" was her answer.

"Partner?" Deeks asked. Since when were they partners? Kensi stood at the door, with a six pack of beer down by her side, rocking on her toes, waiting for something to happen. Deeks stepped aside and invited her in. Kensi was then greeted by Monty. "He's cute" she offered as she stooped down to pet him. Monty wagged and wiggled. Deeks noticed their interaction. Monty was either becoming a bad judge of character or he sensed something Marty didn't or was not willing to admit - yet. Deeks watched them curiously and tried to shake himself from his dark mood.

"I don't mean to intrude but I...eh...we, were worried about you and I thought you might want to talk or not talk but anyway here I am and I brought some beer and if you want we can order food or something" she rambled. Deeks actually smiled at her attempt. And there it was again, that buzzing. He pointed to the couch, he asked how she felt about pizza, she said that was fine. Deeks called his favorite place, found out she liked the same toppings he did. They both cracked the tops off a bottle each, touched them in a silent toast and sat back in silence.

Partners. Kensi asked about Jess Traynor, wanted to know more about her. Told him that she was impressed with her, and was very sorry about what happened to her. He told her that Jess was a friend. She had approached him about her case and he couldn't say no. Kensi tried to ask delicately if there was more to them. He at first stiffened but decided that maybe honesty might be a good approach with Kensi. Deeks told her that it was a long rough case, he was getting a bit crazy and just wanted out. Ortega and his crew were wild and lived a lifestyle that was awful to women. There was a party during the summer complete with drugs and hookers and in order not to blow his cover he had to participate. So he grabbed a couple of joints, the oldest looking girl there and disappeared out the back door. Gave the girl a joint, all the cash in his wallet and left. He went to Jess' ready to quit. They smoked a joint, she threw him a mercy fuck and he slept for 12 hours. They were not romantically involved. She was on a mission to get this guy and she was not going to let anything get in the way. And if it meant keeping Deeks sane by whatever "means" necessary, she was going to do it. Deeks knew it and there were no hard feelings. Just regret now that he may have gotten her killed because of it.

Kensi sat there and listened and saw the pain in his eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand. This surprised Deeks and her also. He looked at their joined hands and then looked up into her eyes. He saw understanding but also pain. He knew about Dom and how they had found him but in the end they couldn't save him. He squeezed her hand and smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kensi jumped up, dinner was on her. She paid for the pizza, since he had paid for their meal last time at the food trucks. Deeks got some plates and they set up on the coffee table. Deeks turned on his TV, there was a baseball game on, but mostly they spent the evening talking about everything and nothing.

Around midnight after the beer and pizza were finished and the game was over, Kensi got up to leave. "When do you come back?" she asked. "I have a debrief with Internal Affairs about Scarli and I have to write up my report for the case." Deeks answered. "I should be back in a few days. I'll call Hetty when I have a better idea." "Let me know if you need anything" Kensi offered. With that she walked towards his front door.

Before he fully realized what he was doing Deeks grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks Kensi for stopping by. I didn't realize that I needed this. It meant a lot." Kensi surprised herself by hugging him just as tight. "It's what partners do." She stepped back still in his embrace. He noticed the blush on her cheeks but said nothing. Kensi turned back towards the door. He walked over, opened it and said good night. He watched as she got into her car. Kensi sat for a moment and looked at Deeks leaning in his doorway looking at her. Their eyes locked even from that distance she could feel him and him her. She then started her car and drove away.

Both still feeling the humming that was coursing through their veins.

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday Day America! As always thanks to the best beta on the planet – ishiptoomanypeopleontv – she makes sense of the drabble. And to my partner is all things Deeks – sassyzazzi – we will have our face time with that man some day! Many thanks to all who have favorited and followed this story and to those who were kind enough to write a review - you are the best!**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own the characters – yet. Thanks to Tess DiCorsi for allowing me to take her Deeks out for this adventure.**

 **#############################**

Chapter 4

Deeks was not looking forward to his trip into the precinct. Bates had warned him that it would probably be a hostile meeting. While Internal Affairs was "helpful" with taking down Scarli, there had been other occasions when Deeks had had dealings with them when IA was less than helpful. In fact it lead to his decision to go to the Undercover unit.

As he walked the halls heading to his meeting, he felt the stares, heard the murmurs. Nothing new. What galled him was that Jess Traynor died because of a dirty cop. Frank Scarli all but said he would have killed her and had every intention of killing him. Where was the outrage? Being here was definitely not helping his mood. As much as he hates to admit it, he is looking forward to rejoining NCIS. Sam Hanna was easier to work with than most of the cops he had worked with here. Callen seemed to appreciate his skills and he now had a partner, Kensi Blye. A brief smile flashed across his face as he thought about her. He quickly suppressed that happy thought as he walked into the interrogation room

As is typical for IA meetings, accusations were made, voices were raised. At one point, Deeks almost threw a punch when it was suggested that Traynor was more to blame for her death than Frank Scarli was. Apparently Frank had friends in IA. As did Deeks' former partner Francis Boyle. Deeks had hoped to never think of that name again. Bates burst into the room and dragged Deeks out. The Lieutenant threatened the investigator that if they had any more questions, Deeks union rep had better be in attendance.

As Deeks walked into Bates office he promptly put his fist into the wall, then just stood there with his head leaning against it. "Kid, go back to NCIS and just forget about this place for a while." Bates told him. Deeks' head dropped. Great, now he doesn't belong anywhere. Deeks looked at his boss and asked, "Why does nobody care that Jess was killed? Why are they protecting Scarli?" The Lieutenant could only shrug. He felt his detective's frustration and also knew IA was not perfect. He knew about Deeks' past run ins with them. Deeks is one of the best undercover operatives he has, and that is why he is despised. He was grateful when Hetty Lange came to see him asking to "borrow" him for her team. Bates knew that Deeks was capable of great things, maybe he was finally going to get his shot at it. The detective shook Bates hand and headed out. On the way he called Hetty, told her he was finished with what he had to do at LAPD but he could really use a few days off to get his head cleared. She agreed to his request and only asked that he call her if he needed anything. He threw his phone on the car seat next to him and drove towards the coast. He needed to get away and as long as there was an ocean in his view, he would be fine.

While Deeks was at LAPD, Kensi was at her desk in OSP working through her reports all the while glancing occasionally at his empty desk, the hallway leading to the main entrance, Hetty's desk. Anywhere, trying to figure out where her partner was. Sam and Callen didn't seem to notice his absence or did not make mention of it. She hadn't heard from him since her impromptu visit to his place. Deeks was not in the best of moods, understandably, but by the time she left, he seemed better. However, voice messages and texts to him had been ignored. Hetty mentioned that he had to go to LAPD as a follow-up. She knew that, but didn't share that she did. Nor did she want to admit to Hetty she was missing him, especially to herself.

As Kensi continued to work she suddenly felt Hetty's presence at her desk. "Mr. Deeks is taking a few days to get his things in order since he had been undercover for a considerable amount of time." At that Hetty turned and went back to her desk. 'Well hell', Kensi thought. She sat there feeling the need to do something, her frustration growing. Once again she called his phone and was treated to "Gone surfing" in his distinctive drawl. She threw her phone on the desk and went to the firing range. She needed to think. Much like Deeks needed the ocean to sort his thoughts, she used the firing range to gather hers.

Deeks collected Monty, his surfboard and other supplies and headed to the beach. He was grateful the beating from Lazik's crew was not so bad that he couldn't ride the waves. Once out on the ocean, he was able to think. He knew Bates was right, time to move on, but to what? As he was riding the waves, and thinking, a familiar buzz started in his head. It was then he noticed Monty running around on the beach chasing his ball. As his ride ended, he stood on the water's edge and saw who he was playing with. It also explained the buzzing in his head. Kensi.

Deeks walked toward her. "Why haven't you answered my messages?" she asked in a tone that was harsher than she had intended. "Since when do I answer to you?" same harsh tone back at her. "I updated Hetty, didn't think I needed to update you." They both stared at each other. Both with the same blush of regret on their cheeks for the harshness in their voices.

"I'm sorry" was said simultaneously. More blushing. Deeks nodded towards Kensi, a ladies first if you will. "I did not mean for my tone to be so terse. We're partners, a team. I...uh...was worried about you." she finished softly. 'Worried?' Deeks thought, since when did anyone worry about him. There is a lot about this whole partner thing he needed to figure out. But there was something more. It seems his "partner" was dealing with something more also.

"Kensi, I am not used to partners or teams. I have been on my own for quite some time." He mentally added not just at work. "I guess I need you to be patient with me. I will try to remember to communicate better with you. Ok?' "Ok." was her response. Kensi kept looking down at the sand trying very hard not to stare at him. She had watched in awe as he gracefully maneuvered in and out of the waves. Now she tried, unsuccessfully, not to notice the way his wetsuit hugged his broad shoulders then tapered down to his waist. A shy smile flashed across her face. Deeks stood there and admired it. Admired her, as the wind started blowing her long, brown curls around her head like a halo. His gaze continued to the curve of her shapely legs that started just under her shorts and went on forever. It was then he felt a new sensation forming in his chest. It was different than anything he had experienced before but it seemed to reach from Kensi's smile right to his heart. A sense of peace settling within him. Maybe partners might not be such a bad thing after all.

[TBC]


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Special thanks to my 2 besties Stef and Ship - we are an awesome team of fangirls.**

 **Disclaimer - Still don't own them, just happy Tess DiCorsi let's me play with her Deeks.**

[Black Widow – 9/21/2010] [Borderline – 9/28/2010] [Special Delivery - 10/5/2010]

Detective Deeks walked back into the Office of Special Projects tentatively. Everything seemed the same as when he left, and yet it wasn't, not to him. As he walked to his desk, he heard Hetty call him. He put his bag down and wandered over.

"Welcome back Mr. Deeks!" Hetty greeted as she gestured him to have a seat. "Are things settled for you at LAPD?" "For now" was his short answer. He was still upset about how IA treated him and how fast Bates had encouraged him to go back to NCIS and forget about his life at LAPD for now. Hetty noticed the storm in his eyes. She had spoken to Lt. Bates and knew what had transpired. She felt for the detective but was hoping to use his temporary mistrust of his police department to her full advantage and earn a more permanent loyalty to her. Only time would tell whether or not she succeeded.

Deeks and Hetty chatted about a few more things when he heard his partner arrive.'His partner' he mused. They had a bit of a rough start but Kensi had been kind, helpful even, trying to get him through the fog he had been living in caused by his last case. They spoke on the phone, had spent time together and they seemed to be making progress as partners. Now he needs to see how he is fitting in with the rest of the team. Deeks excused himself to join Kensi.

Kensi Blye was in full on tornado mode. "What's wrong?" he dared to ask. She was digging in her bag and suddenly threw a deck of cards his way. "I need you to quiz me right NOW!" She raced off to wardrobe, yelling for him to follow. 'When did he become her personal assistant?' he wondered. This was a new experience seeing her like this. "What exactly am I doing? And why?" "I need you to quiz me about the famous artwork on each card, please" was her answer. While she was changing Kensi explained she was meeting a childhood friend for lunch. She told Anna that she was a curator at an art gallery. 'Well she did say please and I do owe her for the past week' he thought. So he began quizzing her and trying not to laugh as she failed every question. He immediately stopped laughing though when she came out in a black dress, that hugged her curves perfectly. He tried not ramble like an idiot but failed. The telltale buzzing in his head the dead give away of his failure.

Sam and Callen came down the steps to see Kensi running around in a tizzy. "Are you hazing the new guy?" asked Callen. Deeks asked his partner for help. She ignored him, but then turned back towards Deeks in hopes of impressing the guys with her "art knowledge". Deeks held up a card, she guessed, then Sam guessed and of course, Sam guessed right. "Ding, ding, ding, Sam wins the bonus round and Kensi wins a steaming bucket of fail!" He dropped the cards on her desk. That would teach her to ignore him.

He seemed to be doing OK with Callen. They were kindred spirits of sorts. One on one, they had good conversations. But whenever Callen's partner was around…. well Sam Hanna was still a struggle. He felt his condescension constantly. It was amusing given that Deeks probably had spent more time undercover, had more academic credentials, and even though he was younger than Sam, more life experiences. PERIOD.

Kensi continued to go on about how she hates lying to her friend, which prompted Callen to chide her for having such a difficult cover to maintain. As if to prove his point, Sam and even Deeks shared covers they had used that were much simpler. Hetty tried to cheer her up by offering that in their line of work they had a choice to either be a hermit or a cover story. "Sometimes you just have to leave the lie in place." She then looked over at her partner as he was regaling Callen with one of his more amusing cover escapades as Dr. Deeks, DDS. She thought how nice it would be to be with someone without the lies, the chance to be herself. She could never have that with someone who was not in their line of work. But then, as she looked at Deeks, she couldn't have that with someone she worked with either. Could she?

The cases that the Office of Special Projects handled were very different than those handled by the LAPD. However as different as they were, Deeks found he was enjoying the challenge. There was a freedom to think creatively, he found he was using his law school studies more often than he did during his time at the Legal Bureau. He was in fact brushing up not only on international law but Naval legal proceedings. Hetty was impressed and appreciated his initiative.

The cases they were assigned ranged from Chechian spies, kidnapped marines, and soldiers who lost their way to the temptation of the money and treasure seemingly available overseas. It was during one of their cases, that Deeks and Kensi went undercover as couple for the first time.

Marty was also still unsettled from the Lazik case. He was having trouble sleeping and often there were times when he was withdrawn, quiet, when he was sitting at his desk. Sam and Callen noticed. Surprisingly they left him be, they both had experienced tough cases and respected what Deeks had done. They also knew the price he was going to pay for arresting a fellow detective.

He was looking at his partner during one of those quiet moments. Beautiful, deadly, and with as much baggage as he had. He did not know all the details…yet. Unbeknownst to their coworkers, they had started spending time together after work. Ever since their first food truck "date". They seemed to click. And there was still that buzzing in his head when he was around her. Funny, he never noticed it when they were on a case but as soon as the guns were put away and the beers were opened, there it was. Deeks was sure he was losing his mind. Or maybe he was losing something else?

He knew he needed to go slow. He had had a relatively healthy dating life outside of work. But there was something about Kensi. Deeks hadn't noticed but he was spending less and less time actively dating and spending more and more time with Kensi. At times she seemed skittish. He could sense she was hiding something, a deep hurt. Deeks knew that she was someone very special and he was willing to allow her to set the pace…for now. And to be honest, she seemed to be the best medicine for all the upset he had been feeling. She had this knack for showing up at his door and making him forget everything.

Kensi was sitting at her desk working on her after action report for the Emma Masten case. She liked her. Had a lot in common with her, tradecraft, confidence. Emma also had something Kensi had only wished for. Someone who loved her. Jack had loved her once. But he went off to Afghanistan and never came back - mentally. Kensi figured that he had been her one shot at happiness. Her job kept her busy and like Emma there were things you just could not explain to someone, anyone who mattered. Emma had begged Kensi to keep her secret. Kensi had been startled when Emma said to her "Sometimes it's better to leave the lie in place." Almost the exact wording Hetty had shared with her and the team. Kensi had offered back, "If this man loves you as much as you love him, it's not going to matter. The truth will not pull you apart. If anything, it's going to bring you closer." Kensi paused as she finished. Maybe one day she will have someone to share her truth with. Maybe she already does.

After assisting with getting Emma and her family into witness protection, she wished them well and felt confident that they would be safe from Vakar. But as she got back to OSP, Kensi started having a weird feeling. She couldn't describe it, a feeling of fear? dread? She just pushed it out of her mind and chalked it up to a very long day. She decided to go the firing range and work off her nervous energy.

One of the more adventurous cases Deeks and Kensi got to work on required them to head to the desert on motorbikes to look for a missing marine squad. This was another opportunity for Deeks to apply his undercover skills with the team. He went on about how he was a city mouse and heading to the desert sounded awful. But actually he and Ray used to "grab" bikes and head out all the time. Anything to get away from their dads. Of course when they came back there was usually hell to pay but the day away had always been worth it. Now he was doing the same thing but getting to spend some quality time with his partner, a definite plus.

Kensi was excited about going to the desert. It brought back happy memories of time spent with her dad. And she could show her superior outdoor skills to Deeks. "What a wuss", she thought when he was worrying about getting a sunburn while in the armory as they gathered their weapons. She envisioned having to ride slow to keep him close. This was going to be a hellish long day. But then the unexpected happened. Marty Deeks not only being able to ride, but Kensi having to push to keep up - with her partner! He may not be able to track but he was not pushover out here either. This man was full of surprises. What else wasn't he telling her?

They rescued the marines thanks in part to Deeks splitting the kidnappers up drawing them away from their base camp. He also acted as a decoy so Kensi could get to a vehicle to hot wire for their escape. Kensi worked furiously to get the car started. Deeks had once again used himself as bait to draw fire away from her. What they weren't counting on was the grenade launcher one of the mercenaries brought out. Deeks ducked behind a truck. The next thing Kensi heard was an explosion from where she knew Deeks was hiding. Fortunately Sam and Callen arrived in time to rescue them from the heavy artillery fire they were enduring. Kensi released the breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw her partner come out from behind the ruins of the truck that had been hit. It was a good job all around.

The next case the team worked on concerned intel that a jewelry store owner might have about the death of a marine who may have been smuggling cash out of Iraq. Corporal Thomas Porter had told his platoon mates that he was thinking of getting married. So Kensi wondered if maybe he was looking to buy an engagement ring. "An engagement ring from Tiffany's?" Deeks asked looking directly at Kensi. "You have no idea what that little blue box means to a girl" she answered looking right back at him. "Oh but I do" Deeks smiled back. They both just looked into each other's eyes before Kensi shook her head in a literal attempt to shake off the thoughts she was having. Nevertheless Deeks just kept watching her, almost seeing what she was trying to hide.

It was decided that Kensi and Deeks would go into the store as a couple looking for an engagement ring. And to guarantee the jeweler's interest, Kensi was wearing an antique bracelet from a museum in Iraq. Kensi was not happy about this assignment. She could see Callen and Sam licking their chops ready to tease them unmercifully. Deeks was actually giddy about the prospects of winding his partner up. He has had such a good time with "Fern", so why not poke the bear again! He first tried to take her hand. She was having none of it. Then as they were looking at rings, he snuggled up beside her using a very obnoxious term of endearment. Who uses "my sweet"? But he knew it would make her crazy and frustrated that she could not break cover to respond. He played the adoring fiancé to the hilt. Placing a loving arm around her waist he was quickly rewarded by the heel of Kensi's pointy boot firmly planted in his foot. Game On! Despite the pain, he was enjoying this. Way too much maybe. By the time the couple left the store the store owner was properly spooked. Once outside Kensi could almost see Callen and Sam sitting in their car, having a great time while she had to gather all her strength not to give Deeks a piece of her mind right there in the middle of the street. Exasperated she stalked away from her partner as he called after her innocently, "Princess? Princess!"

Deeks and Kensi were going through the mounds of paperwork found in another jewelry store Porter visited. He was incessantly tapping his pencil while loudly turning the pages. Kensi was chewing on her thumb trying to ignore him. Deeks could see the slow burn and decided it was time to turn up the heat. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. "Dogs go mad, people get angry!" was his partner's response. Deeks decided to push further. "Is this about the jewelry store? Listen, I was just trying to sell the fact that we were a couple." He used his sweetest voice while looking at Kensi wide eyed and innocent. She was momentarily stalled but came back with "yeah, whatever, like anybody would believe that we're a couple." That was actually harder for her to say than she would care to admit, especially to herself. Deep down she had enjoyed their time at the jewelry store. Not that she would ever tell Deeks. She definitely would never admit to the shiver she felt when he had put his arm around her waist. And for some reason that frustrated her. She had worked so hard to make sure that no one could get close to her ever again. She had been hurt once and that was it. No one was getting a second chance at her. Not anymore. But then Deeks said something that reminded her of the price she was paying for those walls when he chided, "Right, you are so not my type!"

Her face fell as all of a sudden she felt a deep sadness 'Not his type? 'Probably not anyone's type.' Why did she do this to herself? Until Marty Deeks had come into her life, she had been perfectly happy on her own. But then he shows up and with him came after work beers, dinners or walking Monty on the beach. Simple, safe, enjoyable fun. She was doing her best to "hide" her thoughts/feelings from him. Deeks was not someone she would have thought she could be attracted to. Shaggy, blond, tanned, handsome. Blue eyes she could get lost in. 'Oh my God, stop it girl!' She would never admit this, but since the first time they met, she has had this quiet buzzing in her head. Never when they were on a case, but if they were alone it was there. A constant noise in the background. She had experienced a similar feeling many years ago when she was engaged to Jack but never this strong. She liked Deeks, would never admit it, but she really liked him, maybe even something more. Kensi was very confused. Her feelings were on a rollercoaster ride when she was with him. She wasn't sure where it would end but she remembered that she always did like rollercoasters as a kid.

[TBC]


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Special thanks to my awesome beta "iship" – you're attention to detail is what makes this project so enjoyable. And thanks to my partner in fangirling Stef – you are the bestest!_**

 ** _Disclaimer – Nope, still don't own them, just happy Tess let's me take her version of Deeks out to play._**

###############################

Chapter 6

[Little Angels - 10/12/10] [Standoff - 10/19/10] [Anonymous - 10/26/10] [Bounty - 11/9/10]

Fisher House

United States Army Medical Command  
Landstuhl, Germany

January 27, 2013, 1:30AM

 _Before going to bed, Deeks decided to look through Kensi's bag. He found some comfortable clothes for her, a couple of pairs of socks -_ [he remembered] _his feet were freezing for his entire post-shooting hospital stay. He pulled out her toiletries bag, a little worse for wear but mostly in one piece. He opened it and the international burn phone she picked up in London fell out. That's my girl, he thought as he tossed the phone on his bed. Forget creature comforts, Kensi wasn't that type._

 _Taped to the inside flap of_ [the bag] _he found a photo he never saw before. It was a couple of years old, he guessed. He was wearing a tuxedo, dark grey tie standing by the stairs at the Mission. Maybe the night they were on the Queen Mary, he thought. He remembered trying to put a night on the town together after the bad guys were in cuffs. He was willing to tolerate Callen and Sam all night if he could have some time with Kensi.*_

###########################

Los Angeles, California

October 12, 2010

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Deeks reached for the offending sound coming from his nightstand. 5:45 in the morning and the only reason he is getting up was the surf report he read stating that there would be good waves following the previous night's storm. Monty raised his head as if asking if Marty was nuts for being awake, but he stretched and joined his master as he headed out.

Monty ran ahead to their usual spot on the beach. Deeks dropped his backpack, told Monty to stay and headed for the water. The sun was just crossing the horizon. He paddled out to get into position for his first wave. This was his safe place, his serenity. Out here he could be himself, gather his thoughts or just not think at all.

The waves were as advertised, each one better than the last. Who needs a gym, when he can get all the exercise he needs on his board. In between rides, he started thinking about his new assignment at NCIS which led almost inevitably to his partner, Kensi Blye.

His mind wandered back to their last mission. He may have pushed her a bit too hard stating she was "so not his type." Deeks caught her frown but she just would not give him a break. He wanted things to work out with her. Hell, he wouldn't mind things working out on a personal level as well, but she was so uptight, stubborn, hardheaded, beautiful, intriguing… She was so many things at once… hence his dilemma. He needs to come up with a plan. From what he knows of his partner so far, she is not the hearts and flowers type. But she does love sweets. Deeks made his way to the shore, gathered up his stuff, called Monty and headed for his car. He needed to make a stop on his way to work.

"Oh you mean a clown like Deeks?" he heard Kensi say to Callen and Sam. What? Deeks watched the exchange from the back table that held the coffee machine. He looked at the box of donuts he brought for her and quietly slipped out to the break room and left them on the table with a sigh. So much for killing her with kindness. As he went back to his desk, he heard his partner express her dislike of back hair on men. "I didn't see that on your Romancing the One profile" Deeks smirked. "How did you know?" Kensi was panicking. Deeks smiled, "I do now." "Well you will never find it, it's an alias" she responded confidently. "Starting the relationship with a lie, how's that ever going to lead to true love?" asked her partner. Just then, Deeks let out an enthusiastic "Oh! Charlene St. James, is that your porn star cover?" Score one for the detective. Kensi looked at Deeks, pleading with her eyes to stop. Callen was now at Deeks' desk looking over his shoulder as he listed her likes and dislikes, with a chuckle he noted that she liked first dates at the zoo. All she could do was cower in her seat. Fortunately Eric whistled everyone up to OPS for a case. "Let's move it Charlene!"

Eric proceeded to tell the team about Commander Jason Remy. He had one of the highest security clearances in the military. He was due at a meeting this morning at 0800 and was a no show. Callen and the team headed out to his home. The ride over in the CRX was to say the least tense. Deeks could see that Kensi is still wincing from this morning's online dating revelations. But, she was not exactly winning points with him when she made her clown comment. He had a choice. Stand his ground or make the first move to apologize, be the better partner. Deeks had to admit he did feel bad when he saw his partner's eyes when he found her profile. The detective took a deep breath, looked over at his partner and offered, what he thought was a very sincere apology. "Kens, I am not exactly proud of how I acted this morning. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings, things just sort of got carried away with the guys." Kensi stared straight ahead and said nothing. Deeks sighed, turned his head forward and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Commander Remy was telling the team what had happened over the past 24 hours. Kensi's interest was piqued as he told them about the argument he had with his 14 year old daughter Amanda. A sadness passed over her face as Kensi remembered the last time she saw her father alive. It was an argument about a boy and a movie - Titanic, she was fifteen. Deeks watched in fascination the range of emotions playing across his partner's face. There was something going on, something painful and then it was gone, locked up behind the mask his partner hid behind.

While Callen and Sam spoke with the Commander, Deeks stepped away to contact the park rangers to alert them to Amanda's disappearance. Just as he finished the call and turned towards the living room, he literally bumped into Kensi who was on the phone with Eric getting contact information on Amanda's boyfriend. Deeks tilted his head to make eye contact and raised his eyebrow as if to ask if she was ok. She looked into his eyes wanting to say something but quickly turned away. God, she is so stubborn! Alright, he can wait, but he will find out what's going on. It hurt his heart to see her struggling. Realizing this was in itself a revelation to him. What was she doing to him?

Callen sent Deeks to Victorville prison to interview Lucas Maragos. Deeks had had many encounters with sociopaths both in court and with LAPD. He had to be very careful almost as calculating as the prisoner. Over the course of the interview he was able to get some useful information and escorted the inmate to the camp in hopes of finding Amanda. In the meantime Kensi stayed at André Maragos' house with his wife and sons. Deeks was relieved, he did not want his partner anywhere near these psychos. Whatever was upsetting Kensi relating to this case, she did not need to see what was being dug up. He would protect his partner with or without her permission.

Amanda was finally found - alive. Sadly it was the younger two Maragos brothers who had kidnapped her. Uncle Lucas had shared what a thrill it is to bury someone alive and they seemed to have listened a little bit too closely. FBI Agent Rand was very grateful for the NCIS assist, she always enjoyed working with the team even under the worst of circumstances. Deeks watched his partner as Amanda was reunited with her dad. Kensi's head dropped. Deeks made his way over to her. She never looked up but leaned ever so slightly into his side. He looked over to her as she said quietly, "Beers?" He smiled, put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to their car.

Kensi awoke to bright sunlight coming through her window. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this well. She felt lighter, freer. The previous evening had been spent with her partner drinking beers, sharing their favorite take-out and talking about her Dad. Kensi usually was not one to share but the Remy case got to her. She told Deeks about the last night she had seen her Dad alive. They had a fight, about a boy. She snuck out of the house to meet the boy and went to see a movie - Titanic. At that moment, Deeks understood why his partner did some of the things she does. He watched as she tried to fight back her tears and decided to take a risk by sliding over closer and gather her into his arms. Kensi surrendered. Years of sadness, frustration, loneliness came out in a flood of tears. Deeks just held her tight, whispering into her hair, stroking her back, just waiting for her to get it all out. When it was over, she pulled back, wiped her face with her hands and looked at him. What she saw were kind blue eyes and a gentle smile. No words were said, none were needed. Deeks placed a soft kiss to her forehead and said goodnight.

The bullpen was busy when she arrived at work the next morning. Deeks was with one of the techs, Ty, doing some sort of card trick. "Uncle Marty", she heard. Ty left in huff mumbling about being tricked. "The Kid is nice!" the detective said tugging at his shirt. Kensi looked at Sam who gave a subtle nod up towards Nell who was standing on the mezzanine right above with some sort of camera. Callen approached Deeks as he rambled on about honing his card skills for an undercover mark that had a gambling problem. Callen put his money on the box Deeks was using as table. Deeks shuffled the cards, not noticing Callen glance over to Sam. The senior agent picked the queen and won. "Ok, beginners luck." Callen decided to go again "double or nothing" Kensi came rushing over she wanted in too and started counting the twenties she had in her pocket. "You know what, ok!" Deeks tossed all his money on the box and started shuffling the cards, laid them out and waited on Callen. Again, Callen glanced to Sam, who quietly held up 3 fingers against his cheek. The queen is found again. Kensi raised her arms in victory, taunting Deeks a little, Callen grabbed the cash while Deeks stood there stunned. It is then that Hetty walked over to chase them upstairs and admonished the team for coercing Nell into using the x-ray camera. "It was her idea!" admitted Callen. At that point Deeks demanded his money back and felt a bit stung by his partner.

A naval recruitment center was taken hostage. "Who is this guy?" asked Sam. _She_ is Tracy Keller. It is when her face came on the screen that Callen stepped forward and stared, like he's just seen a ghost. "Who is she?" asked Kensi. "She's my ex-wife" he answers. Deeks can't help himself and says, "She seems way too hot for you! What? I'm just saying". Callen tells the team that she was his former partner at the CIA. He thought she had retired. "Undercover agents don't retire, they just go deeper" Hetty remarked as she came into OPS. "You guys ever consider putting a bell around her neck?" Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear. "Many have tried Mr. Deeks" was Hetty's answer. Deeks just turned into his partners shoulder, "how does she hear that?" Kensi was trying to ignore the shiver running down her spine feeling him so close.

The team went to the scene. LAPD already had set up shop. Sam suggested that "Uncle Marty" talk to the officer in charge about getting Callen inside. At first he was rebuffed by the officer in charge, but then Deeks whispered something into the officer's ear and access was immediately granted. Callen raised an eyebrow. "There is an unwritten rule about dating the Captain's daughter" the detective answered. Callen had to ask, "And he broke it?" "All over the captain's desk!" was the response. Sam and Kensi rejoined their partners. Sam complained that building access would be tough. "No need, Deeks came through" Callen assured him. "The kid IS nice" Sam smirked. "Condescension noted" the detective acknowledged, not happy with how he was spoken to. Kensi just lowered her eyes.

As the two senior agents stayed at the scene, the junior partners left to follow a lead regarding a dead body at a warehouse. "So how far do you think Callen and this Tracy lady took the whole pretending to be married thing? "Use your imagination. On second thought…" She knew realizing too late she should not have given him the opening. "Too late." he confirmed. Moving on he then asked, about her last partner. "He met an unfortunate ending" was all Kensi would say and he noticed the lump she quickly swallowed. Deeks kicks himself for forgetting that Dom was her partner and how he had died in a shootout on a roof downtown. He quickly tries to lighten the mood.

"So how many partners have you had?

"Why?"

"Just wondering, just wondering if you're like the Elizabeth Taylor of partners?"

"Deeks!" "What?" "Focus!"

"I'm trying, I just have the right to know if you got like partner poison or something, right? I mean do they call you, Kiss of death Kensi? Bad luck Blye? Or I don't know, the widow maker?"

"Dead guy Deeks!"

"See that's...see that's not funny."

"No, you idiot." Kensi points to a body.

"Oh! Hey! Yeah dead guy. Well dressed dead guy!"

He wasn't sure if he had made it better or worse with his questions but at least now she was distracted by the dead body on the floor. Kensi inspected the body and found his FBI identification and badge. Not exactly brotherhood material. She took a picture, sent it to Eric and then called Callen to fill him in. They then left to rejoin Sam.

Things got a little testy when LAPD accused Sam of killing their rooftop sniper. Deeks was caught in the middle of the scrum trying to keep anyone from getting hurt. Eventually Kensi showed that their officer was shot at close range and not by Sam. Eventually the police backed down.

Once back at the boatshed, Callen and Sam questioned Tracy while the junior partners watched. Tracy admitted to Callen that her ex-partner was the one who orchestrated the plan for the sim cards. "Hence the ten year rule." Deeks remarked towards Kensi. "You should always know your partner for at least ten years prior to marrying them. You date me for a decade, you deserve my hand in marriage!" Deeks looked at his partner when he finished. "That sounds so much more like a punishment than a reward." Kensi overtly shivers at the thought of it for effect to her partner. But truth be told, marriage to him would not be the worst idea ever. Would it?

Doing a stakeout on the beach has got to be one of the best ideas ever! Deeks was stretched out leaning against a beach bag which was up against a cooler. Kensi was in a pink bikini - win for me, he thought, lying on her stomach watching her surroundings with binoculars. Unfortunately Kensi did not share his concern for sunburn when he very generously offered to rub sunscreen on her back. Tracy was to their left waiting for FBI Agent White, who arrived on an ATV. White frisked Tracy. "Wow, I usually only get to frisk like meth heads and dirty hookers." Deeks lamented. Tracy then was told to walk into the ocean. "There goes our wire" said Sam. "Yeah, but her hotness meter just went up like a bazillion points!" Kensi just rolled her eyes at her partner's remark. Unfortunately after Sam disarmed White, Tracy grabbed his gun and shot him dead. Callen was not happy to say the least.

The meet with James Thomas Mason was arranged. Callen and Tracy were to meet him at a storage yard. Sam was on overwatch, Deeks and Kensi were to find the missiles. Kensi saw a guy in a suit directing a forklift that had a cargo container on it. "Some overalls" she said to her partner. Deeks motioned for her to go around while he would distract the guy with the gun. "Yo Johnny! I want to show you this card trick Charlie showed me" When he got close, Deeks flicked the deck of cards in his face, took him out and grabbed his gun. In the meantime Kensi got to the forklift operator and shut him down. The missiles were secured.

Once Mason was in cuffs, the team watched as Tracy slipped away. Kensi and Deeks looked on as Callen and Sam had a quiet conversation. They left and went back to the mission. Kensi then followed Deeks to his place to get Monty and go back to the beach, this time for fun and food trucks. Much to his surprise she even allowed Deeks to put sunscreen on her shoulders. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by her partner. It was actually the first intimate contact between them. And Deeks for all his bravado, suddenly was hesitant, shy almost. Kensi for her part was nervous also, she didn't usually let anyone touch her except for an occasional hug from Sam or Callen on a job well done. They were sitting on their blanket deciding which food truck to pick. Kensi was tossing the ball for Monty as Deeks slipped behind her, his legs on either side of his partner. She tensed up at his initial touch, he hesitated but then saw her slight nod that it was ok. Gently, almost reverently, he worked his way across her very tense shoulders. "Geez Kens, worry much?" She just sighed nervously and let the detective continue as a warm feeling started to come over her. His hands felt so nice and comforting and something more. Deeks for his part was fighting every urge to just start kissing a path across her shoulders. As Kensi started to lean back into him, Deeks leaned forward as his arms encircled her. They sat quietly enjoying the view of the ocean and the feeling of being with each other. Both thinking they could get used to this.

On any given day in OSP, Sam, Callen and Kensi could be found in the gym training. Today it was tactical training knives. Two of the team would square off against each other trying to score "hits" which were actually electrical shocks. Kensi and Sam circled each other and took stabs at the other with Callen kibitzing from the sidelines. As they were finishing, Deeks came into the gym. "What are you kids doing in here?" "Training" was his partner's answer. "For what? Pirate Fest?" Callen suggested that he was welcome take on "Captain Blye". She just bested Sam 10 to 3. Deeks looked at his partner, paying particular attention to how great she looked in her workout clothes. "Really? You go easy on her? Sam tells him, "No." Deeks still not believing Sam again asks, "Really, Kensi with a knife?' It was then that Kensi comes by and gives him a tap on his shoulder with her knife. Deeks yelps at feeling the shock, "Ouch!, Ok, I'm coming. That really hurts!" He turns and follows them up to OPS.

The team watched a video from the Federal Building downtown. What looks like a motorcycle patrol officer chases a woman as she hides behind a man, possibly a federal agent. The suspect wrestles with the agent before shooting him, grabbing a manila envelope from the man's hand and escaping. Deeks noticed that the fake cop grabbed one of the barriers at the curb and said he will contact the local precinct to see about prints. Facial recognition identifies the woman as Jillian Leigh and reveals that she works for a plastic surgeon. Subsequently Callen and Sam leave for the doctor's office. Deeks calls Callen and reports his findings from LAPD. The name and passport photo found do not match the face of the man they saw earlier. Not good. Sam finds that Jillian is actually married to Dr. Andrew Russell

Kensi and Deeks head to Jillian's home in hopes of either finding her or what could have happened with Dr. Russell. When they realized the house had an alarm, Deeks was going to call Eric to disarm it when Kensi told him she's got this and headed to the back of the house. She deftly opened the fuse box, unscrewed two wires and gave one to her partner to hold. As she does Deeks jumped as if he has been shocked. Kensi panics "Deeks Oh my God!" "Not so funny to shock someone is it?" he deadpans. Pouting, his partner went back to her task, finished up and as she was about to leave she announced proudly how she once hotwired a Cessna. Deeks just shakes his head in wonder of his partner. Why would one hot wire a Cessna?

Once in the house they could tell right away that Jillian had not been home. They did however come across literature for the Malibu MediSpa and decided to check out the place. As they pulled in, the argument starts of who is going to be whom. Kensi being bossy, wouldn't allow Deeks to use his idea. But, as usual, she underestimated his stubbornness. Just as Kensi introduced herself, Deeks pushed ahead as "Danny Collins" her manager. "Kiki" can only stand there quietly. "Danny" says that his client needs the works. An overhaul to the undercarriage, her nose done - again! And her ears which he is now mocking by pretending to take a call from Dumbo to get them back. He could almost see the steam coming from "Kiki's" ears. As the receptionist looked for someone to give them a tour, they started bickering again and this time it ended with Kensi sending a sound punch to her partner's shoulder. 'What the hell!?' he thought.

From then on things only went from bad to worse at the spa. They did find Jillian, but she gave them the slip by heading into a VIP section. Deeks managed to separate himself from Kensi to follow Jillian and was rewarded with a face full of pepper spray for his efforts. Kensi got to her partner and they were escorted off the property. Deeks then had to endure a car ride full of Kensi ranting at his unprofessional behavior to be finished off by hearing Sam, Callen and even Nell's enjoyment of his pain. After all this hell, they were finally able to locate Jillian and she was now in the boatshed being questioned by Sam. They are floored when Sam shares with Jillian his fears when he became a Dad and how he worries for his kids. "Kids, plural? You knew about this?" Deeks asks Callen. "Yep" was all their team leader would say as he went to join his partner. The junior partners sat and watched but each was in their own world thinking about this revelation. How in the world do you have a marriage, let alone kids in this line of work? How does that loved one agree to you being in the line of fire daily? Each give a side glance to the other. Nothing more was said.

The team was back at the mission getting ready to infiltrate the black tie event on the Queen Mary. Hetty always took meticulous care in dressing her agents and tonight was no exception. Kensi was dressed in a ladies tux jacket and slacks with her hair swept up in a loose bun. Deeks was in a sharp tux with straight tie. His white shirt being brighter against his tanned skin. Both came out of the dressing area at the same time. Both stopped and stared at the other. Both heard the familiar buzzing in their ears. Kensi made the first move by nodding to her partner and went to her desk. Deeks waited for the team by the stairs that led up to OPS. As he stood there, Kensi carefully slipped her phone into position and snapped several pictures of her partner. She would never admit to the weak knees she experienced when he had came out into the open. Now she had something of him to enjoy for herself.

Once the radicals were secured either in custody or shot dead, the team returned to the mission. "I mean is just me, or do I look good in this?" Deeks asked of his teammates. Sam quickly replied, "It's just you." "I hate to admit it but you boys look pretty sharp. Hetty is a miracle worker." Kensi said admiring the guys, perhaps paying closer attention to her partner then to the other two. Deeks then proceeded to try and get the team to go out. Kensi immediately passed noting she just wanted to go home to a bubble bath and a tub of rocky road. Not the answer he had hoped for. He really wanted to spend time with her and with how amazing she looked he was willing to put up with Sam and Callen. When she bowed out, he did not want to give away his thoughts so he continued to urge Callen and Sam. They agreed and started to head out when Hetty put the kibosh to their plans. The boys changed direction back towards the dressing area with Deeks mumbling that he now knows how Cinderella felt. "I heard that…Mr. Deeks!" A little later, Kensi's phone went off with a text from her partner. **_"The evil stepmother cancelled our plans. Wouldn't mind seeing you dressed up like that again sometime. Maybe you...me...a night out ?"_** Hmm she looked at her phone. Kensi thought about how he looked in that tux, how it made her stomach flip. She pulled up the picture she had taken of him earlier. As she studied it, she realized that she was feeling something for her partner. The revelation about Sam and his personal life along with all the time they had been spending together after work had opened old wounds but they weren't as painful as they once had been. Maybe the time had come to risk her heart again? Could she take a risk with Marty Deeks? It's a risk she hasn't taken in a very long time. Kensi typed **_"Maybe"_** into her phone and hit send.

A couple of mornings later, the two junior partners were in the firing range practicing. Deeks decided to have some fun. "Alright Kitty Kat, behind the back, standing on one leg, double tap, center mass." Kensi just took 2 quick shots and then one more, ignoring him. When she is finished she asks, "Can I see your gun?" "My gun? What for?" Deeks is taken aback by the request. Kensi asks again.

"It's a Beretta 92FS right? LAPD issue?"

"Actually yeah."

"NCIS agents carry sigs. I just want to see how yours fires."

"I'm sorry, you want to fire my gun?"

"You're acting weird."

"I just don't let people fire my gun."

"OK let me just hold it then."

"I don't let people hold my gun."

"You can fire mine."

"I don't want to fire your gun. I don't want anything to do with your gun, and it's not personal."

"It feels personal."

"It's just a guy thing."

"A guy thing?"

"A gun thing. I said it's a gun thing."

"Funny, you said a guy thing."

With that Kensi dropped her target sheet in front of him and left. He has always been leery of anyone handling his weapon. He was actually surprised that Kensi would let him touch hers. Deeks looked at the target sheet his partner put in front of him. "Oh buddy...hell hath no fury like Kensi Marie Blye!" He then notices where her third shot landed. "The Groin? Really? Why does one practice shooting someone in the groin?" He decides right then that he will never let her handle his gun!

He caught up with his partner as they headed for the bullpen. Kensi was still miffed at him. He tried to get back in her good graces.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is?"

"You don't trust me. I'd say that's a pretty big deal, wouldn't you?"

"I just have a thing about my gun."

"At this point in our relationship, after all the stuff that we've done."

"Zzp, I'm sorry, did you just say relationship?"

"No, I said partnership. Ok. You are very annoying."

"Maybe I just need a little bit of space."

"You are on... my... desk!"

Deeks puts a finger to his lips, "Shhh.."

At that point Sam chimed in. He lectured them about the meaning of trust between partners and told them to start building their trust or face the consequences. Trust. Was that was Kensi was so upset about? Did she think he didn't trust her? And did he? During all those years undercover he had learned never to trust anybody, at times he didn't even trust his handlers or the guys at LAPD. Frank Scali had just been another reminder that this wasn't a mistake. And ever since the day his dad had hit him the first time and he had seen his mother crying because of that bastard there was a constant voice in his head, telling him that even the people closest to you can betray you. He wants to trust Kensi, more than anyone else he wants to trust her. And oddly enough, every time he is with her, that voice, this constant companion in his head, disappears. It's like she's able to silence his demons, at least for a short while. He blinks a few times, trying to shake off the thoughts and the feelings that just captured him. Back to the trust issue. She is his partner but trust is a two way street. Deeks knows that she has made the first attempt by revealing what happened with her father. Maybe now it was his turn to show her he was valuing the gift of trust between them and wanted continue to build a stable basis for their relationship.

The team was investigating the abduction of Army Sgt. Thomas Booth. He was a member of a delta force team that tracked high valued assets in Afghanistan. Sam and Callen left to talk with Booth's unit while the junior partners went to follow-up on an abandoned car that was at the parking garage the previous night. While Kensi spoke with the officer on scene, Deeks noticed a group of teens across the street. With some cash incentive from Deeks, the boys told him there was activity in the lot behind them last night. Once Kensi joined him, they went to check it out, only to find Sgt. Booth's tortured body. They also noticed a well dressed gentleman observing their actions. Kensi took a picture and sent it to Eric. As they started to approach the man, he took off. Kensi tossed Deeks her keys ordering him to meet her across the alley. "What so now I'm your sidekick?"

Deeks pulled up to his partner in the CRX, gun drawn just as Kensi finally had their suspect subdued. While she cuffed him, Deeks kept his gun pointed at the man and asked, "Is that how Sam and Callen do it?" She responded, "One of them would crack a funny one liner right about now" "I'm waiting…" he smirked. She looked back over her shoulder, "Thank you Deeks." Not exactly the response he was hoping for. But then again, her sense of humor was always suspect. According to his ID, Jafar Kahn was a Pakistan citizen with diplomatic immunity. He agrees to come with them to discuss Thomas Booth. Kahn was especially attentive to Agent Blye.

Kensi interrogated Kahn and learned that Booth and Kahn were in-laws who also worked together. Sadly Kahn didn't know who killed his brother-in-law. He was concerned that a meet was going to be missed to take down a terrorist bomber. Hetty, who had been observing the interrogation with Deeks, thanked him for his cooperation. Kahn said he would make contact if he heard anything else. The detective thanked Mr. Kahn, but Mr. Kahn made it a point to inform Deeks that he was speaking to Agent Blye. Deeks just rolled his eyes. "You slip James Bond your number there?" "For case purposes only." was her response.

Deeks turned to their boss, "How long did it take for Sam and Callen to trust each other?"

Hetty sighed, sat on the couch and told them the story of one of Sam and Callen's first cases - New Year's Day 2007. Deeks sat next to her, hanging on Hetty's every word. His partner sitting in a chair next to them is listening but also watching him. Kensi, looking at Deeks, remarks, "Pretty big leap of faith" Hetty agrees, "that's trust". Deeks just looks at his partner.

While Callen and Sam deal with Thomas Booth's meet, Deeks and Kensi go to find his son Brandon. They finally catch up with him as he is walking home. They approach him with their badges out. Brandon stops. "You want to talk to me about my dad too cause the last time someone asked me about him I almost got killed." Deeks tries to reassure him. "We're just here to make sure you're safe alright? You don't have to talk about your dad if you don't want to. God knows I'm not talking about mine. Kensi, you feel like talking about your dad at all?" "Not a chance" she answers. "See, we're all on the same page" Deeks assures him. Brandon agrees to go with them.

As they start walking towards their car. Deeks notices Brandon's shirt. "So Van Nuys High?" Brandon lifts an eyebrow towards Deeks, "You either ran a search on me or that was a lucky guess." Deeks smirks, "Come on man isn't obvious. You're not the only who grew up in LA." Brandon looks over at Deeks. "Reseda?" "Bingo!" "I hated Reseda guys." Deeks chuckles at that. "Van Nuys used to have the hottest girls back in the day." Brandon looking at Kensi, "Still do - but they got attitude." "They ALL got attitude!" Deeks says looking directly at his partner walking just ahead of them.

The trio gets back to Brandon's house. Kensi checks the back of the house, Deeks leads Brandon inside. Once they are satisfied the house is secure, Kensi joins them. They ask about the calls he made to Jafar. Brandon is a little defensive as it's his uncle. Who else was he going to call? Deeks sees that he is upset and says to his partner, "I'll handle this." Kensi nods and leaves them.

Deeks talks to the teen about his dad and how he understands how Brandon is feeling. Brandon gets agitated at this "pep talk" and stops Deeks in mid sentence, asking him when did he leave LA and became successful. "To this day I've never lived further than 2 miles from the house I grew up in." which surprised Brandon. Kensi has been listening to their conversation on coms. Deeks goes to leave but Brandon stops him. "Do you ever wonder what your dad thinks about you?" Deeks pauses "No, he never got it anyway. Dude moved to Iowa." Brandon gathered up his stuff and went into the kitchen. Deeks picks up the blue envelope out of the waste can and leaves. Kensi remembers their conversation from when they were searching for the marines in the desert and how Deeks told her that his dad hated him.

When he gets in the car, Kensi sees the blue envelope and asks, "What's that?" "Probably nothing" he has a faraway look in his eyes as he tells her. Much like her connection to Amanda Remy, Deeks seems to be connected to Brandon Booth. Two very different fathers, two very different relationships. Hers loving and supportive, his mean and hateful. Yet here is this man who is caring, smart, funny and brave. How did he do it? However he managed to survive, she finds herself caring more and more for him. Kensi looks at her partner, wondering if he feels the same about her?

As it turns out the card was important. It had coordinates and timestamp embedded into a picture of Booth and his son. Callen and Sam go to Hetty about following up this new piece of information. Deeks contacts Brandon and asks if he can come by. Kensi goes with him.

"Deeks, what's up?" Brandon comes down the front steps. "Hey I just came by to give you this." Deeks returns the blue envelope. "I threw this out for a reason." "I know and I'm not telling you to open it. All I'm doing is giving you another chance, if you feel like it." Deeks turns to walk away. Brandon opens the card. On the back of the picture, - "I wish I tried harder. Love, Dad".

Kensi watches as her partner slides into the passenger seat. His blue eyes not as bright as usual, tinged with sadness. She notices the blue ink stains on his fingers. "What's that on your fingers?" She has a pretty good idea and she can't help the small smile on her face. Deeks wanted Brandon's memory of his dad to better than the one he had of his own father. He senses his partner wants to say something but he stops her.

"I carry a Beretta 92 FS because the manual safety saved my ass one time during a gun snatch attempt by a junkie. And if the magazine ever jams, I can just pop a bullet straight into the chamber." He holds out his pistol to his partner, "take a look." Kensi just looks at him, knowing that this is a big step for him. "Maybe some other time." He smiles shyly, nods his head and puts the gun back in his waistband.

That's trust.

[TBC]

 _* Excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with the author's kind permission._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the reviews and favs and follows, it is wonderful! Thanks as always to ishiptoomanypeopleontv and sassyzazzi the best team in fangirling.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kensi and Deeks, wish I did, but I don't. Thank you to Tess DiCorsi for writing "Scattered" and letting my borrow her versions of Deeks and Kensi.**_

 _ **#####################################################**_

Chapter 7 [Absolution - 11/16/10] [Deliverance - 11/23/10]

 **Los Angeles, California**

July 28, 2012

 _"….Deeks pointed to his face. "Bruises say I wasn't quite hired away. She was surprised when I didn't sign the papers to join NCIS though." He paused for a second, not wanting to think about disappointing Hetty. Getting back to Weiss's original question, Deeks explained, "Everyone thinks Kensi and I are pining away for each other like we're too emotionally damaged to do anything about our feelings. That's where they're wrong. Life's too short and you're dead too long not to be happy. I made that case to Kensi and she eventually bought in. The fact that people don't think I know something like that or that Kensi doesn't want to or can't be happy," Deeks shook his head. "Well, that tells me they think Kensi and I can't see a future because we're slaves to our past." Deeks took a pull on his beer. "That was surprisingly deep for an early Saturday morning."*_

Los Angeles, California

November, 2010

Kensi decides that she's hungry and wants Deeks to have dinner with her. He hesitates, saying he has to check on Monty, maybe some other time. His partner being stubborn and the one driving, is having none of it telling him they are going to go pick up Monty and head to the beach for food truck cuisine. Deeks just shakes his head resigned to the force that is Kensi Marie Blye.

Monty dances around the pair as they pick a spot on the sand to eat their dinner. There still has not been much in the way of conversation between them. Which is odd since her partner usually loves to "delight" her with his typical smalltalk. But Kensi knows that her partner is still thinking about the case they just finished. At first she thought he was bothered by their argument in the firing range. They are working on trusting each other. She understands now why he reacted the way he did about his gun. By offering his weapon to her just a short time ago to inspect, was his way of telling her he was good about that. She still thinks they need to get to know each other's weapon just in case, but that is a discussion for another time.

No, this was a deeper hurt. As she pondering what that was, Deeks suddenly starts talking. His voice barely above a whisper, his gaze never leaving the ocean. He tells her about shooting his Dad when he was eleven. About the gun Ray gave him for protection and it did, for both him and his mom. How he spent more time hiding from his dad then anything else. He admits to his feelings of jealousy of Kensi's relationship with her dad. All the things he taught her, the time they spent together. The only thing his dad ever taught him was where to hit someone so you wouldn't get caught. There was many a school day he had to hide bruises from his teachers. Her heart is breaking for him and she slides closer when the tears start running down his cheek. She puts her head on his shoulder, wraps her arms around him and much like when he held her after she told him about her Dad, they sat quietly. Just enjoying the closeness and the comfort they now share with each other.

As the sun starts to set, they get up and walk back to the car. Deeks takes Kensi's hand as they walk. When she notices, a warm feeling inside her starts to rise and she hopes she's not blushing like a teenager. When they get to the car, Deeks turns Kensi towards him and backs her up against the passenger door and places his hand against her cheek. Her mismatched eyes are focussing on him and he starts to forget everything around him. There's nothing left, only her. He pulls her to him and kisses her. Tender at first, then more and more passionate. He pours everything he has into the kiss and to both their surprises, she returns in kind. When they finally break apart, breathless, he leans his forehead against hers. "I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I do trust you as my partner. And I wouldn't mind seeing if you might want to explore something more?"

Kensi is still stunned from the heat of the kiss and her knees are shaking. "I trust you too Deeks. You...I...uh am just surprised! I'm not saying no, I… I just need to think about this. Ok?" Kensi hopes she has not hurt his feelings. He smiles "Ok. It's not a No. I'm good with that." She smiles back, relieved he's willing to take her pace. And with that, he gets Monty in the car, she gets into the driver's seat and they head back to his place. The ride back to his place was quiet but in a nice way. Kensi reached across for his hand which he gave easily. Both noticed the slight charge at the contact. Both happy with how it felt. When they finally arrived, it was not as awkward as they might have expected. She stayed in the car, he asked her to text him when she got home and then he leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Princess" he then got Monty and went in. Both agreeing it was a good first step.

The next morning she gets a text from her partner. " _ **Need a ride to work, can you pick me up Ladera Park 8:30. I promise coffee and donuts. Thx D"**_ Ugh! What is he doing there at this hour? Kensi drags herself from bed and gets ready for work. She is still thinking about all that happened last evening. That kiss...was something she had not experienced in a very long time. She laid awake in bed last night thinking about it and all that entails. So many risks..., but also so many rewards. She doesn't want to lose what they already have. But the idea of having more… of being more with him and for him is something that awakens her desire more than anything else has for a long time. But she needs to be careful. Plus, she knows Deeks was upset last night. She wants to believe him but she wants to make sure he is thinking with a clear head. She'll wait. He might be worth waiting for.

Kensi sees her partner up away in what looks like some kind of yoga class. The class starts to break up and several of the "yoga bunnies" start gravitating towards her partner. Oh! Hell! No! Deeks sees her and calls out, "Morning Sunshine!" Kensi was about to say something harsh. Was he trying to mock her? What is he doing here anyway? But then she saw his eyes, pleading with her for help. She sighs as she feels her anger disappear. She takes pity on him, puts a sweet smile on her face and jogs up to him. Kensi throws her arms around his neck and gives him a very special "God I missed you" kiss much to the upset of the bunnies and to the very happy surprise of her partner. But there is a reason he is the best LAPD undercover operative around, when without missing a beat, he puts his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground kissing her right back. As he places her feet back on the ground he catches the ladies' reaction out of the corner of his eye. They gave the couple a combination of looks, one of hatred for Kensi and disappointment that he was not available. Deeks whispers his heartfelt thanks to his partner, while Kensi, still working on getting her heartbeat to slow down, just nods. Together they leave, hand in hand, to get to work.

Once the team has gathered in OPS, Hetty tells them about Sebastian Renner. He was an antiques dealer, was a known black marketeer and an arms dealer. It was rumored that he had a book of weapons and buyers. Hetty was also being vague, hesitant in her information sharing. Callen picked up on it. When he confronted her, she suggested that they were late to the party and they should get moving. Callen sent Deeks and Kensi to the scene where Renner was killed. He noticed a hesitation on Kensi's part. "Problem?" Deeks answered, "No, we're cool." "Yeah, you are so the opposite of cool" his partner smirked. "So that's hot? You think I'm hot? That's totally cool." Deeks shrugs but grins and follows his partner out of OPS.

"Are you still mad about this morning? I thought we were ok? I brought you donuts, remember?" Deeks said as he was trying to catch up with Kensi as they headed out the door. But he got no answer, his partner just kept walking. However, by the time they arrived at the scene, things between them seemed fine. LAPD gladly handed over the case to NCIS and the wonder twins joined the junior agents in the bullpen to sift through everything found at the scene. A photograph of Sebastian and a younger man was found. "That is Sander Lee" Eric pointed out. "He is a well known local designer." And by the looks of how they were posed, maybe something more, they thought. "Where's Hetty?" Kensi asked Nell. "She left right after this morning's briefing, she didn't say where she was going." Hetty had been disappearing like that more and more lately.

While Callen and Sam chased another lead, Kensi and Deeks went back to Renner's house. Hetty assured them that the dogs that had chased the senior partners earlier were removed. As they roamed through the house, Deeks was admiring the art, books, the overall beauty of the house. His partner... not so much. All she saw was someone else's junk. "You are one classy chick!" he remarked. "I am classy!" she may have sounded a bit defensive. "More sassy than classy!" Deeks answered. He just looked at his partner and sighed. Suddenly a door closed, there was someone else walking into the mansion. They drew their guns as did the intruders in rapid fire succession each said,

"FEDERAL AGENTS!"

"L-A-P-D!"

"N-S-A!"

"N-C-I-S!"

"M-O-U-S-E!"

Kensi looked at her partner, dumbfounded. He just shrugged. The two "agents" suggested they work together. Deeks seemed ok with it until his partner, with no apparent provocation, turns and tees off at the guy close to her. At that point Deeks has to subdue the other man so he doesn't attack his partner.

"What are you doing? You heard the guy, we are on the same side!" Deeks was incredulous. Kensi defended herself, "I'm pretty sure he's not NSA." "Pretty sure? Cause you teed off on him like you were kicking a field goal." Kensi insisted, "Deeks! I've got a hunch they're foreign operatives." Deeks was dumbfounded. "A hunch? You don't kick a guy in his junk on a hunch? Jeez! Sometimes, I don't even know you." Kensi just shakes her head at her partner.

Later that day, the team reconvenes in the boatshed. Sam asked if they had found anything. Kensi proudly announced that "these two waltzed in while we were there, tried to pass themselves off as NSA agents, but they're DGSE, French Intelligence Agency as she brings up their ID cards on the flatscreen. Sam asked, "How did you know they were bogus?" "Their accents" Kensi answered. "They didn't have accents" Deeks challenged. "Do you know the difference between French open syllabic organization and English speech patterning, Deeks?" She was daring her partner. "That old chestnut?" he smirked. What he really wanted to do was call bullshit on her but, she is his partner and he would not embarrass her in front of Sam and Callen….yet.

Deeks told Sam and Callen that they were in county lockup for "safe keeping" until they can figure out what to do with them. Their diplomatic immunity means nothing there so they are secluded for now. "Just don't let Kensi interrogate them." Callen had to ask, "why is that?" "Because the guy on the right, she kicked him right in the _nom des plumes_!" Sam and Callen both looked at Kensi. "No!" "Really?" Deeks continued, "guy didn't even have his weapon out. Mm-hm, right in the cul-de-sac. Kicked him so hard, it gave me a stomach ache. Kensi was getting pissed. "So what? It would have been better if I pistol-whipped him across the face?"

"YES!" was their unanimous response. "What is it with you guys and your…? It...Really it's not...It's not all that...Trust me." Kensi just shook her head at them. Deeks enjoyed seeing her squirm. His partner, just kept working, hoping he did not notice the blush rising on her cheeks as she may have had a momentary thought about his….

Callen called Eric looking for Hetty. She had disappeared, AGAIN! He and Sam left, while the other two stayed with Cole. Once they were alone, Kensi quietly thanked Deeks for backing her up. For his part, he said he was impressed with her language skills. He wanted to follow-up with her about the question he asked her the other evening. He feels that she might want to explore things with him, but then she pulls back for some reason. Kensi was like an ocean tide, in and out. But fortunately for her, he was well versed in the ways of the ocean. Much like surfing, it's all about waiting for that perfect wave. And he was willing to wait.

Kensi and Deeks head back to the mission once they were relieved of their duties of watching Cole. They were coming into the armory as Callen heads out. Sam just shrugs. They turn and run when Callen yells for them and follow him out the door. As they approach the Hollywood Bowl, the team senses danger. They split up cautiously looking for Hetty. They freeze when they see Mattias with his gun drawn pointing at Hetty. Callen approaches but stops when Mattias threatens to shoot her. A shot rings out, Mattias drops his gun. Deeks, Kensi and Callen approach him, their guns drawn. Sam stays back in position in overwatch after firing the shot that disarmed the German spy. "I guess that's the difference between us, Mattias. Despite my best efforts to keep these ones at arm's length, I'm not alone in this." Hetty said as she looked with pride at each of them. They were family.

Back at the bullpen, with Eric and Nell joining them, Hetty congratulated them on a job well done, with her thanks silently expressed to them all. Deeks announced that he could use a drink, while Kensi suggested that he should go home and get a good night's sleep. He was thinking that he would sleep better with her, but kept that thought to himself. Sam admonished him not to make alcohol a crutch but quickly agreed to join him when Deeks announced he was buying. Soon everyone, including Nell, who Kensi begged not leave her alone with the guys, agreed to go. Callen was to be the designated driver. Kensi called "shotgun!" Deeks agreed and off they went.

As the team was leaving the bar, Deeks assured Callen he was fine to drive and would take Kensi home. Callen agreed having seen Deeks drink only one beer. Once in the car, he asked her if they could swing by his place, get Monty and take him for a walk on the beach. She smiled and agreed. Silently, they walked along the water's edge. Kensi reached for his hand as they walked and again Deeks felt that electricity shooting through his body once their hands touched. A smiled drifted across Marty's face as he looked at their joined hands. "So, I have been thinking about what you asked." Kensi surprised him by raising the topic herself. "And…?" he turned towards her. "And, I don't know. We are doing great as partners. But I'm scared what if it doesn't work out. What if… I'm... or You're..."

Deeks could see the struggle Kensi was having. There is a look of a past hurt in her eyes, but he's not sure. She looks away from him, so he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing is guaranteed Kens. I won't lie to you, ever. But what if by not taking a chance, we miss out on something wonderful? That's all I am asking." Deeks stops, turns his partner towards him. He lifts her chin to bring her eyes up to his. She sees a new shade of blue, one she hasn't seen before, darker... deeper. It sends a shiver down her spine and she feels her brain is losing this fight to her heart. She involuntarily leans into him, closes her eyes and feels his lips on hers, his arms tight around her and time stops. A soft moan escapes from her as she wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She had no idea how much time had spent there, just kissing and forgetting about everything but each other. Once they break apart but no further than their foreheads touching, she nods her head. "Ok, but please, be patient. It's been a long time since…" but she doesn't finish. He just hugs her tighter, "whatever you need. You are worth the wait." Kensi just nuzzles closer to him, feeling happy, safe, and a long forgotten feeling that she is not ready to say out loud - yet.

The gym at the mission was buzzing with activity. Kensi was working with another agent on her defensive kicks and punches, Sam and Callen were going at it full on one-on-one basketball, champion of the world at stake! Sam was set ready to defend against Callen when he heard a dog bark. What? In the time it took Sam to look over to see Deeks entering the gym with the shaggiest dog he had ever seen, Callen had driven past him with the ball, easy lay-up. "You're dead! Champion of the World!"

"Hetty said you can't bring rescues in here!" Sam was pissed at Callen, at Deeks, at his dog. Deeks, sensing that Sam might not be a dog person, explains "It's not a rescue. It's a police dog, we're training." "That dog cost me champion of the world" Sam whined. Callen jumped in, "looks like your dog has mange." "Monty and I do undercover work together, don't we. He has a way of making the bad guys feel at ease." Deeks felt a tad angry that he had to defend his canine partner. Why did he always have to defend himself with these guys? But he soon had to focus his thoughts on something else, since he had to keep Monty distracted as the dog was desperately trying to get to Kensi. Kensi for her part was trying her best to ignore Monty's whines, which was hard because she loved the little guy. He was a regular part of their evening time at the beach and having him around had almost become synonymous with spending quality time with Deeks. But she was not interested in Sam or Callen knowing about what may or may not be going with her partner.

"He kinda looks like you?" Kensi teased, trying to keep the attention away from her. "You look like me? You do cause I'm your daddy aren't I?" Deeks scratches Monty's ears. "Well clearly they are in love" the team leader teases. "Clearly love is blind", Kensi chimes in. For a split second her and Deeks' eyes meet. And for that second everything else around them disappears. But Deeks remembers that this is not the time and especially not the place to gaze at each other so he turns away quickly again. "You know what, one day this dog will save your life!" Deeks states staring them all down. The fun is interrupted by Eric running in. "I just got a weird call from Hetty. There's been a shooting."

Apparently, the case involving Mattias, and Branston Cole was not finished yet. The team met with Hetty at the nursing home Cole was living in. Cole and his nurse were shot dead. Hetty was looking out the window with a sense of sadness the team had never seen before. Kensi and Deeks went in search of the computer server. But all they found were wires.

As they walked the halls, Kensi suddenly gagged in disgust. Deeks looked at his partner and followed her sight line to an elderly resident who had just wagged his tongue at her. Amused Deeks reminded his partner that retirement communities, etc had the highest incidents of sexually transmitted diseases of any demographic. Kensi, still trying to shake off the image of a man of her father's age wiggling his tongue at her, wishes her partner would just shut up. Their tour of the halls did turn up a small security camera belonging to a resident that may have recorded what ever happened in Cole's room. They take it back to the wonder twins.

The camera revealed a fuzzy image of 2 intruders. Eric does what he can to enhance the image for facial recognition. As he does, Deeks comes into OPS. "I know those guys!" Kensi seems surprised, "You can't identify them from that." "LAPD just put out an all points. A cop was killed this morning." Deeks goes to another screen and taps his way to the LAPD server, finds the bulletin and "sends" it to the main screen. "Dash cam video from patrol car." he explains. Eric hones in on the faces of the suspects. A ten point match to the person seen at the nursing home. There was no audio of the incident. Kensi tried to lip read but struggled. She thought she read "bistro" but it didn't seem correct. Callen jumped in, explains it was Russian. All of them are coming out of the woodwork now.

Each one of the team moved in different directions looking for clues to where that book could be. The wonder twins finally struck gold. Eric found information about a safe deposit box Renner had. It turns out this was his "get out of jail free" card. Nell found the key well hidden in a bird house. To take a look into it Eric created an alias for Callen as Renner's attorney to access the box at Certified National Bank. With that the team left OPS.

Callen pulls in first, Sam with Deeks and Kensi were a discreet distance away. Eric saw one of the Russians involves in the police shooting on traffic cam outside the bank. Callen's phone rings simultaneously as a red dot appeared on his chest. Instructions are given to retrieve the book and give it to the Russians. Callen informs the rest of the team. Another car arrived, this time it was Mattias with the CIA. Hetty's phone rang. Mattias informed her that the book should be given to the CIA and he would take care of the Russians. Deeks thought back to his earlier encounter at Renner's house. C-I-A, G-R-U, N-C-I-S, L-A-P-D. This OP was turning into a Mickey M-O-U-S-E circus! Callen asked Kensi to come to his car, Deeks assured him he would have her back.

The plan was put in motion. Kensi went into the bank to open a safe deposit box account, then Sam as Renner's attorney. One of the Russian's followed Kensi in after watching Callen gives her the key. Mattias was next in following Sam. Unbeknownst to everyone but Sam, Kensi had attached the key to the underside of the desktop. She then gets up with the service rep and heads to the safe. Sam slides into the seat Kensi was just in and retrieves the key. Kensi leaves the bank, the Russian follows her. Mattias stays behind with Sam.

Deeks pulls up to pick up Kensi and they speed away. The Russians follow and a car chase ensues. When they catch up with Deeks and Kensi, he manages to "push" the Russian's car into a trash truck. "Oh! That looks painful! You wanna get some ice cream?" Deeks was feeling pretty proud of his driving skills until Kensi yells, "Deeks! Look out!" A black SUV cuts off their CRX. Not being able to move with their cars anymore, all the passengers get out of their respective cars with guns drawn.

"Give us the book!" demands one of the Russians. "We don't have it", answers Kensi. They ask for her purse, dump its contents. "Told you." They order Kensi, "Get in the car" Deeks immediately tells them, "Mm-mm, she's not going anywhere." The Russians insist, "Then four of us die and one of us lives." A standoff. Deeks finally says, "He's got a point. All right take me." Kensi's head snapped to her left, "Deeks!" "She's just a cop. She's not even an agent. Tell you the truth, no one really likes her that much. Too pretty for her own good. Kind of a snob." Hetty listened as Deeks desperately tried to protect his partner. She found his wording very curious. Is that how he feels? Kensi also heard his words. She was angry that he was offering himself but also regret when she realized he was describing himself. She knew Sam has been rough on him but hadn't realized that it was bothering him that much.

The Russians were getting impatient, Kensi was ordered into the car. "Kensi, DON'T MOVE!". He did not want to sound desperate but he was afraid he was failing. "Nice try Deeks" "Kensi?" Kensi put her pistol on the passenger seat and moved forward. "It's ok, you'll get me back." Deeks was told they would exchange Kensi's life for the book and then shot out the front tire of the car to prevent him from following them. "Oh yeah? How do you know that I'm not the superior? I could be!" "Kensi? DAMMIT!" Deeks watched helplessly as they drove away. Callen and Sam pulled up, "they got Kensi". All he could do was stare after the car, feeling a helpless anger rising inside of him.

Kensi was pushed into the room and told to stand against the far wall. Once in position, one of the men pointed a remote and turned off the lights. "You would be very wise, not to move. These are laser triggers, disrupt the beam and well, Boom! We will see what you are worth to your people." They turned on the lights and left. Kensi noticed the camera in the room and looked at it, willing her partner to see her and come for her. For the first time that she can remember in a very long time, she is afraid.

Nell met the guys as they arrived back at the mission. A video link had been sent through the Navy Yard in DC. When they got upstairs to OPS, there was Kensi on the main screen just standing against a white wall. Eric worked furiously trying to find the source of the video stream but it was bouncing all over the world. All Deeks could do was stare at his partner. "It's my fault." "No", Callen answered him, "my plan, my fault.

As Callen left the room, Deeks looked back at his partner at the very moment she looked up as if she was looking right at him. They looked into each other's eyes and in their minds, as if as one, they were back to the beach… _When they get to the car, Deeks turns Kensi towards him and backs her up against the passenger door and places his hand against her cheek. Her mismatched eyes are focussing on him and he starts to forget everything around him. There's nothing left, only her. He pulls her to him and kisses her. Tender at first, then more and more passionate. He pours everything he has into the kiss and to both their surprises, she returns in kind. When they finally break apart, breathless, he leans his forehead against hers. "I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I do trust you as my partner. And I wouldn't mind seeing if you might want to explore something more?"_

 _Kensi is still stunned from the heat of the kiss and her knees are shaking. "I trust you too Deeks. You...I...uh am just surprised! I'm not saying no, I… I just need to think about this. Ok?" Kensi hopes she has not hurt his feelings. He smiles "Ok. It's not a No. I'm good with that." She smiles back, relieved he's willing to take her pace._

All he could do was keep staring at her, trying to will her to believe he was going to get her back. His mind spinning, replaying everything. Walks on the beach, beers, take-out, bad TV, their first kiss - how soft her lips were. The second kiss, the hugs, her scent, cuddling on a couch, her touch. It took every fiber in his being to keep his emotions under control. 'I'm coming Kens!' he thought. With one last look to his partner, he left the room.

Fear is not an emotion Kensi Blye willingly admits to. Fear gets you injured or killed. But she is afraid. She knows she can't move. She can't see the laser lines, one false move and the room will explode. Deeks is probably freaking out. Deeks. Her thoughts flash back to that moment on the beach when she agreed to see what could happen with them. His lips, those amazing kisses, his arms around her. The thought of what they could be. And now here she is living her worst fear. She knew something bad would happen if she let him close. Now not only was her life at stake but she was also worried about him. What would he do? Would he be able to think clearly and not have his judgement clouded by their relationship? She had tried to warn him. She was not good at relationships under "normal conditions" add to that working together? She also was reliving that one relationship she had so many years ago. How could she be sure that he wouldn't leave her? Once again her brain and her heart were fighting a silent war with each other. Maybe it's better to stay partners and friends. Safer. The buzzing in her head suggests otherwise as does the pain in her heart. Kensi closed her burning eyes. She had way too much time to think in here. 'Hurry Deeks, please!' she silently begged.

As Deeks and Sam came down the steps from OPS, Hetty announced, "Mr. Deeks, we're going to give the Russians what they want and we're going to get back Miss Blye." He liked what he just heard but he was also confused "I thought we didn't have the book?" Deeks asked. "That is a problem." was Hetty's not less confusing answer.

Sam, Callen and Deeks were huddled in the bullpen watching the stream on a laptop. Sam was studying Kensi. "Why isn't she moving? She should be trying to find a way to escape. She's just standing there." Callen looked, "She knows she's being watched." Deeks slammed a magazine into his Beretta. He knew his partner best as he looked at the senior partners, "she's waiting….for us!"

Eric came down the steps, "Contact!" He had the time and place for the exchange. Hetty went to Nell to get the book she was working on. Nell was nervous. This was her friend, she wanted things to be perfect. Hetty assured her that what she did will be fine as she handed the book to Callen and told him to bring Kensi home. The meet was at the LA Coliseum. "Showtime Deeks!" Callen tried to encourage the detective. "I hate opening nights" was all he could say as he made his way through the tunnel.

Deeks was greeted by one of the Russians from the cop shooting earlier. He tried to spin a tale of how the Russians not being here for the Olympics was embarrassing to the Americans. The detective just scoffed, "we would have whipped your ass and you know it." "The book", the agent demanded. Deeks looked around "I don't see her." "She's close" was the assurance. Deeks sighed and handed over the book. "Microdots". The agent started flipping through the pages, Deeks took the book back. "Hey, Dolph Lundgren, no girl, no secrets." The Russian glanced upwards, Deeks followed his eyes and turned over the book. He raced up the stairs to find his partner.

Deeks had his gun drawn as he approached the door hoping that he would find his partner - alive. He opened the door, rushed in but stopped suddenly when he heard his partner yell, "Deeks! Stop!" There she was, standing there, looking exhausted, sad, scared. All he wanted to do was rush to her, grabbed her, hug her, kiss her, everything. "Turn out the lights," Kensi told him. He did as she said. "Okay, now we know why you didn't move. It's not like a disco ball kind of thing is it?" Deeks was assessing the room, his partner, his heart rate. Kensi explained what was told to her. "They're triggers. Break the beam, the explosives detonate." Deeks was calmly/franticly trying to figure out what to do. He knew what protocol was, "Okay...yeah, bomb squad." But then she looked at him, "Deeks, I can't stand here any longer, PLEASE!" His heart missed a beat when he heard her desperate tone. "No..No..it's okay...it's okay, we'll, uh… Plan B!" She asked HIM to save her. He knew that at that moment if she asked him to walk through fire, he would. Anything to get to her, to get her out of this room. He couldn't say no to her even though it was not the best plan or proper procedure.

Kensi asked, "Okay what is Plan B?" God he wished he knew. But he didn't want to let her down, "I'm working on it." And out of the recesses of his mind, he remembered that he had recently purchased an accessory to his gun. It was had been email from LAPD about the latest gadget and he had bought not guessing in his wildest dreams that this might actually save their lives.

As he reached into his pocket to pulled out what looked like a small flashlight and affix it to his pistol, Kensi was confused, "What? Plan B is to put me out of my misery?" Deeks reassured her. "They're laser triggers. If the collector receives the light at the right frequency, it's not gonna register that the beam's been broken." His partner was impressed. "Okay. You've seen this being done before, right?" Deeks realized that he hadn't actually used it yet but did not want his partner to worry. "Yeah..No, I mean, kind of -yeah well in a book. It was very helpful." He was not as convincing as he had hoped. "We can call the bomb squad." But Kensi was too desperate to get out, tired beyond exhaustion from standing. "Just.." That was all he needed. "OK"

Once again they looked into each other's eyes. Trying to convey what the other was feeling. A "just in case this doesn't work". Kensi also wanted to let her partner know that she had faith in him. He could do this. So they began. Kensi pointed to spots where he should aim and she worked her way through the maze of lights. Some required contorting her body, Deeks would have been impressed and maybe a little turned on, if there wasn't the whole death thing hanging over them. Slowly, carefully, she made her way closer to him. Finally, she was at the last line, Deeks had no more angles he could reach. This was it.

They had to do this last one together. "Are you sure?" Kensi stood there achingly close to Deeks. "No" he said as offered his hands to her. He had promised that he would never lie to her. His eyes, heart and hands, rock solid in his belief that they were going to make it out of the room. Kensi looked into his eyes and saw determination and trust and something else that she knew she wanted to see but was afraid of losing. She reached out to him he saw the same trust and determination in her eyes and he maybe saw something else. And if it's what he is hoping he saw, he is going to do everything in his power to get them out of there alive. "On three." He started, "One" Kensi added "Two" and together "Three". Deeks pulled Kensi as close to him as he could and ran towards the door. Just as he got to it, the room exploded and he felt himself go airborne. He held onto Kensi with everything he had and he felt she did the same, clinging herself to his body. The next thing he knew they crashed to the concrete.

When the fog cleared in his head, he heard Sam yelling in his ear, "Deeks, status?" Deeks was still a little stunned to respond. Then he heard Callen, "Deeks, what's your status?" The detective finally got his focus back and looked up into a beautiful set of mismatched eyes looking down at him. "We're good!" he responded back to the senior agents. Deeks just looked at his partner, touched her shoulders, her cheek, "You ok?" "I gotta pee" she admitted sheepishly. "I think I just did" he smirked. They laughed and Kensi laid her head on his chest and hugged him. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. They were going to be all right. Better than all right. They were alive and together.

After a few minutes, Callen and Sam came running towards them, sirens could be heard in the background. Deeks did not want to let go of his partner but the effects of the blast and his collision with concrete were setting in. Kensi pushed herself up and into Sam's grasp as he checked her over. Callen was forcing Deeks to stay down while he checked him. "I'm good, let me up!" Deeks insisted. Kensi left Sam to find a bathroom. Deeks was still sitting when the paramedics arrived. Apart from some scrapes and a bump on the back of his head, he seemed fine. Kensi was a little dehydrated but otherwise good. They were lucky, in every sense of the word. Callen took the keys for the CRX from Deeks and got them into the car, Sam followed in the Challenger.

Back at the mission Kensi was greeted with a fierce hug from Nell and a side hug from Eric. Hetty grasped her hands tightly. Callen and Sam pulled Deeks aside. "You did good" Callen was first to say. Sam followed, "Are you sure you are Ok?" "No, yeah, I'm fine, thanks", he answered. But the senior agents saw that the detective was distracted, unsettled. Deeks was starting to feel the adrenaline wear off. He watched his partner as he spoke with Hetty. Kensi came over to Deeks, "I am not sure I properly thanked you." She was quiet, not quite making eye contact. Deeks just said, "I'm your partner, I would do anything for you. You know that right?" She just nodded and said, "What do you say we get out of here. I should at least buy you dinner, anyplace you want." Deeks looked at her, "Umm, I just want to go home, need to check on Monty, and to be honest I feel a headache coming on." "Ok, I will drive you home, partner." She felt something off with him. Maybe it was what he said, a headache or the adrenaline rush wearing off. They gathered their bags and headed out.

The car ride was very quiet. Deeks was deep in thought about what had happened. He had heard stories of how reckless and impulsive his partner was when she first started at NCIS. He had seen it when he first joined the team. Even as recently when she attacked the French agents at Renner's house. She just jumped into action on her own. It was no secret that women have a tougher time in this line of work, he gets that. Kensi probably feels she has to go above and beyond to prove her worth which was crazy because she has amazing skills. But it seemed that the more time they spent as partners, she was settling down and not taking as many risks and trusting Deeks to have her back. But then she willingly went with the Russians and it was like they were back to square one and it angered him. How could she be so reckless?

Kensi kept looking over to her partner but all she saw was the back of his head as he stared out the window. She had never seen him so quiet and contemplative. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nothing. "Deeks! Where are you?" Still nothing. Kensi poked his arm, finally he stirred. "What?" was his surprisingly terse response. "You have been staring out the window the entire ride, and we are at your place. What is going on? Are you sure you are feeling alright? Should I take you to the hospital to have your head examined?" Kensi barked a laugh at that, pretty proud of her little joke. What she hadn't expected was his reaction. "You think this is funny? You could have been killed! I could have been killed! I thought they were going to shoot me instead of the tire! Why would you purposely put yourself in harm's way? Sam and Callen were moments away! You heard them! What the hell possessed you to go with them, Kensi?" By now Deeks was yelling.

Kensi sat there stunned into silence. In disbelief she stared at him. She had done what she thought was right for the mission. She also protected her partner. She knew he would come for her and he did and he got them out of that room. And for all intents and purposes they were ok. "I thought we meant something to each other?" she heard her partner say. His tone broke her heart and her mind was blank, she could only look at him. Deeks sighed, grabbed his stuff and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Kensi just watched.

Kensi's first instinct was to just get the hell out of there and leave, go home. Deeks had just proved what she'd been afraid of. Nothing good can come from being involved with your partner. And you would think that she would feel triumphant for being right. But she didn't, because her reward for being right was being alone. Just as she was right this minute. He looked so hurt and angry. She doesn't ever remember him getting angry with her, let alone raise his voice to her. He always seem so laid back, a true surfer personna. But this was different, not like him at all and that concerned her.

Deeks watched his partner from the living room window. He's relieved she hadn't left yet but not sure if he wants her to come in. He can see her having some sort of conversation with herself, not unlike the conversation he was having in his head. But he would guess their conversations were totally different. When Deeks walked into his apartment, earlier, he scared Monty into barking as he threw his bag across the room. He was pacing in a circle, yelling at himself for yelling at his partner. He had sworn he would never raise his voice, not like his father did. Especially not to Kensi. All those nights he spent hiding, listening to him scream at his mother, at him. He had worked very hard to control his emotions. It's only when he goes undercover as Max Gentry that he allows them to come out. And Kensi is NEVER going to meet Max. He will do whatever he has to do to protect his partner from ever seeing that side of him.

Kensi gets out of the car and heads to the front door. Deeks was right, she had been impulsive bordering on reckless. Since he became her partner, she was changing. Not so quick to jump anymore, well except for today. She started checking with Deeks first before moving. Kensi also started listening to him, getting his perspective. She had come to admire the skills and experience that he brought to their partnership. He has this ability to see things, feels things, in any given situation that she never had an opportunity to experience for herself before. Deeks also had compassion and an openness that she could not claim about herself. He connected with people in a way that she could only admire. Being around him has opened her up, to experience all these things and to learn from him. She senses that there is a story in his past that has shaped him that he has not shared with her yet. Someday maybe he will tell her. But first she needs to tell her partner that she was sorry. Sorry for the way she acted, for not realizing that her actions could have gotten him injured or worse. Acknowledging what he had to do to rescue her and, more importantly, that he does mean something to her. A lot actually. She realized that the day they had, this mission had shaken her to her core. And she is guessing he is feeling the same.

Deeks sighed as he watched her approach his front door. He knows they need to talk but if she can't see that what she did today was beyond stupid and dangerous, and a threat to their partnership/relationship, then they have a very big problem. There is also the inevitable fallout coming from Hetty and Callen and probably Sam. He has to make her understand that he has her back but just as important is that he needs to know that she has his. Whether it's as partners, or whatever they may be becoming or both.

Kensi reaches the door. She can guess that he is probably upset with her and he has every right to be. She knocks, "Deeks let me in please." Deeks opens the door and silently lets her in. He heads to his couch and sits. Even Monty senses all is not quite right and stays on his bed. Kensi goes, sits on the coffee table and faces him. "I am so sorry. You are right. I should have waited for Callen and Sam. It was impulsive and reckless. I was not thinking or maybe I was thinking too much. Before you came, I was always either with Callen or Sam or both. And then I had Dom as a partner, who was young and inexperienced. Usually we would just do stakeouts or chase leads."

She continued, "You are very good at what you do and a good partner and for a moment, I just forgot everything we have become and my old instincts to prove to everyone I was capable, kicked in. It wasn't that I don't trust you Deeks to have my back, I do. I have just spent so much time trying to get Callen and Sam to let me have bigger parts in an op that I blew the first real opportunity I had. And what's worse, I could have gotten you and me killed in the process. You have every right to be upset with me. There is no excuse for what I did. And I know I will be facing Callen and Hetty over this and that's on me. And one more thing, I had a lot of time to think standing there. I realized that you do mean a lot to me, more than partners and I am sorry for scaring you."

Deeks sat there, listening, being very careful not to show any emotion. His head is spinning. He is so angry at her actions. He was scared out of his mind when they took her. And all he wants to do right now is gather her in his arms. But he can't. This is too important. Their partnership, their relationship, is everything. He needs to know that going forward she will have his back. No more impulsive actions. He needs to to know that she will follow protocols, procedures. He has spent far too much time undercover and knows that if you don't do things by the book, you will die. Kensi needs to, no must, learn to work like that also. He had gone through something similar with Jess Traynor. Jess kept things from him during the Lazik case. By the time he had figured things out, she was dead. They can be a great team, but only if Kensi is willing to learn. As for his heart, he is conflicted. He cares about her so much more than as a partner. Hearing her say he means something to him is a good start, but her actions might suggest that she may not be as interested in the same type of a serious relationship as he is. Maybe he pushed her too soon.

Deeks takes her hands in his, "Kens, I appreciate your apology, I do. I know it probably wasn't easy for you to say all those things to me. But, right now my head is splitting and I think I just need some sleep. So could we talk tomorrow, please?" Deeks looks at his partner, sees her head drop, shoulders droop. Deeks takes his hand and lifts her chin up. "Kens, look at me, I just need the night to get my head back on straight. We're good, it was just a really bad day." Kensi looks up into his blue eyes. She sees compassion and something else but it's not anger. "Ok" she says, "I will talk to you tomorrow." With that they get up and walk to the door. She turns back to him as if wanting to say something, but before she can, he pulls her into a tight embrace. As he pulls back, he lifts her chin and kisses her lips softly. She kisses him back. They say goodnight to each other and she leaves.

[TBC]

 _* Excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with the author's kind permission._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the favs/follow and a special thanks for the review. Just a reminder, this is semi-AU, meaning we are following the episode guide but that's it. Thanks as always to Stef and iShip for keeping this project moving a/k/a kicking my butt. You two are the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them, wish I did. Excerpts from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi, used with permission.**

Chapter 8

Sleep was not coming easy for Deeks that night. Aside from a splitting headache, he also was trying to wrap his head around what had happened with Kensi, the Russians, Callen, Sam, Hetty and a room full of lasers. On the one hand, they caught the bad guys and everyone on his team went home alive. It is something he strives for everyday. On the other, was his partner, Kensi Blye.

When she left his place, he knew she was hurt. And she knew he was not happy with how the day went, especially her role in the day's adventures. He thought she was interested in him, interested in trying to see what they could have together. But then she goes and just gives herself over to the Russians, without even a thought to him or the mission. He is the one who could have been the shot instead of the tire on the SRX. All he could think about was how he was going to explain this to Hetty, Callen and Sam. He was grateful that Callen absolved him, but still, she is his partner. Even if she wasn't acting like it. Holy shit, if he pulled that stunt, he would have been reamed seven ways to Sunday by all of them. Something needed to be done, he just wasn't sure what.

Kensi was not doing much better in the sleep department. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were red lines and Deeks at the end of the maze. God, what was she thinking? She has been trying to not be so reckless. To work with her partner and the very first time they are under the gun, she just pushes ahead of him and goes rogue. He was so upset with her. He had a right to be. Never has she heard him raise his voice in the short time they have known each other. She turned on her side to look out her bedroom window. Clear sky, stars, romantic. Her chest was heavy, missing him. But what if he doesn't want her anymore now, even as his partner? Kensi closed her eyes, fighting tears that somehow managed to force their way through after all. What was she going to do?

As the sun started to peek through the curtains in his bedroom, Deeks stretched as he laid in bed and pondered the merits of getting up and going surfing. His head, surprisingly, was better given the lack of sleep he got from tossing and turning. He decides that a surf will be a good way to clear his head and he needed to figure out what to do about Kensi. He cares, a lot, for her. He likes working with her, most of the time. But there needs to be a discussion between the two of them. Does she really want to see what they could become or are they just going to be partners? And if just partners, fine, but she needs to decide. Now. And then there needs to be discussion about what the hell happened yesterday. He never wants to be in that position again. She is his partner and she needs to start acting like it.

Deeks shook himself awake, put on a pair of board shorts, a tee shirt, gathered up Monty and the rest of his beach gear and headed out. The waves were supposed to be decent and he needed to get his head on straight before facing his partner and the fallout from yesterday.

Kensi was just starting to wake, still reeling from yesterday's discussion with Deeks. She needed to see him before work, before anyone could say anything to him. In addition she just wanted to see him. She was starting to realize that she felt safe with him and not just because he was her partner. She loved being near him. He had a presence, confidence and those breathtaking eyes. If the eyes really are the windows to the soul then Deeks was one of the most wonderful and precious people she had ever met. Kensi would NEVER admit this but he even smelled great. It was a combination of the ocean, whatever shower soap and shampoo he was using and maybe even something magical that was unique to Marty Deeks. And whenever he was close and she got a wiff of him, there were times she got dizzy. When she landed on top of him after the explosion and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and took a breath, she knew she was safe. He had rescued her and made her safe. And as much as that scared her, she was more scared never to be that close to him again.

Dragging herself out of bed, she decided to check the beach he seemed to frequent for surfing and maybe take him to breakfast, something, to start reconnecting. Hopefully his head is feeling better and he will be willing to talk to her. It's a risk, but she needs to take it. Kensi made sure she had her beach and work stuff and headed out.

The waves were good and Deeks rode as many as he could. There was just something so powerful being able to move in and out along the waves. Being one with nature where everything makes sense somehow. As he came to the end of his last ride, he saw Monty running and barking and the familiar buzzing that had become synonymous with Kensi was starting. Deeks started walking towards them, not sure what was going to happen, but happy to see her nevertheless. She is making an effort. Kensi stopped when Monty stopped, switched direction and ran back towards Deeks. Well, she thought, time to go for it.

Kensi walked towards her partner, she was smiling, admiring him in his wetsuit. Deeks put his board on the sand and waited for her. He was smiling, "Morning Fern, what brings you to the beach this early?" Without saying a word, Kensi walked up to her partner threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. Deeks was taken by surprised but very quickly, grabbed Kensi by the waist and kiss her back. Wrapped in each other's arms, they stood there, lips joined, hearts racing. Finally Deeks pulled back and just looked into Kensi's eyes. He was startled by what he saw. She wanted him, seriously wanted him. And that was not what he was expecting from her when she went home last night. He could feel his already racing heart picking up pace even more.

"Good morning yourself!" Kensi finally answered him. She looked into his eyes and saw surprise but in a good way. She saw the shade of blue that has come to make her feel safe and … she is afraid to even think that he might feel that way about her. But not so afraid to run away from him again. "I was hoping that maybe we could get some breakfast and talk?" Her voice dropped at the end. "We do need to talk" Deeks answered, "but we need to go to work. So how about breakfast and you come to my place tonight for dinner and we can talk then. Ok?" "Ok and I promise that there will not be a repeat of yesterday. I learned my lesson and I will not let you down again. I also want you to know that I am very grateful that you came for me and that we got out together." Kensi was beaming at him. He could not resist the urge to kiss her again. "I was never not coming for you, Kens, you're my partner." Deeks picked up his board, whistled for Monty and hand in hand, they walked off the beach. The day was off to a good start.

The day that started off great, turned upside down in a hurry once they walked into the mission. Callen was waiting for Kensi when she arrived in the bullpen. Deeks watched as his partner squared her shoulders knowing what was coming. Deeks for his part, came around to the front of his desk to stand by her. "Deeks, I need to speak with Kensi" Callen told him. "Sorry, Callen, but she is my partner, we work as team and whatever happened yesterday, happened to us together." Deeks was not going to let the team leader take Kensi to task for what happened yesterday. Unbeknownst to the three, Hetty was at her desk monitoring the goings on. A sly smile was on her face as she watched the liaison officer stand tall next to his partner. Deeks behavior further cemented her reasons for bringing him on. He will settle Kensi and teach her much about undercover work. Hopefully Callen and Sam will come to embrace his skills and give him the security of a team. And then, maybe, she will get him on a more permanent basis.

Kensi survived her debrief with Callen. He was actually more understanding than she had expected. He was surprised when she admitted that she screwed up. The old Kensi would never admit to a mistake. Was this the Deeks' effect? He himself had a record of acting reckless at times. Something that drove Sam crazy as well. Kensi had realized her mistake and Callen was satisfied with what he heard. However, as a little penance, he assigned the junior agents to spend the rest of the day doing the team's paperwork for this OP. Kensi was in awe of her partner for not letting her face the team leader alone. She was now more determined to be the best partner she could possibly be. So the rest of their day was spent on paperwork, which in the scheme of things, was a small price to pay. Meanwhile Callen and Sam were off to more agreeable things, like working out in the gym, and target practice. Deeks for his part spent the day trying to cheer up his partner by shooting spitballs, sending silly texts, buying lunch. His reward was a shy smile that graced her lips all day. That smile, small but perfect, was making him dizzy. Kensi was trying to concentrate on her paperwork but was finding it difficult while she was dodging all the spitballs from her partner. She fought back with her endless supplies of rubber bands and with her sniper skills, her aim was flawless. She especially enjoyed his yelps, when she hit her target. But it was his smile that reached all the way to his beautiful blue eyes that made her melt. And she didn't dare want to think about his kisses while at work. All Kensi wanted to do was get this day over with and go to his place.

Finally! The day was over and it was time to leave. Deeks winked at his partner and left after saying bye to all. Callen and Sam were too busy arguing over whose turn it was to buy beer to notice Kensi leaving as well. Deeks had texted Kensi asking for her to bring dessert and beer and he would meet her at his place. She decided to run home, shower and restock her go bag. Maybe a bit presumptive, but if they get to watching TV she wasn't up to leave to go home because of not having a change of clothes. She was nervous because she knew they had a lot to talk about but Kensi was also hopeful that they could figure out what this was between them and to sort out what had happened with the Russians and be better partners.

Deeks raced around the market getting the ingredients for his dinner with Kensi. While he was picking and choosing a sense of "normal" settled in him. He realized he could do this forever with her if she would let him. All he needed to know was where her head and heart were out. Also what was the state of their partnership? He did not have an issue standing with Kensi during Callen's debrief. He had been impressed when she took full responsibility for her actions. And he did not miss the look on Callen's face when she did. Maybe he was having some influence on her after all. Once he had everything he needed, he headed home. Kensi would be there soon and he needed a quick shower and to take care of Monty.

Monty started barking and running around just as Deeks came out his bedroom following his shower. "Ok buddy, I know she's here!" He snickered a little as he watched his excited dog: he wasn't sure who was happier, Monty or him. Finally Deeks opened the door for his partner who was loaded down with beer, grocery bag and her go bag. He smiled when he saw the go bag, this may be a good night after all. Packed with all the stuff Kensi stumbled through the door to the living room and into his arms. "I gotcha partner!" as they both went down in a heap and started laughing while Monty ran around them barking. They both looked up at the same time and into each other's eyes. Another lightning stroke. The laughter was there and something more. Finally they both let out the same breath they both seemed to be holding. "Hi" was all Deeks could say to Kensi. Her eyes dropped but that smile, that shy, beautiful smile, she gave him earlier was there. He prayed that no one else has ever seen that smile so that he could claim it as his alone because it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

Monty barking brought them out of their moment. Both were trying to gracefully untangle themselves and get off the floor. Deeks brought Kensi's contribution for dinner to the kitchen while she quietly put her go bag by the door. While she thought she was being stealthy, her partner did not miss a thing but decided to let her have her secret for now. He was actually touched that she wanted to stay no matter what happens tonight. So Deeks decided to take a page out of his partner's book from this morning. As she came into the kitchen, he surprised her by gathering her into his arms and kissing her breathless. As they seperated, she looked into his eyes, eyebrow raised, asking the silent 'what was that for?' He shrugged, "I just wanted you to know that a) I am glad you are here tonight and b) I was very impressed how you handled yourself with Callen." Kensi smiled at him. "Well, you were right, it was stupid what I did and I wanted to make sure you know that I want to be a good partner. I also appreciated that you stood by my side and I also wouldn't mind the something more you talked about." The last part was a bit of whisper said with her gaze dropping. Deeks just hugged her tighter and realised that they were going to be ok. He could not help but smile. "So who's hungry?"

Kensi hopped up onto the counter next to Deeks as he started preparing their meal. She watched in fascination as he chopped the veggies. She would steal pieces of what he had just cut, he would steal kisses from her. It was so natural, the two of them together. Kensi asked him about his time at LAPD and more importantly what working deep cover was like. She had never been and she wanted to know, wanted to eventually do it. Deeks sighed, thinking how he wanted to answer. "What's the longest you've ever been under for NCIS?" Kensi was embarrassed to admit that she only has done short stints, either in a club or going into an office, etc to lure a subject out into the open. Deeks just stared at her. It answered some of his questions about her actions and also what he needed to do to help her and protect them. It also answered some of his questions as to why Hetty brought him on to this team. He will be having a conversation with Hetty soon as to what exactly she was expecting from him. A little heads up would have been nice but what's done is done.

"Deep cover is basically wearing a skin that's not yours. You live, breathe, eat, sleep the person. If you don't, if you slip, you are dead where you stand." he started. "Remember the Lazik case? I was Dale John Sully 24/7. I lived a safe house, different car, clothes, everything. And even with being as careful as I could be, Frank Scarli sold me out. If weren't for you, Callen and Sam, I would be dead and no one would have ever known." Kensi watched as he spoke to her, she could still see the hurt of losing Jess Traynor and his anger at Scarli. "I am still kinda mad at Jess." he admitted. "I didn't know she was digging around LAPD for a leak. If I had known maybe I could have helped her. She just went off on her own, with no backup." his voice dropped. Kensi now realized why he had been angry at her for doing what she did. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I left with the Russians. I just wanted Callen to see that I could handle things, I didn't think everything through." She started fidgeting with a loose thread on her jeans.

Deeks reached over and lifted her chin. "That's the thing with being deep, you have to keep thinking 3-4 steps ahead. You have to think quick and you have be confident in your thoughts. When I saw Callen come in the powerplant and the red dot from your rifle, I knew I would be ok, I could then plan my way out. You have skills, Kens, you could be very good at this but you have to remember that you have a partner and even though I am just a cop, you need to trust that I know what I am doing." Kensi looked into his eyes and saw the truth he was telling her. "You are not just a cop, Hetty knew what she was doing bringing you on. I think she brought you to teach me. And who knows? Maybe there are some things I can teach you too?" "Oh yeah?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smacked him on the shoulder. "Pig!" They both laughed and Deeks went back to cooking their dinner.

After a nice dinner and walking Monty, they were on the couch watching Top Model, which had Deeks gagging and Kensi mocking her partner. Deeks suddenly turned towards her, taking her hand, twining their fingers together. Kensi looked at him, seeing the wheels spinning in his head. She nudges him, tilting her head, giving him that shy smile. When he sees her smile, he takes a breath and goes for it. "I am glad you came over tonight. I am really glad we talked about what had happened and that you and are partners. I meant what I said about being great together. I will do everything I can to back you up, teach you about deep cover, and I think you can help me keep up with you, Sam and Callen and whatever DOD training I need. I really want this, I think we can be an awesome team." Kensi nodded enthusiastically at him but she knew there was more but he was suddenly hesitant. "There is something else I want and we had started to talk about it." He looked right into her mismatched eyes. "I want everything with you. I care very much about you and... I think you might feel the same?" Deeks now dropped his gaze, looking at their joined hands, almost afraid to look at her.

"Look at me, please?" Kensi nudged her partner and he looked up. "I think I want everything too, but I do not have the best track record when it comes to relationships. You see… I….I was engaged about 6 years ago. To a marine, he left me Christmas Eve". She open her mouth as if she wanted to say more but that was all she could say to him. Deeks saw the hurt in her eyes and didn't press. "You may not believe this now, but I would never leave you. Not willingly, right?" Kensi looked at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I want to believe you, but what about work? Can we be both?" Deeks lifted her chin "What we have outside of work stays between us. It is no one's business but ours. Call it our own little undercover op. It will be good practice for you!" he smiled at her and nudged her shoulder. And then he gathered her in his arms and held her. "We will take our time, I just want to try and see how amazing I think we can be. What do you say, partner?" Kensi took a deep breath, leaned back from him, looked into the ocean that were his blue eyes and decided he was more than worth the risk and nodded. They sealed the deal with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 [Disorder 12/14/2010]

Kensi was gathering her bag, keys and gun to leave her place when her phone buzzed. It was a text from her partner.

" _ **Good morning Fern. Are you ready to start your undercover training? ;)"**_

Kensi smiled as she remembered her dinner with Deeks. She was excited and nervous about her relationship with him. They talked about their pasts, at least a bit, their feelings and how to become better partners. They agreed that personal time should stay between them. Deeks suggested that it could become their own undercover OP. Kensi liked the idea of practicing deep cover around the team. She wasn't exactly thrilled with lying to them but better to practice around them and get good at it where it was safe and she would have Deeks to help her. Plus, it could be fun. She typed her response, " _ **Let's do this!"**_ and headed out to her car.

As Callen and his team converged into the bullpen they noticed one brightly wrapped package on each of their desks. "Awesome" exclaimed Deeks. "Hold on there Little Drummer Boy" Callen warned. Deeks was amused but wanted to open his gift. "Aye Aye, Ebenezer." "Hetty has never given us anything for Christmas before, why this year?" Kensi wondered. "Exactly" Callen agreed. Deeks offered, "Because she knows I like surprises!" Sam was getting a bit annoyed with his desk neighbor. "You guys ever feel like we're stuck babysitting some kid whose parents won't come get him?" Kensi's head snapped in Sam's direction. Deeks catching her glare, very quietly cleared his throat and with a subtle shake of his head, got her to back off. He appreciated her coming to his defense, loved it actually, but she needs to work on knee jerk reactions. They can get you killed.

Just as the team started opening their gifts, Hetty came through and wished them all Happy Holidays. They were stunned at her generosity and also the strange look on her face. But as each gift was unwrapped, a patterned emerged. Hetty was a regifter! With the exception of Deeks, each of the team had a story to tell about each gift. Deeks didn't care and scooped up the unwanted gifts. Kensi noticed he was like a little kid. She was amused about it at first but then paused as she realized he probably did not have much as a kid. She very carefully schooled her face to not give away to her partner her self revelation. The last thing she wanted was to betray his confidences. Kensi did love how excited he was with each gift, especially how cute he looked with the scarf she had once bought. She made a mental note to make sure this Christmas was special for the both of them. Time to change their Christmas memory to the good.

Deeks wanted to take the attention away from him and asked, "What's everyone doing for Christmas?" Sam and Callen bragged about their "man-date" as Deeks called it. "Wow! Enjoy Kobe and LeBron". Deeks admitted to a little jealousy for their amusement. "That's okay, that's okay, I'll be seeing somebody special." Deeks watched to see how Kensi handled his statement. A bit of a pop quiz on her facial skills. He was so excited about the thought of spending the holidays with her and this was a verbal hug to her.

His partner passed her first quiz with flying colors. "Oh, YOU have a date on Christmas?" The look of surprise/teasing on her face was priceless. She played it perfectly. As if she didn't know who he was going to be with! "FACT! More people hook on holidays than any other day." And he was really looking forward to "hooking" up with his gorgeous partner. Sam then pointed at Kensi, "How about you?" "Family" she answered. "You have family in LA?" Deeks watched the exchange. He knew Christmas was not filled with good memories for her. He winced as she struggled with an answer. "Nope, in..umm..Seattle." She needs to work on thinking and reacting to off the cuff questions better. But he was very proud of this first session with the team.

The team was jolted from their bantering by an obnoxious honking sound. It was Eric and a goose call that Hetty had given him which Callen claimed as a prior gift. The team just collectively rolled their eyes as they headed up the steps.

The team entered OPS to the gruesome blood spattered picture of Lt. Lance Talbot. He was recently discharged from Naval Intelligence after a tour in Afghanistan. "Why does he look like an extra from a slasher film?" Deeks asked. Nell explained that Talbot had witness a shooting in his house, the blood was from one of the victims as he tried to revive him. Sam wondered why a desk jockey was overseas. Nell continued that Talbot was involved with debriefing the friendlies. He knows their names. Kensi asked why Talbot was discharged. When she was told it was due to PTSD, her body language suddenly changed. Deeks, who was standing a little bit away from the group, caught it out of the corner of his eye and it surprised him. He then started thinking back to his conversation with Kensi the previous evening. She told him about a marine she had been engaged to. He then gasped as he started putting pieces together. Could this be the reason why he left her. He studied his partner, saw a range of emotions cross her face. He wanted to go to her, support and comfort her but knew he couldn't, not there. Any movement towards his partner would bring unwanted attention to them both. Deeks would protect her as he always did and hopefully she would talk to him about it later.

Eric and Nell continued with the debrief which included the identity of the two victims. One was Talbot's nurse, the other a low level drug dealer. Talbot also has an ex-wife from an annulled marriage that was ten years ago. Kensi now was standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Deeks watched and silently made mental notes on all her mannerisms. "We need a forensics report to determine what really happened." Kensi was now shifting her weight back and forth between each foot. Her partner stood by helplessly watching her inner turmoil. Deeks was surprised that Sam and Callen had not noticed the change in Kensi's emotional state. It was so obvious to him as if a black cloud had appeared in front of the sun all of a sudden. Eric reported that LAPD said it could take 3 days for a report. Deeks smirked, "Try 3 weeks. This time of year half the department is cashing in on accumulated vacation time." Kensi's next remark surprised all of them "Does anyone have a ball of string and duct tape?" She just had an idea.

Deeks stood in Talbot's living room wondering how he allowed Kensi to talk him into being the target. More importantly, when did he agree to allow Kensi to slap a piece of duct tape on his forehead? Actually he knew how and why. He would never say no to her and he was actually encouraged by her change in demeanor. She was engaged and interested in what she was doing. And if it meant being embarrassed in front of Sam and Callen, so be it. At least their own little op was safe from any revelation that way. And Kensi was worth doing whatever was needed to keep her happy. He watches in fascination as Kensi uses the string to represent each shot and their trajectories. Deeks half hears Sam and Callen's conversation and takes advantage to ask Kensi about her plans again. He is curious about her "family" in Seattle. He is impressed with her cover and it made him feel warm inside that she thought of him as family. However the next "warm" feeling he felt was less welcome when she ripped the duct tape off his forehead. "Ahhh! it burns!"

Sam and Callen went to pick up Talbot from LAPD to bring him to the boatshed for questioning. Deeks and Kensi went on ahead to wait for the navy psychiatrist who would be seeing him. The doctor left Talbot in the interrogation room and joined the team. Sam asked about Talbot's state of mind. The psychiatrist did not answer at first worried about doctor/patient privilege. But once Callen assured him there were no recording devices, the doctor gave his opinion. Bottom line - it would be better if the Lieutenant just forget what happened to him. Kensi suddenly asked if Talbot had been taking Risperidone with Benzodiazepines? The doctor confirmed that he was and with that Kensi announced that she would go talk to him. The three agents looked at each other. Deeks being careful to mask what was going on in his mind as he was slowly piecing together the bits of information Kensi had shared about her fiance. He did not like the knot that was forming in the pit of stomach and he was worried for his partner.

Kensi quietly slipped into the room with Talbot and introduced herself. "Can you tell me about Afghanistan?" Talbot began to talk about his mission, how it was his job to interview the tribal leaders and of the marines that were there to guard him. There was an ambush and an attempt to kidnap him. He talked of how he escaped and that 4 marines were killed. All the while Talbot's hands were shaking. Kensi watched him as he told his story. Remembering back six years when Jack had come home, but not really home to her. She was brought out of her memory when Talbot slammed his fist on the table, much like Jack used to do. It was she could do to stay in the room and not be afraid. Talbot was frustrated about what he could and could not remember. Deeks, Callen and Sam as they watched, were now concerned how vulnerable this asset was. All Kensi saw was Jack.

"I know what you're going through" Kensi told Lance. "I have a hard time believing that" he answered. Kensi froze as she weighed what she was thinking of doing. Deeks saw it. He was coming to learn Kensi's tells, body language, facial expressions. And then she looked at the camera, at him, with a look that he has seen very recently. She was about to share a deep secret and she was giving him the heads up. Kensi, with her eyes, was telling him she was scared about what she was going to share and asking him for understanding. Deeks wanted so badly to be in that room with her. But all he could do was promise her in his heart that nothing will change and just hope she could feel him close to her.

Kensi leaned into the table, folded her hands and quietly started to talk. "Six years ago, I was engaged to a marine. His name was Jack. He was stationed in Fallujah. His unit was tasked with enforcing curfew. Shoot-outs and ambushes every night. He came back home, but I knew he wasn't the same." Talbot nodded in understanding. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Kensi nodded back. Meanwhile in the outer area, Callen, Sam and Deeks were riveted to the screen. Callen and Sam acknowledging that this was all news to them. Deeks remaining silent. He was not going to betray Kensi's trust and he also was desperately holding in place, resisting the urge to go to her.

Kensi continued, tears in her eyes. "He said life over there was like falling through the sky. Constant rush of adrenaline. Everything felt vivid and real. And coming home to me… coming home to me felt like hitting the ground." At that moment, Deeks saw her heart break for the second time for the same man. He saw all the pain she had been hiding from, why she had been so hesitant when he first suggested they be together as more than partners. And he felt something else. Anger. Anger at someone he didn't know but who had caused so much pain to Kensi. He wanted to pound this guy into the ground, to make him pay for the hurt he had cause the woman he loves. _The woman he loves..._ He loves her. If he hadn't been sure before, he was very sure now. And Deeks stood in that room and made a solemn promise right then that he would do whatever it takes to make sure that she never feels that kind of pain ever again.

Talbot continued to listen to Kensi as she told him everything she tried to do for Jack. The emotion pouring out of her reached through the screen right to Deeks' heart. He could feel it as deeply as she did. The hurt in his chest was palpable. He did not see this coming when Kensi had told him about her past. As Deeks saw Sam and Callen exchange glances, he jumps in to cover his partner. "She's playing him. She's trying to get him to open up, right?" All they could do was look at each other and wonder. Kensi continued to encourage Talbot to let her take him back to the house so she could help him help them to solve what happened at the house. When he reluctantly agreed, Kensi left to go back out to join her team. Deeks looked at his partner, seeing all the raw emotion radiating from her, wanting desperately to hold her."Wow, and it didn't, um….wow" was all he could say to her, as he was trying to get his head around what he heard today with what Kensi had told him previously. Sam and Callen said nothing.

Callen directed the two junior agents to take Talbot back to the house to see what they could get out of him. The ride over to the house was quiet. Kensi trying to get her emotions back under control. Deeks working through the revelations and what the possible impact could be between them. By having this all come up could cause Kensi to shut down and not risk her heart for him. As they walked to the house, he decided to see where Kensi's head was at. "Were you ever, um, tempted to go looking for him?" She looked at her partner, "Maybe I was hoping one day he would come looking for me." Deeks felt a tinge of guilt thinking he was very glad Jack had never made that attempt.

Once in the house, Talbot looked around at the blood splatters, keeping his face away from Kensi. She continued to encourage him. All the while, Deeks is watching both of them and trying to ignore the hairs standing on the back of his neck. Something was not right. He was not quite sure what that was, but he knew something was odd. He was doing his best to support Kensi especially with what this mission was doing to her perspective but something was not right about Talbot. What little knowledge he had about PTSD, Talbot showed classic, textbook signs. Almost too textbook and when Kensi asked him why Scott walked across the room to shoot Mancuso at point blank range, Talbot flinched and Deeks saw it. ' _Son of a bitch'_ he thought. Just then Talbot had a full blown panic attack. Kensi immediately jumped to his side to help him. Deeks hovered close but did not want to give himself away. It all comes to a head when Talbot whispers to Kensi that he actually shot both men. Kensi sits up straight, stunned. Deeks looks at them both, dreading what was to follow.

They secure Talbot in the boatshed and return to the mission to report to Hetty. Deeks started, "He says he can't remember anything other than getting a hold of Mancuso's gun and pulling the trigger." Hetty noticed his body language, knew there was more but before she could ask Kensi jumped in. "Legally speaking, he's not guilty!" She also went on how the forensics would back her up. All Deeks could do was not to speak up. He was the one with the law degree but he was not going to upset Kensi and he caught Hetty's suspicious look at what was going on with his partner. That would have to suffice for now. Nell joined them to let them know there was new intel that they would be interested in. Hetty dismissed them and grabbed her phone.

Once back in OPS Nell and Eric reviewed what they found out about Scott and Mancuso. A cache of pharmaceuticals that are used to treat patients with PTSD were among Mancuso's belongings and Scott's bank account showed deposits above and beyond his nurse's salary. They also discovered that Talbot's blood test showed that he had been off his meds for several weeks and other patients under Scott's care showed similar results. Kensi was now doing a slow burn. "Fifty-two armed service vets under that man's care went months without proper treatment." Deeks standing behind her wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, do something… anything to calm her but he can't. Not there. So he offered his support by confirming her theory. "All this fits our theory. Right? Mancuso and Scott had some kind of beef. The confrontation went down at Talbot's house." Callen following along, "Guns were drawn. Talbot must have thought he was back in Afghanistan and blacked out. Comes back to his senses and there's two dead men. He panicked. So where does this leave the case?" Kensi stands stiffly with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Talbot killed two criminals in self defense. The case is closed!" With that she turns and storms out of OPS. Deeks goes to follow his partner but is stopped by Sam. "I got it."

Sam catches up with Kensi on the mezzanine. He tells her that he understands, that he has been there. Kensi shares her guilt of not doing enough for Jack. To which Sam assures her that he knows her better than that. He knows what it's like to see friends come back from deployment different. But Kensi just gets more stubborn and assures him that she will not let Talbot fall through the cracks. She will do everything in her power to help him. Sam tries one more time to get through to her. "Kensi, Talbot's not Jack." Kensi keeps walking down the stairs as if she didn't hear him.

Kensi left the mission to get Talbot and take him away from the boatshed. They walk on the Santa Monica pier. Lance was happy to see her and confessed that he was afraid he would never see her again. That maybe she would not believe him after what he told her. Kensi takes his shaking hand and assures him he did the the right thing. He hand stops shaking. He is surprised and was going on about it to Kensi as she notices two men over Talbot's shoulder watching them. "Do you have any friends?" she asks. "Uh no not really." Kensi gently tells him about the two men watching them. Talbot starts to panic. Kensi, using the same calm voice, directs him into position beside and slightly behind her. She asks him to look at the man to see if he knew him. Talbot doesn't and just then the man pulls a gun. Kensi shoots first and drops the man in the suit. The other man gets away. Lance wonders why someone wanted to kill him. Kensi told him, they were after her.

The team comes to the pier to follow up with Kensi and Talbot. Deeks is not happy that his partner was off on her on again. And once again, when they are separated, stupid things happen. He is also not liking the the little voice in his head shedding doubts about Talbot which then has him worrying about Kensi's safety. Eric finds out the dead guy is part of Iranian special forces. This case is getting stranger by the minute. Kensi is worried about Talbot and they need to get him somewhere safe. Callen tells the junior partners to take him to a motel for now.

Back in OPS the Wonder Twins have made a discovery in the forensics from Talbot's house. It is not good news and Hetty tells them to dig deeper in Talbot's background. Deeks leads Kensi and Lance into a motel room that has seen better days. But it is clean and the TV works. They talk about Christmas traditions that include Uncle Bob getting drunk, Jackson Pollack paintings, ice cream, beer and The Miracle on 34th St. Deeks sits down hoping to watch the basketball game but Kensi gets her choice of the movie instead. Lance supports Kensi with the look of lovestruck puppy on his face. Deeks is not happy how this is going. Kensi is not thinking clearly. Her perspective is so clouded she does not see what is going on. That is a red flag. Of course he will continue to support her but is now extra vigilant where Lance is concerned. Kensi suggests that Deeks make a food run - ice cream and beer. The last thing he wants to do is leave them alone but he nods and leaves.

The new information uncovered about the lieutenant confirmed his ex-wife but also that she had now remarried into the Armenian mob. It also mentioned that during their marriage Talbot filed assault charges against his wife. The marriage was annulled. Her current husband deals in electronics and has connections to Hezbollah. They come up with a plan to meet Rochelle Stanton now Covesian.

The senior agents go to the Covesian home while Eric taps into their cable system. A holiday party complete with bowl game is happening when suddenly, the cable goes out! A very agitated homeowner contacts the "cable" company. A few minutes later, Sam and Callen enter the home. Sam takes care of the living room, Callen heads to the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Covesian. She describes her first husband as a lying cheat with 2 girlfriends on the side that he kept from her for 2 years. The assault charges weren't dropped because he felt guilty. "Lance is not capable of feeling guilt." She told Callen he was trying to get into the Navy, a police record would negate that. Callen was stilled confused. How could Lance pull this off. "When you are a sociopath with a photographic memory, you don't slip up." Callen realizes that Talbot has been playing them all. Kensi and Deeks are in danger.

Callen calls Kensi to warn her. She smiles as if she is talking to a dear friend. She then gets up to go into the other room to talk. Talbot sneaks up behind her and hits her with a frying pan, as she falls on the bed he grabs her gun. They wrestle with Talbot taking her down with an elbow to her forehead. Deeks is headed back across the parking lot and sees them struggle. He tosses the food bags, grabs his gun and empties his clip through the patio door. Talbot escapes. Deeks yells for his partner but finds her unconscious on the bedroom floor. "Damm it" he knew Talbot was not who he seemed. He should have followed his instincts and not left her alone with him. He picks up his partner and places her on the sofa, calls Callen and then assesses her wounds. "I'm so sorry Kensalina" he says as he strokes her cheek. He hears the other two agents come in and steps back.

Slowly Kensi opened her eyes again. "I had a dream that I was visited by the three wise men. But then I saw Deeks." Her three teammates took a relieved breath. Bad jokes.. A good sign that Kensi was alright. She saw the smirk on her partner's face but the concern was very obvious in his eyes. "Are you ok?" Deeks' voice was soft with concern. But all Kensi could think about was Talbot. Sam assured her that they would find him. On cue, Eric called with his location and that he had just carjacked a civilian two blocks from the motel. Callen informed Deeks and told him to stay with Kensi until the paramedics arrived and then left. Kensi, of course, was not waiting and headed out after them with Deeks following trying to stop her. She insists she is good, Sam having none of it said he doubts it and it has nothing to do with the head wound. That stopped her in her tracks. Deeks came to his partner's rescue by insisting he drive. She tosses him the keys. "You scratch my car, I will bengay your shorts!"

The chase is on. Talbot is heading to the the Santa Monica Pier. Both teams arrive and spilt up to box him in. Talbot is obviously there to meet someone, but who? As the team closes in, Kensi sees the guy who got away the first time she was there with Lance. He has a backpack and heading for Talbot. They meet and make the exchange. Talbot gets the backpack and he passes a thumb drive to the man. Sam and Kensi follow Talbot, Deeks and Callen go after the man with the thumb drive.

Talbot sees Kensi and takes off. Callen catches up to his guy and tackles him down a set of stairs that lead to the beach. Deeks catches up with his gun pointed at the suspect. Talbot continues to evade Kensi as he ducks down a side portion of the pier. Kensi follows as Lance turns with his gun drawn and fires. Kensi fires two shots and takes him down. Sam comes from the opposite direction. He looks at Kensi, "you okay?" She assures him she's fine. They go meet up with the others.

Callen asks Kensi when she figured it out. She tells them. "Talbot faked his PTSD. No one would suspect him of selling classified intel. Those angry voicemails from the nurse on this cell phone? Scott saw that Talbot's behavior stayed the same with his meds. He realized he was faking and caught on to his plan. He wanted a cut of his deal with the Iranians. Scott brings in Mancuso as muscle. Talbot disarms Mancuso and kills Scott. He uses Scott's gun to shoot Mancuso point-blank. Final touch, he shoots himself in the hand, he's covered in his nurse's blood. Says he was trying to save him. Throws a wrench in the forensics."

Deeks then confirms that LAPD arrived 15 minutes later. The scene was chaotic, Talbot had time to wipe the original black mark so his version of the story lines up. But when Talbot realized that Kensi was figuring things out, he confesses to shooting both hoping that the PTSD would be his defense. Kensi is upset that she didn't see through it earlier. Callen chides her. "LAPD, the entire US Navy, his own psychiatrist didn't get it. What makes you so special?"

As the team heads off the boardwalk, Deeks teased her about missing her plane to Seattle. She teased him about having a date. What she didn't know was that he does do something special every Christmas Eve and he was going to share that with her. He wanted to give her new memories for Christmas and he knows that where he is taking her will be a good start.

Kensi looked at her partner as he pulled into the parking lot of the soup kitchen not far from OSP. He looked over to her, smiled and got out of the car. She followed him inside. "Marty! It's so good to see you again!" Kensi smiled as she watched her partner get engulfed a in a very warm hug from the kitchen director. Deeks hugged her back and introduced her to Kensi. Kensi was given an official apron and santa hat, which made Deeks laugh out loud. He then led Kensi to her spot in line and they went about feeding the many clients that had come in for a meal. Kensi looked up to him and gave him that smile that had been sorely missed throughout the day. There would be time to talk about all that had happened. For now, they were going to help those who truly needed it and enjoy the start of their first holiday together.

It was near midnight when they got to his place. They were near exhaustion and Deeks was still concerned about that knot on Kensi's forehead. After he checked on Monty, he went to his partner who was taking off her jacket and undoing her braid. Without a word, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her, hard and deep. Kensi put her arms around his neck and held him tight as she kissed him back. When they separated, he just continued to hold her tight. He wanted to say so much to her but he could not get the words out. For her part, she held on to him just as tight with no words of her own. Maybe sometimes words weren't necessary. As if reading her mind, Deeks, turned his partner towards the bedroom and led her in. She didn't hesitate, partly out of exhaustion, mostly out of trust. She knew she would always be safe with him. And there will be time to discuss what happened but tonight, she just wanted to be in his arms knowing that when she awoke on this Christmas morning, she would not be alone. As tired as Deeks was, all he wanted was to have Kensi in his arms. Everything else could wait. As they got snuggled under the covers he knew this is what he wanted every night for the rest of his life. Maybe there really is such thing as a Christmas miracle!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this was late coming, things got a little crazy at my house. Thank you to all who are following this story. Sorry to the 1 guest reviewer who didn't like how I was writing this. But you can't please everyone. Thanks to my awesome team: Steph and Suzy - the best! And I STILL don't own the characters.**

Chapter 10

The Christmas holidays were officially over as Kensi left her place to head to the mission. She was sad for them to end. Her last strong memory of Christmas had been when Jack had left. Today she went to work having spent this holiday with her partner and the memories she had gathered of this one were ultimately better. They were inseparable during their time off. She had gone with Deeks to the soup kitchen several more times to help and it felt good. There were walks on the beach with Monty, sometimes without him, and quiet dinners at home, small gifts were exchanged. They also talked, a lot. She told him everything about Jack and it was not as painful as she had feared. Deeks sat there, holding her hand, and listened. When she had finished, she felt lighter, freer.

Their time together was almost perfect, almost. There had been only one hiccup. Deeks wanted to take Kensi out on a proper date. "Come'on, we'll get gussied up, have a night on the town. You, me, like regular folk. What do you say Princess?" "We can't" was her answer. Her partner was stunned. "Why? It's the holidays, that's what couples do." "What if someone from the team sees us? We can't risk getting caught. You said we would just keep it between us." Deeks blew out a breath, gathering his thoughts. "Ok, how about we drive up the coast? Out of LA proper. Plenty of fancy places to check out. I just want to take my girl out properly." When Kensi did not answer, "What is this? Are you ashamed of us? Having second thoughts? What is it?"

"It's….I don't know...I guess….I guess I am still getting used to this...being together and…" she gestured between the two of them and then just stopped talking. Deeks could see she was struggling but not sure how hard he should push her. "You do realize we could be seen walking on the beach with Monty?" "That's different" she answered. "The team knows we hang out after work. But getting dressed up…" Kensi could see the disappointment in his face. Hell, even she was feeling disappointed. She wished she knew why she was hesitant. Maybe having not been in a relationship for so long, she truly was afraid. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him, especially after all he did to make this Christmas so special.

"Ok, no date, for now. But I am putting you on notice that Valentine's Day is coming and you will be taken out on a date." Deeks had a look of steely determination, with just a bit of a twinkle in his blue eyes. Kensi smiled, reached up hugged him and whispered in his ear "I look forward to it." She gave him a sweet kiss to seal the deal.

After christmas the team settled back into their routine. Sam and Callen did not seem the wiser to whatever was going on between Kensi and Deeks. The junior partners worked hard to keep up appearances. Deeks continued to make inappropriate comments, Kensi rolled her eyes in frustration. Their little "undercover op" was rolling along.

At home, there was a totally new routine. Time was split between their places. Deeks was teaching Kensi to surf and she was loving it. Deeks was not surprised that his badass partner was a natural in the water. There was something peaceful spending the evening on the water watching the sunset. Their legs entwined so not float apart. Most times not speaking but feeling their bond growing stronger. Deeks would look at Kensi and watch her stare off to the horizon. He could swear he could see the wheels spinning in her mind. His partner had been so guarded with her heart but slowly was letting the walls come down. Deeks was pretty sure she cared deeply for him but was not quite ready to say those feeling out loud. But they were moving forward and that was all that matter. All he knew was his heart was so full when he was with her and he was yearning to be together fully.

Kensi for her part was slowly letting go of her past. She was done being a prisoner of it. Here was this man who touched her soul like no other had ever before. Not even Jack had and maybe she had Jack to thank for that. She knows Deeks wants to go to the next level and she does, she really does. The kisses that had been shared left her breathless but there is a risk to that new step. She doesn't want to lose her work partner. She didn't have the bravado Deeks had. He had always worked alone that sometimes he seemed cavalier about upsetting team dynamics. She bother admired and hated that trait. She longed to be that free.

As time went on their undercover OP continued during the day, while their evenings were evolving. They were still spending them together either at her place or his but they had now started sleeping together - platonically. The cases the team had been dealing with were a constant reminder that life was short and their jobs dangerous. Kensi still was not ready for that next step and her partner was more than okay with that. Getting to wake up every morning with Kensi in his arms was enough - for now. And he was getting a sense that she may be starting to loosen her stance and may be falling to his charm. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

As promised, Deeks made plans for a proper date for the two of them for Valentine's Day. "Tim" had connections at several restaurants in the area and he was able to secure a reservation at an exclusive rooftop restaurant with gorgeous views of the ocean that also included a bar with dancing. He knows how much his partner loves to dance and he has been waiting for the opportunity to watch her get "her freak on". Deeks was also hoping to slow dance his way further into her heart.

They agreed to go to their own homes to get ready. Deeks was going all out. Kensi was finishing her preparations. She decided on a tan sleeveless dress with black patent leather slingbacks with a peep toe. Her hair was down and wavy like Deeks liked. She looked into her mirror and considered herself ready for the evening. What she wasn't prepared for was her partner showing up at her door in a dark blue suit with vest, white shirt, no tie. She was speechless. When she finally found her voice again, all she could say was "you look great Deeks!" Her partner was having similar vocal problems. "Umm Kens, I..geez..uh yeah!" "Thanks, I think" Kensi let out a little laugh while Deeks just kept staring at her, taking in every inch of his partner. From her beautiful hair to those shoes that made her legs go on for days. He may have added a fantasy or two about those shoes. "Ok!" he said after what seemed hours, finally getting his act somewhat back together. "Shall we?"

The evening started at the bar with drinks and watching the sunset over the Santa Monica pier. It continued with a wonderful dinner and then back onto the rooftop for dancing. It wasn't quite the techno music Kensi loved, but she was willing to sacrifice her tastes for her boyfriend and the effort he put into this date. When Van Morrison's "Into the Mystic" started, Deeks grabbed his date's hand and brought her to the dance floor. He took her into his arms and started moving her around the dance floor. Kensi leaned back with an eyebrow raised, "you never told me you could dance." "You never asked" was his response. Kensi just looked into his eyes and her resolve was slowly floating away as he floated her across the dance floor.

Just as that song came to an end, the next song started. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight". Kensi snuggled up to Deeks, placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as he started to softly sing in her ear. Deeks closed his eyes, held her close and wished for time to stop. Never had he felt more content, more happy, more in love. His resolve was slipping, he wanted her home in his bed but he had made her a promise and he was going to hold to it. No matter how many cold showers it would take. Kensi leaned back to look at him. "This has been wonderful, thank you." "Happy Valentine's Day Princess." He leaned forward and kissed her, passionately and as she returned his kiss, she whispered to him "soon, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Again many thanks for the reviews and follows. A special shout out to "Jackie" one of my regular readers – thanks so much. I would love to send you a message but not able to. This chapter is for you and my team: Steph and Suzy – you girls rock!_**

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Deeks sat bolt upright in bed and then proceeds to fall out of his bed, grabbing for his gun. "What the hell was that?" he yelled to no one in particular. His heart was racing a mile a minute, Monty was barking and his bed mate, well, she was still sound asleep. His phone read 6:00 am.

"Kensi!" he yelled and then shoved at her. "Hmrph" was her response. Deeks just sat there, glaring at his partner. Kensi finally opened her eyes, pushed her hair off her face and merely said, "whut?" Deeks was stunned. "Are you kidding me? What? What the hell am I doing up at 6 am? And what for the love of God was that sound and why was it coming from MY PHONE!" Deeks was in full blown agitated/pissed off mode. It's one thing if he was planning to surf or go into the gym. But he was planning neither. More importantly he was not the one that changed his settings. His partner did. Definitely a personal space violation. He did not want his day to start pissed off at his partner/whatever they are calling each other. But resetting his alarms, always having to drive, picking the music, picking where they eat, even slightly controlling how their relationship was proceeding. Ok to be fair he agreed to the pace but a man can only last so long being this close. He stopped, he needed to take a breath.

He gives his partner a shove and gets out of bed to start his day. For her part, she was oblivious to what had Deeks agitated. At least on the outside. She had started thinking about how things have been the last few weeks. Their date on Valentine's Day was amazing. She also knew Deeks was waiting - for her. And therein lies the problem. How patient can she expect him to be with her? She wants this, all of it with him. But then the Kensi who kept everyone away, started having her version of "buyer's remorse." She knows she can be controlling. She had always been that way. Being in control meant being safe. But giving up control to Deeks on that date was magical. Being in his arms on that dancefloor had felt like the safest place on earth. Kensi knew she needed to change. She just wasn't sure how. Maybe this was what Sam meant about trusting your partner….

When the junior partners arrived at the mission Deeks had seemingly cooled off from their little confrontation. Callen was still away and had been for several days which meant his partner, Sam Hanna, was a very grumpy agent. The good news was Sam was not in either. Instead of hanging around in the bullpen and risking one of Hetty's famous lectures, Kensi and Deeks decided to go to the firing range to practice. Deeks regaled Kensi with tales of past dates/relationships. He made it to sound like they were recent events as part of their covers as you never knew who was listening. Kensi just rolled her eyes, secretly happy knowing that she was the only lady in his life.

Just then Sam walked past in a highway patrol uniform. Deeks could not get out of the firing range fast enough. "Hey Buddy!" Deeks told Sam how he wanted to be a cop because of the TV show C.H.I.P.S. He begged Sam to let him ride along. Kensi could see that Sam was still dealing with Moe's death and asked how he was doing. He just shrugged. Sam turned to Deeks and turned him down saying he didn't look like a cop, yet again taking a shot at Deeks. Deeks defended his look by saying that his look was for his undercover work. Sam still could not see what Hetty saw in him and Kensi was about to say something when Sam continued, "as what Shaggy from Scooby-Doo?" That got a laugh out of Kensi. Deeks shrugged off the comment, but enjoyed that Kensi thought it was cute. Secretly though, Deeks was starting to get tired of Sam's act. He can take it all day but he didn't like getting embarrassed in front of his partner. For what it was worth, Kensi saw the hurt and would make a point of talking to him about it tonight.

The team was meeting in OPS when Callen joined them. Callen's house had been broken into by someone with ties to Arkady Kolcheck, an informant of Callen's. Apparently there was a shipment of microchips being moved. The dealer was a competitor of Arkady's and he was hoping his good friend Callen could help him out. In exchange, Arkady may or may not have information on Callen's past. Callen manages to sell Hetty having the team look into the lead. The lead owned several nightclubs in the area which meant the team was going clubbing.

The Club owner, Singh, had a weakness for anything mystic. Kensi was going to the club as a fortune teller named Esmé to hopefully entice Singh. Esmé walked by Singh and definitely caught his eye. Now it was up to Deeks and Callen to sell Kensi's cover. They approached Esmé so she could read Callen's fortune. Deeks tried to keep a straight face as she ended Callen's reading about his love of kittens and Barry Manilow. The club owner, seeing Esmé's distress had one of his hostesses show the boys to the VIP section. He then made his introductions and chatted up Esmé for his own reading. With Eric and Nell feeding her information, she reeled Singh in. Meanwhile Deeks was about to take a trip down memory lane when a convict he busted as part of an undercover OP with LAPD came up behind him. A fight broke out with Deeks being tossed into the back alley. As he rolled over, he was treated to black heels and the very lovely, long legs of his partner. "This club sucks!" was all he said.

Sam was grumpy the next morning and took it out on Deeks. Kensi tried to keep the peace between the boys but it was not going well. Callen was still acting strange which was making Sam grumpier. Deeks was starting to get agitated with the whole thing but a glance from his partner and that shy smile that was for his eyes only settled him. The case got back on track when Singh called Esmé's phone inviting her to lunch.

Sam and Deeks covered Kensi at the restaurant. Deeks was impressed at how well Kensi's undercover skills have been improving as she worked Singh. Singh tried to rattle her with information he had gleaned from the backstopping the Wonder Twins had done, when he accused her of insider trading. Kensi acted duly insulted and got out of her chair. Singh was able to charm her to sit down claiming to be a nice guy. Esmé laughed when she told him "then this is never gonna work out because I have never had luck with nice guys." Deeks winced at that but reminded himself that it was Esmé not Kensi saying those words. Nevertheless, he was more determined to show Kensi he was worthy of her.

At one point, Deeks and Sam were stuck together in Sam's Challenger tailing Kensi. Both men did not like working without their respective partners. It almost came to blows until Deeks reminded Sam that they had the same problem and once they got the case solved, they could go back to NOT being partners. The team was able to solve the case, stop the sale and even helped Arkady with a problem he didn't know he had with an associate. A shootout that occurred at the LA Forum, reunited the senior agents, and even garnered a compliment for Deeks from Sam. As the Callen and Sam hugged it out, Deeks asked his partner "do you ever think we will be that happy?" "Yeah, just not together" was her reply and then she walked away. "Well that was harsh!" Kensi just turned back and winked at her partner.

After solving the case Callen and Sam were back undercover on the highway patrol working on the California Gold Taxi Service. Kensi and Deeks were back at OPS with time on their hands and maybe getting on each other's nerves a bit. As they were in the armory cleaning their weapons, Kensi's phone blasts an alarm sound, similar to the one that jolted Deeks out of bed a couple of mornings ago. Deeks dropped his weapon. "Is that an actual red alert? I mean are there battlestations now that need to be manned?" Kensi's only reply was "It's a text message." Deeks just rolled his eyes. Kensi is having none of it. "What is that look for?" He looks up to the ceiling, "You're very tightly wound." And because he just can't help himself, he starts to list all the reasons to support his argument. Everything from her electronics, including the fact that she reset his alarm settings. He was still miffed about falling out of bed the other morning. To her need to always drive, control the radio and even having separate checks at Starbucks. Exhausting was how he described their partnership. And the moment that came out of his mouth, he wished he could take it all back when he saw the look on his partner's face. 'I am such a jerk', he thought.

Deeks wanted to apologize for being an idiot but Hetty came in and Kensi chose that opportunity to complain to Hetty about how her partner never takes anything seriously. To which he accused his partner that she was the most serious person he had ever met in his life. It was bizarre. Here they were, both head over heels in love, yet they chose the armory at work and their boss as audience to complain about each other. Hetty for her part just watched the exchange as if she was at Wimbledon's centre court for the finals. "Deeks is a nice guy." "And Kensi is a nice girl, all right? It's not her." "It's not him." "It's us." Hetty merely smiled and assured them that they were actually starting to sound like partners. Kensi just looked at Deeks and he looked at her. He tried to convey his remorse for what he had said earlier but got the sense that she may not be buying it - yet. At that moment Nell came in and told them that Callen and Sam were back. Maybe the day could be saved.

Or not.

"Am I really the most serious person you ever met?" The partners had just gotten out of the car after a quiet ride to Grear's house. "It's tie between you and this nun back in school who used to whack my hand with a ruler." Deeks DID NOT want to have this conversation with Kensi so he tried to deflect. But she was stubborn and desperate to prove to her partner that she is a funny individual. Well now, he had to know who on this earth would think she was funny. Kensi, rather too quickly, offered up Nell. To which Deeks just sighed and said "Okay." They went through Grear's house, and then went back to the mission.

In the bullpen, Eric and Nell told the team what they had learned about Beane and Grear's finances. It seems Paul Beane was at a bar "Bare Elegance" last night. "A strip club?" asked Kensi. "Bikini bar, big difference." answered her partner and then volunteered to take her and check it out. Maybe this will lighten the mood between them. He hopes!

"Strip club - no clothes, no booze. Bikini bar - clothes, booze." Deeks was proud of his partner for paying attention. "Now which do you prefer?" she asks. "They both possess unique charms." He answers. She then challenges him. "No, no, the apocalypse is tomorrow. You got one last night." Deeks swings open the door. "That's a dilemma worthy of King Solomon" and follows his partner inside. "Bikini bar, yeah. Bikini bar is definitely my pre-apocalyptic choice." He then swings his left arm around her shoulders and squeezes her close to him. He has been dying to touch her all day after what happened in the armory. Kensi, surprisingly doesn't push him away but she is not surrendering yet. "I don't know if that makes me respect you more or less." Deeks is just happy to be alone with her and hopefully he can get things right again.

They were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "First date?" It was the bartender. "Oh! Hi! Well a girl can only do dinner and a movie so many times." Kensi hoping to show Deeks she could be funny. Deeks wished she would let it rest, but the bartender unknowingly added fuel to the fire. "She's cute, but her sense of humor needs work." "You have no idea." Deeks enjoyed the comment, his partner, not so much. The day just kept getting better and better.

Kensi relayed the information they got from the bartender to Callen and Sam who had arrived at Grear's house. The found Grear, arrested her and made plans to meet the "frat boy" who had threatened Paul and possibly killed him. The team was back at the bikini bar. Sam and Callen on the inside, Deeks and Kensi watching from the car.

Kensi looked over at her partner. "You bummed you're stuck here with me?" Deeks was watching the front door with his binoculars and without moving said, "No it's for the best. I can't go undercover in places like this anymore. All the dancers know and love me." Kensi sneers, "Must be your dashing personality." "Well it's not my money." he answers. "Right!" she deadpans. "I have mystique. And by mystique I don't mean the brunette dancer in the bar, real name Kimberly." Kensi was getting pissed. "Yay a go-go dancer told you her real name." And because there hasn't been enough snark tossed between them, "Patience Kensi. And by Patience I don't mean the redhead that goes on at 10:00 tonight, real name Jessica." Fortunately, their mark shows up at the front door. Deeks warns the boys inside. The meet is set and then goes horribly wrong.

Sam and Callen return to the mission in time for Hetty to announce "empty quiver" to the team. Deeks looks at Kensi wanting to know what that mean and Nell explains. "Empty Quiver is a Pentagon term. It refers to the loss or theft of a functioning nuclear weapon." "They stole a nuke?" Deeks was stunned and watched as the rest of the team grew somber. Kensi looked at her partner, silent message that she would explain everything later. Deeks felt like he was on the outside looking in. Everyone but him knew what the message meant. He hated that feeling. It reminded him of when he first started and the 3 others had their secret language that only they understood. He guesses that this might not be the same thing, but it was still a tad embarrassing. He also realized he was still grumpy from the past 2 days and this case was starting to get more intense and God, he wished he could just be on the beach with Kensi and clear his head.

The team was able to secure the warhead thanks to Eric shutting down the internet. Deeks jokingly worried about his twitter account. Back at the mission, Deeks watched in fascination as his partner attacked her lunch. He loved that she was not one of those women who ate like a bird and she certainly showed no ill effects of her voracious appetite. Nell joined them to give an update to the finished case. Deeks had to ask, "Nell, is it true that you describe Kensi as hilarious?" Nell had a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry what?" Kensi realizing that she was about to get busted turned to Nell, begging her with her eyes for sisterhood solidarity. "You don't remember that time?" "Uh what time?" Nell was clearly confused but was starting to catch on. Deeks just smiled and watched the "tennis" match between the female coworkers. "The time that - Nell, come on. I- the time." "Oh, right. That time. Of course." Nell just stood there, awkwardly, then turned to Deeks rolled her eyes as Kensi kept going on. "It was funny be - It was funny because…" and then she started laughing but it was the most horrifying laugh Deeks had ever heard. It was more of a cackle than a laugh. "I was just replaying it in my head, and it was just…" and she just kept on cackling.

Deeks moved over to the chair just opposite of Kensi. "In the future, I will uh… I will try to take things more seriously." Deeks realized that he needed to show his partner that he valued her, their partnership and his job here at the mission. He was serious about what was happening between them and what he committed to her. Kensi froze, she looked at her partner and a small smile, his smile, appeared. "I..I will try to lighten up." she offered back. Deeks looked right into her eyes, "I'd like that." "I would like that too." Her gaze never left his. "Do me a favor though" "Yeah" "Don't ever laugh like that again. It was terrifying." And with that he got up and walked away. Kensi just shrugged and finished her meal.

It had been a long couple of days. Kensi and Deeks agreed that they need to go to their own places to do mundane things like laundry, apartment cleaning, etc. Well Deeks teased her that he would be cleaning his place, not quite sure what Kensi would be doing at hers. That of course, earned him a small punch to the shoulder. Kensi was actually glad for the break. She was still working through her feelings and thoughts for her partner. She knows she feels very strongly about him. She wants to see what could be between them but old habits die hard and the fear of rejection was rising again. Was she really this annoying for him? The last couple of days had been hard. Some space would be good. Deeks for his part was worn out from the case and the tiff in the armory and even though he loves his partner, she had exhausted him. So some time alone to surf, hang with Monty, catch up on his chores was not a bad thing.

After a good night's sleep, Deeks saw that the surf report was less than encouraging so he decided that a run along the beach would be just as good to clear his head and get his day started off on a good note. As he ran he thought about Kensi, how things were progressing and that he wanted to make a move to the next level. It was a gorgeous day and everyone was out. Several beauties passed by and the flirt in Deeks could not help himself. "Morning ladies!" He turns and runs backwards, 'look back' he thought, just then the ladies turn to check him out and get caught. "There it is! God I love LA!" he laughs and keeps running.

Deeks' run ended where it did every morning at Sandune's. "Oh Frank. Five miles today buddy. That's a lie I did three. But I could have done five. This coffee just like I like it? Cold and stale?" Deeks realized he was carrying on a one-sided conversation. Frank usually was chatting with him, teasing him about his jogging lies. He turned his head slightly to catch Frank standing at the register with a look of terror on his face. A customer standing in front of him, had a small caliber pistol in his right hand, in plain sight. Deeks needed to create a diversion so he did what he does best. He babbled. "Got a question for you Frank. What's the deal with these Funyuns? Why are they more expensive than Cheetos? They putting, uh, real fun in there?" The guy at the counter started to shift sensing Deeks coming up behind him. Deeks takes him down. As he was attempting to secure him, Frank suddenly shouts, "Behind you!" Deeks turns as another man in a white shirt comes from the back of the store raises a pistol and shoots Deeks once hitting him in the right chest. Deeks falls. The shooter then comes closer to the fallen detective, points the gun at him and shoots again. He sees Kensi in his mind as it fades to black.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you and welcome to our new followers! I am thrilled for all the reviews you are all very kind. This project doesn't happen without my awesome beta reader, IShipTooManyPeopleOnTV and my partner in all things fangirl, Stef. Sorry this has been late in coming out but I have been watching my son play college golf and he is awesome. Thanks again to Tess DiCorsi for allowing me the honor of tagging on to her story "Scattered". And I hope you all loved the premiere of Season 8, it is going to be a crazy ride!_**

Chapter 12 ["Personal" - originally aired 2/22/2011]

" _Deeks has been shot!"_

When Hetty uttered those words, time stopped. Everyone in the bullpen froze. A sound kindred to an ocean wave roared in Kensi's ears. Her heart started to beat out of her chest. "No! No! No!" kept repeating in her mind. THIS. CAN. NOT. BE. HAPPENING. Not again! Not to her partner! Not to HIM. It took every ounce of strength she could muster to stay standing.

Kensi realised that Sam and Callen were gathering their things to go to the hospital. Hetty stopped them and ordered them to Sandune's to investigate. There was no way in hell Kensi was not going to the hospital. Flashes of her last partner, how they had lost him shot through her swirling mind. She was not there when Dom died, she had to watch that awful scene play out from another rooftop. Nobody, not even Henrietta Lange, was keeping her away from Deeks now. Not with what they mean to each other, what he meant to her. She wasn't sure what she said to Hetty that allowed her to go to the hospital, but it must have been enough for her boss to grant Kensi her wish."I believe your partner would want you there when he wakes up." Kensi thanked Hetty and raced out of the mission to the hospital praying she was not too late.

Kensi stood in a hallway outside of the suite of operating rooms. She had been given her partner's badge and his watch and she clutched both closed to her chest. Kensi's mind was a cyclone of thoughts. Jason Wyler, internet pictures, "Don't worry Fern, I'll be back" - the fear he almost didn't, walks on the beach, dinners at home, couch snuggles, lasers, first, second, endless kisses, a slow dance that she wanted to go on forever. Realising that her partner, her best friend, was so much more than she could've ever imagined. She was brought out of her thoughts by the doors opening and watching as a bed was being pushed towards her.

"How is he?" Kensi practically sprinted toward the doctor. "Two shots, worst was in the high chest. Luckily it missed his lung. Second fractured his rib, deflected away from the heart. It was a small-caliber weapon. He's gonna be okay. You can talk to him when the anesthetic wears off. The nurse mentioned that there was no next of kin listed. Is there someone you can call?" Kensi just stood there trying to assimilate all that she heard and then trying to think if Deeks ever mentioned anyone during their talks. She thanked the doctor and followed Deeks to the recovery area to wait for him to wake up.

Kensi sat by her partner's bed. The beeping of the monitors keeping her company. She took the opportunity to study Deeks' face. Asleep, he looked so much younger, peaceful. His lips, pink and full, the memory of kisses filling her mind. His hair was even more of mess than usual. Kensi guessing that between the sweat from his run and the adrenaline from the shooting, it was in desperate need of washing. But she didn't let that stop her from brushing her fingers along his forehead. The silkiness that she would grab onto when she hugged or kissed him. All that was needed now was to see the blue eyes that made her feel safe and loved. Yes LOVED! What happened today was her wake up call. When he wakes up and every minute going forward, she was going to make sure that Marty Deeks knew that he was loved by her as well. No more hiding, no more fear. Kensi leaned over, pressing her lips against his ear she whispered, "Deeks, come back to me, please! I'm waiting for you. I'm ready. I love you." She then placed a long lingering kiss on his cheek and waited for him.

Kensi had been dozing in the chair and was startled when she felt her phone vibrate, "Callen?" "How is he doing? The team leader inquired. Kensi related Deeks condition. "He's out of surgery, doctor says he's gonna be okay. Anything on your end?" Callen proceeds to update her on the grey mustang that followed Deeks on his run this morning. "Visitation hours are over. You're on protection detail now. Sam and I are headed your way." "Ok. Uh, Callen, who is Deeks' next of kin?" Callen paused, "that's a good question." Kensi turned to look at her partner still sleeping. She desperately wants him to wake up, to come back to her. And now with the new information from Callen, it is even more important. Who would want to kill him? It will be over her dead body before anyone gets near him again. She may have let Dom down, but there is no way in hell that will happen with Deeks. The stakes are too high this time, he means too much to her.

Deeks' mind was a jumble of thoughts _. ..Van Morrison's "Into the Mystic" started, Deeks grabbed his date's hand and brought her to the dance floor. He took her into his arms and started moving her around the dance floor. Kensi leaned back with an eyebrow raised, "you never told me you could dance." "You never asked" was his response. Kensi just looked into his eyes and her resolve was slowly floating away as he floated her across the dance floor. ..the next song started. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight". Kensi snuggled up to Deeks, placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as he started to softly sing to her. Deeks closed his eyes, held her close and wished for time to stop. Never had he felt more content, more happy, more in love. ...Kensi leaned back to look at him. "This has been wonderful, thank you." "Happy Valentine's Day Princess." He leaned forward and kissed her, passionately and as she returned his kiss, she whispered to him "soon, I promise." Deeks held Kensi close as he heard her whisper,_ " _Deeks, come back to me, please! I'm waiting for you. I'm ready. I love you."_ Suddenly she was gone and he became aware of a beeping sound. 'What happened to the music?' he thought. 'Where was Kensi? Why does it feel like there is an elephant sitting on my chest?' Deeks slowly opened his eyes, and there she was. He felt a moment of relief and then concern, she looked so worried. It was then that he then noticed where he was.

"Am I dead? Because I feel like I should be dead." Kensi jumped up at the sudden sound of his voice. "Hey there, you not getting rid of me that easily." Deeks looked at his partner and decided a little fun might be in order. "Do I know you?" Kensi was stunned. "Deeks.." "Not my nurse?" he asked. "I'm serious Deeks," she warns. "My name is Deeks? Really?" Kensi, stares at him and now is worried. She is about to go and get a nurse or somebody cause something isn't right with him. "I'm just kidding. I remember you Fern." And at the mention of his petname for her, Kensi turns around to her partner. She gives him a murderous glare. "Yeah? You're a funny guy. I'm gonna punch you in your bullet hole."

"That sounds vaguely dirty. I think I'm gonna have to tell Hetty. Ahh!" Deeks tries to sit up but the "elephant" sitting on his chest is making it difficult to move. Kensi just wants to throw her arms around him and kiss him soundly. He is alive and awake. As if reading her mind Deeks reaches out for her hand, pulls her to him and kisses her. It's a kiss he was afraid he would never get a chance to give. He is slowly remembering what happened at Sandune's. But all he cares about at this moment is holding on to her. The dream he had makes him more determined to make Kensi understand that they belong together. He is not going to waste another moment and by the look on her face when he first saw her, she may be having similar thoughts.

Kensi stood looking at him and finding herself finally breathing normally. A noise coming from the door startled her and on reflex, she grabbed for her gun. But it's just Nurse Debbie coming in to check on her patient who was not awake until a few moments ago. Deeks who cannot help himself lays on the charm. "You can call me Marty", to which Kensi rolls her eyes. She has learned that this is a character trait of his that she probably will never be able to change. It is what makes him a great undercover operative so she can either make herself crazy being jealous, or just roll with it and harass him unmercifully each time he does it. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized the upside of endless possibilities.

"What is it with guys and nurses?" Her partner, trying to play the innocent card answered, "What are you talking about? They're helpful and they're caring. You know, they do the whole sponge-bath thing." "Oh come - - I should shoot you myself!" she deadpans. "Yeah well get in line." He answers and they both freeze. Their eyes lock. Hers say 'I didn't mean it', his - 'I know'. Kensi goes to his side, sits on the bed and takes his face in her hands, kisses him. "I was so scared. I thought I lost you." Deeks kisses her back. "Funny, I had this dream. It started with our Valentine's date. We were dancing and I remembered when you promised me 'soon' and I was so happy. But then I heard you say 'Deeks, come back to me, please! I'm ready. I'm waiting for you. I love you.' Then you disappeared and then I woke up and you were here." Kensi blushed. "I said that to you while I was waiting for you to wake up. I thought I was going to lose you. I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt. That I am done living in the past. If nothing else, this has taught me that life is far too short to be afraid. But no more, it's time to be bold, and I want to be bold with you."

Deeks thought his heart had stopped at her declaration. But the beeping monitor reminded him it hadn't. Had he heard right? Kensi Marie Blye, his partner, his best friend and it looks like so much more, wants him. Him. Marty Deeks, from Reseda. The kid that could never catch a break growing up, just caught the biggest prize the universe had to offer. And hell, he was gonna grab it and hold on tight. "Kens, I….I love you. You just made getting shot the best day of my life. We are going to be great! We can do this! I promise to never let you down as a partner or anything else." He was beyond happy, his face beaming like a child who just got his favorite toy for christmas. Kensi just smiled, tugged his shaggy hair and gently put her head against his chest as her partner, now boyfriend, hugged her close. Both safe in each other's arms.

Kensi sat up suddenly remembering, "Is there anyone you want me to contact? Friends, family? Girlfriend?" Kensi practically choking with saying that. Deeks, smirked, "YOU are my girlfriend Fern, there are no others, no one could even compare to you." A deep blush rose her in cheeks. "As for family, I'm not dying am I?" he asks. "No, not yet" she confirms and nudges him. "Next of kin?" Deeks looks into her eyes. Sees her concern, her love. He's so grateful for her being in his life. She is probably the closest thing to 'next of kin' he has now but given all the emotions that have been shared, he will save that discussion for another time. For now he decides to keep it vague and just answers, "good question."

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity at the nurses' station. Kensi jumped up to find out what was going on. Gunshots were heard in the parking lot so the hospital went on lockdown. Shortly after, Callen and Sam approached his bed. "It won't happen again" was all that Deeks said. He knows he was not as careful as he should have been. Kensi wanted to stop him from being so hard on himself but she saw how Callen and Sam were looking at her partner and Deeks had quietly touched her arm as a signal to just stay calm. Kensi nodded. Sam gave Deeks his weapon and Callen told the junior partners they would be moving him to a more secure room.

Callen showed Deeks pictures of the 2 gang members they just encountered outside and asked if he recognized them. "Other than the one using me for target practice, no" he answered. Sam continued, "any idea who would want you dead?" Deeks shrugged, "We're not doing our job if a few people don't want us dead, right?" Kensi huffed, "humblebrag!" "Humble what?" Sam explained that it was one of Kensi's bad habits. "You mean like when she complains about something really positive? Like when she says her size two jeans are too baggy on her?" Deeks smirked as he watched his girlfriend get flustered. He loved winding her up. But he will let her brag all she wants, hell he will brag about his badass partner himself. Kensi is never comfortable when the boys gang up on her. So to divert the unwanted attention she asks Deeks, "did you see the shooter or not?" "Small guy, small gun. About 5'7", wiry, pretty fast. You know for gang members, that's not a lot of firepower. It looked like a .22. That's gonna get you laughed at in the streets, right?"

Callen and Sam exchanged looks. "They gunned up. Someone really doesn't like you Deeks." Deeks just stared, deep in thought. "Yeah, why didn't he get it right the first time?" With Deeks still wondering who could be after him, Sam and Callen started to leave, knowing their liaison was protected. "Who's going to protect me from her?" he asked pointing to Kensi. "Hah! Oh I think he is feeling better." Deeks had an idea as a diversion to protect their cover when he yelled after the senior agents, "Hey if you see Nurse Debbie out there, will you, uh? Will you ask her when I get my sponge-bath?" "Definitely feeling better" Kensi replied, turned and glared at her partner. "Fern, come on. You know I only want your hands on me. I just want to make sure those two don't get any ideas. Remember, we are still working on our project." Once he was sure that Callen and Sam had left the floor, he grabbed his girl by the wrist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

Later in the day after Deeks had been moved to a more secure room, Kensi was watching him sleep. She had been staring at his cup of jello for 30 minutes. Finally she succumbed and took it. Since the news of the shooting, she hadn't eaten anything and now she was starving. It's hard to believe lime jello could taste so good. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of blue eyes were watching her savor his jello. He loves watching her eat even if he teases her about it. He had dated enough skinny women to know he does not like them. Their calorie counting and wondering if they might fit into another pair of size zero jeans or if they look thin enough in their new bikini. Give him a woman, who loves food and takes care of herself, that would be perfect. Oh! Wait! He found her, and right now she is eating his jello!

"I was going to eat that." Busted! Kensi almost choked on her mouthful. "It's been sitting there for hours." "I like to let my jello breathe" he says with as serious a face as he could muster. Kensi then takes a big spoonful, shoves it in her mouth, "mmmm big baby" and places the nearly empty cup on the bed table. "I got shot, alright? It's not like it is in the movies. There's no slow motion, Ouch! There's no awesome music being played. It's just pain." Deeks was trying to move around and get more comfortable, as it were. Kensi tried to help but he said it was easier for him to do it alone. But she could kiss him and make him feel better if she wanted to help. Given he had just got shot, she leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Better?" "Much!" However, there was one thing Deeks was curious about.

"Have you ever been shot?" Kensi didn't respond and looked away from him. "You have been shot, right? Where?"

"I've never been shot."

"I don't believe you, was it an embarrassing body part?" Kensi just chuckles.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"There's a lot about ourselves we still haven't told each other yet. Let's respect the pace, okay?" They have shared many things already but they always seem to sidestep really personal stuff.

"Okay. Can you give me a hint. Was it above or below the waist?"

Kensi was NOT going to continue this conversation so she told Deeks about the list of suspects that Det. Versey gave Sam. She did, however, give her partner a jab when she thought the list was a tad light. But then she remembered why they were there, in a hospital, and that he could have been killed. She looked down at the list. Deeks noticed the frown and her eyebrows furrowing. He lifted his foot and nudged her as she stood at the end of his bed. "Fern, I will be ok. We are ok, better than ok. So please stop worrying."

The afternoon droned on. They checked off name after name and even when the name of Deeks' crazy ex-girlfriend came up, Kensi controlled her urges and plowed on. Kensi moved to another chair with the folder. "Sixty more to go!" Kensi announced. "I'd say that's progress in a Bizzaro type of way." Deeks head snapped to his right and looked at his partner. "Bizzaro?" Kensi just shrugged, "Superman's evil opposite. It's nothing." "I know who he is. How do you know who he is?" Deeks asked, amazed by his girlfriend's superhero knowledge. Kensi stopped what she was doing, "My Dad's comic book collection." Deeks eyes widened. "I got my own. DC and Marvel. You still got yours?" "Of course" she answered proudly. "Me too" replied Deeks also proud. At that moment an invisible thread came from each of them tying together into a square knot adding another dimension to their relationship.

As they continued on Kensi asked about Eduardo Cruz. When she heard no response, she looked up to see her partner looking forlorn. "Yo! What's up?" Kensi put down the folder and went to sit on the bed. She reached over, put her hands on each cheek and lifted his face up to her. "Hey! Is there is something more going on here? Stop beating yourself up about this. Yes, I was scared out of my mind. I need you in my life, Deeks. But you are here, we are here and you are going to be fine." Deeks looked into those mis-matched eyes, leaned in and kissed her, hard. Kensi leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and as she was starting to get swept away in how wonderful his lips felt on hers….her phone chirped. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she yelled. She looked to see a text from Nell alerting Kensi that she will be coming by the hospital. Kensi's head dropped on her partner's shoulder. "Nell's heading over." Deeks kissed the top of her head and just chuckled.

Deeks listened to the call recording that Nell played for him but it meant nothing to him. Kensi agreed with Nell's assessment of the accent and she fought a shiver as she heard the voice. Deeks handed a folder to Nell telling her he narrowed the list to 3 suspects none of whom were Eastern European. Nell looked but only saw 2 names. So Kensi asked about the third. Deeks shared it was someone he shot when he was 11. Gordon John Brandel was all he said to them.

Kensi and Deeks continued to analyze the case. "Why didn't he finish me off?" he asked once again. "Panic? Fired wildly?" was her guess. "No, he aimed." Kensi finished his thought, "And missed." Deeks continued, "Ok, then why is carrying a .22? That's a girl's gun." "I'm a girl!" "Well you're not a real girl. You're like Wonder Woman and you know Wonder Woman wouldn't carry a .22." he asserted. "Complement accepted." Kensi smiled at her partner.

Something still wasn't adding up. The junior partners knew their weaponry, in order to kill someone with that small caliber of gun, you would have to shoot a victim in the head. And then the dominoes started falling and they looked at each other. The thing that made them great was their ability to simultaneously start and finish each other's sentences. Deeks started, he was the weakest link, Kensi joined in, this was not about Deeks but a way to draw the team out. Kensi grabbed her phone while Deeks was still working through the steps. Kensi told Eric to get Callen and Sam out it was a trap. Kensi gathers her things assuring him he is safe but she needs to get to the others. Deeks is trying to get her to stay put, his mind racing. 'Come on idiot think faster' he scolds himself. The events keep playing in his head, why him, why a .22, why not kill him. As Kensi raced out of his room for the elevator. "If I'm not the target, why did Santo and his buddy come back to the hospital?" And then it hit him like a freight train as he screamed,

"KENSI!"

Deeks ripped out his IV lines, grabbed his gun and dragged himself out of bed. He ran towards the exit, pure adrenaline fueling him as he raced down the stairs desperate to reach his partner before it was too late. This was NOT going to happen again. He was not going to lose her. Not now. Not after they finally knew what they wanted. She is everything to him. As he got to the ground floor, he saw the hospital door and just past that he saw Kensi. All of sudden a van pulled up with several men getting out. One grabbed her from behind. Another got in front of her, but his badass partner was able to kick and drop him. She then was able to subdue the man holding her. As she turned around she saw another man come from the driver's side, gun drawn. At that moment, Kensi saw her partner and she dropped to the ground as he fired and took down the would be assassin. Kensi then drew her gun and finished off the other 2 assailants. In pain, but relieved he had reached her in time, Deeks dropped against the hospital entrance.

Kensi stood, cleared away the weapons. She noticed the driver moving, trying to say something. As she leaned in, she heard one word. "Joshua." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the activity near her partner and charged towards him. She chased away the hospital employee and gathered her partner in her arms and held him close. Deeks' bandages were soaked with blood but he just leaned into her, overwhelmingly grateful he had been able to save her. Just then Callen and Sam pulled up, jumped out of the car, guns ready but saw that the junior partners had taken care of things already. Sam looked at Deeks, amazed what he had done for Kensi. The last thing Deeks saw before things started to fade away was the admiration from his hardest critic on the team. Maybe he has found a home.

Deeks was taken into surgery to repair the damage to his sutures. Kensi took the time to head back to OSP to finish the case and to inform the team that the whole thing was about Emma Matsen and her son. Kensi looked at Emma's picture and remembered the conversation they had about being in a relationship that was built on truth. Kensi knew she had that with Deeks, almost. They still had much to share and discover about each other. She knew she wanted a relationship with him and how close she had been to almost losing him. And she now understood how he felt when the Russians took her. It was time to stop worrying about a long ago past and start living now. She gathered her things left the mission to go home shower and change. She would also check on Monty before heading back to the hospital.

The darkness from outside the hospital room window gave Deeks' room a soft glow from the monitors. In his mind he kept seeing Kensi being grabbed and failing to get to her. He hears a gunshot and suddenly jolts awake, just to see Hetty sitting beside his bed. "Hey. How long have you been sitting there?" "Long enough." was the answer. "You should have woken me up." "You need your rest." And yet again, the jello thief has struck. Only this time, it was Hetty. "You ate my jello!" Hetty just smirked and got down to the reason that she was there.

She talked to him about Gordon John Brandel, Deeks' father. "I thought you always knew." She confirmed she did but she also knows now that he was never a threat to Deeks. He died in an auto accident in 1998. Deeks just laid there, stunned. When he finally found his voice, he told Hetty the hospital was asking about his next of kin. He wanted to put Kensi but thought it might be too soon so he asked Hetty who should he put. "Lange, Henrietta" was all she said as she left his room.

Kensi had watched from the shadows, waiting for Hetty to leave. She thought she saw Hetty pause for a moment near where she was hiding but then continued on. When Kensi was sure the coast was clear, she went to Deeks' room and stopped at the entrance. He was looking at a piece of paper with a sad look in his eyes and then a tear fell. She rushed to him and at first he just looked at her. When she realized he couldn't hold it back any longer she climbed into his bed and just held him as he cried. When he stopped, she took the paper and saw what had upset him. Kensi put the paper down and went back to holding him. It was a talk for another day. Today she would just be there for him, the shoulder to lean on, the person to hold onto. The girlfriend he deserved. After a while Kensi noticed that his breathing had slowed and evened out. Glad he had found some rest after this hell of a day she gently repositioned herself and joined him in slumber.

As the sun peeked through the blinds in the hospital, two figures slept entwined in each other's arms. The morning nurse, started to come into the room wanted to say something but stopped noticing the tear stained face of her patient. She quietly checked the monitors and got an initial assessment. There would be time for a full check when he woke up. She turned left the room, closing the door behind her.

Deeks stirred thinking he heard something but when he opened his eyes, the door was closed and Kensi was asleep in his arms. He thought about what had transpired last evening and was so grateful she had come back. He knows he has to tell her about his Dad but that was a discussion for another time. For now he looked at her sleeping face and realized once again just how much in love with her he was. He'd never thought he could love someone so deeply. Deeks kissed her forehead and drifted back to sleep.

The beeping of the monitors caused Kensi to wake up. She momentarily forgot where she was. But all she needed was to see her partner's face and she relaxed. He looked younger as he slept, innocent, but she knew otherwise. As she gently pushed his soft blond hair away from his face, her heart still ached for what he had lived through. She knows she loves him and was proud of herself for telling him. But now it was time to get him home. Home. She just realized how much time she was spending at his place and even though they had not gone to certain parts of the relationship - yet, his place was already home to her. Or maybe it was because he was her home now. She realized that the past was just that and that she wants more with her life and she wants it with him.

Two days later, the surgeon came in, check his incisions, and gave him discharge instructions. He asked him to restrict his activities. Deeks had definite activities that would definitely not wait but the doctor did not need to know that. He assured the doctor he would take it easy and that he would not be alone. Deeks could not get dressed fast enough - sort of. Kensi helped with getting him changed and her partner had the decency to not tease her as he needed her help. They thanked the staff and walked out hand and hand excited about the next phase of their partnership.

Monty was overjoyed to see his master and Kensi. Deeks flopped on the couch exhausted from just the trip home. Kensi made sure he was settled and then left to get lunch for them and check in with Hetty. Hetty was in a good mood, no big cases were pending so she allowed Kensi to spend the next few days getting her partner settled. When she got back from her errands, Deeks and Monty were fast asleep on the couch. She just sighed. Her two boys. Kensi got her go bag from the car and went about straightening, changing bed sheets, laundry. She stopped as she realized how natural it felt taking care of him and how safe and loved she felt. She never quite had that with Jack. When Jack had needed her, she had felt stressed, always afraid to make a mistake or to disappoint him. What she had now with Deeks, this feeling… she hopes never goes away. And she will do everything she can to make sure.

She didn't realize how long she had been frozen in the moment until she heard "I didn't know we were playing freeze tag." Kensi smiled and went to join them on the couch. "You and Monty are doing a much better job." They locked eyes, so relieved to be home, together, and even though it was not Kensi's home, she knew it was because he was there. Deeks leaned in to kiss her and Kensi melted into him. He gathered her into his lap, kissing her hard. When they broke apart his eyes were almost burning with desire "Kensi, I want you - now, please." All she did was to nod as they got up and he led her back to his bedroom.

As they entered his room they stopped and faced each other. Nervous was not an emotion they were expecting with each other but yet here they were. Suddenly they both just started giggling and then laughing. "We are 30 something years old, what is wrong with us?" Deeks trying to stop laughing, gathered Kensi in his arms, hugged her close. "Never could I have hoped for this moment with you. You are so special to me. I love you Kens. I don't want to disappoint you ever." Kensi smiled that smile that Deeks loved so much. "Deeks you could never disappoint me, I want this too." However, she was not used to such attention and it unnerved her a bit. Deeks sensed her tension, this is not how he wanted things to be between them the first time.

As he stood there holding his partner, he notice that she was ... scared was not quite the word, but she definitely seemed tentative, almost hesitant. Kissing her again, he gently asked what she was afraid of. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Kensi was deep in thought as she laid her head against his shoulder. She remembered her last real relationship and what making love meant back then. Sex to Jack was a means to an end and as long as his needs were met, then he considered their coupling successful. Deeks stepped back from her and held out his hands, much like he did in a room full of lasers. He drew her from her thoughts, "Remember when I held out my hands to you when we were in the room with the lasers and you put your hands in mine?" "Of course" she answered. "Why did you?" "Because I trusted you to get us out" she answered confidently and put her hands in his. "Ok. Please trust me again." He wanted her to be comfortable with him, maybe even be adventurous in this aspect of their relationship. He had his suspicions that she may not have had as much experience, not that he was all that worldly, but he wanted her to trust him, trust them together. "Kens, I will never do anything to hurt you or upset you. What we have together is amazing and I want us to learn all about each other but you need to tell me if I make you uncomfortable. I want our relationship to be special for both of us."

Kensi looked into her partner's blue eyes and saw nothing but love and genuine concern for her. She knew her experience with Jack was limited and even though she may have been known as "the best first date girl in town" truth be told, she may have been more talk than action. But there was something about Deeks that unearthed an urge in her. They way he kissed her that made her toes curl. The deep shiver that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight out when he nuzzled that spot under her ear. When she laid on his chest while they watched TV and something was funny, the deep rumble in his chest that warmed her heart. And his arms, those strong arms, that she could hide from the world knowing she was safe.

With a new found courage, she share her "experiences" or lack thereof. Deeks just kissed her and thanked her for trusting him. He promised to never push her to do anything she didn't want to do and then proceeded to show her how much he loved and appreciated the gift she had given him. Kensi responded by letting go of her fears and trusting her partner. Their lovemaking was joyous, intense, romantic, sometimes even silly and especially for Kensi, freeing. She had never known this kind of intimacy. The shivers that Deeks caused in her became addicting. Equally addicting, was how his body responded to her touch. She was awestruck to have such an effect on him. Even those times when they would just lay there and talk or giggle over silly things, who knew you could do that in bed? It was wonderous. But her favorite part was in the aftermath of their climax when they would just lay in each other's arms slowly floating back to earth together. If she had the power to stop time she would have done it, right in that moment. They truly were two halves of a whole.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deeks was feeling stronger everyday thanks to the loving care given by his partner. And by loving, he meant serious loving. Ok they may have been acting like a couple of horny rabbits but it was so worth the winces of pain and even that was subsiding. The pain, not the loving. Kensi was a surprise. He kiddingly bragged that he had unleashed the beast. It was a side to his partner that he never would have guessed existed. Who knew Badass Kensi Blye had such a very horny side. He was a very happy, albeit tired, man.

When Deeks was finally cleared to return to work, Kensi was thrilled to have her partner back. They had started to suspect that Sam was monitoring Deeks' daily movement and it was becoming challenge to keep their relationship a secret. Deeks thought it would be fun to turn the tables on the senior agent. He and Kensi started stalking out the various coffee shops Sam went to. Deeks texted Kensi that Sam had arrived at the one he was watching so she hurried to the mission. There she watched as an exasperated Sam made his way into the bullpen. Callen was poking his partner about his routine, or lack thereof, when Sam admitted that he was checking on Deeks. Kensi let out a "checking?" louder than she intended. Sam continued on about how he got tired of waiting for Deeks and that was Kensi's cue.

"I better call him."

The look on Sam's face when he heard the cell phone ringing was priceless. Everyone started looking for the source. Kensi bit her tongue trying to stifle her laugh. As Sam took the phone out of his bag, Deeks walked into the bullpen, grabbed his phone.

"That'd be for me. Marty Deeks"

"Hey it's Kensi."

"Hey!"

"How did you phone get in Sam's bag?"

"I must have slipped it in there while he was waiting in line for coffee. Medium triple low fat, hold the foam."

You could see the steam starting to escape from Sam's ears. Callen just chuckled as his partner worked through the process of how Deeks could have possibly gotten the phone into his bag. A schoolboy earned a very easy $20 as it made for the perfect homecoming. The icing on the cake was Callen giving him the low five and more importantly was having all this fun with his partner, now his everything.

The frivolity in the bullpen was short lived as Eric called everyone to OPS. Sam's alias Hakeem Fayed has been contacted by Abdul, Moe's killer. So Sam was off to Yemen with Callen who would then meet up with Nate. Kensi and Deeks were tasked with making sure Sam's alias was intact. Hetty was never happy when the team is scattered especially when emotions are running high with the senior agents. But this time she had no other option than to split them up. There was too much at stake.

Things between the junior agents, check that, junior agent and detective, were going just fine thank you very much. Ever since they took their partnership to the next level, Kensi has been different. More relaxed, freer, happier. Deeks was very pleased and proud to take full credit for that metamorphosis. He also owes his partner for the love she has shown him. Never could he imagine such a gift as Kensi and he vows everyday to be worthy. They seem so much more in sync at work, the give and take, while still there, is warmer. The snark is also still there because that is just them, but the respect and trust was sealed after he was shot. Kensi never wants to feel that scared ever again and she will do whatever it takes to keep her partner safe.

She also finds herself seeking physical contact with him whether it's brushing up against him when she passes or standing close enough together in OPS during debriefs. This new sensation would have freaked her out not so long ago, but now she craves it as affirmation that he is real, that they are real. She had always been "Daddy's girl", a tomboy, but with Deeks it's different. He makes her feel like a woman, like the characters in her romance novels or even better, how Jack treated Rose in Titanic. And she likes how he makes her feel.

Sam and Callen being away on a dangerous mission has the rest of the team on edge. They are paying closer attention to details. They also seem to be staying together in OPS, feeling the need to support each other. It has even made things at home a bit more somber. They hung out, had dinner, walked Monty, but they were worried about what was going on in Yemen.

The next morning in the bullpen, Deeks and Kensi were reviewing what they knew or, respectively, what they didn't know. Back and forth they went and at one point even their movements were in synchronized harmony. Deeks starts the brainstorming session.

" _Freddy John Fanning..hmm."_

" _We're missing something."_

" _A suspect."_

" _A murder weapon."_

" _And witnesses, don't forget witnesses, we're missing them. Witness can be valuable, you know. Maybe even tell us if Sam's been compromised."_

" _And evidence."_

" _And a clue. A clue would be good too."_ At that point Kensi stands up and starts the list again. Deeks just pounds his head on his desk and listens as Kensi starts again.

" _What we know. Fanning is hired to forge a passport."_

" _Check"_

" _Fanning completes that and delivers it to Mr. Jones at his short term rental apartment."_

" _Check"_

" _There's a dispute over money, or maybe Jones wants to tie up loose ends. Either way Fanning is shot."_

" _Fanning checks out checkless. Check"_

" _We're missing something."_

" _Check"_

" _No. No. No. Deeks. We ARE missing something."_

" _Okay."_

At this point, Deeks senses that his brilliant partner may be onto something. She sits down next to him and looks right into his eyes. All of a sudden he is locked in. She could have told him the sky was green and he would have believed her. He wants to take her hands in his and just gaze at her beauty. The detective in him knows they have to stay focused but having her sit so closely to him is soooo tempting. As if she didn't notice his inner struggle Kensi confidently makes her case. He listens, intently, and she loves the respect he gives her. It's what she loves about him. He is not threatened by her, he admires her strength, her passion and her talents. It's what makes their partnership strong and what makes their relationship so magical. " _Check!"_

The partners seek out Nell to play out Kensi's theory. Nell is able to track Abdul's movement and confirmed that he stayed at the West Hollywood motel prior to his departure. A clue and possibly a witness may be found there. After reviewing the guest log, they go to speak to "Felix" the night manager. As he comes out and sees them coming for him, Kensi whispers,

"Witness or suspect?"

"Suspect. Make that prime suspect!"

They then take out Felix, search his room, find his laptop [configured in Arabic], and several passports, the most important one that identifies him as Abdul's brother. Sam may have been made and is in very real danger.

As they get back to the mission, they are greeted by a grim Nell and an even more grim-faced Hetty. Nell shares what she has gathered but is interrupted by an anxious Eric. He was able to open various emails to find that Nate was compromised and that probably Sam too is at risk. Hetty has Eric get a hold of Callen, Kensi to contact Nate and order him to get the hell out of the hotel while Nell has to get Vance on the phone. This mission is two steps away from going to hell.

Kensi races downstairs and heads out to the fountain area to call Nate. Deeks is two steps behind her. He can see her trembling as the phone rings. Deeks steps in front of her, making sure they are out of anyone's line of sight, and tries to calm his partner down by rubbing small circles on her lower back. Kensi looks up into his eyes and he sees the tears threatening to spill over. Once Kensi is finished speaking with Nate, she leans into his chest and lets him hug her. They stand like that for a moment, he kisses her forehead and then they head back up to OPS.

Fortunately the team is able to subdue the terror cell, Sam takes out Abdul and if he feels Moe has been avenged, that's ok too. Sam and Callen say goodbye to Nate as he is off on another secret assignment. Back in the states, the junior partners are drained. It was hard being far away, not being able to help. They were glad to hear how Nate was doing but worry for his safety again. Deeks notices a faraway look on Kensi's face. She startles and gets focused when she realizes Deeks is staring.

"Where were you just now?"

Kensi just shrugs, gathers her bag and waits for him to join her to head out. If he has learned nothing else, he has learned that sometimes he just has to let her process things. Eventually she will tell him.

"By the way, thank you for being an awesome partner the other morning with Sam. I wished I had seen his face when my phone rang in his bag."

Deeks gently bumps his hip with Kensi's. Kensi smiled.

"It was fun. We should do more things like that."

Just then Deeks' phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. As he pulled it out, he let out a sigh. **Bates** appears on the caller ID.

"Ok, I will come in tomorrow. Does he know? Ok. Thanks."

As they get into the SRX, Kensi asks,

"what did Bates want?"

Deeks thinks carefully about his answer.

"Let's get Monty, some dinner and head to the beach."

His answer makes her a little nervous, as she is sure she not going to like what he has to discuss if they are going to the beach to talk. They find their favorite spot, spread a blanket and turn Monty lose to chase the gullies. They sit quietly eating their dinner. When they are finished they don't move from the blanket. Deeks starts talking quietly.

"Remember when you found out that I shot by my dad when I was 11?" Kensi nods.

"Well the gun I used was a .38 and it was given to me by my best friend Ray Martindale. We both had crappy childhoods, dads who liked use us as punching bags. Anyway, when I joined LAPD, Ray became my informant and I was able to sort of watch out for him. We've spent our whole lives doing that for each other."

Deeks' eyes never left the ocean. Kensi put her arm around his shoulder as he spoke.

"So what's going on?" Kensi watched Deeks head drop.

"Ray is in trouble. He got himself jammed with a gun runner named Nelson Saunders. It happened while I was under working the human traffic case."

She felt the shiver go down her spine. It was a horrible case and they almost lost Deeks.

"Anyway, Ray is going to testify against Saunders and I need a way to protect him. Bates is willing to let NCIS handle it. I have discussed it with Hetty but I wanted you to know too. There are some things from my past that are going to come up. An alias that I used that I don't miss but was necessary at the time."

Deeks finally turned to face her. How does he tell her about his past? It was such a convolution of three lives. His/Max Gentry's, Ray's, Nicole's - what does he tell her about Nicole? Kensi nudged him,

"Hey you are not alone. Partners, couple, pairs, twosome. Whatever it is we can handle it."

Deeks knew she loved him but feeling her confidence in him was amazing. Kensi saw the shy smile break across his lips as his head was still bent down. He doesn't show it often but when he does, it's almost devastating. She knows he is feeling very vulnerable, speaking about his past is very hard for him and the fact that his best friend could be in danger makes her worried about what it might do to him. Finally Deeks looks up.

"I want you to meet Ray. I need your help with this."

They sat and talked some more. Deeks was going to see Bates tomorrow so they decide to sleep at their own places. He will then talk to Hetty and move forward from there.

The next day Deeks' meeting with Bates goes...okay. Ray is in a safehouse until the trial and now that they have a court date, plans need to be put in motion to get Ray safely to the courthouse to testify, and then into WitSec. He is grateful to his lieutenant for allowing NCIS to handle this part of the operation. Now all he needs is to get his partner on board, introduce her to Ray and hope his friend will be safe once this is all done.

Deeks heads into the mission. As he starts into the gym, he sees Kensi working the heavy bag. God she is so sexy when she is sweating. He marvels at her grace and strength. Most guys would be intimidated by someone like Kensi, but not him. And truth be told it is what Kensi loves most about her him. She can be herself, badass and feminine and oh, how freeing it is.

Finally freeing himself from her magic and entering the gym he starts playing a game on his phone. Kensi sees him out of the corner of her eye and times her strike to the heavy bag just as he passes. Got him!

"Angry Birds?"

"Plants vs Zombies, I played 4 hours straight last night. I don't know if I'm proud or ashamed of that."

He says loud enough for the others close by to hear. Kensi smirks, so that is how he amuses himself when he is away from her. She continued her workout, concentrating on the bag when he mentioned a "little Hetty note" he received. Kensi stops what she is doing and proceeds to explain that.

"there is no such thing as a 'little Hetty note'. There is a big Hetty note. There is a holy moly Hetty note. There's an 'Oh dear God' Hetty note." Deeks visibly gulps.

Hetty suddenly appearing behind him did nothing to relieve his fear. It would seem that the detective has some training to catch up on. He tried to sell his boss on his street training but Kensi was not helping.

"The tough streets of the San Fernando Valley? Not exactly Fallujah, Kandahar and Medellin."

Now she was pissing him off.

"You don't get to pull the Special Forces tough guy card cause it's not in your wallet. Maybe Sam's. Maybe Callen's."

"Maybe Hetty's"

They both looked at their boss but all did was glaring back at them. Bottom line, Deeks had to select a course and Hetty assigned Kensi to oversee its completion. "This is a terrible idea" he grumbled. What could possibly go wrong?

The Case on deck involves Lt. Commander Daniel Chambers of Naval Intelligence assigned to the Defense Intelligence Agency. His specialty is Venezuelan Politics and he has been missing for two days. He had been tracking Antonio Medina, a rising star thought to have a chance at challenging President Hugo Chavez for office. Medina is on his way to Los Angeles for a fundraiser as he is pro-America. Sam and Callen head to Chambers' last known location. Deeks and Kensi are off to meet with Chambers' ex-wife.

As they arrive at the bungalow, Kensi decides to "poke the bear" a bit. Deeks has noticed she still tends to get wound up by Sam and Callen. Not one of her best traits. He had thought that with their relationship, she would be less inclined to gang up on him. Deeks tries to understand that she feels the need to keep up appearances with the boys, but a little partner support would be appreciated once in awhile. A heart to heart may be in order, especially with what is coming with his friend Ray and possibly Nicole. He is going to need her support and understanding to get through what needs to happen.

Emily Chambers is very cooperative but does not have much in the way of helpful information regarding Daniel's work life. They share a daughter, Allie, and work well together where she is concerned. Allie comes into the kitchen asking to use her mom's laptop. Deeks senses that her mom would rather not discuss what is going on in front of Allie, so he suggests a turn on the trampoline. He takes her to the backyard so Kensi can continue her questioning. Emily does offer that Daniel would never do anything that would keep him away from Allie. All of a sudden, Emily stops, looking outside

"I haven't seen that in awhile, she's actually laughing."

Kensi looks towards the yard and sees her partner, falling all over the trampoline, laughing with Allie. How does he do it? She wishes she was that open with people.

"Yeah he has that effect on people"

She says it proudly and with a tad more affection than she should have let slip out. He is so caring, so giving, she continues to marvel at him.

In the end Lt. Chambers is found and agrees to assist with flushing out the ones who are trying to hurt Medina. The team heads to the fundraiser in Medina's honor. Callen dressed as security, Sam as a waiter. Kensi is rocking a black cocktail dress accompanied by Chambers and her date, Deeks dressed in a black suit, white shirt, no tie. Kensi feels the hum coursing through her veins at the sight of her dapper partner, while Deeks doesn't even have to fake his amazement.

"Can I mention that dress is off the charts?"

"Deeks, don't"

"What? I'm just role-playing the gushing date."

Kensi is taken back by his tone. There is a shyness to it. She feels the blush creeping up her cheeks. She takes a page out of his playbook.

"Yeah, oh, come here. You have a little…."

She makes a move towards his face, Deeks startles

"I do?"

"No, I'm just role playing, honey."

Ok, that was just harsh.

The team is able to flush out the outliers but not before Kensi ends up in a water fountain with the female suspect. Deeks is able to subdue Helen and may have enjoyed the view of his partner soaking wet a little too much. Back at the mission, Kensi apologies profusely to Hetty for ruining the dress. Nell debriefed the team as to the identity of the players. Deeks mentioned that Helen had "set off his spidey senses" to which his partner shot back,

"Anything in a skirt sets off your spidey senses."

He shamefully admitted his sin but sent a wink Kensi's way. She was the only one garnering his attention these days and for always.

Deeks waits for Kensi as she changes and they head out of the mission. He asks if he could drive. Kensi is just tired enough not to argue. As they head out, Deeks explains that he is taking her to meet his friend Ray. He gives her the backstory of why he is in a safehouse, Nelson Saunders, the trial, etc. And he glosses over about Ray's ex-wife Nicole. Kensi notices but decides to give him space for now.

TBC -


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They pull up to a nondescript house in a quiet neighborhood in north LA. Deeks cuts the engine and sits. Kensi looks at her partner, not sure what she is seeing in his facial features. She reaches across for his hand and is relieved when he gives it easily.

"Ray is an interesting character. I love him like a brother, but things aren't normal right now so don't take everything he might say personally. Okay?"

Kensi nods,

"No judging, just worried about you"

She squeezes his hand in support. They get out of the car and head up the walk to the front door. Deeks hopes she is as understanding when this is over.

Deeks knocked once and opened the door. It was quiet. Too quiet. Deeks reached back to tap Kensi's thigh and then reached for his weapon as she did the same with hers. Quietly and in synch the partners started toward the living room. Deeks stood up when he saw Ray sprawled over the couch, asleep.

"Ray!"

Deeks could not control the laugh as his friend fell off the sofa.

"Geez Marty, warn a guy will ya."

Ray Martindale picked himself up and walked towards his best friend. Both reached at the same time into their bro-hug as Kensi just watched. She doesn't know a lot about her partner's past so she is looking forward to getting whatever nuggets of information from Ray she can get.

"Kens, meet Ray Martindale and DO NOT believe anything he tells you."

Deeks still had an arm around Ray's shoulder. Ray shoved Marty off of him and extended his hand to Kensi.

"Yeah cause Marty is always so forth coming about his own life. It is nice to meet you Kensi."

She was not sure what to make of the two of them. She definitely saw the bond between them. A history of hurt that they shared, but a fierce loyalty mix with some secrets?

"I'm glad to finally meet you too Ray. Deeks has told me about you."

"Deeks? Marty, what that hell is that? She calls you that?"

"Yeah man, she calls me that."

Ray grew up with Marty Brandel. He knows about his name change but he will always be Marty Brandel to him. Deeks just shrugs. Brandel is someone he does not miss. Ray is one of his last connections to that life and once he is in WitSec, that part of his life will be closed for good, he hopes.

"Bates called me with the trial date. Are you ready?"

Deeks watched his friend to take in his reaction. Ray rolled his eyes, blew out a breath and said nothing. Kensi sensing the tension between the two interjected.

"So what's the plan?"

"LAPD has agreed to allow NCIS get Ray into WitSec. The plan is to stage Ray's execution outside the courthouse. If Saunders and his crew think Ray is dead, we don't have to worry about anyone coming after him."

Deeks also tells Kensi that only a handful of people know about this plan. Hetty, the team, Bates.

"And Nicole"

"What? Why would you tell her? You are not even married anymore. You said you weren't taking her with."

Ray looks away from him.

"She caught me packing and I didn't think it mattered. She hasn't cared for me for a long time. You of all people know that."

At that comment Kensi's head snapped to Deeks. She saw a look on his face - guilt? Shame? She went to ask but was cut off by her partner.

"No more contact with her. Agreed?"

Deeks' mind was spinning. He knows Kensi has questions he just did not want to answer right this minute. He looks at her and silently asks for a pass until later. She nods hesitantly.

Kensi suggested she go out to the car and bring in the food they brought to cook. Once she left, Ray turned to Marty.

"She doesn't know about Nicole does she?"

Deeks turned away,

"I was hoping to not have that discussion. It was a lifetime ago and it was Max, not me."

"I always figured you two would end up together."

"Why did you two ever get married? I know you liked her, but to just show up after a weekend in Vegas married was all kinds of stupid. Even for you. And then you basically just came and went as you pleased, disappearing for days on end. I can't tell you how many nights I was left with her crying on my shoulder. I just tried to make the best of a bad situation and keep my cover as Max. YOU were of no help at all."

By now Deeks was pacing around the living room. Ray for his part was pacing in opposite circles.

"You weren't around one weekend, we were bored, decided to go to the casinos, got drunk, got married. Biggest mistake of my life, but I knew Nicole liked you so I figured since you two were friends it would be okay and you would help me figure it out."

Kensi came back in the house and froze. She is not sure what she is hearing but a knot was forming in her stomach. She also felt a subtle ache in her heart. Does Nicole mean something to Deeks? And what about this alias, Max? So many questions. She coughs to warn the guys she is back and to get her own emotions in order.

"Ok, who's hungry?"

Everyone then went about the rest of the evening as normal, or as normal as they could given the circumstances. Deeks and Ray entertained Kensi with their escapades. As funny as their stories were, she still sensed the sadness as many of the antics were trying to escape their fathers' anger. Each had to deal with physically abusive men. Kensi kept quiet about her own father. He had been kind, supportive, loving. She ached for what they never had and marveled, at least with Deeks, the man he had become. She felt that Ray never saw a chance to better himself, just accepted whatever the fates held for him. Deeks made choices to get himself out of his situation. It just made her respect and love him more for it.

Too soon, it was time to leave. Deeks told Ray he would let him know the plans as soon as they were developed. Ray hugged Kensi, telling her he was glad to have met her and whispered to her to keep Marty safe. She looked him right in the eye and promised she would. Deeks just looked on as his best friend and his everything were together in the same room, knowing it would just be for a very short time.

The ride back to Deeks place was quiet but not the usual companionable quiet they would share. Kensi could see that her partner was struggling. Deeks was deep in thought. On one hand he was glad that Nelson Saunders was being put away. It was the cost - Ray being put into WitSec - that wasn't fair. All he wanted was for things to go smoothly and then his friend heads off to a new, safer, life. Preferably without the subject of Nicole or Max Gentry every being mentioned. Kensi stopped and picked up Deeks' favorite take-out. They then stopped at the apartment for Monty and ended up at their favorite beach spot. She hoped the ocean would calm her lover. It was going to be a hectic next couple of weeks.

Kensi sat bolt upright in bed.

"What the hell was that?"

She looked over to see that Deeks was still sound asleep. She noticed her badge on the floor instead of her nightstand. She looked around the room and it seems like things had shifted on their surfaces. Deeks sensed that Kensi was moving. He reached out to pull her close but when he didn't feel her, he woke up.

"Kens? What's wrong?"

"You didn't feel the earthquake?!"

Deeks scratched his head and shrugged.

"UGH!"

Kensi looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to get up. She moved to get out of bed but not before Deeks grabbed her back to him.

"Sorry, I don't wake up for anything less than a 6. Come here, we still have a little time before we have to get up. Let me make you feel better."

Deeks rolled over onto his partner, and made her forget all about the earthquake. He knew a better way to make the earth move for both of them.

As they finished getting ready for work, Kensi told Deeks she would meet him at the mission. She needed to run an errand first.

"Everything ok?"

"Just fine"

That answer earned her a set of raised eyebrows from her partner. She just waved him off as she was thinking of the fun she was planning for her partner while keeping the other two boys off their trail. Kensi gave Deeks a sweet kiss good-bye and out the door she went. Deeks just shook his head. He loved that woman with all his heart, but some days, even he couldn't keep up with her the way her mind worked.

An hour later, Kensi made her way to the bullpen bearing gifts. She had dropped off her first two bags in OPS. Eric loved the airhorn. Kensi knew she would catch hell for that choice. She handed out the bags to each of the other guys. She was stunned that, much like Deeks, no one had noticed the tremor. Deeks looked over to her and subtly stuck his tongue out at her. Callen and Sam were very nonplussed over the whole thing but they did like their gifts. Callen had a hand crank radio, MREs and iodine tabs. Sam's bag came with a flashlight but his eyes lit up over the KA-BAR knife. But not all the gifts were so well received. Deeks was less than impressed with his collection that included, a bottle of SPF 70 sunblock, chapstick and a seafoam slanket.

"Really?"

Kensi looked right at him.

"Come on, everyone knows you're a little...delicate."

"I'm not delicate. I'm sensitive. And my lips get chapped because we live in a desert."

Kensi noticed a tinge of hurt in her partner's eyes. She may have overplayed the humor card. Why can't she be witty like her partner? But before she can "fix" things, the airhorn she mistakenly bought Eric, blasts from the mezzanine.

"Really Kensi? Eric gets a cool air horn and I get cuticle clippers?"

"You whine like a baby everytime you get a hangnail."

"Okay in all fairness that happened once and it REALLY hurt."

Sam and Callen just kept walking hoping to get away from the 'Bickersons'. At least it seems she hadn't raised any suspicions with them.

Anytime a case starts with "there was a break in at Pendleton" you know it's going to be a long day. The team made their way to the Marine base to start their investigation. One of the suspects that was in custody was receiving medical treatment. The local authorities could not wait to hand him over to NCIS. "That's never a good sign" Deeks offered. If he only knew. Kensi and Deeks took Bobby Asher to the boatshed for interrogation. What they got was the human equivalent of root canal. Asher droned on and on and on about anything and everything. It got so bad that the junior partners went fleeing out of interrogation.

"Oh my God. I cannot take this anymore. This guy has been speaking non-stop. You heard it."

Sam just simply smirked, "you should be used to that."

"What? Was that aimed at me? You saying I talk too much? Is that what you're implying? Because, uh, I've never got that complaint before. Actually people say that I don't talk enough. They say 'you're really charming you should talk more. You should double down with that talking because …"

At that point the team was looking at the rambling detective.

"I'm going to shut up."

Kensi gave her partner an "I'm sorry" message with her eyes. Boy, she could not do anything right by her partner today. She needed to make things right, but how? But before she could do or say anything, Sam and Callen decided this interrogation needed help. Since Asher did not want to talk to NCIS maybe a higher authority was needed. "Kumani" Sam suggested. Kensi knew that this was going to remind Deeks, again, that he was still on the outside.

"I don't know who that is. But you guys can have all your secret words to yourself."

Kensi winced when she heard her partner. Sam and Callen went on their way to get "Kumani" ready while Kensi explained the plan to her partner.

While Sam and Callen, worked on Asher. Kensi and Deeks watched from the mainroom. Kensi sat close to Deeks, reached her hand behind his back and rubbed small circles. Deeks tried to ignore her but couldn't.

"Any other inside jokes I should know about so I stop embarrassing myself?"

Ouch! That hurt but she had it coming. She is supposed to have his back. But between her poor attempt at humor this morning and leaving him high and dry just now, she has not had a good day.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I actually forget that you have not been here that long. We are good together and natural and I just forget."

She puts her forehead to his shoulder. Deeks just can't stay upset with her. He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. She is trying. Her humor needs a lot of work but God bless her, she keeps trying. Meanwhile the senior agents got a name - Stan King. And Deeks' day is about to get a whole lot worse.

Kensi is sent undercover as a friend of Asher's. She is collecting on some money Bobby owes her through the money that Stan King owes Bobby. To say that Deeks hated this plan was the understatement of the year. Deeks, Callen and Sam are on the perimeter of King's house as Kensi, with help from the Wonder Twins, breaks into his house, disarms the alarm and break into his wall safe. As she starts to remove packets of cash, she hears a gun cock. Stan King is behind her with his gun pointed at her head. The team hears everything over Kensi's earwig. Kensi removes her mask and is now face to face with Stan King. Deeks now hopes his partner will be able to get the information they need and get out in one piece.

King is trying to figure out who his intruder is. The boys, mostly Deeks, are pacing outside.

"Why do bad guys always have such awesome houses?"

"What's the matter Deeks, not feeling your loft?" asks Sam.

Deeks was really getting tired of Sam's condescension. In the meantime, Kensi was laying out the backstory they worked out with Asher explaining their connection. Deeks is listening to his partner work her magic. King seems to be buying it but then acts menacing towards Kensi. Deeks then tells the senior agents,

"All right, let's go!"

Callen stops him, reminding him she did not say the distress word.

"She's my partner, I know her voice. Something's not right."

Sam tells him, "she's seducing him. Maybe you've never heard that voice before."

Deeks clenched his fists by his side. He has heard her "seducing" voice. He has also heard the voice that calls his name as they make love, her voice cheering when they are surfing or laughing as they walk together along the beach or just cuddling on the couch whispering sweet nothings to each other.

HE KNOWS HER VOICE!

And he knows the voice in his head that is telling him, she is in danger.

King got Kensi, as Lisa, to take him to Asher. Callen and Sam were satisfied. Deeks was still not convinced that Kensi was in the clear. But he would back his partner, as he always does. They follow King and Kensi to the house they were using to hold Asher. Asher agreed to help get King in exchange for leniency. He was sitting by the pool playing a videogame. As soon as King approached him, Bobby got upset, rambling on and on about the clown mask and the plan. Callen, Sam and Deeks held their breath, hoping Bobby did not blow this and get Kensi hurt or worse. But he did a very good job verifying "Lisa's" story. Everything was going to plan when suddenly, King pulled out his gun and shot Bobby. The whole thing was witnessed in ops. Kensi was stunned.

"Why did you shoot him?"

King just deadpanned, "like I said, the job has it's hazards. Get rid of him, then we'll talk. Oh, I might even have a job for you."

Callen and Sam tell Deeks to stay with Kensi. Like he would be doing anything else! They leave to follow King. Deeks runs to his partner. When he gets to poolside, he sees her and the haunted look in her eyes. He wants to go to her, gather her in his arm and just hold her. But he can't. The cameras are still on in OPS. He sees her shaking and fighting to keep her tears in check.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You're safe. I am so sorry this happened."

Deeks whispers other things to her but she doesn't hear them. She just sees a man that did not have to die. She looks at her partner,

"Thanks Deeks. I'm fine."

"You only say you're fine when you're not fine."

She knows she's busted but she doesn't care. Instead she does what he asks and goes to the car and waits for him. Deeks calls Hetty and they finish up at the house. A still worried Deeks returns to his partner and they head out to meet up with Sam and Callen.

Callen and Sam follow King downtown and watch as he goes to an internet cafe. Deeks and Kensi arrive as backup. King is joined by a striking redhead. Pictures are sent to OPS for identification. It's a short meeting, some papers are reviewed and the redhead leaves. Deeks tells the senior agents

"I got the redhead."

"Of course you do" Callen smirks.

Deeks ignores them and gets out, Kensi stays in the car and waits. She is still reeling but knows she needs to get her head back in the game. While Callen and Sam go to distract King's web searching into Kensi's past, Deeks moves towards the redhead to subdue her without King noticing.

Taking one for the team, Deeks "bumps" into the car she as she attempts to back up. He is writhing on the ground as the horrified driver comes to him.

"I swear, I checked my mirror. I just didn't see you."

She was very upset, Deeks was playing it to the hilt. Kensi sat in SRX listening to her talented partner.

"Man that is it, my career is over. You might as well hand another endorsement to Beckham."

Deeks winced in pain.

"Are you a footballer?"

"Well this is America, so we call it soccer. But yeah, I just got drafted. I was awesome until seven seconds ago."

The woman gasped, "Oh my God."

Just then Eric got a hit on the identity of the woman, Patricia Dunn, a British National, with ties to King. "Mr. Deeks, bring her in," Hetty orders.

Deeks jumps up off the ground and tells Ms. Dunn, that they need to talk. Deeks shows his badge, announces himself as LAPD. Patricia goes to turn and runs right into his awesome partner. They take Patricia to the boatshed where she tells them about her relationship with Stan King. She met him two years ago. He was smart, charming, she bought in to him completely. Three months into the relationship, he started asking for favors. He wanted her to change paperwork on various pieces in his art collection. He could then sell the pieces for more than the paperwork said they were worth. Kensi believed her. King had seduced Patricia and used her. Deeks turned her over to LAPD for processing and then together with Kensi headed back to OPS.

The Wonder Twins had dug up more information on King, none of it good, but it did explain why King was in the warehouse. Li Tan, Chinese dignitary, was deported, his goods were confiscated and are being stored in the warehouse. Also, several of King's known associates were now dead, all after they had completed jobs for King. A shiver ran down Deeks' spine. Just then "Lisa Robert's" phone rang. It was King arranging a meeting at his home to discuss a job. She had to be there in one hour. Kensi turned towards the big screen. Her heart was racing. Just then, Deeks came to her side.

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

He then turned to her, made sure she was looking at him.

"Even if you don't see me, I'll be there."

She felt his support and his strength but more importantly his love.

"He caught me off guard once. It's not gonna happen again."

Deeks saw his partner's resolve strengthen.

"Let's go."

She paused to take in his deep, blue eyes that were her home, her strength and headed out of OPS. Hetty watched the exchange. Knowing whatever happens to Kensi, happens to her partner also.

Deeks walked Kensi to the car she was to use to go back to King's house.

"Deeks, I can handle this."

"I know."

"King is not going to fool me again."

"I know that too."

"Than what?"

Kensi turned to face her partner. Without thinking he blurted out,

"I love you. That's all. Stay safe. Come back to me. I will be there if you need me."

She smiled at this declaration of love and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know."

They got into their cars and headed out.

Kensi was in with King, everything seemed be going to plan when two more cars headed towards the house. To everyone's surprise, Patricia Dunn appeared poolside. Callen offered,

"Patricia knows Kensi is on her side, if she stays cool, Kensi will be ok."

Deeks checked with LAPD to find out what happened. "They released her, charges pending."

Meanwhile by the pool, Kensi is avoiding eye contact with Patricia. King says something privately to Patricia and escorts her to the house. He then starts tapping on his cell phone. He puts it on a table, goes up to Kensi, grabs her and throws her into the pool. Her connection to OPS gone. Callen, Deeks and Sam not knowing what is happening race towards the house when suddenly the house explodes into a ball of flames. The three stop dead in the tracks. Deeks watches in horror. What had just happened? All he can think about is Kensi.

As the first responders work the crime scene, Deeks wanders around the grounds desperately looking for a sign that Kensi is still alive. Sam tells him 3 victims, one is a woman.

"It's not Kensi"

Deeks states, suddenly convinced "no sign of her or King." He knows she's alive. He feels it in his heart. They walk over to the ME as she reviews what she knows about the female victim. Deeks sees the silver bracelets that he remembered Patricia playing with at the boatshed.

"It's Patricia" he said with relief, "we gotta finds these guys."

If for no other reason then to get his partner, his everything back to him. Callen thinks that if Kensi was in the pool, she could have survived. That piece of news was enough to keep Deeks going. He wants to find King and end him, but first, he wants his partner back.

Eric was able to extract an email from Li Tan to King that contained a picture of green dragon figurine. Deeks huffs, "Seems like a lot of work for tacky green dragon statue." Hetty surmised it might be what's in the statute that could be of value. The team heads to Pendleton to capture King and rescue Kensi.

The team set up and waited for King to show. Kensi and King made their way through the warehouse and finally to the aisle where Tan's belongs were being stored. King found the spot, grabbed a ladder and started going through boxes. When he found what he was looking for, he put the dragon into his backpack. "Let's go" They then made their way to the exit.

Just as they turned toward the main aisle, they hear a shout

"Freeze! Federal Agents!"

The suspects stopped and raised their hands facing Callen and Sam.

"You good Kens?"

"Better now"

She answered as she took off her ski mask. Kensi did not see Deeks as she took King's mask off. King suddenly grabbed Kensi and put a gun to her head. Callen and Sam both told King he had nowhere to go. But it wasn't until an achingly, familiar voice from behind said, "drop it!" when Kensi felt relieved. Her partner, as always, had her back.

But King was not going down without a fight. He started shooting. Kensi took advantage and threw an elbow into his ribs. King released her but then threw his fist into her jaw and Kensi went down. Deeks finally had his chance to tackle King and give him a taste of his own medicine when he used his fist to deck King.

"See that right there? That's for hitting my partner."

Kensi stood up, leaned over King,

"like you said, the job has its hazards."

Deeks was flexing his hand, Kensi rubbed her face.

"Oh, that really hurts."

"Yeah"

ed. But the pain was worth it to have his girl back with him. It took all his self-control not to hug her right there. He was going to make sure to take proper care of her when they got home. He never wants to know that kind of fear ever again.

Back in the bullpen, Hetty informed the team that the statute and its "adjusted" stealth technology will be returned to the Chinese. She then sent everyone home. Callen asked if anyone wanted to head to dinner. Kensi bailed as she can't chew because of her aching jaw and Deeks, well, he was going to spend some quality time with his slanket. Kensi looked at her partner and acknowledged his secret message. They left separately to their own homes.

A short time later, Deeks appeared at Kensi's door with cold beers, turkey burgers and a smoothie. Deeks pushed past his partner's mess, put the takeout on the table, swept Kensi into his arms and just held her tight. He released a breath he had been holding for the past 24 hours.

"I thought I lost you."

He just continued to nuzzle her neck, her hair. He then gently started kissing her on his favorite spot under her right ear and made a slow trail across her chin, onto her lips and ever so lightly, kissed the spot where King struck her. He has NO tolerance for a woman being hit in the face, especially HIS woman. Kensi just sighed and melted into her partner's arm. She was safe, he was here, they were together.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was another normal day in OPS. Callen, Kensi and Deeks were in the bullpen. Deeks says to no one in particular,

"One or two 'n's in inoculate?"

Callen was deep in his report but answered "one".

"The man says one. How do you spell lightening?"

He now had Callen's full attention.

"What report are you filing?"

Kensi joins Deeks at his desk.

"He's not. He's doing a crossword."

"It's a word search, thank you. It helps keep my intellect razor sharp."

Callen saw a banter session starting and he wants no parts of it. Kensi, on the other hand, never passes an opportunity to wind up her partner.

"Yeah well it's pronounced 'lightning'. There's no E razor."

They went back and forth on the pronunciation until they were interrupted by Sam stomping into the bullpen wearing a UPS uniform.

"You know when a girl says she likes a man in uniform? I don't think this is what she had in mind."

Similar to Kensi's urge to tease him, Deeks couldn't pass on giving Sam a little taste of what he gets from him almost daily. You could tell Sam was just looking for an opportunity to explode on someone. Callen decided to jump in.

"Can't be any worse than the puppy park assignment."

For a moment the four froze. Sam silently begging Callen not to say anything. G dying to playfully jab at his partner. Kensi and Deeks begging for something to happen so they could jump in. Callen struck first and you could see Sam was not happy. Callen regaled the junior partners of Sam's undercover stint as a dog walker. Five big dogs, no doggie bags. Not one of his more successful covers.

"Seriously, going undercover is the best part of our jobs. You get to be somebody you're not"

And Deeks meant what he said. He was very good at his job. And there were times, not being him was not a bad thing. Until now. He was happy at NCIS. It was not perfect, yet. But he had Kensi and the possibility of a forever with her. Just then Sam took the opportunity to get his daily dig in.

"For you that's an improvement."

But what followed out of his own partner's pretty mouth was surprising.

"And also you like to lie."

"What? No. I thought we were picking on Sam? And secondly, it's not lying, it's truth, re-imagined for the higher good."

Deeks looked at Kensi, a little hurt at her comment and for not having his back with Sam.

Interrupting the whole exchange was Eric as he leaned over the mezzanine railing,

"Houston we have a problem."

And just like that the team was off to OPS and a new case. Kensi watched her partner. She expected him to be bouncing off the walls in anticipation about being around rockets and jetpacks. She was even proud of his "new" word - frelted. Well except when it almost happened to Eric. But something was different. She realized Deeks was working hard but he wasn't there - not mentally. And not emotionally either. Kensi usually feels him with her especially when dealing with the daughter of the scientist who was killed. Callen encouraged her to try and connect with Ariel Drewitt. Both lost their fathers, it would seem a way to bond. But Deeks backed away as not to crowd their conversation. Kensi noticed his retreat, understood the logic, but did not like how it made her feel.

Instead Deeks spent his time looking at the various pieces of equipment but not really concentrating on it. " _You also like to lie"_ Kensi's words kept replaying in his mind. He had never lied to her. Past cases and the parts he played undercover were not lies. Maybe if she had more undercover experience she could understand that. If anything, she lied to him and the team about Jack. And even if she tries to explain it as "withholding" pieces of her past, it was still a big deal. Even if the same might be said about him and his past, he never lied to her and hopes to God he never has to.

The team was able to solve the case, no one else was frelted and the technology was secure. Kensi waited for her partner as everyone left.

"So what are you thinking for dinner partner?"

Deeks paused, "Actually I am meeting Ray for dinner at the safe house. We are going to go over his testimony. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, he grabbed his bag and left leaving Kensi bewildered. Deeks got into his car and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He was not handling this very well. All he has to do is talk to Kensi about Nicole and his time as Max. And he would have, had she not said what she did about lies. He hasn't lied. It was just a case, just an alias but in the end… it wasn't.

It had been such a lonely time in his life back then. He had been undercover for a long time. At one point he came down with the flu everyone was catching. Unfortunately he was stuck where he was undercover and then Nicole shows up at Max's apartment with soup and stays with him. That's when things started to get complicated. She was upset that Ray was gone again for "work". How Ray got away with the lies he told his wife he will never know. As smart as Nicole seemed to be, she was very naive. "Max" tried to be a good friend which given his reputation as an asshole, was difficult. But he could not stand to see Nicole upset, especially at the hands of his friend. Ray's absences increased, Nicole's visits to Max became more frequent and well, down the rabbit hole he went. He went to Ray and told him what was going on, he had to. The funny thing was, Ray was relieved which did not help the situation at all.

Once the case he was working on was solved, Deeks arranged for Max to be arrested and sent away. It was the only way he could make his break from Nicole without hurting her. He was not proud of how he left her, but it needed to be done. Deeks went on to the next case, Ray and Nicole went about their lives, actually their divorce, and hopefully Ray would understand why he needed to stay away and hoped to never see Nicole again. But when Bates notified him that Sanders had made death threats against Ray, a plan was put in place to get Ray into WitSec. Deeks sincerely hoped that they could pull this off without parts of his past crossing with his present and possibly his future.

It was after midnight when Deeks got home. Monty followed him around the apartment, glad to get to his bed. Deeks felt confident that Ray was ready for trial. Tomorrow he will meet with Hetty and the team and get the action plan finalized to get Ray into protection. As he flopped on his couch, he was missing Kensi. He was able to dance around her absence this evening to Ray. Well, sort of. Ray was all too giddy teasing him about his thing with Wikipedia. Yeah, he had a thing for her. But his partner had crossed a line with him. She accused him of being a liar. His father did the same thing constantly and he had the bruises and scars to show for it. And he promised her that he would NEVER lie to her. He swears he wants to punch out Sam and Callen. They get her so riled up that she can't stop herself. Would it be so awful to stand up for your partner once in the while? As hard as it will be, he needs to stay away from her and her bed tonight. There was a principle involved.

Kensi let herself into her apartment tossed her bag on the floor, toed off her shoes and flopped on her couch. What the hell happened today? Deeks had been distant, quiet, and why? She sat in the darkening living room going over the details of the case. He seemed fine, active, not as snarky as normal but she knew he can be moody sometimes. She had started to notice that there was an undercurrent of sadness with her partner. That the jokes were just a facade most of the time. Sam and Callen really didn't notice because they were dismissive of him most of the time. But as she was getting to know him, she was picking up on it. It was not to say he was not fun to be around. He was. His blue eyes sparkled and there was a joy to him that given his background was astounding. But sometimes in the quiet you could see that he carried a sorrow that was not fully resolved.

She went about getting herself something to eat. As she sat back down on the couch, her feet tucked under her as she turned on the TV. "A Few Good Men" was playing. She loved this movie, not as much as "Titanic" but it was still a good one. The courtroom scenes were the best. She thought it would be fun to watch them with Deeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she thought of him sitting next to her. He would mock the scene pointing out everything that was being done wrong. Much like they did when they watched action movies. Her head snapped up to the screen when Jack Nicholson shouted at Tom Cruise,

" _You can't handle the truth!"_

She froze and then slowly realized what had upset Deeks. Oh my God! She had called him a liar. Kensi dropped her head on her knees. He once said to her that he would never lie to her and she believed him. He had kept his word. Even after everything that happened with Jack, he never wavered. She needs to fix this. Deeks needs to know that she knows she does not think he is a liar. She looked at her watch, put on her boots, gathered her gun, keys and left her apartment.

Deeks was so deep in thought that he missed Monty jumping up and running for the door. His head dropped when he heard the dog dancing around as he knew why. He was not getting up, not turning on the light, nothing to welcome her. He really did not want to see her tonight which was not helping his mood. Kensi made her way to her partner and sat down on the coffee table facing him.

"Hey"

She could see that he made no effort to face her.

"What do you want, Kens?"

Kensi just sighed at his tone.

"I realized that I said something, in jest, that wasn't funny at all, especially to you and I want to apologize."

She wanted to reach out and touch him but she could see, even in the dark, that he was still upset. When he finally did speak, she did not miss how his voice wavered.

"I made a promise to you that I would never willingly lie to you. There is lot of things we do for this job, especially when we are undercover. But I will never lie to you."

Deeks was feeling all the emotions from earlier bubbling up again. He knows that she doesn't understand deep cover. He also knows that there are aspects of this case with Ray which will probably expose parts of his past. But if she doesn't trust him enough to believe him then nothing else really matters.

Kensi took a chance and crossed over to the couch to sit beside him. She craved his touch and when she heard a sigh when their legs touched, just confirmed that he was having similar cravings. She also knew that she was the one who wronged him.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I said this morning. It was wrong. I am your partner. You deserve me to stand up for you."

Deeks saw a tear make its way down her cheek.

"Kensi, we are either in this 100% or we need to stop. I have a hard enough time with Sam's crap. I can handle him but not if I have to keep wondering about you."

Deeks saw Kensi nod so he continued.

"You know getting Ray away to a safe place is taking up a lot of my mental time. I was counting on your support. There are things that may come out about my time undercover that could be difficult for you to see or hear. But you need to remember one thing and one thing only. Whatever happened while I was undercover was done as part of my job. And as you learn more about the inner workings of deep cover, you will come to understand that. But you have got to trust me that I am with you, here and now and whatever happened in the past is just that, the past. Can you do that for me?"

Kensi looked at Deeks, saw the determination in his eyes. This was serious, no jokes, no innuendo. He was asking her to be a grown up, a good partner and his girl. This was their line in the sand, she either backed him 100% or there was no partnership, no future. Their lives depended on it. Kensi took Deeks hands in hers, looked him in the eye and promised him that she was all in with this. He would never have to doubt her again. Deeks let a long breath out, gathered her onto his lap and kissed her. He missed her, hated how the day had gone. Kensi could see that he was exhausted, so was she.

She stood up, took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom. She knew things would be good once they were in each other's arms. As they settled down under the covers, Deeks rolled on top of his partner, kissing her face, her jawline, working his way along her shoulders. He needed her, she was his home. Their lovemaking took on a fierceness it never had before. Both wanting the other to understand the dedication that was agreed to in words was now being sealed with their bodies. It was nothing they had ever experienced before. Their souls meshing, a sacred bond being signed. Exhausted in the aftermath, they both fell into a deep sleep. Both safe in the knowledge they were together. Neither knowing the challenges that lie ahead in the not too distant future.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The plan was solid. While Deeks and Ray were in the courthouse at Nelson Sanders' sentencing hearing, Sam and Callen were hidden blocks away on a motorcycle waiting to drive by and "take out" Ray Martindale. Kensi, Nell and Eric were in OPS recording the event to send to the news outlets as proof of Ray's demise.

And Action!

Deeks escorted Ray to the front steps of the courthouse. He tries to lighten the mood.

"Last time I saw you this nervous, was when those cops pinched us in the stolen Camaro."

Ray smirked. "It wasn't the cops I was worried about. It was my Dad showing up at the precinct with a belt."

"Yeah I'm sure my Dad would have loved to join that party. But apparently jail had him pretty occupied."

Deeks looked over to the agent that was to drive Ray and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They exchange a handshake and bro-hug. Ray looks back one more time to his best friend and then heads down the steps. A motorcycle engine is heard and suddenly gunfire. People scattered in all directions. Deeks watches as his friend is shot multiple times and falls to the sidewalk. The detective stands up, takes a bite of his apple, tosses it in air, and smiles as he heads back into the building.

Cut!

Eric enthusiastically greets Sam and Callen when they return to the mission. They review the video pleased with the result. Meanwhile, Kensi's CRX pulls up to a terminal at LAX. Ray started whining from the back seat.

"Oh! I feel like I am having an allergic reaction to those squibs. You know I have allergies, Marty."

"Well maybe we should've set your relocation to Nebraska."

Deeks was used to his friend's complaining.

"Oh, that's not funny. I am the best informant you ever had."

Deeks just laughs. "Ha. A claim you can only make due to the fact that you are a criminal."

Ray tries to defend himself. "Retired! You are looking at the new man, upstanding citizen."

"That must have been difficult to say with a straight face."

Kensi watches the back and forth between the friends. She feels sad and a bit worried for Deeks.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle those women down in Miami?"

"The women, yes. But I feel like I am going to get whacked by an alligator, like they are just waiting for my pasty ass."

Kensi felt the need to join the fun.

"You guys do know that alligators don't actually prey on human beings, crocodiles do. Both live in the Miami vicinity, but mainly in swamps."

Deeks and Ray just stared at Kensi. Finally Ray asked, "she just go all Wikipedia on me?"

Marty proudly told his friend, "yeah, she just went all Wikipedia on you dude." He smiled lovingly at Kensi and chuckled as they got out of the car.

Ray and Marty shared a laugh over how much Kensi looked like a girl from their neighborhood. Kensi tried to get the story but Deeks was having none of it. Deeks asked if Ray had any message for Nicole, but Ray shut him down with a firm NO! Kensi was confused, as she thought Nicole was his wife. Ray cleared up her confusion. Johnny Bravo was a solo act.

Well, except, it was Charlie Mitchell, not Johnny Bravo since that name was taken. Ray whined about how uncool the new name was but accepted the ticket and new ID. The time had come. Ray took one more opportunity to tease Kensi about the alligators getting him. Marty hugged his friend, hard. Ray turned to Kensi, "'Bye Wikipedia. Take care of him." Kensi nodded and promised she would. Then Ray bent forward and whispered in her ear "He's a sucker for brunettes." Kensi just looked at Ray and then Deeks. The detective was confused

"What did he say? I don't really care."

Ray then said "Never look back." to which Deeks answered, "Always shoot first."

And with that he turned and went into the terminal. Kensi sensed his sadness as they turned to walk back to the car. She loops her arm around his shoulder and gives him a side hug.

On the way back to the mission she detours and makes a stop at their beach spot in an attempt to distract him from his grief. They walk a way, stop and sit. Kensi leans into her partner.

"Are you ok?"

Deeks stares out to water.

"Ray is my best friend. He was not perfect. But he was the last connection to my past. I am not sure what I am feeling right now."

Kensi knew what it was like to lose that last piece of who you are once were. When her Dad died, she had been all alone. And even though Deeks did not see Ray all the time, Ray existed. And now for all intents and purposes, he's gone. She slid her arm under Deeks' leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. They will get through this together.

"You still have me, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know and I love you for that."

Deeks looked at his partner and leaned back towards her and kissed her. He studied her face, those eyes that were his home and smiled. Everything would be fine. He stood up, reached for her hand and pulled her up.

"Ok! Back to work!"

They walked back to the car playfully bumping into each other as they talked about coming back tonight with Monty for dinner on the beach. The hard work was done, all that was left was the paperwork to finish up. Or so they thought.

Deeks made a point of thanking Sam and Callen for their help. Hetty also made her way into the bullpen to remind them that the work was not finished until they have recovered the weapons. The discussion was interrupted by a whistle from the mezzanine.

"Deeks! How long have you known this guy Ray?"

A cold shiver ran through Deeks' body. This can't be good. The team moved up to OPS where Eric showed a video of a car chase and shooting. The rental car was registered to a Charlie Mitchell, Ray's alias, and was abandoned. The car was found two blocks from the shooting. Deeks was starting to worry.

"Wait, it hasn't even been two hours. Ray couldn't have gotten to Miami, let alone rented a car."

Eric stopped him. "Whoa, he's not in Miami. His car was found in downtown Los Angeles. "

Kensi confirmed that Ray had never boarded his flight and cashed in his ticket. He had then rented a car. Deeks started thinking out loud.

"Why would he do that? I mean, Nelson Sanders thinks he's dead."

Callen watched the video. "No. We staged his murder. We put it on television. There's no way the shooter should have known he was alive."

Sam wondered, "unless there's a leak?"

LAPD reported no blood at the scene. Upon closer look the team saw that the guns were part of the assault rifles taken from Pendleton.

"Ray's got to be scared. He's probably looking for me."

Deeks just stared at the screen. The team peppered him with questions. Deeks may not know where his is, but he does know where he will end up eventually. And he also knows that there is only way to find him.

"I've gotta go back undercover."

And with that he heads out of OPS. Kensi tells Callen that she will shadow him.

As Kensi went to get her things together, Deeks heads to wardrobe. As he stands in front of the mirror he puts on Max's watch. He then grabs the leather jacket. As he raises it above his head, he pauses. He knows what putting on this jacket means and who he becomes. He hangs his head and finishes putting it on. Hetty stands in the distance watching the transformation.

"So this is the infamous Max Gentry."

Hetty is now behind Deeks at the mirror. He is standing there in his leather jacket, jeans and tee shirt. She notices the change in his facial expression. The blue eyes, usually bright, full of mirth, have darkened. His mouth without its characteristic subtle smile. There is now a hardness etched in face that she would never associate with Marty Deeks. His fingers twitching as if he was wearing a foreign skin that was making him itch.

"This is an alias I did not miss."

Hetty saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew a little of his history as Max, but guesses there is so much more to his story. She walked around so that she was now facing Deeks.

"As I recall, his reputation was less than stellar."

Deeks didn't look up. "I've known Ray since I was ten years old. And I used our friendship to keep him in the line of fire as an informant. Only reason he risked himself is because he trusted me."

He now was facing Hetty.

"And yet he didn't tell you about his change in travel plans."

"Doesn't matter. Somebody's got to look out for him."

Hetty just looks at him. "Your loyalty is admirable."

"When I was 11 years old, my dad was… one drink away from killing my Mom and me."

Hetty continued the story for him "until you shot him in self-defense."

Deeks looks at Hetty and decides to share a piece of information that was not known to her when he was shot.

"The .38 revolver I used. Ray's the one that gave it to me."

Hetty's eyebrow raised momentarily in surprise but she then quickly schooled her features.

"You know, some might say you paid that debt. Rather than send him to jail, you took him under your wing."

Deeks looks off into the distance. "Let's be honest, I turned my best friend into a snitch for $100 a week. If he gets himself killed, that's on me."

And with that Deeks turns and walks away. Hetty just sighs and worries of the toll this will have on her detective when this is all said and done.

The CRX pulls up in front of a seedy pool hall downtown. Kensi turns to her partner. Well he looks likes Deeks but there is definitely a difference. There is a harshness, not the warmth she had come to know. His eyes, were not the bright blue of the ocean. If she didn't know it was Deeks, she would be afraid sitting next to him.

"So what's Max Gentry like?"

Kensi watched as Deeks took his shield and his ID and placed them in the glove compartment. He then put his earwig in.

"He's just a guy."

Deeks tone was flat with an edge, Kensi kept prodding.

"Okay. Does he have an accent. Is he shy? Life of the party? Beer guy? Wine guy? You know what I mean? How'd you come up with him?"

That was the question Deeks did not want to answer. There were things about his past that Kensi still did not have all the information on. He was not ready to share that his alias was based on the son of a bitch his dad was. Without looking at her he just said,

"it's just an alias I threw together. It's no big deal."

"Okay" was Kensi's answer but she was not even nearly buying what he was selling. They had gotten to know each other well, their tells, the words they use. She could see that Max Gentry was someone Deeks did not like.

"Well I should go in first. I'll wait at the bar."

Kensi started to grab the door handle to get out. Deeks stopped her.

"No! I think it's better if I go in alone."

There was no way in hell Deeks was exposing Kensi to any of this. It was bad enough she would be listening. He did not want anyone Max dealt with to see her at all. Deeks got out, slammed the door and did not look back. Kensi sighed and waited. Something wasn't right but she still could not put her finger on it. But there were two things she did know. One, that Marty Deeks was left behind at the mission. And two, she did not like Max Gentry. All she can hope is that Marty Deeks will be back with her by day's end.

Max Gentry entered the pool hall and suddenly heads turned. People moved to get out of his way. A couple of the ladies tried to approach him but the sneer on his face told them not to bother. Kensi listened in. She could hear murmurs as Deeks walked by folks. They were sounds of fear, not of greeting. She finally heard someone speak to her partner.

"Max!"

"Joey"

Kensi's head shot up. That was not the voice of her partner. It sounded a little like him but the soft, gentle drawl was gone. His tone was harsh.

"Never gave me that money."

Joey was audibly afraid. "Yeah, I was gonna but you disappeared. I can get it Max, I swear. I just…"

The next sound Kensi heard was a punch making contact.

"Look at you. Come on man, you're shaking. You're sweating. You got cramps too? Is it that time of the month?"

Kensi had to chuckle, that was a pretty good line. Max then turned to Joey's girlfriend.

"Wow! I think, uh, maybe I'll just collect it from your girlfriend."

"No come on man please. She doesn't have anything to do with this. I've been meaning to call you Max. I have." Joey was doing everything he could to keep Max away from his girl.

"No I think she wants to work off the vig. You want me to break the news to her? I'll do it."

Kensi was getting uncomfortable listening to Max as he was "threatening" Joey's girlfriend.

"I get it. I'll bring it to you tonight. I swear."

Joey's was saying whatever he could to get back in Max's good graces.

"I just gotta call some…"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Max finally got Joey's and by extension, Kensi's attention.

"Did you hear about Ray?"

"Yeah, it's been all over the news. I know you guys are tight. Sorry man."

"Look at me. Anybody comes in here asking about him, you let me know. Understand?"

Joey nodded.

"Say you understand."

"I understand man."

And to make sure Joey understood, Max gave him a shot to the ribs. He then turned towards to the bar but not before he grazed a hand along Joey's girlfriend's shoulder to emphasize his point. As Max sat at the bar the bartender tried to start a conversation but all Max wanted was his "lunch" which consisted of double shot of whiskey which he knocked back quickly. Max did find out that Ray had been in the bar a week ago, acting like a buffoon and skipping on his tab. Suddenly Kensi's voice filled his ear. Ray was heading towards the bar. She told him to hold his cover, she would intercept Ray. Just as Kensi got out of the car, a van pulled up and shots rang out. Deeks made his way outside to help his partner. By the time the shooting stopped, Ray was in the wind again.

The team had gathered back in the bullpen. Eric had identified the two shooters from the bar. They were members of the Southland Kings. Sam assumed they had everything to gain by killing Ray. Deeks told him that under no uncertain terms, Ray did not deal with them. The Kings had killed a childhood friend of theirs, Ray hated them. Deeks then stood there and listened as Sam and Callen tore his friend down.

Kensi at least tried to be supportive by asking for an explanation. Deeks had none and he was getting worried for his friend. Sam then mentioned Nicole. He wondered why he didn't want to take her with. "It's complicated."

Kensi then suggested that they pick her up and see what she knows.

"Nicole doesn't know that I'm a cop and believe me she's going to tell us a lot more if it stays that way."

Kensi arranged to have her picked up and brought to the boatshed. In the meantime, Sam and Callen were going to chase down a lead and find out who is trying to kill Ray.

The team was gathered in the boatshed. Nicole Martindale was in the interrogation room. Sam told Deeks,

"She called the Southland Kings this morning and told them Ray was still alive."

"If that's true, that's conspiracy to commit first degree murder." added Callen.

Deeks looked at the screen, he knew there was only way to get any information from Nicole.

"Ok, cuff me."

"What?" Kensi was surprised at her partner's request.

"She knows Max, not me. Ray met Nicole three years ago. He was working undercover, he didn't want her to know he was an informant so I covered for him."

Kensi placed the cuffs on his wrist. She also took a second to squeeze his fingers in support. Kensi then led him towards the interrogation room and opened the door.

"Max?"

"Hey"

Kensi didn't miss the slight charge that suddenly filled the room. She told Max to make himself comfortable and left the room. Deeks/Max looked at Nicole. Memories from a lifetime ago flooding his mind.

"I can't believe this. What are you doing here?"

She was as pretty as he remembered, her soft voice and sweet smile.

"Feds busted down my door. Ray's on the run. They think we know where he went."

Under very different circumstances who knows where they would be. But the one thing he did know was that it was Max not Marty she knew.

"Were you always such a drama queen?"

Max deflected, "I like what you did with your hair. Seriously, couldn't even tell it was a weave at first."

Kensi was watching as their reunion played out on screen. Deeks was startled as Nicole started to lean over the table towards him and then reflexes took over as he leaned in towards her and Max took over as he kissed her.

"They're probably watching" Max whispers to Nicole.

"And you care?" She answered back and went back in for another kiss. Oh God did he care. But he needed to get Nicole to cooperate in a hurry. He prayed Kensi will understand.

Kensi watched intently as Deeks sat down across from Nicole as Max. She remembered how he acted towards Joey in the bar. The hardass that seemed to be in charge but now this? This was not what she was expecting. She saw how Nicole's face lit up when Max came into the room. Kensi knew that feeling, she experienced it whenever she saw Deeks. And her partner had a look on his face that unnerved her. She could see the confusion as the memories flooded back into his mind. What exactly went on between them?

And then she got her answer when Nicole leaned toward Max and more importantly, Max leaned in as they kissed. A knot the size of a grapefruit was forming in Kensi's stomach. She felt her heart clench, her chest tighten as she watched their interaction. She keeps telling herself, it's an alias, it's not real but she knows what it felt like to feel his lips on hers, she saw how his hand went to Nicole's jawline like it does when he kisses her. It was an out of body experience of the very worst kind. She desperately wanted to run out of the boatshed but she couldn't, not with Sam and Callen there.

"Ray. You gotta help me figure out what's going on with Ray."

Deeks was trying to regain control over Max.

"These feds are serious and I cannot go back to jail."

Nicole slumped back into her chair.

"Nicole, look at me." Nicole looked up.

"A cop turned Ray. Convinced him to testify against Nelson Sanders."

"Ray told you that?" Nicole nodded and Deeks wants to kill Ray himself right now.

"The feds had this plan to relocate him. I didn't wanna go. Before the trial, I got a call from this guy. He said that if I help him find Ray, he pay me a hundred grand. I didn't do it but he left me his number."

Nicole was starting to lose her nerve. This plan worked so much better in her head. She would get rid of Ray and then maybe Max would come back to her. She hated Ray, hated that she had married him during their drunken Vegas weekend. But then she never would have met Max. She saw how he acted with the lowlifes Ray hung out with but when it was just the two of them he was different, sweet.

Deeks paused when he realized that Nicole just lied to him. He knew she wanted no parts of being with Ray and that Ray had no intention of taking her with. Deeks needed to keep her talking so he squeezes her hand to get her to continue.

"If I tell the truth, they won't send us to jail, right? Maybe you and I could start hanging out again?"

And then Deeks did what he promised Kensi he would never do to her. He lied to Nicole.

"I'd like that."

Kensi just kept staring at the screen watching what once was something that had been between Max and Nicole. Nicole then told Max that she had seen Ray that morning and heard of his plans to relocate with "Jenna" some tramp, her words, that worked at the bakery stand. So she made the phone call and told them were Ray was headed. Kensi had seen and heard enough especially when Nicole lied to Max about her hurt feelings about Ray leaving.

Kensi went back into the room, grabbed Max and cuffed him, probably a little tighter than she intended. Kensi glared at Nicole. The room was buzzing as she led Max out. Once the door was closed, she removed the cuffs from Deeks' wrist. She bumped into him as she passed by but said nothing. Deeks was met by 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. Deeks told the team he, rather Max, knew Jenna.

"What? I'm fine, really"

Callen wasn't buying it.

"You're fine out here or your fine in there? Because the only thing I saw that wasn't real was your alias. And even that I'm not so sure about."

Deeks stood his ground.

"When I got the flu, the LAPD did not bring me chicken soup, she did. I got this."

His eyes never left Kensi. He saw how she fussed with her watch, saw the confusion in her eyes. He just needs her to trust him.

"I'm in control."

Callen and Sam left to follow up on the information Nicole had given Max. Kensi and Deeks stared at each other. Neither knowing what to say or be the first one to say anything. Kensi finally asked,

"You seem pretty close to this."

Deeks sighed, "I've been here before, I'm fine."

He realized he sounded more like Max than Marty.

"You two have chemistry."

Deeks sensed that his partner might not have the faith in him he hoped that she would and it bothered him.

"It's a game. How many times have you put on high heels and a dress to get a suspect to talk?"

Deeks saw the shock, hurt, and something he could not quite identify on her face and in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"I don't think she wants to hear it."

"But doesn't she deserve it?"

Kensi looked at her partner and saw confusion, regret and something she could not quite identify. She backed away from him and left. Deeks was left feeling like he was just gut punched by his partner. He wasn't so sure he hadn't deserved it.

Deeks caught up with Kensi and they left to go find Jenna. The car ride to the market was quiet. Kensi desperately wanted to say something, wanted to touch her partner but she was still dealing with what she witnessed back at the boatshed. Her logical side knew that whatever had happened between Max and Nicole happened several years ago. It was done undercover, part of his job. Her girlfriend side was not happy seeing her boyfriend kissing another woman.

She thought back to Christmas when she was dealing with Talbot. All her feelings for Jack had come roaring back. She used Talbot to try and fix what she failed at with Jack. Her perspective with Talbot almost cost her her life. But Jack was a real person. This was fake or so Deeks tried to convince her. He may also be trying to convince himself. She was working really hard to hold on to her faith in Deeks but she needed him to say something to reassure her and he is silent.

Deeks sat in the passenger seat trying to get his head right about what was happening around him. He is angry with himself over the emotions that were exposed regarding Nicole. That was a long time ago and it wasn't even him. Right? Callen calling him on his shit was not totally out of line. But seeing Kensi and her reaction to what she witnessed that hurt. He loves her so much. She was never supposed to see any of this. How does he even make it right? He tried several times to say something but nothing comes out. He wants to touch her, as much for her but definitely for him but he is frozen. He just needs to find Ray, get him into protection and then pray he can make things right with his partner/girlfriend. Things may have gotten a tad more difficult when they arrive at the market.

"Alright I'll go talk to her."

His partner just shifted in her seat.

"And I'll stay here just like last time, right?"

Yep, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"I think if Max shows up with a new girlfriend, people are gonna start asking questions."

Kensi comes right back at him.

"But you didn't have to go undercover back at the pool hall. I saw Ray from the car, we could have just staked the place out."

Deeks was not up for this interrogation, not from her.

"So what are you saying, you think I like being Max?"

He faces his partner, hoping for some sign of support.

"Some days, it's easier being someone else."

So much for understanding he thinks.

"And some days it's too easy."

And with that he gets out of the car and heads into the market.

Max approached Jenna at the bakery stand. "Hey Jenna." "Hi Max"

Deeks senses her discomfort. He is trying to gauge what she knows.

"Sorry about Ray."

"Yeah right."

She makes no eye contact with him.

"You ok? I thought you would be more upset."

Deeks saw Jenna's eyes look past his right shoulder, he had a pretty good idea why.

"Kensi I got Ray in the market."

Ray saw Marty and took off through the back end of the market.

"He's running, I'm going after him!"

Kensi jumped out of her car and went to get Jenna. Ray dodged cars and pedestrians and jumped on the cable car heading up the hill to the other side of the park. Deeks ran after his friend, managed to get hit by a car but rolled off and kept moving after Ray. He saw him get on the cable car but kept racing up the steps trying to catch Ray. When Ray got off the cable car, Deeks tackled him and they rolled down an embankment together.

"Stop it! I'm on your side, dumbass!"

"In case you haven't notice, everybody I've ran into today has tried to kill me!"

Deeks gets up. "You think I'm trying to kill you?"

"No. Maybe you wanna arrest me. That could happen."

The friends were now standing.

"Should I be arresting you?"

"I don't know I haven't paid a parking ticket in about 14 years. Look I was gonna say something."

Kensi arrived with Jenna.

"Why are the Southland Kings trying to kill you? Listen, I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth."

Ray was seething. "Look! I am telling the truth! All Right! I never dealt with them, never even met any of them."

Jenna asked Ray if he was ok. Deeks wants to know why he came back. Ray then tells him that he needs Jenna to come with him - she's pregnant. Deeks staggers back a step, looks at his partner who looks at Jenna. Deeks doesn't understand why Ray just didn't tell him. But Ray didn't find out until this morning. Ray was frantic because he was told only immediate family could go with him. He needed Marty to see them together and then tell him about the baby.

"I got a chance to be a dad. You know what this means to me."

Marty painfully knew.

"It's gonna be different for my kid. Not like it was for us. I can do this Marty, I know I can."

Kensi watched as the boyhood friends shared a painful memory that would be erased by an opportunity to be better. She noticed the wistful look on her partner's face. Maybe that same opportunity will be his someday. Maybe with her. Deeks needed to call Hetty. Hopefully she can get Jenna cleared to go with Ray. In the meantime, the team needs to find out how Sanders is still pulling strings from his jail cell.

In the meantime Sam, Callen and Nell visited Sanders in jail. He shows no remorse as he laid out his plans to hunt Ray through every gang in LA. It was chilling. The team went back to the mission to figure out their next step. Deeks comes into the boatshed to join Kensi and Ray as he stares at Nicole on the plasma.

"It's done. Jenna is in protective custody."

"Nicole still in love you? I'm not blind man. It's always been obvious."

"Yeah, maybe if things had been different. She doesn't even know who I am. But that doesn't matter anymore. She put a hit out on you. She almost succeeded. It wouldn't matter who I am, I could never be with someone like that."

Ray looked over his shoulder at Kensi.

"Well I am glad that you and Wikipedia have you're thing going."

Kensi's ears perked up at the mention of her nickname. She comes over to join them.

"Ray, the rest of the team does not know about us, so if you don't mind….."

Deeks gave his friend the look of needing a solid about keep his mouth shut. Ray nodded, it was the least he could do for what they were doing for him.

"But you need to call me someday and let me know how your thing works out."

Callen and Sam come into the boatshed to share what they found out from Sanders. There is only one way for this to end. Deeks knows what it is and he doesn't like it. He is not letting Ray be used as bait again. Ray now has too much at stake not to. He gets assurances from Sam that Jenna will be taken care of no matter what the outcome. Deeks begs his friend not to do this, but in the end, he knows it's the only way.

Now they need to put the plan in motion and the only one who can do that is sitting in interrogation. Kensi looks at her partner who returns her gaze. She desperately wants to say something but she can't, not there. He asks her, with his eyes, if she trusts him. She assures him she does. So he writes down the phone number needed and he heads back into interrogation.

As the door opens, Nicole smiles,

"somebody's been behaving."

"What do you mean?"

"No cuffs."

Deeks takes a chair and sits down next to Nicole.

"Ray and I used to joke about how easily we could have ended up with the other guy's life. And I think the thing is that maybe I wanted his life more than I wanted to admit."

Nicole looks at him confused.

"This is not how I imagined this going."

Deeks looks away remembering his conversation with Kensi. He knows that what he has to say to Nicole is not going to go well but he also reminds himself that Nicole put a contract on his best friend. No matter what went on with them in the past, the bottom line is that she tried to have Ray killed.

"My name isn't Max. I am a cop. I met you when I was working undercover and Ray was my informant."

Kensi watched as her partner told Nicole the truth.

"How much of it was real?"

Deeks looked down. "I don't know."

"You're a coward." Deeks could only agree.

Kensi hurt for her partner. She never realized the hazards of deep cover. She'd like to think she could never get caught in a similar situation but then she remembers what Callen went through with Kristen Donlan. No one is immune. Nicole made the call as requested, even asked for considerations for doing so. That actually helped Deeks to get past some of his guilt. She was more worried about herself. Deeks got up and quietly walked out of the room.

Nicole had been taken to LAPD for processing. Hetty met with Nicole and was coordinating what charges would be brought against her. Ray stayed back at the boathouse with two agents watching him. The team left to return to the mission for their tactical gear.

Kensi was finally able to pull Deeks aside before they went inside. She dragged him around the corner into a known camera blindspot. She then threw her arms around his neck and just hugged him tight. Deeks slowly wound his arms around her waist and let out a long sigh. So much needed to be said but there wasn't enough time. But the physical comfort this afforded them was enough to remind them that they were very much real and dependent upon each other. He felt his partner start to tremble. He knew he caused a lot of her upset today. He just held her tighter and whispered, "I love you so much" into her ear, then sealed it with a kiss on his favorite spot on her neck and led her inside.

Ray paced nervously at the meeting spot. The team was strategically placed around him. 2 SUV's came roaring around the corner heading right towards Ray. As the suspects got out of the car, Callen yelled "Federal Agents!" and as always when that was yelled, gun fire ensued.

Things seemed in control until a grenade launcher came out aiming right for the spot Ray was hiding. Kensi yelled for her partner to get out of there. Callen started yelling,

"Plan B Deeks, Plan B!"

Deeks and Ray ran across the park to a waiting SUV. Deeks gave him his instructions where to go and showed him that Jenna was safely in the passenger seat. As the gunfire continued, the SUV took off. Just as it entered the intersection, a trash truck hit the car broadside. Fuel was spilling out the back then suddenly the car exploded, sending it into the air and crashing back down. Everyone stopped, the Southland Kings had smiles on their faces. Bottom line, Ray was dead, mission accomplished.

As the police took the remaining suspects away, Deeks walked back towards another SUV.

"I hope they bought that car swap Marty."

"Yeah, me too."

Marty looked at his friend and Jenna. They looked a little frazzled but they were alive.

"I'm gonna be the best father in the world. I promise you."

Deeks smiled, "I know you are, Ray."

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm not going to screw things up like my dad or your dad. Always knew we'd turn out so much better than them."

"We did, didn't we?"

Deeks felt a certain amount of pride in that. Ray also. "Damm right brother."

Deeks look to Jenna, "Take care of him". "I will" was her promise.

And with that Deeks and Ray hugged one last time. When they broke, Ray got one last dig in about making sure that Marty called him and let him know how things work out with Wikipedia. Deeks just laughed.

The team got back to OSP in one piece. Deeks thanked Eric for his amazing remote car driving skills. It fooled everyone. As Deeks headed back to the bullpen, he stopped at Hetty's desk. He sat for moment, to gather his thoughts that were very jumbled given the day he had. Hetty waited patiently for him as she poured her tea.

"Thank you for letting Ray take Jenna with him."

"No one should live their life alone, including you."

Deeks smiled at her words.

"What are you talking about? I got you. I'll be fine."

That answer made even Hetty smile. However, in his mind he also had a beautiful brunette that was making his life very complete.

"I have a message for you. From Nicole Martindale."

"Does she hate me?"

"Actually, yes. But she also wants you know that she has no regrets."

Deeks thought about the message. "Yeah, I guess I don't either."

There was a time that Nicole did mean something to him. But it was never real and maybe at one point in his life that would have been enough. But now, he had Kensi and the possibility of forever. She was very real and loving and a mess and so was he, but she was his mess and he loved her with every fiber of his being. He got up and headed to the bullpen.

Callen confirmed that Nelson Sanders was notified by the Southland Kings that Ray was dead. His friend was now safe. Deeks chided his team mates for busting up a clandestino. Thought maybe a lighter touch would have been enough. Kensi threw in some trivia to which Callen just yelled,

"Goodnight Wikipedia!"

Sam suggested that the next time Deeks wanted to introduce them to one of his friends - Don't!

Kensi walked over to her partner.

"Planning on calling Ray anytime soon?"

"No, no I am not. Why do you ask?"

"Just when you do, tell him Wikipedia says hi."

As Kensi starts to leave, she bumps her partner with her hip.

"I'm glad our thing is working out!"

She smiles at him, knowing folks are always watching. Deeks chuckles at his girlfriend's attempt at subterfuge.

"There is no thing!" He yells after her.

At least not until he gets her home and into his bed, where their thing is doing just fine.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Deeks and Kensi had settled back into a normal routine after Ray and Jenna left for their new life. However, Kensi kept an eye on her partner. She was worried about the fallout from being Max and seeing Nicole and Ray leaving. They talked a lot about that time in his life and he seemed in a good place. Kensi loved him so much and now that the case was over, they could move on to their next adventure.

At first it was just a small limp. But Deeks started to notice Monty was not his usual animated self. Every time he tried to check his hind legs, Monty would either whine or take a snap at him. Deeks looked at Kensi and they decided to take him to the vet. After xrays, the doctor told Marty there were some bone chips in both joints. They would need to put him to sleep and then make a small incision to remove them. Very simple procedure but he given his age, he should stay overnight. Deeks agreed. Anything for his best buddy. Kensi watched as her partner tossed and turned all night. She tried to snuggle with him to calm him but he was worried. She was too, she loved that mutt. Monty would be home tomorrow evening and their "family" would be back together, she told herself.

The next day, the junior partners arrived at the mission and passed Sam and Callen in the gym. They caught bits and pieces of their discussion as they moved around the mat. Deeks couldn't help but smirked that they looked like they were dancing more than fighting. And why was Callen going on about Sam's vacation plans? "Married" was all Kensi would say about them. As they dropped their bags on their desks, Deeks told Kensi to go ahead up. He was going to call the vet to check on Monty and be up in a few minutes. When he arrived in OPS everyone asked about Monty. Obviously Kensi had shared her worry. It was touching. At first he was concerned that she may have let it slip about their relationship but then he realized that Nell is a friend and it would not be unusual for partners to know such things about each other. He assured everyone that Monty was fine, would be home this evening and thanked them for asking.

Eric told them they had a case and sent Nell to get Sam and Callen. As the partners entered OPS, Deeks asked,

"How was Jazzercise? Hey did one of you guys leave your leg warmers in the locker room yesterday?"

Sam just glared at Deeks but Kensi thought her partner was pretty clever. Eric was starting the debrief when Callen asked where Hetty was.

"She's on the phone with Director Vance. They have been going at it for twenty minutes"

The team hated when Hetty argued with the Director. It never spells anything good. There was a collective look of concern on each team member's face. Eric and Nell sighed and went on with the debrief.

The case revolved the remains of dead body burnt beyond recognition. All the signs point to white phosphorus. But it was when trace elements of fluorodeoxyglucose were found that it became of interest to NCIS. The isotopes matched the brachytherapy canister that were missing from a case back in January.

"Kensi and I can hit the crime scene. See what we can find."

Deeks hoped no one caught on that the crime scene was a waterfront restaurant.

"Great. Just leave your surfboard in the lockup." Callen doesn't miss a trick.

"Whaaaat?" Deeks tried to sound surprised at that accusation - and failed miserably. Before he could say anything else, Kensi jumped in.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything."

And she wouldn't have. She loves watching him surf. She loves seeing him in his wetsuit. Loves seeing him taking off said wetsuit. Besides, it was lunchtime and a nice break. Kensi just watched as her boyfriend desperately tried to wiggle out of the interrogation. She couldn't help but smile as Sam was dying to jump in.

"She didn't have to, you left a small sand bunker under your chair from your last 'investigation'".

"Yeah, that was from my shoes, from my shoes walking around the crime scene."

"Mm-hm and the seawater that was coming out of your nose all day?" Asked Callen not letting up.

"It's allergies. I've got allergies."

Deeks was saved from further humiliation by the sound of Hetty yelling into her phone. Kensi took that opportunity to grab her partner and get him out of the line of fire.

"Thanks for the backup partner!"

"Hey, I told you I didn't tell them anything. I can't help it you didn't check yourself better to make sure all the sand was off you."

"Well maybe next time, YOU should be the one checking. Sand can hide in some very interesting places."

Deeks wagged his eyebrows at her and smiled. She just rolled her eyes and started the car. She really did love her job and her partner. No matter how annoying he could be sometimes.

Eric identified the artificial knee joint found on the dead body as belonging to a Brent Dundas. Callen and Sam left to check out Dundas' place. Meanwhile, Kensi and Deeks were on scene at the restaurant examining scorch marks on the street. Kensi found dark spots in a path leading away from the scorch mark. Deeks just watched and admired his partner. She loves forensics and he loves watching her analyze clues. Kensi is pretty sure that it is blood not oil.

"Wow, good work Lassie. Now all you gotta do is find Timmy."

Deeks winks at his partner.

"Yeah feel free to dazzle me with your detective skills at anytime."

Instantly regretting that as soon as she said it.

"Heh heh, you couldn't handle my skills."

Deeks knew she could handle him and then some, but he knew they had an audio audience. He reminded his partner by pointing to his ear.

"Ugh, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

He was so proud of her and could not resist just one more tiny dig, "that's classy." Kensi just rolled her eyes at him.

Kensi got them refocused back on the case.

"Ok so the address Eric gave us for Brent Dundas is in Culver City, so we know he didn't walk here."

Deeks followed on. "He didn't have any keys. He was missing a wallet. Killers could have taken both to conceal his identity."

Kensi picked up his train of thought. "Which is probably why set him on fire with phosphorus. They knew his body wouldn't be identifiable. So he does what anybody on fire would do, try to get to some water."

Just then Deeks noticed something, a car parked near the scorch marks.

"Ooh, check it out. A Navy SEALs bumper sticker."

"SEALs don't usually advertise."

Kensi calls Eric to run the plate. Deeks checks out the car. He sees the boot, the parking tickets, checks the wheel wells and finds the keys. He pops the trunk and freezes when he sees everything you would need to make a bomb. They turn the car over to forensics and head back to the mission.

The team is stumped. A fake SEAL trying to make a bomb. But according to Eric and Nell, he doesn't know how. He was googling for info. They were able trace Dundas' activity to a pub, the Prince O'Wales near where his car was found. The team starts to head out but Nell stops Deeks. Hetty wants to speak to him. Kensi giggles and teases him for being in trouble. Sam and Callen get their 2 cents in of advice in including safe words and fake seizures and then head out. Kensi waits on her partner as he heads to the burn room. "Ironic" he thought, Hetty burning him.

"Nell said you wanted to see me? I'm not in some sort of trouble am I?"

"Should you be? Do you have something to confess?"

Oh no, he thinks, Hetty doing her mind tricks. Stay strong Marty, you can handle this. "No." was all he could muster.

"Well, in that case, this is for you." Hetty hands Deeks a folder.

"This is for me? You want me to ….. read it?"

Deeks tentatively accepts the folder and opens it. A look of horror comes across his face.

"You want me to resign? Well I thought I was doing a good job? Wait, if this is about your segway? Because if I …."

She cut him off. "Read the entire page, please?"

Deeks then begins to reread the page.

"Oooh! You want me to resign from the police force?"

Hetty nodded. "mm-hm, the second page is an application to join NCIS on a permanent basis as an agent."

Deeks just stared at Hetty. He was stunned to say the least. He was wanted. He was appreciated. Something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Wow. Uh, I'm flattered, Hetty, thank you. But I just don't know if this is the right thing for me right now. You know because I am a cop and I think it's more than what I do. I think it's who I am."

Deeks looked at his boss with a sense of guilt that he was letting her down. Hetty looked at her detective with a deep understanding. Callings are rare. She knew that about him when she brought him in. It was what she admired about him.

"I understand. But things do change, and when they do, it pays to be ready. Keep it. In case you ever change your mind. I've signed and dated it, so it's ready whenever you are."

They both looked at each other for a long moment. Each understanding the other's thoughts. And while both seemed a little melancholy, Deeks felt a sense of gratitude for all that Hetty has done for him. He rescued him from LAPD. More importantly, she gave him the greatest gift he could have ever hoped for - Kensi. He wants to tell Hetty, express his gratitude but knows he can't just yet. Hetty senses there may be other reasons why he has not accepted her offer. But she knows that in time, he will tell her. All he says is a heartfelt "thank you" as he turns and walks away.

Deeks was still reeling from his conversation with Hetty. He didn't see Kensi come up beside him.

"Are you on double secret probation?"

"No."

"Is it because of the Segway?"

"No! It was nothing. Just some paperwork that has to do with LAPD and my liaison position here."

Kensi just stopped as he continued on to his desk. She noticed a wistful smile on her partner's face and wondered what was going on. There were times when she would push for answers but something about the expression on his face signaled her to back off. Besides, she knew he would tell her when he was ready. And it couldn't have been bad news, she would know. So she pushed it to the backburner for now and they continued looking into Brent Dundas.

The team reconvened in the boatshed. Kensi had information on the real Brian Young who was a Navy SEAL. She also showed the connection to Brent Dundas. They were not only high school classmates but teammates on the swim team. Callen sent Kensi and Deeks to talk to the waitress who seemed to be friends with Brent Dundas.

Walking and talking is usually a good method to get a friendly witness to share information. They feel less threatened. As Deeks, Kensi and Star walked, she shared her experience with Brian, make that Brent. She struggled with her feelings about him. They never dated, but Kensi got a sense that she may have been interested in him. Star also shared that Brent always seemed sad. A kind and tortured soul as it were. She tried to rationalize that maybe Brent was honoring Brian by becoming him. Deeks asked, "by becoming him?" Kensi added, "maybe it was his way to become someone he wasn't."

Star tried to defend her friend. "A lot of people want a better life for themselves and dream of being someone they're not."

Kensi looked at Deeks remembering her words to him when he was dealing with being Max Gentry. She saw Deeks' stare out towards the ocean thinking the same thing.

"Star sounds a lot better than Sarah Anne Schulman from Tunkhannock, Pennsylvania."

Star blushed as she admitted to that. Deeks tried to make her feel better.

"Oh, I don't know, I think Sarah Anne sounds pretty to me."

Kensi knew the minute he said that and saw Star's face light up, that Detective Charming had struck again. Star asks Deeks, "So are you two like 'together' together?"

Deeks eyes got that mischievous glint. "Is it that obvious?"

"No we are just partners." Kensi answered, trying to maintain some decorum. No decorum to be honored by her partner.

"With privileges."

"Oh! Definitely not!"

"Kind of. What about you? Are you in a relationship?" he asked Star.

She blushed and answered, "not really."

"Now, that's a crime." Deeks took out his business card and handed it to Star.

"You should take this, just in case you remember anything else."

Kensi started to walk away when she heard her partner add, "even if you just, you know, need to talk or anything."

And just that quickly, Kensi turned on a dime, took the card from Star.

"I'm going to take this. It's for your own security." Star looked completely baffled.

Deeks was wildly entertained by his girlfriend's reaction. "What are you doing? I was just being a good cop."

Kensi tore up the card and handed it back to her partner. Deeks just laughed and yelled after her, "cop blocker!"

Finally the team got a lead. Ryan Long was an anarchist who had contacts with Brent Dundas. He talked about a man named "Shepherd" who had gone rogue. The team was in the bullpen brainstorming about how best to draw him out when Sam finally offered that maybe Shepherd needed to meet a real Navy SEAL. Kensi said she would gather up the radiation detection equipment needed from the armory and left the bullpen.

Kensi entered the armory to find Hetty in her drawer of weapons.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little spring cleaning. What's the word on Shepherd?"

"Well we're setting the trap, I just hope he takes the bait." Kensi sounded tired and frustrated.

"Well be careful. There's nothing as dangerous as a trapped animal."

Hetty picked something up from the tabletop.

"Here, I have something for you."

All Kensi could say when she saw the makeup brush was "oh wow!"

"I had it custom made to look like the one I used on Bette Davis in 'Death on the Nile'."

Kensi was humbled. "I can't take that Hetty. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I insist. But be careful."

At that, Hetty released a small knife built into the brush. Kensi's jaw dropped.

"Oh that is the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Hetty looked at her agent with affection. She saw a beautiful woman, smart, brave and deadly. She remembered when she, herself, was Kensi's age.

"I figured you'd like it. Like you, it's both feminine and deadly. Therein lies it value."

Kensi blushed as she asked, "you think I'm feminine and deadly?"

"Among many things. It's what makes you so good at this job. The true challenge is knowing when to stop."

At that comment Kensi stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Hetty explained. "The job. The importance of what we do, the excitement of doing it. It makes it very difficult to give up. When the day comes for you to hang up your gun."

Kensi starts to protest.

"And it will. You're going to want to come home to something more than a collection of antique weapons."

Kensi lamented, "Unfortunately, most of the guys I meet are trying to shoot me, so…" her voice dropped off.

"Not to worry. Sometimes you find them. Sometimes they find you. You just have to keep your eyes open."

It was only recently, that Kensi had actually started to understand what Hetty was talking about. Before Marty Deeks roared into her life, she expected her career, her life, to follow along Hetty's path. But Deeks showed her the possibility of something more. Even to the point of having both a career and a life - with him.

Hetty headed out of the armory as Deeks came in looking for Kensi. Hetty paused to look back at the two of them as Kensi showed her partner her new toy. They were so well suited for each other. Hopefully they will come to realize it she thought. Little did she know, that they were well on their way on that journey together.

"I thought you were getting the gear?" Deeks watched as Kensi looked at a makeup brush, deep in thought. He never stopped marveling at her. Even standing among all the weapons, she was beauty and grace. He gave her a quick kiss to her temple.

"You putting on some radiation proof foundation? Got a little lead lined mascara in there?"

Kensi turned to her partner, "no it's just something Hetty's getting rid of. But you need to be careful."

Deeks took the brush and instantly the knife popped out of its slot.

"Mm-hm. You two scare me."

Kensi chuckled but looked quite pleased. "Good!" They gathered what they needed and went out.

The meeting between Sam and Shepherd didn't go as planned. Actually, it ended with the bar exploding. Deeks and Kensi chased Shepherd's messenger, Drew Stintson, to the backside of the bar and arrested him. Callen found out he had an outstanding misdemeanor warrant in Arizona. Deeks tapped into the lawyer part of his mind.

"It's gonna be the least of his worries now. California penal code 12308: Attempted murder with an explosive device is a life sentence."

"Thank you Counselor." Kensi loves when her partner reminds the team just how smart he truly is. Sam confirmed that this was not a dirty bomb but that Shepherd does have one and is making plans to use it. They headed back to the mission to see if the Wonder Twins have any new intel.

Shepherd posted a message to his followers on his website. Now all they had to do is figure out where and what time today the bomb is set to go off. They all seemed to agree that a support the troops rally in Pershing Square seems to be the best prospect. As Kensi headed out to the park Deeks went home to get Monty. As a former LAPD member with experience in smelling out bombs he could be a valuable asset to the team here. And it's the perfect cover: a young couple with their dog. After a short while the team meets at the park.

"All right Monty, it's go time! Come on buddy!"

But instead Monty rushes over to Kensi. "Hey Monty!"

Kensi bends down to give her little friend some love. Callen looks down.

"Well, well, looks who's back." Sam just smirks and points at Monty's shaved hind quarters, "what the hell is that?"

"For your information, he had to have knee surgery." Deeks clenched his fist by his side.

Kensi notices and feels the same but she looks at Deeks and smiles at him hoping he will calm down.

"Listen, if there is a bomb here, Monty will sniff it out." He was going to prove that his dog is what he says he is. But Sam just won't let it go.

"Are you sure that he is a police dog, not a lab specimen?"

Callen also feels the need to add his two cents, "Seriously Deeks at least get him a pair of pants."

"Just ignore them Monty, they're jealous of me too. All right, find the bomb."

While Deeks turned his attention to Monty, Kensi just glared at the two senior agents. She loved Monty and his master. Sometimes Sam and Callen can be such jerks. In the end The team fans out. However, Monty wants to be with Kensi. Deeks is trying to get him to go with him, praying Sam and Callen don't notice. He does not need them to find out about how well Kensi has gotten to know Monty. To make things easier, Deeks let Monty follow Kensi a bit and then is able to redirect him toward his grid to check.

The team weaves in and out of the crowd. After a couple of false alarms, Deeks hears a low growl coming from Monty. The only time he heard it was when they were training and Monty had found the explosives that were hidden. Deeks released his leash and Monty made a bee-line to a trashcan that a public works worker was near where he started barking.

"Must be something good in there?"

Shepherd pushed a woman into Deeks and made a run for it. Deeks yelled to his team who to chase and then yelled out,

"LAPD! Everybody out of the area!"

Pandemonium breaks out. People running in different directions. The team racing to both the trashcan and after Shepherd. Deeks manages to chase Shepherd towards his partner, who takes him down. Deeks puts the cuffs on him and brings him to a patrol car. Sam and Callen direct the bomb squad to the trashcan and then get out of the way.

"One day Sam, this dog will save your life. And I think someone owes Monty an apology."

"Okay, nice work mutt" was all he got.

"That's not very nice." Kensi told Sam. "I was talking to Deeks" Sam smirked.

Well so much for warm, fuzzy feelings. As the team was getting ready to head back, they started to compare notes on Hetty and her behavior today. As each one shared their interaction, Callen realized that she was putting her affairs in order. They team rushed to their cars. Kensi and Deeks took Monty home and then met Sam and Callen back at the mission to find out what was going on.

As they came through the tunnel, Callen yelled for Hetty. Then he saw Eric.

"I've been calling you. Where is she?"

"Miss Lange? She's gone."

The team turned as one to see who the new voice was.

"She tendered her resignation effective immediately."

Callen looked stunned. Sam asked, "who are you?"

"Lauren Hunter, her replacement."

"Her replacement?"

"Is this a joke?" Deeks and Kensi were shocked.

"I'm not much of a joker Agent Blye." Hunter responded.

They were having none of it. Callen wanted to speak to Director Vance but apparently he was going to be meeting with them via the OPS center shortly. The team, minus Callen headed up the steps. Once inside, Kensi stayed close to Deeks. He noticed that she was unnerved and he wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her. But they knew they now needed to be extra careful. So he kept his right hand below the center table and discreetly rubbed her left thigh with the back of his hand to offer what comfort he could.

After the meeting with Director Vance, the team headed home. Inside the CRX was very quiet. Both were trying to process not only Hetty being gone but their last individual encounter with the operations manager. Kensi was hoping Deeks would share what was said to him but didn't push. She was worried for his position with the team. Would Lauren Hunter keep him or send him back to LAPD? Hopefully Director Vance will keep the status quo during this transition, but she will fight anyone who tries to take her partner away.

Deeks sensed a change in Kensi's mood. She seemed to be gearing up for a fight. He chuckled as he watched her facial expressions change as she apparently was running down a sort of internal checklist. God help whoever she was plotting against.

"Penny for your thoughts, partner."

Kensi startled out of her thoughts and looked over to the passenger seat to the amused face of her boyfriend.

"Um just thinking about everything that happened today. I am worried about Hetty and…"

"And what? What are you worried about?" Deeks could see Kensi hesitate.

"I'm worried that Hunter might send you back to LAPD" Kensi answered quietly.

He gasped. He never thought about that. Never considered it could happen. Ever since he had joined the team and especially since he and Kensi had become more than just partners, leaving NCIS had become unimaginable for him. Despite his issues with Sam he finally found someplace he could call home. He was happy here. Going back to LAPD seemed more like jumping into a pit full of rattlesnakes. Deeks reached for her hand, squeezed it.

"Well then we need to make sure that we don't give her a reason. But remember one thing Princess. You are not losing me, ever."

He gave her his best smile. Kensi smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Partners, couple, pairs, twosome - that's how we will always roll."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sun broke through the curtains and across the two sleeping bodies. Check that, two sleeping bodies and one dog. Deeks and Kensi had laid in bed together talking late into the night about what had happened. Hetty leaving them, with no warning. Or did she? Although Deeks knows that Hetty gave Kensi the make-up brush, she had not shared what was said to her. And Kensi knew Hetty spoke with Deeks but he had not shared what was said. It was as if they both did and did not want to know. By not knowing, it didn't really feel like Hetty really was gone.

They did talk about what Hetty had meant to each of them. The one thing they did agree on, they never would have met had it not been for Hetty. That realization, not ever knowing each other otherwise, gave them pause on what their lives would be like at this moment without each other. It also spurred on an appreciation of each other and the depth of their relationship as the need to be physically as close as possible took over. Kisses led to touches that led to more kisses and more touches and ultimately to the rhythm of their bodies moving as one. Finally sated and exhausted they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

Kensi stirred first. She laid quietly reliving the memories from last night but also worrying what the new day would bring. She was hoping that Nell and Eric moved every stone to find Hetty and also to dig up everything they could on Lauren Hunter. The team needed a plan. Deeks and Kensi also needed a plan to protect what was theirs. Then she felt her lover stirring.

"I can hear you thinking, princess. What's got you riled up so early?"

Kensi turned her head to be greeted by blue eyes slightly hidden by still heavy lids. She kissed his lips.

"Nothing and everything. We need a plan."

Deeks nodded, he knew what she meant and it just wasn't about the team.

"For now, we lay low. Follow Callen's lead. But pay attention to anything and everything until we see how things play out."

She liked Deeks' plan and she would follow his lead.

"How about paying attention to me in the shower before we go to work?"

"Princess, I like the way you think!"

They got up, playfully chasing each other into the ensuite and then off to start their day not knowing how or where it would end.

The junior partners were the first to arrive at the mission. They were soon joined by Eric and Nell who hinted that they may have managed to "acquire" background on the new operations manager. However, they agreed to wait for Sam and Callen. This was going to be a black ops of the most personal kind and they all needed to be on the same page. The one thing they were all sure of was they were united in their quest to find Hetty and run Lauren Hunter out of town.

Four pairs of eyes turned toward the tunnel as the sound of the senior partners approached. All at once their conversation whirled around the bullpen with pinpoint precision.

K: did you talk to Hetty?

S: She's not answering.

D: Do you think she was pushed?

S: It'd take a brave man to push Hetty.

K: Or an ambitious woman.

S: What do we know about her Eric?

E: You seriously think I'd misuse the entire resources of the Pentagon, Homeland Security, and half a dozen classified databases just to gather information on Senior Agent Hunter?

D: So she is an agent then?

E: I didn't say that. [Deeks just raises an eyebrow at him] Okay, I did say that but it was a calculated guess.

D: Mm-hm.

C: Is there anything else you care to take a guess at?

E: I guess that she's been on a classified assignment. Maybe to some place like, I don't know, oh say Murmansk. And then maybe like, Warsaw.

S: Keep guessing.

E: I'd also guess that she's been off the grid for two years.

N: Three. That's also just a guess.

S: So who told her to take over for Hetty?

E: That would have to come from the top, Director Vance. But that really is a guess. Not that everything else I said wasn't a guess.

Callen decided enough was enough and headed towards Hunter's desk.

N: Where's he going?

S: I guess he's going to ask her.

The team gathered at the entrance of the bullpen as Callen went over to confront Agent Hunter. Deeks was leaning against the wrought iron wall next to Sam's desk. Kensi stood just in front of him. He knew she was worried about Callen and discretely had his right hand on her right hip for support. They all watched as Hunter and Callen went back and forth but could not hear a word being said. Callen finally turned and walked out as Hunter called for him. She then turned to Sam.

"A word with you Agent Hanna."

Sam just smirked at her and turned to follow his partner out the tunnel. At that Hunter turned back towards Hetty's desk leaving the rest of the team wondering what the hell was going on.

Eric got a call from Callen to send Deeks and Kensi to Hetty's house. As the junior partners approached the garage, Kensi gasped.

"Oh, that's bad."

"That is very bad" added Deeks.

They were greeted to the sight of Hetty's prized possession, riddled with bullet holes.

"Did you do that?" Deeks asked Callen as they found him taking pictures.

"They did."

"You took cover behind Hetty's Jag?" Kensi was stunned. Deeks was enjoying this a bit.

"What are you insane?"

"They were shooting. It was close."

Callen felt justified in his actions.

"Think Hetty's fine with that?"

Sam was getting annoyed with Deeks.

"What did you want us to do, get shot?"

Kensi backed her partner up. "Well, personally, I would have risked it."

Deeks added "I know. Big bad mama bear and her Jag-u-ar. Just sayin."

With that Kensi and Deeks headed inside to look around.

As they walked into the house, they were struck by the almost museum quality of everything in it. Deeks was looking at pieces on the wall. "The inner sanctum." Kensi was hesitant to move.

"God it feels weird."

"Feels wrong".

Deeks knew what a private person Hetty was. But he encouraged Kensi to keep moving. Deeks went to her desk where her laptop was. Kensi saw Callen and Sam come in. Still no contact with Hetty.

"Found something" Deeks was looking at the screen. "Hetty interruptus."

Kensi wanted to smack her partner. "Really wish you hadn't said that."

Deeks looked at her "me too" and sent her a non-verbal apology. The team gathered up the laptop and took it back to OPS for Eric to go through.

As they came through the tunnel, Callen demanded to know what was going on. Hunter told him she was the wrong person to ask. A male voice called them up to OPS. It was Director Vance. Deeks whispered to Kensi, "well this just got weird" Kensi nodded and went up the steps with Deeks closely behind her. The two stood at their normal spot behind the center table and watched. Callen, Director Vance along with the Wonder Twins looked at various files that were on Hetty's computer. When they finally zeroed on on the last file accessed, "Operation Comescu" both Hunter and Vance gasped, looked at each other and left OPS. Callen and the other team members were left in their dust. Afterwards, the team minus Eric went down to work in the computer lab just off of the bullpen. Callen went looking for Hunter.

Sam, Deeks and Kensi were gathered around Nell brainstorming ideas of how to track Hetty. This was where Director Vance found them. Vance suggested that Hetty may be in Europe. Nell just needed to figure out under which alias. When Vance said to Nell, "Miss Jones, for your eyes only." The team took the hint and left the area.

Deeks sat at Callen's desk to be next to Kensi. "What do you suppose Hetty is doing?" Kensi sighed and looked at her partner. "I don't know but it must be bad if she is shutting all of us out." They saw Eric come down the steps and go straight to the Director. Callen then turned and told them to meet him and Sam at the boatshed. They just nodded and did what was asked. Maybe it was better to be in the dark for now.

When the partners arrived at the boatshed they found that Callen and Sam already had Bernie in interrogation. Bernie was in full out sweat mode - literally. Deeks would never admit this publically but he actually enjoyed the Sam and Callen interrogation show. They were able to slip back and forth between good cop/bad cop with ease. He would love sometime to be part of it but given Sam's not to subtle disregard for him, that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. No worries, his partner was coming along just fine and soon they will have their own show for suspects. In the meantime, Deeks grabbed a soda, took a seat next to Kensi and watched. While taking a sip of his cola he asked Kensi,

"Ever see anything like it?"

"Nope" was all he got from his partner.

"Guy's leaking like a sieve."

"Sweating out a confession." Deeks almost did a spit take at his girlfriend's comment. "That's my girl" he thought.

Sam and Callen continued to push Bernie. He spilled everything, including the name of the file they were looking for at Hetty's house. It was "Operation Comescu". Deeks just shrugged.

"Yeah, we saw that coming."

But when Bernie told Callen that he met with Grigore Comescu, Kensi gasped and Deeks had to admit,

"I did not see that coming."

Callen and Sam left interrogation and with Deeks and Kensi headed back to the mission. Once back in OPS they laid out the plan with Vance and headed out to grab Comescu.

The team was in various positions watching Callen when a kid on a skateboard gives the team leader a note. Meeting place had changed and Callen went across the street to an abandoned theatre. Sam followed Callen, Deeks and Kensi went to the high rise behind the building to look for backup. As Callen got to the roof he saw Grigore Comescu.

Callen asked about a woman that may be in the house but she wasn't. Comescu told Callen that he was fortunate he wasn't there as those who were, well… Callen then tried to offer his services to "take care" of the woman. But he was assured that she would not be a problem for much longer. Not much but at least Callen did find out that the Comescus still had Hetty. While the rest of the team took care of the snipers, Callen had to deal with Grigore Comescu. In the end, unfortunately, he would not be available for questioning as Vance had wanted. However, the team raced back to the mission. It was time to go find Hetty.

Callen and his team met Vance at Hetty's desk. Vance told him he would put a team in Prague to get Hetty. Callen argued he has a team - them - to go rescue Hetty. Vance will send the team from Paris. Callen says great, they can pick him when he arrives.

"I speak Czech. I speak Romanian. I have contacts, they can help us." Callen's voice starts to rise.

"You are no longer on this case Agent Callen." Vance also was getting angry. Callen was at his wit's end.

"Then give me a reason. Tell me why? What is Operation Comescu about?" Vance finally said,

"It's about you, Agent Callen. Operation Comescu is all about you."

Deeks was standing behind Callen watching the exchange. He saw Sam's fist ball up. Kensi looked to her partner, fear in her eyes. He tried to reassure her but he wasn't so sure there wasn't the same fear in his eyes looking back at her. Vance then proceeded to explain what Hetty had found out. The Comescus were a violent crime family from Romania. They dealt in drugs, human trafficking and weapons. More importantly, they want Callen dead. There was reports of some sort of long standing family feud. Hetty was trying to find out what it was and why they want Callen dead. That is why she left.

"Hetty was trying to protect me. And that is why I have to go to Prague."

Vance then made it crystal clear that Callen was NOT to go to Prague. Callen looked at Vance, then looked at his partner. He then took out his badge and his gun, laid it on the desk and walked out. Sam did the same and followed his partner. Kensi looked at Deeks, who nodded and she too put down her badge and her gun. Deeks looked at Director Vance and said,

"I would if I could."

"Yes, you would Detective."

Deeks then turned and followed his teammates out the tunnel.

They agreed to meet at the airport in one hour. Deeks and Kensi went to their places to pack a bag and grab their passports. Kensi chose an alias' passport that she had. Deeks only had his own but given that he was LAPD he thought it would be safe enough. They both kept emergency cash, which they hid amongst their packed clothing so they could buy weapons and other supplies once in Prague.

Once on the plane, Kensi curled into Deeks side. He felt her tremble and did what he could to comfort her. They had no idea what they were in for. Deeks knew he was not going to let Kensi go without him. He owed the team for rescuing him from Lasik a year ago. Funny, this felt like that same sort of suicide mission. He hoped that Callen knew what the hell he was doing.

It was dark rainy night. They were huddled in a dark cargo van outside an address that Nell had sent them. They had ditched their NCIS phones and each had a new burn phone. Sam had also been able to get them guns on the black market. Now they waited for the right time to strike. The tension was palpable between them.

"You gonna keep doing that?"

Deeks had been watching Sam clean the same gun several times.

"I hate buying guns on the black market. Don't know where they've been. Don't know when they were last cleaned or by whom." was his answer. Kensi tried to break the tension.

"You cleaned it this morning." Deeks added, "twice."

Sam was still grousing. "This cheap ammo's gonna jam."

Callen finally spoke. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"Yet here we are." his partner answered. Callen looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Okay, let's do this. This time, leave at least one of them alive, will you?" Sam shrugged,

"Then don't make me have to save your sorry ass again."

With that, four dark figures exited the van. Sam and Callen led Deeks and Kensi up to the front door of a small house. Kensi positioned herself up against Deeks. He squeezed her shoulder - a silent "I love you" - as Callen got ready to bust down the door. The team rushed in. It was quick, it was violent and when it was over there were 3 dead men. Sam discovered Hetty's pistol on the kitchen table. Deeks and Kensi both yelled clear from the front of the house.

It was then that a whimper was heard from a closet. Deeks pointed his gun toward the door, Kensi opened it to find a young woman cowering. Callen went to her and asked in Czech about the the woman who was here earlier. The young woman said she was here but was taken away. Callen asked where. To a beach house in Romania. They question her and the woman gives them the information about the house and its location. Armed with this new intel the team lets her go and leaves to go to Romania.

They arrive at the beach where they were told the house was located. It is nothing out of the ordinary nor extreme. The security, if there is any, is simple in nature. Deeks watches Callen as he wanders onto the beach, not sure where his head's at but confident that Sam will keep him in check. Sam discusses possible entry points to the house with Kensi while keeping an eye on Callen.

Kensi, sensing her partner's concern, leans into him, takes his hand and squeezes it. As long as they are together, they will be fine. He squeezes back. When Callen drops to the sand, Sam rushes to his partner. Deeks moves closer to his and wraps a protective arm around her waist, leans in and kisses the side of her head. He has a bad feeling about this whole mission.

All he wants to do is find Hetty and get the hell of Romania - alive!

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

As Deeks and Kensi kept watch, Sam went to Callen who had dropped to his knees on the beach. They could not hear what was being said, but something had spooked Callen. Deeks didn't think that was possible but he had never seen the team leader so discombobulated before. Callen assures his partner that he is good. Sam sends the junior partners to find a place for them to work out of and they leave.

"I have never seen Callen act that way before." Kensi said while walking with Deeks. She had known him a long time. "It's like he has seen a ghost." Deeks just listens as he looks for a safe place for them. He knows Kensi is worried about Callen. She helped nurse Callen back to health after he was shot and then did the same for him. Loss is something Kensi knows all too well. Deeks stops when he thinks he found what Sam wants. The building is hidden but with several exits to escape through.

"So judging by the dust, I think we got a good 30 years before anybody comes back."

Sam nods at Deeks to thank him when they brought the senior agents to their new, hopefully temporary, headquarters. "We gotta find out what we're up against. The Comescus probably heard about the shooting in Prague, but we got here fast. They'll be expecting us, but not yet."

Kensi asks, "well what if Hetty is already gone? What if they've already moved her from the beach house?"

Callen just said, "she's here. They haven't moved her."

"You wanna share?" Deeks was growing frustrated with Callen and his secrecy.

"This is where they live. It's where they feel safe."

Sam needs to keep the team moving forward. He hands a camera to Kensi. "Go play tourist. Count heads, map out the perimeter. Back in 30."

"You got it." And with that Deeks follows her out the door.

The two walked hand and hand towards the beach. On any other day, it would have been a perfect day to put down their towels, grab some boards and head out to surf. The only thing missing was Monty to make this picture complete. Kensi loved watching Deeks surf. He was poetry in motion. She loved how the water glistened off his chest, how the sun made his blond hair shine while on the ocean. The camera shutter clicking brought her out of her daydream.

"This one's going to be for the album."

"What album is this?" Kensi knew what he was doing. He was trying to calm her nerves.

"Honeymoon, yeah?"

"Honeymoon? We are on a honeymoon in Romania?"

She looks at him, not quite sure if he is kidding or not? And not so sure she hopes he's not. She loves him and truth be told, the idea of forever with him is always in the back of her mind but starting to inch closer to the front each day. Even more so, given they have quit their jobs and tracked Hetty to Europe. They are constantly reminded how short life is. He is everything she never knew she needed. He is so much more than Jack ever was. He is the yin to her yang. When life seems dark, he is her ray of sunshine. Ironic since that is his name for her. He taught her how to trust and she has given him a place to call home. Again, his voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Romantic Romania. Look at this place, it's perfect."

Kensi held up her left hand. "Yeah, well I don't see a ring on this finger, lover boy!"

Kensi was teasing but Deeks had a surprise for her. He has been ring shopping. In fact, he thinks he may have found the one. It took him awhile to find it because it had to be perfect. For her, it has to be perfect. He loves this woman more than life itself. When she finally agreed to give their "thing" a go, it was the most amazing gift that anyone had ever given him in his whole life thus far. She is strong, beautiful, smart and, not that he would ever tell her this, funny. She makes him laugh with her quirkiness. His happiest times with her are spent together either on the couch or in bed just laughing with each other. Her laugh, not the scary one, her natural one, reaches deep to his soul. His life is not as dark as it once was now that she was a part of it. And soon he was going to ask her to take another leap of faith with him. Kensi was looking at him wondering where he was mentally. Deeks snapped out of his little daydream.

"That's cause you, darling, left it at the hotel when we went swimming." He thought they should have some fun while they gathered surveillance.

"Swimming? And our swimsuits are?"

"Optional. Our swimsuits are optional." He didn't even have the decency to hide a smirk when he said it. "Actually there is a swimsuit optional beach just over there. And yep! The batteries are fully charged. We could do this." Deeks wagged his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Kensi thought it would be fun to call his bluff. She steps towards him, looks deep into those blue eyes, and very quietly said, "ok let's go!" She turns towards to the beach, looks back over her shoulder at her boyfriend who knew he was busted.

"Well played Blye!" Paybacks were going to be a bitch. Fun, but a bitch.

Deeks was just about done with the surveillance pictures when a car pulled up in front of the house. A woman got out and was greeted warmly. Kensi positioned herself to help Deeks get some shots of the guest. Kensi looks up at her partner when the clicking stops. She sees a look of total shock on his face. "What? Who is it?"

"It's Hunter." is his response.

Kensi resists the urge to turn and look. Deeks grabs Kensi's hand, turns and gets them out of sight. "We have to warn Callen and Sam that Hunter is here."

Kensi is not happy with his idea to split up but agrees it needs to be done. She gives him a quick hug, tells him to be careful, takes the camera and heads back to tell Callen and Sam. Deeks finds a place to discreetly watch Hunter. As soon as she gets back to their hideout, Kensi tells them of their startling discovery. She also lets them know that her partner has stayed behind to monitor things at the beach house then starts reviewing the pictures with Sam and Callen. Sam guesses, "Vance must have sent her."

Kensi isn't so sure. "But how did she know where to find us."

"She's gotta be undercover. Maybe it's not her first time at the beach house."

Callen is still silent.

Kensi agrees given what she saw. "Yeah, they have clearly met before."

"The scenario could have played out 'she's undercover'. She targets him, picks him at a bar or the gym, starts dating him. Gets invited home to meet the family."

"Well that's what I'd do."

Kensi and Sam look at Callen. "What do we do?"

"Having her in the house changes the plan."

"We have a plan?"

Callen finally turns back to face them. "Yeah. Kill them all!"

Kensi and Sam just stare at their team leader.

Deeks was eating gelato when Kensi calls him. "Basically those were Callen's instructions."

Deeks rolled his eyes. "So that's the plan? Just kill them all?"

"Yeah"

"Mm-hm. Has anyone figured out exactly how we're gonna do that?"

"Heh, No, not yet."

"Right, okay. Well, listen, I'm on my third gelato here, and I am beginning to wonder if my new wife has up and dumped me."

"Aww, miss me hubby?"

"More than you know, wifey. And I was - - hold on."

"What's happening? Deeks? Hello?"

"Ok, I am starting to feel exposed here. I think I'm gonna move. I will uh, I will call you back. I love you."

Kensi hears the line click. She is worried. She hates not being there having his back. Sam sees Kensi's furrowed brow.

"Deeks good?"

"Yeah, uh moving positions." Sam and Callen continue to review the photos Deeks took.

In the meantime, Deeks is desperately trying to look nonchalant and keep watch of the beach house. Suddenly several men exited the house and made a bee-line towards Deeks. "Oh Joy!" Deeks hops over the stone wall he was sitting on, ditched what was left of his gelato and ran into the street dodging several cars. He didn't even have time to call Kensi and warn her he was coming her way. Deeks ducks into the alleyway weaving his way through the buildings to avoid Comescu's crew. At one point he was almost blindsided but was able to deflect the punch. He sees he is almost to the hideout and safety.

In the meantime, Kensi, Sam and Callen are huddled over a tablet discussing how to breach the beach house when the door explodes open and a harried Deeks comes running in.

"I got three prisoners."

"Where?" Sam asks.

"Right behind me."

Just then the three men who were chasing Deeks come in behind him. Callen asks in Romanian. "Who are you? Can we help you?"

The one who seems to the be the leader answers. "Yes, I think you can."

At the point guns are drawn and shots fired. Deeks grabs the leader and subdues him. The other two are not so lucky. "Okay, make that one prisoner and two dead guys." Deeks turns his prisoner over and cuffs him. Sam and Kensi clear the weapons from the dead guys.

Kensi looks at her partner. "You got made."

"I did not get made."

Sam insists, "You definitely got made."

Deeks gives Callen the wallet. "Not because of anything I did."

"Hmm, one gelato too many." Kensi was not helping. The identification in the wallet says Dracul Nicolae Comescu.

"Well I definitely didn't get made." Deeks was looking at a piece of paper he found in Dracul's back pocket. "They knew who to look for." Deeks turned the paper around to show the team. It contained all four of their photos. "Looks like somebody knew we were coming."

Callen was staring at Comescu who sat there smugly. Behind him the other three were discussing options. The one thing they still did not know, was Hetty still alive? Sam and Callen confronted Dracul about Hunter. He says nothing. They then show him a picture of Hetty.

"Why don't you go knock on the door and ask her yourself." You could almost see the steam coming from Callen's ears. But at least they know Hetty is alive and in the house. Now how to get her out?

Kensi gives Dracul some water, Deeks is going through his phone for contacts, etc. Sam is trying to keep Callen calm and get some idea of a plan out of him.

"I found something." Deeks shows Callen Dracul's phone. "It's in his address book."

Callen looks to see a picture of Hunter but with the name Ilena Vadim. Callen takes the phone and shows it to Dracul. Dracul talks of how he has known Ilena all his life. She is his cousin. At that, the rest of the team's heads snap up in shock. Even more shocking is the sound of all four of their cell phones going off.

Deeks has his phone out first. "I'm so not expecting a call."

Kensi was next. "They found us."

"Eric's good."

Kensi corrects her partner. "Eric and Nell are good."

"Phone home" is the text message sent to the four phones.

Deeks walks away from Kensi. He is beginning to wonder if there is a way out of this. Callen is reacting emotionally to everything. Sam has his hands full dealing with him. All Deeks cares about is protecting Kensi but they are in a foreign country. He only speaks English. Kensi speaks several languages and could probably get them through as tourists. But they need a plan and he would like it now.

Kensi notices when Deeks moves. She gives him a minute to process whatever is agitating him. He has been on edge since he was left behind to watch the house. She didn't agree with splitting up. But she trusted her partner when he suggested it. Nothing good ever happens when they are separated. That was proven when her partner came exploding into the garage with 3 thugs chasing him. She gets up goes over and stands behind him. He gives her a half glance over his shoulder to acknowledge her. It fascinates him how in tune they are with each other. While Callen and Sam continue their conversation, Kensi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

Deeks lets out a long sigh, "I'm worried. Worried whether we get Hetty out. Worried how we get us out. Worried that Callen can keep his head through all this."

Kensi rubs her hand along the back of his neck and shoulders. "You worry too much. Callen and Sam will have a plan. We will get Hetty and us out of Romania. And then maybe you and I can get some quality time together alone." She offers him a sweet smile hoping to calm him. He gives her a half smile back.

"Then I guess there is no need for me to worry." He may actually believe that. With her, he believes anything is possible.

In the meantime, Callen 'calls home' and speaks with Director Vance. Deeks listens in to Callen's part of the conversation. Vance is told how they were made long before they arrived in Romania also about Ilena Vadim. Callen was quiet for an extended period, listening to Vance he guesses. Finally he told OPS what Dracul told them about Ilena being his cousin.

The conversation then starts to get animated. "He has no reason to lie. Somebody told them we were coming." Deeks watched the team leader pace and talk. Just then Dracul's phone started ringing. It was Hunter/Ilena. Deeks thought, "this should be interesting."

"Dracul couldn't make it to the phone." The other three team members watched as Callen negotiated some sort of meet with Hunter. What they were not expecting was for the team leader to give up their location. Sam shifted in his seat. Deeks had seen that look on his face before. This was not the first time Callen had irritated the former Seal. Kensi looked at her partner. All he could do was shrug his shoulders and hoped to hell Callen had a plan.

Callen has Kensi and Deeks slip out the back, head for the beach entrance to the house and wait for Sam's signal to breach. Deeks turns to his partner. He is not sure what is about to happen but he was not going to do anything without telling her how much he loves her. He then leans over to her and kisses her and promises her that he is going to do everything he can to make sure they get home. She kisses him back and makes the same promise to him.

They hear several cars leave and then Sam gives the command to go. Deeks leads Kensi in a back gate, guns drawn. Tires screech out front. He assumes it's Callen and Sam pulling up. Two guards approach from the back door and are taking down, one by each partner. They stay outside to guard against any other unwanted guests. Hunter makes her way past them and into the house. Once the gunfire stops, Sam lets them know the house is clear. Kensi and Deeks start towards the car out front to wait for them.

"Deeks! Get an ambulance, Hetty has been shot!" Kensi is stunned as Deeks calls for an ambulance. Once Hetty is packed up and on the gurney, Callen goes with her in the ambulance while the other 4 get into the car and follow. To say that it was a tense ride would be an understatement. No one knows quite what to say to the other and having Hunter with them just makes the awkwardness worse.

They arrive at the hospital just as Hetty is taken into surgery. Hunter excuses herself saying she will contact Vance and fill him in. That is the last they see of her. Hopefully for good. Several hours later, the doctor meets with the team. Hetty is out of surgery and will make a full recovery. The gun caliber was small so no major damage. She will stay in the hospital for the next few days and then arrangements will be made to transport her back to Los Angeles.

Callen and Sam will stay with Hetty. They tell the junior partners they should start to head home. Deeks agrees and starts making phone calls. Unbeknownst to Kensi, Deeks decides to take the long way home via a stop in London. He surmises that they have earned some compensation time from their trip to Prague and Romania and with Hetty in the hospital and Callen and Sam staying behind to keep her safe, why not slip away.

So with plane tickets and hotel reservations at the Hyatt Regency in hand, Detective Marty Deeks and Agent Kensi Blye become Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye, just a couple from Los Angeles taking in the sights of Merry Old England.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N Thank you all for the follows and reviews. This chapter is total AU and fluff based on Callen's and Sam's guess as to when Kensi and Deeks started their relationship in "Scattered". I am still self medicating after Sirens and wanted to give you all someone nice for Christmas just in case Gemmil doesn't give us what we want.**_

 _ **To the lovely French Fan guest reviewer: I appreciated your perspective, but I believe that the team, other than Deeks, were traveling under assumed identities so they could get Hetty to a hospital for care. Maybe even to a military facility.**_

 _ **Thanks as always to my lovely Ship for her Beta work and to Stef for her support. A special thanks to Tess DiCorsi for letting use her version of Deeks from her stories.**_

 _ **Ok off to London!**_

* * *

 _Vlad Titov's Gulfstream 650_

 _March 10, 2013_

 _"Sleeping Beauty is up," Callen said as they walked to the table._

 _"I was kissed by the beautiful princess," Deeks sat across the table from the two men, setting down his plate and soda can. Kensi put the cookie plate on the table and joined him. "Then she made me a sandwich."_

 _Callen smiled, "Kensi, you going to let him talk about you like that?"_

 _Deeks looked at Kensi. "I did call you beautiful," he offered up as a defense._

 _Kensi looked at him, turned to Nate and Callen before looking at him again. She pushed up the armrest between them, leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. Oh, did she kiss him. When she was done, because he was completely letting her run this, Kensi cuddled up close to him, lifting his right arm and wrapping it around her. "Now he's been properly kissed by the beautiful princess."_

 _Deeks looked at an amazed Callen and a confused Nate. He wiggled his eyebrows at them and started eating his sandwich with his left hand. The wrist brace made that a little less elegant than Kensi's floor show._

 _"OK, how long has this been going on?" Callen asked._

 _Deeks had a mouth full of turkey sandwich and Kensi was enjoying herself satisfied smile so there was no immediate answer. "A while," Nate offered._

 _Swallowing his food, Deeks said "Do tell."_

 _"A few months back, Hetty called. She was worried about you two."_

 _"Any particular reason?" Kensi asked._

 _"Deeks was supposed to lie to you," Nate answered._

 _Deeks cut him off. "Yeah, let's not go there."_

 _"Why not?" Callen was fascinated. "You hated that case. Intensely. Wow, now I know why."_

 _"I would have hated it anyway." Deeks took another bite of his sandwich._

 _"Did Hetty know?"_

 _"Nope," Kensi said. "I mean it was obvious we cared about each other."_

 _"Oh yeah," Callen said. "It was very obvious."_

 _"And you were very comfortable using that against me," Kensi shot back. "Fine, since you're so smart, how long you think this was going on?"_

 _"Well, you're a nice girl…"_

 _"And I'd be real careful about where this is going," Deeks warned. Holding up his wrist, "This makes an excellent club to beat CIA types with."_

 _Callen seemed a little surprised by Deeks's reaction. "You're a nice girl so you wouldn't fall for his surfer drawl charm right away."_

 _"Oh here we go again. No drawl."_

 _"You two were delayed in London coming back from Romania. That'd be my guess."**_

* * *

London, England

May, 2011

When they arrived in London, all they wanted to do is get to the hotel and check in right away. They were both exhausted. Kensi told Deeks she would sell her soul for a long hot bath. Deeks suggested that he had just what the doctor ordered and since he knew he had her heart, she wouldn't have to sell her soul. The bellman led them to a beautiful suite on the 9th floor that included a sitting area, floor to ceiling windows with a balcony and a gorgeous view. The bellman pointed out the rest of the room amenities as he led them to the spacious bathroom just off the bedroom. Deeks watched as his beloved spied the oversized tub. She may have gotten giddy over it. It was worth every shilling just to see that reaction on her face. Deeks tipped the bellman and thanked him, closed the door and in one swift motion swept his girlfriend into his arms. After kissing her senseless he asked, "so you like?" Her smile was all he needed as an answer. "Why don't you get your bath started and I will see about dinner, etc."

Once Kensi was in the ensuite, Deeks contacted the concierge desk. He made arrangements for tickets to see the "Lion King" tomorrow evening and asked for a recommendation for a light supper afterwards. They were within walking distance for both and the late spring weather was perfect. The only thing needed were dress clothes for their evening out. They had only packed work jeans and shirts, so a trip to Harrods complete with car service was set for tomorrow morning. Just as Deeks hung up the phone, a sultry voice called out from the bathroom. "Are you going to join me? This tub is awfully big for just one person." He did not have to be asked twice.

Kensi awoke, feeling surprisingly well rested, to a phone ringing. It was on the table on her side of the bed. She quickly answered and was greeted cheerfully by a lovely female voice with an equally delightful British accent informing her it was 9 am and this was their requested wake up call. She thanked the young lady and hung up confused. She looked over at her bedmate who was still sleeping. "What is he up to?" Well no time like the present to find out. She put her index finger in her mouth, got it nice and moist and then stuck it in his ear.

"Fraggle Rock! What the Hell, Kens!" Deeks bolted upright, turned and glared at his partner who was sitting in front of him, cross legged, naked and with a big smirk on her face. What was it he was mad at her about? Deeks made a move to tackle her but Bad-Ass Blye was a tad more awake and agile and was able to avoid him.

"Would you care to explain to me why we had a 9:00 a.m. wake up call? I was really enjoying my sleep on this glorious bed."

Deeks realized that he better spill about his plan now so he can keep his body parts where they are naturally arranged. "Well Princess, I made arrangements for us to go shopping this morning at Harrods. The reason we are going shopping is because this evening I am taking you on a proper date and we need proper clothes for said date. We are going to the theatre to see the Lion King and then to dinner. Everything is within walking distance and I felt like doing something romantic for my best girl."

By now Deeks was standing on one side of the bed, Kensi the other. He waited to see what her reaction would be and he did not have to wait long. Kensi ran to his side of the bed, threw herself at him and tackled him to the bed. He noticed tears at the corners of her eyes.

"This has got to be THE most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. What made you want to do this?"

He brushed a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Because you, Kensi Blye, have made me so happy just by being by my side everyday that I just want to give you the world."

Kensi leaned into him and kissed him sweetly and as much as Deeks wanted to continue further with this activity, he knew they had to get showered, dressed and downstairs to start their day. So with one more kiss, he sent her to take a shower. He sat on the bed, facing the window that looked out over Portman Square Gardens. He was happy and content, maybe for the first time ever. And it was just going to get better because he was with Kensi.

Harrods was nothing like they had ever seen. Floors and floors of clothes, furniture, bedding and toys. First stop was the men's department for a suit for Deeks. He tried on several and the one that made Kensi's breath hitch was a black Hugo Boss. All that was needed was the slacks to be cuffed. Everything else was pretty close to perfect. The onsite tailor assured them the alterations would be done in time and the suit delivered to their hotel. A white shirt was added and would be pressed. Dress shoes and socks completed his outfit and he was done.

Now for Kensi. The salesperson in the ladies' salon assured her that given her size and shape she would have no trouble finding whatever she wanted to wear and take with her with little to no alterations. Kensi decided on a simple Narcisco Rodriguez off-white virgin wool-silk blend sleeveless fitted dress to which she added a black bolero jacket in case it was chilly this evening. Everything fitted perfectly. She then selected black patent leather slingbacks with a peep toe. Kensi may have noticed her partner's eyes glaze over watching her model the shoes. She knows what he likes. And to show his appreciation for her choice of shoe, he would see that she was treated to a mani-pedi at the hotel spa. Since no alterations were necessary for Kensi's dress they offered to press it and then ship it with Deeks' suit to the hotel.

As they were leaving, they past a kiosk of Harrods' bears. Kensi squealed when she saw a bear dressed as a London bobby. "Please baby, can I have him? It's a cop just like you." Kensi gave him her best pouty lips. Like he was going to say no to that face. Actually what he wanted to do was kiss that pout right off her mouth but they were in public. Sadly, he would have to postpone that activity until later. He paid for the bear and they made their way outside to head back to their hotel.

Once back at the hotel, they grabbed lunch and the captain at the concierge desk was able to get Kensi into the spa for her mani-pedi and hair styling. Deeks loves spoiling her. He may not have all the money to do everything he would love to do for her but he loves how Kensi appreciates the little things. In that respect they are alike. Both had their struggles when they were young. Both fought hard for what they accomplished. He got a kick out of watching his partner get escorted by the staff, already fussing over her, to the back of the salon to start her session. Right there and then he vowed to make sure that there will be regularly scheduled days of pampering for her for the rest of his days if she'll have him.

While Kensi was getting fussed over, she had a chance to reflect on the past couple of months. She would never forget how she had felt when Hetty told the team that Deeks had been shot. The parallel between that day and getting the news that her father had died was not lost on her. Both times, her whole world had been threatened to implode. Fortunately, Deeks had recovered and offered her a life she never thought she could have. She wondered if she should tell her partner of her conversation with Hetty prior to their rescue mission? The next thing she felt was a hand on her shoulder. She had dozed off and was startled as the technician lightly shook her. It was time to do her hair so she got up from the pedicure station and moved on to meet the hair stylist.

Deeks was back in the hotel room and decided to stretch out on the sofa and take a nap while he waited for Kensi to come back. He wondered if this might be the longest stretch of time he has gone without someone shooting at him or his partner. He finally feeling back to normal since being shot. He had been assured that Ray and Jenna are safe and that Nicole will receive a minimum sentence. Hetty offering him the papers to become an agent was something he never saw coming, but it made him proud. He valued the opinion of their fearless and experienced operations manager and the fact that she thought he's got what it takes to become a special agent felt good. However, he felt bad about keeping it from Kensi but he was still sorting things out in his own mind. Feeling good for being recognized for good work and changing your whole job situation are two different things. Plus they were still navigating balancing their work relationship versus their personal life together. Once they get home and back to their normal he would give it the attention it deserves but for now it would stay on the back burner. He was here now with Kensi, and they would enjoy their time together. A little bit of perfect for themselves. They had earned it.

Kensi arrived at the door to their hotel room just as the purchases arrived from Harrods. She tipped the bellman after he hung the clothes in the hall closet. Once she closed the door she went to find her partner, only to find him passed out on the sofa. She sat at his hip, leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Sleepy blue eyes greeted hers. "Hey, you're back." his voice still husky from his nap.

"I am and thank you so much for my treat. Also, our clothes are here." He loved how they did her hair. Just swept to one side. He admits, he loves her hair down. Loves to play with it, especially when they are cuddled either on their couch or in bed. She then held out her hands for inspection. He admired the work that was done by kissing each hand and then he leaned over to inspect her painted toes. He had to resist the temptation to call off the date and just stay in and thoroughly examine each toe. Well there would be plenty of time for that fun afterwards. He kissed her again, sat up and headed to the bedroom with his suit to get ready. Kensi gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. They agreed to dress separately to surprise each other.

"How are you doing in there Princess, you almost ready?" Deeks is rocking back and forth on his heels. He can't believe he is this nervous or is he excited? Either way he is about to find out as the door opens and out steps a dream. His dream and she is gorgeous.

"Wow!" was all he could get out.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Kensi is looking at what can only be described as a model from GQ. Deeks is a handsome guy in his jeans and tee shirts. Delicious looking in his wetsuit. But him in that suit is other wordly. She is tempted to call off the date and examine just how well well that suit is fitting up close including a search of his pockets, since she knows how ticklish he is. But she resists temptation as she knows he has gone to a lot of trouble arranging tonight's activities and she loves him too much to spoil his plans. There is always later. An after party of sorts. Their very own after party.

They both stand there looking at each other like blushing teens. "You ready, Sunshine?"

"Let's do this" was her answer.

He holds out his elbow, she takes hold of it and together they head out. Kensi hears the strains of "Can you feel the love tonight" playing in her head. Love is all she is feeling right at this moment with Deeks. It's going to be magical evening.

TBC

** Excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi. Used with author's kind permission.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kensi woke up from her nap disoriented to her surroundings. The hum of the airplane was the first sound she heard that reminded her of where she was. She looked to her left to see her partner dozing, his head against the window. His hair even more "styled" than usual. She swears he looks like a toddler when he wakes up in the morning, hair going in every direction. A peek into their future? But then he runs his hands through it and somehow tames it into submission. Lately she has been the one taming it and she has been enjoying every minute of it.

The weekend in London was amazing. It was just what they needed after a stressful mission. When they checked in with Callen, Hetty was doing well and they would be leaving for Los Angeles in a few days. She may have lied a little telling him that they could not get a direct flight and had a layover in London. She just didn't mention the nice hotel, the theatre tickets, the shopping and the walkabout to see the sights. It was so great to be a normal couple. The hand holding, stolen kisses and laughing. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiles and giggles. But what she enjoyed most was his smile. It radiated right through his blue eyes.

There was also the time spent in bed cuddling. She was no virgin but with Deeks it was like she was again. He treated her with such a reverence. So giving, he took her breath away. It inspired her to be equally as giving and his reaction to what she did to him made her so happy. She thinks she has found every tickle spot - there were many - he had. Kensi loved getting him to laugh. His smile was glorious and his laugh infectious. If she gets him to laugh once a day, it would be all she needed. His laugh, his smile is her anchor. She knows she is safe and loved with Deeks.

Kensi also learned something new about Deeks. The brash, over the top, detective was replaced with a kind, sweet, open man. And quieter. That was something she was not expecting. She was finally understanding what he meant by undercover lives. This open version of Deeks was one he would never share with the rest of the team. It was his protection from the ridicule he received from Sam and Callen. He had started to drop his walls as they got more involved. But in London, it was like meeting a new person and she fell further in love in with him. She felt humbled to be entrusted with this side of him. She understood about the need for the walls of protection and by him letting her in, made it easier for her to let him in.

The pilot announces their approach to LAX, which meant time to wake up her boyfriend. She knows once they land, they are back to their "undercover" lives. But she is feeling more confident and hopeful about their future together. Kensi runs her hands through his shock of blond hair and whispers, "wake up sleepyhead, we're home". Deeks stretches within the confines of his seat, eyes still closed. "How long have you been awake?" He asks as he leans towards her and gives her a kiss.

"Not long. Just reliving our trip. I can't thank you enough for that. It was so great just being alone with you and doing normal stuff. I worry that we won't be able to do too many things like that now that we are home."

"Nothing changes" he says confidently. "We are partners and friends who like to hang out together. Sam and Callen do it all the time. You just may have a few more privileges with your partner than Callen does with Sam." He wags his eyebrows at her. She swats his arm and laughs. He always knows what to say to her to make her feel better. It is getting easier to see his view of them, the possibilities, the promise. The plane lands, they gather their belongings and head out of the plane, back to the reality of keeping the world safe. Back to Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks.

The team was happy to be back together. The Wonder Twins were ecstatic to have the core four back. Unfortunately Hetty was still home recuperating and Hunter was still in charge. Callen also was still grumpy about the whole thing.

Their first case back involved a cyber attack on the DOD from China. The connection was a CEO who had various contracts with the government. The team was tasked with rescuing the kidnapped CEO. Kensi and Deeks were sent in to protect the wife and son. Kensi watched as Deeks engaged the son into playing on the tennis court. She marveled and was a tad jealous of he easy he is around people especially kids. Heather, his mom, wished her husband would spend more time with their son instead of his programs. Lately their son was starting to retreat into longer computer times. It was that statement that led to their case breaking open.

It was the teen who inadvertently led the Chinese to the DoD. Dennis Calder was assumed to be the threat and why he was kidnapped. No one suspected the younger Calder. The team was able to rescue the CEO and shore up the breaches. And Sam reminded Mr. Calder that he now had a second chance to be a better dad. Hopefully he will take that opportunity.

At home, Monty was very happy to have his humans back and his routine returned to normal. Actually the new normal. Kensi and Deeks had slowly but deliberately begun intertwining their personal lives. Clothes for both now occupied each other's bedroom, DVDs, pictures, favorite foods and Monty's supplies were also divided between both places. He was equally comfortable at either home and was as content as his humans in this new life. They would spend alternate nights at the other's place but careful not to follow a strict pattern. Wouldn't want Sam catching on. As for Hetty knowing, they weren't sure what she did or did not know. The pair thought as long as Hetty did not say anything, they would work under the assumption that what Hetty didn't know wouldn't hurt them - much.

At work they continued their undercover lives. Deeks thought he would try to get on Hunter's better side by being supportive of her. She in turn upgraded the hardware, bought brand new HK416 assault rifles. Kensi warned Deeks to be careful. She didn't trust Hunter. She saw the material goods as bribes. Deeks agreed but also thought it would be a good diversion, a way to deflect Sam and Callen away from them and their relationship. So Kensi played along as Deeks tried to sell the team on Hunter's possible usefulness. The team wasn't buying it and wondered why Deeks was so vocal in his support. It wasn't until Deeks mumbled something about his own parking spot that the team caught on. In fact his beautiful partner made sure to throw the first barb to help with the deflection. ' _That's my girl!'_ he thought.

New Case - Calvin Winslow was owner of one of the hottest clubs in LA. Deeks was well versed in the club scenes as a member of LAPD undercover unit. But that still did not buy any respect from Callen and Sam as he shared what information he had about Winslow or his former partner Tom Baird who is also opening his own club as competition. ATF was interested in Winslow as a possible front for arms trading and a possible connection to the death of a marine when a SUV exploded that morning. Callen told Kensi and Deeks to check on Winslow while he and Sam would go to scene of the car explosion. Just as the teams hit the door, Hunter stopped them. She made a change in operations. Kensi would be with Callen and Sam with Deeks. The four just looked at her and then each other. ' _Just great'_ Deeks thought as they left. Kensi bumped Deeks shoulder as she passed him, and tried to say, ' _stay safe'_ with her eyes. Deeks nodded and chased after Sam.

Deeks and Kensi each quietly approached Callen and Sam respectively to glean a nugget of advice on how to deal with their "new", hopefully temporary, partner. Sam told Kensi to just watch him around Hunter. Callen told Deeks to let Sam drive and then encouraged Deeks to not be afraid to take the lead. Show Sam he was not afraid to be in charge. Deeks agreed about the first, felt Callen was cranking him with the second. But hey, no guts no glory. Off the team went.

Both former junior partners had miserable days with their new senior partners. Kensi made Callen carsick with her driving and Deeks failed miserably trying to be the alpha male. Kensi never realized how much Deeks put up with being her partner. Deeks missed that there was never an issue for dominance with his partner. He wants to kick Callen's ass for pissing off Hunter enough that she swapped the teams around. The team lost track of how many explosions they avoided. But at the end of the day, after the final big explosion that leveled the club and left the four of them sprawled in a line next to their original partners, they were safe.

Deeks could not wait to get home with Kensi. He hated not having her back. Bad things always happen when they are not together. And it did. First "gigantor" used his face as speed bump and then the four of them almost were blown to the heavens. But now they were at his place, Monty in his bed and he was on his couch with his love in his arms.

"I hated today." He thought Kensi had nodded off, apparently not.

"What did you hate about it?"

"We were separated. I didn't have your back and you didn't have mine. And as much as I care about Callen, he is not you."

"For what's it's worth, I hated today too. For the same reasons, except I probably don't have the same relationship you do with Callen. But Sam just made feel like he was stuck with me and did nothing to try and make the best of the situation. What the hell else do I have do with this guy?"

"I wish I knew babe. Just keep doing your job, hopefully things will be back to normal tomorrow. In the meantime, We are partners right now, here, where it counts. And I think I need to do a thorough search to make sure you don't have anymore scrapes from that last explosion." Kensi's fingers started working her way under Marty's shirt. As she started shifting it up towards his neck, she drop a trail of kisses from his navel to his chin, that both tickled and excited him.

"Agent Blye, I think you missed a spot!" The evening dissolved into giggles, wrestling and kisses. Partners at home was definitely the best partnership there was.

During their run on the beach the next morning, Deeks' phone rang. "Deeks!... Hey Angela. ...No, just out for a run with my partner... Oh man, that sucks... Sure you can crash at my place... No worries, I can stay at Kensi's with Monty... Yeah, I remember, you had hives for a week... I will vacuum the place before you arrive... No problem... Bye."

Kensi was stretching while she waited for Deeks to finish his conversation. "Was that Angela, your LAPD undercover wife?" Deeks had regaled Kensi one night about Angela and their adventures. She met Angela and her husband Marco, a DEA agent and their 2 boys over a dinner out not too long ago. The ladies hit is off right away. In fact, the girls had gone out together with Nell and Rose, from the morgue, a few weeks later.

"It seems their house needs to be tented. Marco is going to take the boys back East to visit family but Angela is on a case and can't get off. I told her she could crash at mine and I thought me and Monty could crash at yours. She is very allergic to dog hair."

"Not a problem. How do you want to play it?" The partners started running again. Kensi suddenly stopped. "I got it! Let's bring Monty to work. Hetty won't mind. You tell folks about a friend staying at your place, allergic to Monty. Even sell how beautiful she is. And Angela is so you wouldn't be lying. I will feign disgust over your comment and viola!" Deeks stopped in front of his partner and kissed her senseless.

"You do know how much I love you right now?" And he did. He used to be envious of Angela's marriage. She was so happy with Marco and their boys were the best. He never thought he would ever have anything close to what they have. But now he was seeing his own version of happiness coming together with Kensi. After the first time they all got together, Angela pulled him aside and threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't marry Kensi. "You will never meet anyone so perfect for you if you tried Marty." He just smiled at the memory.

"Let's go Deeks, we'll be late!" Kensi took off ahead, leaving Deeks in her dust. He just smirked, the view was just fine from where he stood.

They arrived at OPS ahead of the rest of the team or so they thought. Callen was making his tea. Deeks and Kensi were getting their coffee when Sam sat down and started eating his breakfast. Monty posted himself right in front of him hoping a for a bite.

"It's not gonna happen. Why don't you go find a fire hydrant? Chase a cat." Sam was doing his best to ignore the dog but not having my luck. "Deeks!" Sam bellowed. "What's up?" "Why is this mutt here?"

"Well I have a house guest and she kind of has a problem with him."

"Let me guess. She can't stand his begging either."

"Actually it's more about the red hives that break out over every inch of her smoking hot body. And that kind of puts a damper on the fun times."

"Ew!" Kensi played her part perfectly.

"He asked."

"Really wouldn't kill you to share a little bit of your breakfast with him." Callen chided.

"This is my breakfast! I paid with it with money I worked hard for." Sam was getting agitated.

"Come on. Give Monty a break." Kensi had been scratching Monty's ears, trying to keep him from jumping all over her like he usually does. Monty had not been "read in" on their little undercover OP.

"You know I think you are forgetting how Monty came through with some bomb sniffing action not too long ago." Deeks was dumbfounded with Callen's unknowing participation in this ruse.

"Yeah and after that sniff, what did he do when I put myself in harm's way?" Sam could not believe this conversation was happening.

"You mean leaving the area? He was following protocol, Sam." This was the most fun Deeks had had in awhile.

"He was saving his furry butt, that's what he was doing. That why they retired him?"

"Actually the vet that did a psych eval on him said he had a nervous condition. Kind of like canine PTSD." Deeks was not happy to be defending his dog to Sam.

"Puppy traumatic stress disorder?"

"Exactly" Just then Monty started barking. It seems Eric chose to call the team up to OPS with a dog whistle. Deeks wanted to kill Eric for upsetting Monty but for the sake of team harmony, he will let it slide.

A local news reporter was killed in a driveby shooting at Venice Beach. The team starts asking the Wonder Twins why this was brought to them. Nell shared that the reporter had received several threats from the Libyan government for pieces she had done on an underground radio program that supported Libyan rebels. She had made contact with a naval expert in the field and was working with him to locate the creator of the broadcasts.

Deeks and Kensi were sent to the TV station to interview Adriana Gomez cameraman. While Deeks went through her computer, Kensi talked with Steve Downey. He talked about how hard she worked, the long hours spent together. "Partners" Kensi knew what that was like. She looked over at her's remembering what her life was before he burst into her life and how she couldn't picture a day without him. But was scarier was that their job was a lot more hazardous than TV team and it gave her pause to think what could have happen when Vakar used Deeks as bait. But for now they were safe, together and dare she think it, happy. She felt for Steve, for his loss.

Deeks was working with Eric to get into Adriana's computer. Eric made a note to teach the junior partners the basics of encryption bypass. Deeks perked up at the thought of finally reading Kensi's journal. Eric may have bragged that he had already read it and Deeks did not want to go there. At that the detective stole a glance at his partner wondering just what was in that diary. And now concerned that Eric may know about them as a couple. Mental to note to self to double check with his girlfriend later.

After regrouping in OPS, Kensi, Deeks and Monty headed out to "The Tripoli" a local restaurant where Adriana gathered intel. The "three" sat in the car. "I mean look at him. He's perfect for our cover. Young hip couple wanting a taste of exotic Middle Eastern cuisine and our rescue dog." Monty was sitting in his harness in the back seat. Kensi looked at both her boys. "It's actually a requirement for all young, hip couples in Los Angeles to have rescue dogs." At that Kensi rolled her eyes. "There's only one hitch in your plan there buddy. Dogs aren't allowed in restaurants."

Her partner was undeterred. "We've considered that haven't we Monty."

"Have you?"

"He's also a service animal. They use them for blind people, people with seizures, all sorts of things. There's even a woman in Minnesota with an anxiety monkey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I read about it in _Bark_ Magazine. " Ok Kensi knows BS when she hears it, especially from her goof of a partner. "Did you get that? _Bark_ Magazine? No? Their motto is 'dog is my co-pilot'" And then it was on. Kensi glared at Deeks, Deeks smirked back. Both trying to break the other first. "No? Not gonna fly?" Deeks thought he caught Kensi's lip curl a bit. Damm, he almost had her. There was always next time.

"Alright Monty, you heard the woman. You're staying here." Kensi turned back to look at her fur baby just in time to get a little love back. "Don't give her kisses. Oh, really? That's my job buddy. You're staying here. I'm going to put the radio on for you. A little NPR, yeah? Loves _All Things Considered_." Monty watched his two humans head head away from the car.

Upon entering the restaurant there was a subtle mood shift. The group of men sitting at a table were intently watching the TV it was a broadcast from Asad El-Libi. No one was forthcoming with any information other than one of the men slipping away. Deeks gave the plate number to Eric. Sam and Callen followed and found the broadcast location for Asad El-Libi.

Meantime Kensi and Deeks were on stakeout outside Farag Hajazi. Kensi was chiding Deeks regarding Monty's NPR listening habits. She was sure it was just any soothing voice. Deeks just took his index finger, changed the channel and Monty began to whine. The station was immediately switched back and all was quiet once again. Deeks just smiled.

Finally Hajazi's car came up the street and pulled into the driveway. The partners waited until he went inside to get out of the car. They met with his father, who gave them a stern lecture on profiling. Hajazi took advantage of his father speaking with Kensi and Deeks to sneak out the backdoor only be greeted by Callen and Sam. They brought him to the boatshed for questioning. While they questioned Hajazi, Deeks decided to question his partner about her diary.

"So uh, what exactly do you write about in the diary of yours?"

"I don't have a diary."

"Oh"

"It's a journal."

"I'm sorry, just to clarify, what is the difference between a diary and a journal?"

"A dairy is for seven year old girls."

"So, um, you would say a journal, then, contains more adult content?" Deeks looks to his partner who just smiles back at him.

"Good to know. Good. To. Know."

Sadly the original Asad El-Libi was killed but the team was able to capture those trying to suppress the rebels and a new Asad El-Libi takes over for his departed friend to continue to the rebels cause.

Back in OPS the team is in the bullpen debriefing when Hetty takes out a badge and walks up to Monty. "And in special recognition of your past contributions, Monty is now an official member of our team." Monty then proceeds to thank you with a big kissie to her cheek while Deeks beams behind him.

A time later, Sam is at his desk eating lunch. Keeping him company is the newest member of the team. Sam checks to make sure no one is looking and tosses a piece of chicken to his "teammate". Deeks and Kensi look down from the mezzanine and smile. Deeks then takes Kensi's hand leads her to a quiet corner. "I knew Sam liked Monty."

"He pretends to be tough but he is just a teddy bear inside." Kensi slips into Deeks arms for a long overdue hug. It was a tough day and she just needed a little love from her love.

"So, about that journal?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sundays were usually spent on their favorite things - surfing and football. Kensi had been improving her skills on the waves. Deeks was a very good teacher and he loved spending time with his girlfriend doing "normal" things. He had promised her nothing would change when they got back from Romania and he was being true to his word.

Afternoons were spent on the couch watching the NFL as Deeks was a long time Vikings fan. Kensi had been surprised he didn't support a more local franchise like Oakland or San Diego. But it turned out his dad had been a Raiders fan and the "boozy" Sundays after their matches had been extra hard in the Brandel household, especially when the Raiders had lost. So he had chosen the Vikings to be "his" franchise. It seemed like the right team for someone with his lineage to follow and he liked their attitude. He wants to distance himself from his father as much as he can, she thought. Even when it comes to such "trivia" as football. Kensi herself didn't have a favorite NFL team as she was a LA Kings fan but appreciated the intensity of football. And she loved cranking up her boyfriend as he yelled at the TV when the ref blew calls.

Their lives together were dare she say idyllic. Maybe too much so. It was not that she didn't love it, she did love it very much. But sometimes she couldn't help herself but be afraid that this maybe was too good to last. Thankfully Deeks has been patient and she continued to work on her resolve to open herself up to him and enjoy what they have.

It was a slow, quiet Monday morning at the Mission. Deeks and Kensi were amusing themselves with a game of "paper triangle" football. Deeks was setting up for a field goal at his desk. Kensi was at her desk with her hands joined in the shape of goal posts ready for the play.

"Vikings on the 35"

"Packers up by 2. Let's see what ya got. Do it!"

Suddenly Sam appears and angrily swats the "football" out of Deeks' hand. "Where is it?"

"Oh!"

"Blocked!" Kensi raised her hands in victory.

"Oh. That was for the win."

"Where is it?"

"Judging by how hard you swatted it, I'd say Bangladesh."

"Where's Charlene?" Deeks just stared blankly at Sam. Kensi shrugged her shoulders at her partner.

"My car."

"Your Challenger?"

"So you do have it."

"Dude, you're starting to freak me out a little bit here."

Sam now leans menacingly towards Deeks. "If I find out you're behind this…" He then walks away and up the stairs to OPS. Deeks looks at his partner totally befuddled.

"What am I be - Whaaat?

Callen enters the bullpen and sheds light on what just happened. "Charlene is a 1970 Challenger Sam's been restoring the last 10 years. It was stolen last night."

Kensi's eyes bugged out "Oh. That's horrible."

"Yeah, the big guy is heartbroken. He was up all night questioning everyone with a two mile radius of the storage unit. Wing on that car was Sam's therapeutic refuge. Honestly I don't think he ever wanted to finish it."

For a second Deeks was sour that Sam was obviously expecting him behind the theft of his "Darling". When would he ever been able to gain that man's trust? But his attention turned to Kensi within seconds again. He knows his lady is a gearhead. He can see she is feeling Sam's pain. "A car like that is either in a chop shop or being driven real hard south of the border. That's not good."

"Okay, it's just a car. He's got insurance, right?"

"MM-mm. Mm-mm V8 magnum, four barrel carb with dual exhaust is NOT just a car." Deeks is watching his partner's eyes glaze over while talking about the car and wondering if it's wrong how hot he thinks she is going on about Sam's car.

"Takes up hours of your time, you spend more cash than the car is actually worth and for what exactly?

Kensi knows her man is not a car guy. It's just not his thing and that is fine, he has many other "talents". But she decides to use this opportunity to add a layer to their deception. "What kind of man are you? I'm gonna see if Sam is okay." Kensi winks at her partner and gets up from her desk to go up to OPS. Just then a blood curdling wail emanates from the upper level. Callen and Deeks' heads snap up at the sound. Kensi takes two steps back and decides that she should probably wait to check on Sam.

Eric appears at the top of the steps and whistles for the team to come to OPS. As Deeks passes Eric he asks what Sam is so upset about. Deeks suggests he doesn't want to know. Eric swallows hard and follows the team into OPS.

The case is about an unholy alliance that seems to be forming between the Molina cartel and a new arm of

Al-Qaeda. Afghani heroin is being exchanged for weapons. The team is tasked with breaking up the connection. Deeks and Kensi head out to a pawn shop near the garage the cartel was using while Sam and Callen met with LAPD Swat team leader who staged a raid there earlier in the day.

The pawn shop owner was helpful but did not have any new information. As the junior partners came outside, Deeks noticed a newsstand that may have a security camera attached. As he walks up he starts asking for various publications.

"Hi, can I get _Paparazzi Planet, Celebs After Midnight_ , that should be interesting." And as he shows his badge, "and your surveillance tapes."

"Sure give me a minute."

The attendant gets the DVD. While they wait, Kensi picks up a magazine. "And for my partner while we're at it ." A copy of _Cat Fancy_ is dropped onto the pile.

"Cat Fancy" I get it. I'm not manly because I am not into restoring cars?"

"I never said that."

Deeks thinks a little payback for her "man" comment is in order. "We'll also take this little guy right there." He then proceeds to drop a beauty magazine into her hands.

"Unwanted facial hair? Electrolysis vs Laser? I don't have facial hair."

"Whatever you say, Pancho."

Kensi smirks at her partner and as he turns away, she discreetly runs her finger along her upper lip line. You never know...

Callen and Sam's meeting with LAPD SWAT went well. They were given what evidence was gathered at the garage following their raid which included SAT phones. They were passed to Eric along with the surveillance footage from the newsstand Kensi and Deeks visited.

The team viewed the footage and were frustrated by their suspect spray painting the cameras. Also it seemed the FBI was investigating the shooting. However, when Hetty checked in with them, FBI assures her that they do not have an open case. They also see a red jeep parked outside the pawn shop. A female driver is either running surveillance or waiting for an accomplice.

Kaleidoscope got a hit on the jeep and the team heads out. Deeks and Kensi arrive first and see their suspect leaving a church. As they get out of the car, the brunette takes off. Kensi has Deeks run a parallel track while Kensi chases her.

Suddenly the woman stops and turns towards Kensi. Both take a fighting stance and the suspect attacks her. Kensi fights back but the other woman has skills. Kensi takes a couple of solid hits before getting flipped. Deeks finally arrives with his gun drawn.

"Enough!"

The woman stops. Kensi gets up, pissed that she got flipped. She doesn't like to get bested in a fight.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh! I'm fine."

"Sure about that? Cause it looked like she tagged you."

"Really? Kinda looked like I had her."

Deeks knows his partner and that tone. She hates losing at ANYTHING. Especially doesn't like looking weak in the field. It is not one of her best traits. She is never weak to him but she never hears him when he tells her. God she is so stubborn but he loves her and hopefully this won't affect the day.

"Kensi, walk it off!" Great, Deeks thought, Callen calling Kensi off is not helping the situation. Deeks is told to search the woman.

"You got a name? Huh? Name? Oh, you don't have a name, but you do have a weapon. Oh, wow? This just got interesting. Unless this is fake, she's a cop. I'm a cop too. L.A.P.D. None of these guys just me and you. Cops." Deeks holds up the badge to show the team, it is from Mexico.

The suspect just looks at him suspiciously but says nothing. Kensi also sees this woman checking out her partner. As if calculating whether Deeks is someone to be used for her purposes. Deeks notices Kensi's brow furrow but can't seem to get her attention to find out what she is thinking. He continues to talk to the woman, trying to use their commonality as cops. She reminds him of his partner. Beautiful, smart, badass. He needs to be careful as he also knows his partner has a jealous streak. Callen sees that Deeks is not getting anything from this suspect so he has Deeks arrest her. They bring her to boatshed for questioning.

Deeks and Kensi are with the Mexican policewoman in interrogation. The Wonder Twins have identified her as Eva Espinoza. Kensi is still oozing hostility. Deeks sits across from Eva and tries to get her to open up.

"Eva Espinoza. Police chief from Loreto Mexico. Great surfing down there."

Still nothing. Kensi is having none of this.

"What's a Loreto chief doing in Los Angeles?"

"Don't say _America's Next Top Model_ because that is my partner's favorite show."

Kensi rolls her eyes' at her partner. He wants to throw a bucket of cold water on her to calm her down. Why is she acting like this? You would think she would be appreciative of another kickass female in law enforcement. They are going to talk about his later.

Eva is here chasing the Molina cartel. She is the police chief because so many officers have died and there was no one else willing to do it. Deeks is impressed with the nobility of her cause. But they find out she is also out for revenge. Her brother was killed by a cartel drive by shooting. He was only 7. That seems to cause Kensi to back down a little but she still doesn't trust her. She sees Deeks admiration for her. And it bugs her. It bugs her the same way it did when she had seen Deeks with Nicole.

Why does she have a hard time trusting. Especially trusting Deeks. He has done nothing to give her pause. He is a kind soul. She should not be surprised that he feels empathy for Eva and her plight. And even if Eva might be flirting with him, he is not responding to her like he is interested. Could she be just scared? Scared of losing him? Sometimes she hates herself.

Eva tells Deeks that Diego Molina is in LA. Deeks knows that he is a very dangerous kingpin. She tracked two of his men to the pawnshop but lost them. The detective takes a risk and decides to trust her by asking if she knew that the cartel was now involved with Al Qaeda. She was surprised but not surprised. They had their hands in her government, corrupting everything. Deeks could see the frustration in her face. He wants to help her.

For her part, Kensi wants her gone. So she thanks her and lets her know they would take it from here. Deeks just sighs. Kensi is beautiful, deadly, smart but that bit of insecurity where he is concerned is not good. They escort Eva out of the boatshed, get her a cab to take her back to her jeep. As a precaution and without her partner's knowledge, Kensi tags Eva so they can keep track of her.

As the case progresses, the "FBI" is keeping a step ahead of the team. They can't seem to keep up which is irritating an already irritable Sam Hanna. Eric finds two SAT phones that have now been activated that could be a lead. Callen and Sam head to the store where they purchased. Deeks and Kensi head back to the mission to help Nell dig through anything they find on Diego Molina.

Deeks thinks his partner needs a break to cool off so he suggests grabbing lunch for the them, Nell and Eric. After he gets off the phone with Nell, he grabs Kensi's hand.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"So you going all green eyed monster was my imagination?"

Kensi yanks her hand from his and puts a death grip on the steering wheel. He can see she is upset. He knows why she acts the way she does. He thought they were past it. But if they are going to have a healthy relationship, he needs to nip this in the bud. It is too important.

"Kensi at what point are you going to forget about what happened with Nicole and trust me around other woman? We are undercover operators. We are going to have to flirt with suspects undercover to get information. I have not crossed any lines and don't plan to. I am not worried about you and what you may have to say or do. I also hope you don't have to cross any lines and maybe we need to talk about that some more. We also adults who have pasts. The only thing that should matter is what is current and how we feel about each other. I am not saying the past didn't exist but it's the past. We didn't know each other so we can't pass judgement on those decisions. I should not have to walk on eggshells around you every time we deal with a female suspect."

Deeks sees a deep sigh come from his partner and a tear on the corner of her eye. He did not want to upset her but he also is tired of her jealousy. Kensi pulls the car into a parking spot near the deli they are getting lunch from. They sit quietly.

"I'm sorry" It comes out as a whisper but it comes out nonetheless. "You're right. I reacted badly. I was pissed that she tagged me that she even tried to flirt with you to get out of custody. I seriously don't know why I keep sabotaging our relationship. You've done NOTHING to give me pause."

"And I never will. I love you. You are it for me."

At that Kensi looks at him. Blue eyes filled with love and promise look back at her. Deeks leans towards her and kisses her. He then wipes away her tears, kisses her on the cheek and starts to get out of the car.

Kensi takes a deep breath. Thankful her partner is a patient man. She is going to work hard to show him how much she loves and trusts him. He's it for her too. She looks up at the sound of Deeks calling her. Everything is going to be fine. All they have to do is talk about it.

The team is still chasing their tails with the FBI. They are also stymied with how Eva seems to be keeping up with the cartel. Kensi is still clearly agitated.

"What about Eva?"

"What about Eva?" Callen is getting a bit tired of Kensi's obsessing about her.

"Well she was able to track the cartel to the pawnshop from Mexico. Maybe she has someone on the inside."

Sam is following her train of thought. "If Shallah and the cartel are in business together their paths are bound to cross. She could be our in."

"I thought you didn't trust her?" Deeks tries to get his partner to let go.

"I don't."

Callen agrees. "I don't either. I had Nell track her from the boatshed."

Deeks and Sam look at each other. Both get up and follow their partners back to OPS.

There is a video of Eva meeting a yet unidentified man in a parking lot downtown. It's obvious this is someone close to Eva. Kensi can't help but tease her partner about their connection. Deeks just rolls his eyes. Sam thinks it could be the inside man who can hopefully lead them to the cartel. Unfortunately there is no more camera footage. But Kensi asks for Nell tablet and taps in a GPS code.

"Activating GPS tracker. Got her, she's downtown. I tagged her in the Boatshed. I know a woman on a mission when I see one."

Kensi smirked at the 3 boys and walked out of OPS. Deeks, decided to poke the bear and treated her to a "Meow!" as she walked passed him. Callen and Sam just shook their heads and followed.

The GPS tracker led the team downtown to a pinata store. It became clear that it was a front for the Molina cartel. And it got even more interesting when a vehicle carrying Jamal Ahmed Shallah pulled up in front. Eva was escorted out with 2 cartel members. The team surrounded the vehicle hoping to capture Shallah but a shootout ensued. Several of Shallah's men were killed but he escaped. Deeks found Eva and she took him to her car where in the trunk was the body of her informant with a bullet in his head. "He was a cop and my friend."

Deeks felt her frustration and her pain. Too many of his colleagues have been killed by cartels. He wants to help but he is also dealing with 3 teammates that still question her mission. He also is dealing with Sam who just questions him and everything he does and Kensi who is pissing him off a tad with her jealousy. As a cop he has had closer dealings with the cartels than NCIS. He knows of the struggles. He admires anyone who is brave or maybe stupid enough to take them on. It is a suicide mission every time. Maybe Kensi is misreading his admiration for Eva as something more than it is. They are going to have a long talk about this.

The coroner's office cleared the bodies from the scene. Deeks saw Eva standing near the vehicle that had her friend, Luis. She is worried about his family and that they are now endangered. Deeks tries to reassure her but she is tired and weary of the fight. Now she has lost her friend. The job takes its toll and they all have felt it. Eva gets into the ambulance and Deeks rejoins his team.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, considering she is moving up the endangered species list, I'd say she's dandy. Why didn't they kill her too?"

"Trying to find out what she knew? Some sick gift to Shallah?"

"Why would Shallah risk coming to Los Angeles? Why not meet the cartel in Mexico?"

"Why go into the lion's den when you don't have to. Los Angeles is neutral territory."

Eric tracks Shallah's vehicle it has been dumped and burned. But they know the "FBI" agents are always cleaning up after him so just maybe they have a chance to catch them and finally get ahead. They set up a sting in the pinata shop and wait.

Kensi is behind the counter as an employee. Deeks, Callen and Sam lay in wait. And just like they'd hope, in come two men in ill fitting suits asking for the surveillance tapes. They very quickly and poorly flash a "badge".

"FBI"

Kensi looks unimpressed but plays along.

"You're a little late. Where were you when we needed you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about the incident this afternoon. Do you have surveillance tapes?"

"Umm. Sounds like a question for my manager. I don't even know if we have a surveillance system."

Sam and Callen come in one door and Deeks in the other. The two men see them approach. Kensi draws her gun.

"Federal Agent, stop!"

"Stop!"

"Like she said, federal agents, stop!"

"Why don't they ever stop? It amazes me that they never stop."

"So who are you really?"

The two suits are surrounded and raise their hands.

"CIA"

"Oh now you're the CIA?"

"What's next? Jedi Knights?"

The two were cuffed and given an all expense paid trip to the boatshed where it was discovered that they were indeed CIA. Sam and Callen were in interrogation with the two and Sam was visibly agitated from having spent the day chasing these two when he could have been looking for Charlene.

All they got out of the CIA agents was a lot of nothing. But the Wonder Twins cracked their phones and found out the real reason for their trip - Reaper Drones. Specifically a lost Reaper Drone. Shallah hijacked the drone and sold it to the cartel. He was here in LA to finalize the deal. The CIA was trying to intercept and recover it and everything had gone to hell. The drone is in San Pedro, the team with the CIA is left to follow up.

As they divided assignments, Eva appeared and pulled her gun on the two agents. Deeks stepped towards her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

Eva pointed her gun at Figgs. "This man works for the cartel." Sam tells her to drop her weapon. Deeks is trying to reason with her.

"This man is CIA."

"Then the CIA murdered my little brother." The four looked at each other. Just then a car comes screaming around the corner and starts shooting. Everyone runs for cover. The team shoots back and stops the car. Just then 2 more shots ring out. Deeks and Kensi go to clear the car while Sam and Callen head towards where they heard the shots.

They find Eva standing over two dead CIA agents. She puts down her weapon. Deeks and Kensi join them. Eva looks at Deeks for help but all he can say is "you shouldn't have come back Eva." He knows she is frustrated but there is never a reason to just shoot someone in cold blood. Especially when you have sworn to uphold the law. He is disappointed in her but also hurts for her to be driven to this.

Eric was pulling up dock security footage. The team was still trying to understand why she did what she did. Deeks was especially hard.

"What were you thinking?" Eva feels his disappointment.

"It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like revenge."

"Figg shot his partner during the attack. And then he turned to me. He left me no choice."

"We'll see about that."

The footage confirmed what Eva has said. But now they were left trying to find the drone. Shallah's phone shows him in the area. The team heads to boatyard. Callen warns Deeks that if Eva steps out of line, it's on him.

The players gather for the exchange. Just as it is about to go down, Eva leaves Deeks. All hell breaks loose but not before Eva takes a bullet to her shoulder. Sam takes off after Shallah. Callen and Kensi take out most of the men except for Diego Molina who escapes in a SUV. Deeks gives chase and starts firing causing a wreck. The driver manages to get out of the car but is then staring down the barrel of Eva's gun. Deeks runs up to her. Kensi stays close to back up her partner.

"Eva? Eva? Listen, if you wanna do this, I'm not gonna stop you. But I want you to be sure."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we're cops. All right? And if the line blurs between us and them, what it is we do, stops making sense." At that point the suspect eggs Eva on to do it.

"SHUT UP!" Deeks gets Eva's attention again.

"Eva, he's gonna to pay for what he's done." At this point she is exhausted and hurting from her wound.

"NO! For my people, for Luis, for my brother Antonio. They deserve Mercy!" Her gun hand started shaking. Deeks reached over and took the gun away from her. He hurt for her, for her loss. He called Kensi over to secure the weapon. She then cuffed Molina. Deeks pulled Eva into a hug. He looked at Kensi trying to get her to understand what he was doing and why. Kensi watched her partner. He never ceased to amaze her with his capacity for compassion. He saw Eva's pain and did the only thing he could to help ease it. She may have misjudged things and she is not proud of herself. Sometimes being a badass causes you to lose sight of the whole picture. Building walls for so long might have skewed her perspective for people. She still has some things to learn if she wants to be a good operative but more importantly a better human being.

Eva is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Deeks is there with her. She shows him a religious medal.

"It's my guardian angel. It protects me." Eva stands up and places it in Deeks' hand. "And now it protects you."

"What about you?"

Eva shrugged. "I found a better one." She then leaned in to kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you could come to Loreto and check out the surf."

Deeks blushed at the invitation. "That is very nice of you to offer but there is someone I care about very much and I won't do anything to upset her. But I do appreciate the invitation."

Eva looked over her shoulder. "I hope you partner realizes what a lucky woman she is. You are one of a kind Detective." She then got back in the ambulance. Deeks closed the doors. He looked at the medal in his hand and then over to Kensi. She offered a shy smile. He smiled back. He was the lucky one.

As for the mysterious disappearance of Charlene. Eric found the car. Rather the burnt remains of the car. He and Nell decided the wiser move was to erase the VIN number off the police logs and leave it as a cold case.

"Delivery for Mr. Hanna outside." The team followed Hetty. Deeks paused and placed the medal in a small box in his desk. It never hurts to have angels to watch over you. As he got to the back door Sam was uncovering what he thought was Charlene only to find a yellow challenger.

"It's a pile of junk." At that Callen's head swung back and he glared at Deeks. "With a copious amount of potential." Callen threw Sam the keys and they both got in the car. The car rumbled to life and a lot of smoke and off they went. Hetty went back inside muttering something about not having to worry about that one being stolen.

That left Kensi and Deeks alone.

"So… I guess you think I owe you an apology?"

"For what?"

"For Eva."

"Oh"

"She wasn't entirely that bad. And I supposed there was some modicum of attraction on her part, albeit trauma induced.." Deeks placed a finger in lips to stop her.

"Shh"

Yes, she behaved badly but she is his Kensi and it is part of her package. And it's nice that someone cares that much to be so jealous when another female even looks his way. He also knows she has insecurities and they will diminish as she gets more comfortable and confident in their relationship. She already has shown signs of trusting him more. He may just let her hang herself a little. He just knows he loves her, warts and all.

"You had me at...

Kensi gets a sense that her partner may be messing with her a bit. She is glad. That means he is not too upset with her. But just to make sure. Kensi takes that finger and wraps his wrist behind his back and bends him half.

"Ow! Partners! Part- ners! You can let…Ow!"

"Walk it off! Walk it off!" She steers him towards the door then bangs his head into said door.

"Ow! I think you just dislocated my finger!"

Just as they got in, Deeks stood straight, grab his partner and pulled her into an alcove just inside the door, where no one can see them, either human or electronic. He then kissed her soundly. As they came apart a breathless Kensi looks at him.

"What was that for?"

"To remind you that I love you Kensi Blye. Only you. We are going to be in situations where we have to deal with the opposite sex. And I am not going to claim that I won't be bothered but we just need to keep reminding each other that we are good and strong and we get to go home with each other at the end of the day."

"I love you too. And I am really sorry. I guess I was intimidated by her. She was as badass as me… maybe even more than me. I promise to work on this and I am very grateful to be going home with you each night." She smiled at him for a second "Speaking of which, how about we head home. It has been a long day. I am tired and hungry and I think I need to apologize some more to you." At that she batted her eyes at him.

"Best. Partner. Ever!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks to all for your reviews. My Valentine's Day love to Steph and Ship for their support. And thanks to Tess DiCorsi for allowing me access to Scattered and 3 Conversations which is featured in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 23

They looked like any ordinary couple at LAX saying good-bye. Lots of kisses, a hug, hands that did not want to let go. Deeks had shamelessly used his badge to accompany Kensi to the gate. Finally a perk that was useful.

When Kensi had started her journey to find out what really happened to her father, she was alone. She never imagined someone like Deeks coming into her life. Now she can't imagine a life without him. He was so patient as she told him everything. Why she came to NCIS. Why she was sure it wasn't a car accident that killed her dad. Deeks held Kensi tight as she relived the night her dad was killed allowing her to cry safe in his arms.

Deeks offered to help with anything she needed. Maybe a fresh set of eyes would find something. However, the trip to Hawaii had been planned for awhile. He was not happy about sending her alone, but he knows that in order to keep their cover, he couldn't take off from work without raising suspicion.

Just then her flight was announced. They just looked at each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Deeks stood, offered his hand and pulled his love into his arms.

"Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will."

"Text me when you get there and let me know when you contact McGarrett."

"I will." Kensi felt stupid saying so little, being so brief when he was obviously concerned for her. But she was so overwhelmed with her feelings for him and the task ahead of her that her brain felt empty. No matter how much she wanted it to produce something profound to say to him, it remained silent

"Try not to miss Monty too much. You know how he sulks." That earned him a very half hearted punch to the arm.

He then leaned in and kissed her hard and whispered in her ear. "I love you, princess. Come home safe to me."

Kensi looked into his blue eyes, her safe haven. She felt a lump in her throat. "I promise. Behave yourself."

And because they had become partners in sync, "I love you." Shy smiles and blushes and on both, one last hug and she left to board her flight.

Deeks arrived home, grabbed Monty and his board and went to the beach. It was going to be a lonely couple of days and he wanted something to take his mind away.

It was late Sunday night as Deeks waiting at gate 12 for Hawaii Air flight 22. Thanks to his badge, he was waved through security. He saw the plane park, the gate crew opened the door to allow passengers entry to the terminal. As a joke he made up one of those signs drivers use for passengers. As Kensi came through the opening she started looking around when she stopped and started laughing. There looking as innocent as a new day was her boyfriend holding a sign.

 **MONTY**

Kensi rushed over, dropped her backpack and threw herself into his arms. This time she was the one who kissed him hard. Deeks just held on tight. Glad she was home safe in his arms.

"God I missed you!" He then proceeded to kiss her along her jaw line. In the past, this sort of display would have upset her. But that Kensi was slowly being replaced by a woman in love. And she liked the feeling. It was freeing.

"I think we better move this along before we get cited for something lewd." she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. But Monty did miss you."

Once they were back at Deeks' place, they made plans for Monday morning. Deeks was going to go in VERY early, he actually thought he would go in soon to make sure he looked sleep deprived. Kensi would come in after Sam and Callen looking for Deeks and acting like she wants to kill him. Deeks would then do what he does best - Improvisation. Satisfied with the plan, the two lovers set about making up for their time apart.

Later that morning, Kensi rushed into the bullpen. She saw Callen and Sam and out of the corner of her eye she saw a "lump" on the couch under one of Hetty's tapestries? Her boyfriend had obviously lost his mind.

"Have you guys seen Deeks?"

"Good morning to you too?" Callen gave Kensi a glare.

"Hi. Have you heard from him?"

"It's only 9:00." Sam really could care less.

"I know but he was supposed to pick me up at the airport and he never showed." Kensi was being careful to not over sell her concern. She was also trying hard not to laugh at the lump on the couch.

"That's right, how was Hawaii?"

"It was fine."

"Meet anyone? Go to any luaus? Solve any crimes?" Kensi looked at Sam. That was an odd comment.

"It was fine, back to Deeks. I called his house number, his cell. No answer anywhere."

"He's probably just hungover."

"Or surfing."

"Or he forgot."

"Or all of the above." Kensi was a bit disappointed at the seeming lack of caring for her partner. But she knows she should not make any more if it if their plan was going to work.

"He has flaked out on me before and I suppose he does sleep through his alarm on a regular basis. So yeah, of course you're right. You guys are right."

Actually they are wrong because the reason he has been sleeping through his alarm has NOTHING to do with sleeping. And she enjoyed the shiver that went through her thinking about that and him.

Kensi then spies, rather smells Callen's breakfast.

"Whatcha eating?"

"Bacon, eggs, mine!"

Suddenly the lump on the couch moves.

 _Showtime! Deeks winks at Kensi_

"REALLY? That's it? No phone calls to the hospital or the morgue? I could be lying in a ditch someplace."

"You slept here?"

"Ahh, yeah. Well it's more of a tactical retreat because my building it being tented for termites."

"Termites or fleas?" _Geez Sam could you just stop_.

"Now that you mention it, Monty has been looking kind of mangy." _That's my girl!_

"Did you ever think about taking that dog to a groomer? Get that fur problem checked out." _Poor Monty, no respect._

"He's actually there right now. And the fur problem you're referring to is actually called a shaggy cut. Yeah, I pay top dollar for that at the Pampered Pooch."

"Are we talking about you or your dog." Deeks just looks at Sam. He wonders why he even cares about his opinion.

Just then Eric appears on the mezzanine making a god-awful sound. The team just looks at him. He proudly announces that membership in the Audubon Society has it's benefits to which they all just shrug and head up to OPS. Kensi waits for her partner, and gives him a low five. He just beams with pride at his girl for her masterful performance.

A former member of naval intelligence was gunned down in broad daylight. Stephanie Walters also had her purse stolen. Hetty informed the team that Stephanie had contacted her former boss. Why was she killed? And who wanted her dead?

As they finished their briefing in OPS, Hetty stopped Deeks and shared with him just what he used as a blanket. It would seem that the tapestry once hung in Mozart's home in Salzburg. Deeks offered to have it dry cleaned, to which his partner just sighed. He then offered to hand wash it which earned him Hetty's eye roll.

"Yeah, I need a do-over for today." Deeks starts to leave OPS

"There are no do-overs in life Mr. Deeks." The doors close.

"Heh. That coming from the woman with over a dozen aliases."

"I heard that Mr. Deeks!" _When will he ever learn!_

And with that the team heads out on their assignments.

Deeks and Kensi come up empty from their interview with Naval Intelligence. Sam and Callen search the victim's home that was thoroughly trashed. They did find the victim's fiance, Clifford Bosworth. But he was not much help other than the thieves took her laptop. Sam noticed a well maintained aquarium. He dug around and found a waterproof packet with money and passports. Things just got more interesting.

Sam and Callen interviewed Cliff at the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks watched from the common area. Cliff seemed totally stunned with all the revelations about Stephanie, yet the junior partners seemed skeptical.

"No. Nope. I'm not buying this guy never got suspicious. I mean his fiance's leading a double life. How do you not realize something's up?" Deeks looks at his partner. It's not lost on him that they were leading a double life of sorts with regard to their team. But they at least are being honest with each other.

Kensi sat down next to him, appreciating the irony.

"Maybe she was good at it. Like we are." Kensi reached over and took Deeks' hand in hers. It wasn't often during the day where they could have physical contact with each other. And this case was unsettling to her. She just wasn't sure why. So Kensi decided a little self-medicating physical contact would calm her. Her partner had sensed her upset and just squeezed her hand tighter. Sometimes words weren't necessary.

Sam and Callen left the interrogation room and rejoined Kensi and Deeks. Although skeptical at first, by the time the senior agents were finished questioning Cliff, Deeks agreed that the finance was in the dark about Stephanie's goings on. Eric and Nell were back tracking Stephanie and found that she had visited an internet cafe and uploaded files to a cloud drive. But again, Cliff was no help. He really wasn't that computer literate.

The team felt like they were chasing their tails. Possible leads would come but end up as dead ends. Sam and Callen went to a local college to speak with Dr. Colby, a professor that Stephanie had been in contact with. When they arrived they found an unlocked door and a dead professor.

Meanwhile in OPS, the Wonder Twins were checking bank accounts and found several large deposits in both Stephanie Walters and Dr. Colby's accounts. The source was a Larry Basser, former NSA agent. Deeks watched as Nell worked through the pictures. All of sudden he stopped her. He enlarged a photo of Basser and Hetty?

Callen and Sam tracked Hetty to the firing range where she told them all about Basser. He was a great agent but somewhere along the years, lost his way. Callen got ready to leave the armory to visit Basser when Hetty stopped him. There was only one way to get to Basser and she had the key. She would leave the door unlocked for them to follow in.

Back in OPS, Deeks, Kensi and the Wonder Twins kept watch. Hetty and Basser talked about times past. Deeks tilted his head, looked at Kensi and back at the screen.

"Is it me or are they flirting?"

"No. Just you."

"Really?" You could almost hear the crickets. Eric and Nell just shrugged.

"Aw, come on. The long winter's nights, and the scotch drinking?" Still nothing from the audience.

"Okay. You know what? Don't worry, I can see it. It's more of master's class, anyway." Kensi just rolled her eyes at her partner. If anyone knows flirting, it's him. He could teach that master's class.

The team combed through CIA files that backed up Basser's story to Hetty. They did get a lead into the shooting of Stephanie Walters. Also, an oil executive had ties to Stephanie and Dr. Colby. The more they looked the more it appeared that oil was what was driving the events leading up to the shootings.

Eric finally cracked Stephanie's cloud drive. Dozens of documents, maps, transactions appeared. They also got a hit from LAX of the shooter. But he did not get on a plane, he picked up one of Basser's agents and took him to an exclusive rooftop club. Deeks and Kensi left to see if they could intersect the agent.

"How come I have to be the straight-laced boring one and you get to be -"

"The handsome and witty one? Cause that kinda just comes naturally. No cover's gonna conceal that." Deeks had that smirk that Kensi could never decide whether to smack it or kiss it off his face.

"Ha ha. I say that I am a stylist from Paris flying through L.A. for an awards show and you get to be my intern." She poked him on the shoulder to emphasize her point.

"Your intern? Are you serious? Because I could be your model." Kensi wanted to disagree with her boyfriend but it would just be such a bold face lie. Of course he could be a model. She flashed back to the last time they were at the beach as he came out of the water from surfing and the sun hit him just right. The water drizzling down his body, golden hair, chest muscles flexed…..

Just then she walked into said body.

"Oomph! You ok there Fern?" _Oh, she was so busted._

The partners enter the lobby. Both trying to figure out the best plan. Each thinking theirs was the perfect one. Deeks was pacing back and forth, Kensi tried to keep up when suddenly her partner did a quick 180 and sprinted toward the elevator. "Snooze you lose! See you up there!" Kensi didn't catch his move until the doors closed with her partner waving at her. She was going to kill him.

When Kensi finally got to the rooftop she was greeted to the sight of her partner leaning against the hostess station chatting up a very attractive female. What followed was something short of a bad british comedy. It took all her skills as an undercover operative not to react to Deeks' comically terrible British accent.

"Ah! Don't be so glum sweetheart. Come meet Melissa Peters. She manages the club."

"Nice to meet you Ines." _Kensi now knew the play and it was showtime._

Melissa continued, "I am so sorry about your situation." _OK maybe she didn't know what her idiot partner was up to._

"Oh don't be shy. It's all over the tabloids. The whole world knows that love-rat footballer dumped you at the altar. 600 guests at Blenheim Palace. Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, Sir Elton, Dame Edna. This is probably the worse thing you can do to a woman, am I right?"

Kensi took on a pouty sad face. It actually caused Deeks to pause a bit. He fought the urge to kiss that pout. He loved her lips, loved kissing said lips. ' _Stop it man, back to work!'_

Melissa sighed in agreement. "I just went through a bad breakup myself. It'll take time Ines."

"Takes time." Deeks echoed.

"Bikram yoga and burning his photos will help."

"I was just saying to Melissa that we managed to avoid all the paparazzi on Sunset. Yet somehow they caught wind that Brazil's most famous topless model escaped to L.A. after her doomed wedding. We just wanna have a quiet bite. I thought that our club in London had arranged everything?"

Melissa looked around and then leaned in. "Normally we don't have reciprocal privileges even with the Molten House in London, but I'll make an exception." She then pointed out the facilities with emphasis on the two bars. The partners shared broad grins of success. Deeks even managed a small flirtatious kiss on the cheek for the helpful manager.

The two stepped away and started looking around for Casey Freed. Kensi spotted him first, on his laptop.

"Go do your thing Ines." And with that Kensi whipped off the plaid shirt she was wearing revealing a black tank top. Deeks just stopped and tried to keep from drooling at his gorgeous girlfriend who could TOTALLY sell the cover of topless model. Oh well, he could play out that fantasy at home later.

"Wow! That just happened."

"Am I good?"

"Um yeah, definitely….definitely good." And with that Kensi made her move.

As Casey Freed typed a way, he was distracted by a soft voice with a distinctive Portuguese accent.

"Is this seat taken?"

A flustered Freed sputtered, "Uh…. all yours" Deeks smirked ' _that's my girl'_

"I'll have what's he's having please."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from a small town outside of Rio. I've only been here one week." While Kensi entertained Freed, Deeks slipped a flash drive into the laptop.

"How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, except the policy at the pool. I don't know why they require bathing suits when we are swimming here, you know? Ha ha. So silly. Ha ha ha." Deeks just watch in awe as she did her thing. Kensi Blye is beautiful, deadly, quirky and all his.

Kensi turned her back to keep Freed distracted as the flash drive kept gathering information. As soon it was finished, Deeks pocketed it and moved away. Kensi spent a few more minutes to secure his getaway and then excused herself.

Once in the elevator, he backed his partner against the one wall and kissed her senseless. "Do you have any idea how hot you were making me with that accent? I think Ines may have to make a visit to my bed some night." Kensi smacked his shoulder. "Cheating on me already?" But then with that perfect accent she whispered in his ear "we'll see." "Ciao!" and with that the elevator door opened and Kensi walked out leaving her stunned partner behind.

The flash drive had a gold mine of information. Deals and double crossings were rampant. It was all about oil and Basser's revenge for a friend's death in Falujah. It broke him. After that all he cared about was himself and the money he could make and it didn't matter who was betrayed. Including his own country. Hetty watched her team and knew there was only one play left. She quietly left the bullpen.

Eric got a hit on Cliff's location. It was three miles out at sea. The team raced out to secure a boat and hopefully save Cliff. Kensi and Deeks played a frantic couple fighting a small fire onboard their boat. Sam and Callen discretely slipped off the boat and made their way to the boat Cliff was on. Reyes, came out to see the junior agents begging for help. Of course Kensi being in a fabulous bikini helped the deception.

The team was able to rescue Cliff and arrest Reyes. In the meantime Hetty visited Basser. As soon as he saw her, he knew it was over. Hetty confirmed what she knew. The two old friends acknowledged that there was only one way this could end. With that Hetty turned and left. The sound of a single gunshot closed the case.

The team was in the bullpen gathering their things to leave. Time for the junior partners to finish what was started earlier.

"Oh what? Are we heading out already? You don't wanna grab a beer? No? Maybe some Chinese food? Or Italian? Come on Sam, I know you love Italian? Kens? You and I could do some online shopping? You wanna buy some shoes? Maybe some cutlery?"

"You got nowhere to go do you." Kensi backing her partner.

"No that's not true. I just love spending time with you guys. Is that such a crime? Ok, fair enough. Fumigation company called they said I can't get back into my place until after midnight."

First Callen, "Sorry buddy, I got plans." Then Sam. "Diving trip to Cancun. Got a flight to catch."

"Well that was easy." Kensi smirked to her partner.

The two gathered up their things and walked out together. Deeks threw his things into the back of Kensi's car. He gave her a quick kiss with a promise to see her at home after he picked up Monty. She would pick up dinner and meet them there.

It was a quiet evening on the couch. Kensi's new obsession was Dancing With the Stars. She loved the dances, Deeks loved the skimpy costumes. As she watched the couples dance she remembered the last time she got to dance with her partner. It was Valentine's Day.

 _Van Morrison's "Into the Mystic" started, Deeks grabbed his date's hand and brought her to the dance floor. He took her into his arms and started moving her around the dance floor. Kensi leaned back with an eyebrow raised, "you never told me you could dance." "You never asked" was his response. Kensi just looked into his eyes and her resolve was slowly floating away as he floated her across the dance floor._

 _Just as that song came to an end, the next song started. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight". Kensi snuggled up to Deeks, placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as he started to softly sing in her ear. Deeks closed his eyes, held her close and wished for time to stop. Never had he felt more content, more happy, more in love._

Deeks watched Kensi in fascination. She was definitely daydreaming about something. There was a shy smile on her lips. Her eyebrows moving up and down almost in tune with the music emanating from the TV. Her hands seem to ghost the movements of the dancers. It was captivating.

Little did he know, it was almost prophetic.

The next morning Sam and Callen were in the gym working out. Deeks and Kensi were at their desks when one of the folks who worked in wardrobe gave the junior partners a pair of dress shoes. "Hetty said to put these on and meet her in the gym." And with that she left.

"What?"

"This can't be good."

However, they did what they were told and went to the gym. They were greeted by music playing. A waltz? Kensi's eyes lit up. It's like her Dancing with the Stars fantasy come to life! Deeks on the other side, not so much. The last thing he needs is fodder for Sam and Callen. The senior partners seemed to be in on the plan and had cheshire cat smiles on their faces. Could this get any worse?

It could and did.

"Mr. Deeks, take your partner in your arms like so." Hetty proceeded to move their arms into proper position, straightened their spines and placed them at a proper distance apart. Now, under any other circumstances, having Kensi in his arms would be a total win. And truth be told, he was liking those high heels on her just a bit. But, they are in the gym and the hyenas are gathering smelling blood - his.

"The waltz was revolutionary in the late 18th century because it was the first time couples faced each other when they danced. It was a scandalous display of public intimacy."

"Public intimacy? I like it!"

They started to move. And to say they weren't graceful was an understatement. Part of the problem? Both were trying to lead. Deeks, doing what he thought he, as the male partner, should be doing - leading. Kensi not trusting her partner and wanting her fantasy to be perfect, thought she should be in charge. Hetty watched in amazement.

"Count!"

"One - Two - Three. One - Two - Three" Deeks was determined to make this work. He knew his partner loves to dance. He tried to catch her eyes to get her to relax. All he managed to do was stomp on her foot.

"He's stepping on me!"

"That's not true. You just keep putting your feet underneath mine when I lift them up."

" You know where I'm gonna put my foot?" Kensi gave him a death glare. But he could see the disappointment in her eyes. That hurt him. He never wants her to feel that way with him.

"Why are we doing this?" Deeks' mind was racing. How was he going to make this right with his partner?

"Because you need to face each other and try to work together." Hetty's voice invaded his thoughts.

' _What? We are great together.'_

Kensi quickly defended them. "We do work together." ' _That's my girl!'_

"Uh, yes. Not always harmoniously."

A sly smile ghosted Deeks' lips. Hetty doesn't know. She doesn't know about them. By God, it's working. He was practically giddy. Wait until he tells Kensi. Just then Eric came in and informed Hetty that the team was granted permission to enter Mexico for a case.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Deeks rubs the spot on his shoulder where his partner just slugged him. Maybe he will tell her in the car. If and when she ever cools off. The team was heading to Mexico and he is pretty sure there would be no surfing involved.

The helicopter touched down and the team was greeted by one of the locals. He contacted NCIS when naval ID was found one of the two victims. Callen found a video on the phone of the naval officer, Seaman Brandon Davis. Davis was AWOL. On the video he was next to a campfire and to his right was a wooden box. The box was now nowhere in sight and looked like it might have some weight to it by the trail of drag marks.

The team found evidence of a struggle between the seaman and another man that Callen knew as a gun runner. One of the Mexican officers found a shell casing further out from the scene. It's from a sniper's rifle. Sam and Callen were going to head back to LA in case the box was already across the border. Deeks and Kensi were to follow the trail of tire tracks back in case it was still in Mexico.

Once back in LA the senior partners questioned Davis' widow. Davis had brought the box from Sudan through Guatemala. Mrs. Davis told them the box was filled with gold. Kensi and Deeks were able to find more tracks but not from an ATV but a truck. Eric was able to connect the truck to one seen on the highway with an ATV in the back and trace to an autobody shop run by one of the local cartels.

After the inevitable shootout at the garage, Sam and Callen heard a moan and a cry for help. Stuck under a truck was a large man. The partners got him out and tried to question him. Clearly Jaime was not the smartest tool in the garage but they were able to get information about the box. To their surprise, gold was not in the box. It was brown heroin.

Once back in the boatshed, Callen continued to question Jaime. Root canal was a more pleasant way to spend the afternoon. Deeks and Kensi watched. Jaime was able to remember that the driver had a pair of wristbands with a red monkey on them. Deeks told Eric to check a custom leather shop called "the Red Monkey" they have rock stars and other celebrities as their clients. Sure enough there was a recent order with a downtown address.

The team arrived at the building to find that the owner lived in the penthouse. Deeks noted, "Somebody's getting paid!" They make their way through the hallway to the correct door. Once in, they do a systematic search of the place. Kensi finds the scope and rifle that shot Seaman Davis and Sam finds a body complete with red cowboy boots and wristbands. Sam notices a powder around the victim's nose. Deeks finds the same powder on the coffee table.

But still no box.

Kensi finds tracks that could be from a dolly used to move a heavy box. Sam and Callen head to the security office to see if cameras picked up any activity. They see four men with the box leave. Then they see a live feed of another man picking a lock to gain access to the building. Sam and Callen race back up to warn their teammates.

Deeks and Kensi continue searching the apartment. Deeks finds the artwork in the apartment fascinating. As Kensi comes out of a bedroom her phone rings, it's Sam. The connection is intermittent. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and a gun to the back of her head.

"Hang up! Please don't make a sound." Kensi does what she is told. She then hears her partner and panics because she can't warn him. She sees him walking towards her with a good sized painting blocking his view of her.

"Are you diggin the art in this place as much as I am? I mean it's bold and it's cool. Why isn't there more cool art you know? Oh, there's another one! I wanna show this one." With that Deeks disappears into another room. Kensi then hears him coming back and when she sees him, she knows why he is the best partner in the world.

"This is my favorite. It's the perfect combination of girls and guns." And with that Deeks reveals himself with his gun pointing at the guy who has his partner, his girl, his everything.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. If you harm her, THIS is gonna be your last day on earth."

A shy smile ghosts Kensi's lips. She has never felt more loved or safe seeing the determination in Deeks' face.

The man behind Kensi asks, "who are you?"

Just then Sam comes up behind them. "Federal agents! Drop your weapon." A wry smile comes over the man's face. Deeks is confused and very concerned for his partner.

"Agent Sam Hanna." The man releases Kensi, she moves to Deeks where he then moves in front of her.

"Turn around slowly." When he does, Sam just laughs and brings him in for a bro hug while the rest of the team just stares. It seems that Kensi was being held by CIA operative Michael Selah who has been working with Sam for over a year on a task force in Sudan. Michael apologized to Kensi and Deeks. Deeks was just glad his partner was safe.

Michael told them he had been tracking the box since Sudan. And then dropped a bigger bombshell. The box is filled with uranium. The team heads back to the boatshed and wait as the Wonder Twins do their thing with facial recognition.

They locate their subjects. All work for HVAC companies. The plan was to disperse the uranium into large air conditioning units. The buildings would then become contaminated and uninhabitable for decades along with poisoning the occupants. They then find out that the target is the LA Expo center. The team races to stop the last two suspects.

Sam, Callen and Selah chase the two men into the maintenance portion of the building. Kensi and Deeks stay by the back exit in case they get through. Sam and Michael split up to surround their suspect. The CIA operative gets surprised and ends up on the ground. Sam catches up just as he raises a packet of uranium to throw into the system. Sam fires and the man goes down but not before the powder sprays on Michael. Not only was he covered but he had ingested the powder into his lungs.

"Sam! Stay back. Stay back." Sam looks on helplessly. Michael is a friend. He contacts Eric to send an ambulance and a radiation decon unit. Michael tells Sam to go, it's not safe for him. He reluctantly leaves. Sam goes to find his partner. Callen has successfully stopped the other man from completing his mission. He can also tell by looking at Sam that news was not all good. Callen is saddened about what happend. He nudges Sam towards the exit.

Michael leaves the Expo Center and disappears. Hetty is able to confirm that he is headed back to the Sudan. Sam is going after him. Callen watches as his partner leaves not knowing when he will hear from him.

Deeks and Kensi pull up to his place. Kensi noted how quiet her partner has been. The whole team felt sad for Sam's friend but she thinks it might be something more.

"Penny for your thoughts." No response. Kensi reached across the console and takes his hand.

"I thought I was going to lose you." It came out a whisper. He hadn't been that scared since the Russians had taken her and put her in that room filled with lasers.

"But you didn't. In fact, once again you saved me. And you know I am not one who feels the need to be rescued. But I gotta admit, when you came around the corner with your gun drawn, I was so proud of you. You were calm. You were so sure of yourself. I wasn't scared. I knew we would be ok."

Deeks turned and reached for the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was one of fear, relief, love and feelings he couldn't identify. When he stopped, he put his forehead against hers and sat to calm his breathing. Kensi just let him be. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the storm pass. She nudged him and started to get out of the car. They would be fine.

Sam had been gone almost a week. Things were quiet at the mission. Deeks was going through his emails. There was one from LAPD requesting him to come to the new police administration building. Paperwork from his shooting needed completion, he also needed to requalify with his weapon and a mandatory drug screen needed to be done. He was to report tomorrow 9 a.m. sharp. He dropped his head to his desk with a thud.

"What's going on partner?"

"My presence has been requested downtown. I need to requalify with my weapon, there is a question regarding my medical insurance from my shooting and to make the day complete, I need to pee in a cup." He added an extra emphasis on the "p" in cup. That made Kensi gag which made him smile.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 9. I will meet you here afterwards." Deeks made sure to inform Hetty. She just nodded without comment. Deeks thought that was odd but decided not to stir the pot and left.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the evening more of the same. After a sound sleep, Deeks kissed Kensi good-bye and headed downtown. He successfully requalified his weapon. Made his donation for science and was headed to see Marie in H.R. Once there she gave him an envelope. Inside was a message to go immediately to the Emergency Operations Center. Nothing good ever happens there. He is guessing that trend was going to continue. He thanked Marie and headed over.

When he arrived to the meeting room he found Deputy Chief Tom Warner, Callen and Hetty waiting for him. Right away Deeks panicked.

"Has something happened to Kensi?"

"No, Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye is fine. She's currently working with Mr. Beale on a project that should take most of the day." Hetty reassured him but he still wasn't feeling it.

"Am I getting fired?" This time the Deputy Chief answered.

"No, Detective, your work with NCIS and our offices has been satisfactory."

"So we're having a super secret meeting here in this super secret room because…." Callen then stepped in.

"There are some issues with the joint operation you're coordinating between LAPD and NICS."

"Issues?"

The discussion centered around Clarence Fisk. Every newbie under Roger Bates eventually was sent undercover to infiltrate his gang. It happened early in his career. Deeks managed to get 11 arrests but no one would turn on Fisk. He never got close and Bates pulled him worried that his cover was blown. There was one other officer who had just as much success but was pulled out also.

Chief Warner asked Deeks if he thought that it was odd that two officers who seemingly had quite a bit of success would suddenly get pulled. Deeks did not like where this was going. He did not want to get into the middle of a turf war between LAPD and NCIS. Warner brought Deeks from his thoughts.

"There is a thought that Clarence Fisk may have a member of the LAPD on his payroll."

"Has IA looked into this?"

"Years ago, found nothing."

Deeks then looked to Callen and Hetty. "And what does this have to do with NCIS?" They looked to Warner.

"I want to do an off the books investigation into why we can't get anything on Fisk. Why Lt. Bates, whose clearance rate is second best in the department, can't get a sniff against Fisk."

"You think Bates is dirty?"

"Do you?"

"No!"

Deeks was then told of a plan to bring him back to LAPD to stop the sale of RDX and to find out who the mole is.

"Back?"

Everything was still in the planning stage. Different scenarios were being discussed. Deeks' head was spinning. How could they bring him back without tipping off Bates. Callen regretfully admitted that Deeks' reputation may have to take a hit. Deeks shrugged, he knew he didn't have much of one with his colleagues to begin with. Chief Warner understood but reminded Deeks' that his reputation was stellar with those who mattered. And this, as Hetty insisted, was just a temporary reassignment. Just then the Chief's phone rang and he excused himself.

Deeks knew that Sam was in Sudan but why wasn't Kensi part of this discussion? Hetty sensed what was going through his head.

"Miss Blye has the most important role in this operation."

"Which is?"

"She will be part of whatever event returns you to LAPD. Kensi won't know it's staged." Deeks was stunned.

"So she's going to think I screwed up, got fired, sorry, reassigned and I'm gone for good." They can't be serious. They can't think for one minute that he would lie to his partner. Use her in a deception. Do they know how hard he had to work to get close to her. Let alone the fact that she loved him, they loved each other. They have been in a relationship for quite some time now and even though Hetty and the others don't know about, he does. He can't do this to her. Callen spoke again.

"Chief Warren explained that he could get you back on LAPD's Fisk investigation if Bates believes you would be helpful and completely loyal to him." Hetty then continued.

"Mr. Deeks, as you know, Lt. Bates was a highly accomplished interrogator during the Gulf War. We believe he'll talk to Miss Blye before allowing you back on his taskforce."

"And a clueless Kensi is going to sell my story. A human backstop." Deeks' head dropped to his chest.

"She'll have seen you screw up. Sam and I will not be as supportive as we could be." _Not that you ever are, he thought._

"I will likely announce the end of the liaison position with Miss Blye present."

"So you guys are going to use our partnership against Kensi." Deeks shook his head. "Wow."

"Do you believe Miss Blye could successfully fool Lt. Bates?"

"That's a hell of a question Hetty."

"Mr. Deeks?"

"If I say that Kensi can sell the story and she doesn't, I screw up the case. If I say Kensi can't sell the story…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Hetty knew what was being asked of him and of his partner.

Callen and Hetty headed back to the mission. Warner gave Deeks some final instructions and told him he would be in touch. Nothing was to be discussed with anybody but himself and Deputy Chief Paul Patrick in Legal. When Deeks asked, he was told that Chief Warner trusted him seeing as he was married to his sister.

Deeks left the Administration Building and started back to the mission. What the hell was he going to do about Kensi?

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kensi was awakened by her partner's thrashing about. She gently tugged at his arm. "Deeks, wake up!" More tossing. "Deeks!" With that, her boyfriend shot up. Kensi could see the confusion on his face, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Fine."

His breathing finally slowing down. Deeks laid back down and spooned against Kensi. He kissed her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Princess. Sorry, I don't even know what that was." Deeks held his breath hoping Kensi would just go back to sleep. As he heard her breathing even out, he tried to close his eyes but as did he started remembering the recent conversation he had with Nate.

Kensi had been away for the weekend with the cupcake girls. A spa weekend for someone's birthday. He had taken advantage of her being gone and headed to Zuma to surf. It was a rare treat to be going there. Lately his surfing was with Kensi and she wasn't quite ready for the stronger surf that beach offered. Then he'd gotten a call. Hetty calling him on a Saturday never means anything good and he was right.

* _Deeks walked into Ops to find Nell laughing with someone who was on the big screen. "Miss Jones," Hetty interrupted, "Mr. Deeks has arrived."_

Nell stopped laughing and said her quick goodbyes. "I'll be in the burn room," she told Hetty and Deeks before leaving. He was able to finally see who Nell was chatting and laughing with - Nate.

"Deeks, good to see you." Nate was in what looked to be a rather generic studio apartment. Nate's face looked slimmer, though the new beard might be the reason. His hair was longer.

"Good to see you too, man." Deeks smiled. He only worked with Nate closely for a few weeks but he liked him, really liked him.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Detective, please see me before you leave."

Deeks watched Hetty leave the room, "I'm guessing Hetty didn't book this satellite time so you could catch up with Nell and drag me off Zuma at way too early o'clock."

"Hetty is worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. She's concerned about the toll this case might take on you."

"Nate, I'm not worried about me. I'm fine been seen as a screw up, I'm fine going back to LAPD for a while."

"What aren't you fine about?"

"Kensi. I think this is a spectacularly cruel thing to do to her."

Nate seemed taken aback. "Spectacularly cruel? You're doing to her what you've been doing professionally..."

"What I've been doing professionally to gang members, drug dealers, scum bags, you know, bad guys. I can lie to anyone. I don't want to lie to Kensi."

"You never lie to her?"

"I try hard not to look her in the eye and lie to her. And I sure as hell don't go out of my way to hurt her with my lies."

"You think this will hurt her?"

"You don't?"

"Kensi's a strong woman."

"Didn't say she wasn't strong. Strong people can still get hurt. I don't like using her like this."

"Do you believe your time away, no matter how short, is going to hurt her?"

"Not my time away, how it is being done."

"Spectacularly cruelly?"

"Yes Nate. Spectacularly cruelly. This not only plays on every issue she has, she's going to know we did this to her."

"What issues do you perceive she has?"

"Nate, you've known her longer than I have. Gimme a break."

"Deeks?"

"Her mom was gone when she was a kid, her father was murdered..."

"She told you that."

"No, but I'm a detective and while I may not be a former SEAL or G. Callen, international man of mystery, I am pretty good at what I do."

"She's not the only person who lost her parents at an early age. You've been on your own since you were 19."

"Yes, but I don't have a fiance who disappeared, a partner who was kidnapped and murdered. Kensi's whole life is about the people she's close to leaving her and nobody seeming to care."

"You seem to care."

Deeks just sighed. Running his hand through his hair he asked, "You know what's she's going to do, don't you?"

"What do you think she'll do?"

"How much do you know about what's going to happen Tuesday?"

"Everything. I worked with Nell and Hetty to find the appropriate reason for you to break cover."

"Well thank you for not making me a complete screw-up."

"It had to be a believable reason for you to break cover and not such an over-reaction that Chief Warner pushing for your return to the case isn't out of the question."

Deeks just shrugged. He had his reaction planned for the shooting, it was Kensi's reaction that he worried him. "And Kensi is going to push for me too. And when she realizes that everyone was in on this, that's this was all set up to get a reaction from her..."

"And to catch Clarence Fisk, Detective," Nate interrupted. "Your concern for Kensi is admirable and exactly what I would expect from her partner. You're tasked with retrieving the RDX, capturing Fisk and finding out who he is working with inside the LAPD. If you have a better plan..."

Deeks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He said "I've been trying to come up with something."

"And?"

"Getting Sam to beat the crap out of me and being sent back to Bates for a time out isn't as fleshed out as I'd like it to be. It is what got me here in the first place, maybe it gets me out."

Nate chuckled. "Sounds like a painful exit."

Deeks turned serious. "She's going to shut down, Nate. She's going to realize we saw a weakness and that weakness was used against her. She will never allow anyone to see her weak again."

"You seem so sure of that."

"I don't understand why you don't."

Nate sighed, "Kensi will understand. Maybe not right away but once the RDX is off the street, once Clarence Fisk and his contact in the department are under arrest..."

"I get to come back and a year and a half's worth of getting her to trust me is completely gone. I've lied to her..."

"For a good cause."

"Someone needs to tell her the truth once I'm back with LAPD."

"Hetty is sure Bates will talk to her."

"I am too."

"I could suggest to Hetty that she guage Kensi's reaction while you're gone and if the case takes longer than planned, perhaps Kensi could be read in."

"Perhaps Kensi could be read in?" Deeks chuckled but his mood did not improve. "You've got this spy lingo down."

Nate smiled. "I'm trying."

"How are things going in wherever the hell you are?"

"Not bad. I'm learning new things every day, doing good work every day. I miss L.A."

"When Hetty got back to work, we all went out for drinks. Bonding ritual. Rose showed up. She misses you terribly."

"Good to know," Nate said, blushing a little. "Back to business, can you do this Detective?"

"Never a question that I could do it Nate. Just don't like how it is being done."

"Messy business."

"Messing with Kensi is the problem."

"She will understand."

"She will. And then she'll build bigger and better walls so that no one ever thinks she's weak again."

"You underestimate her, Deeks."

"Never. That's the one thing everyone else here is doing. They underestimate how hard she's worked to be a part of this team."

"I am still concerned about you."

"Don't be Nate. As long as NCIS will take me back when this is over - they are taking me back, right?"

"Oh yeah. Hetty went out of her way to use the word "temporarily" in all of our correspondence."

"Well, as long as I can come back, it's a job."

"Don't do anything you shouldn't, Marty."

"Marty?"

"Don't tell her."

"Despite what I'll be doing Tuesday morning in the park, I don't break cover." Deeks smiled a little. "Marty, you went there?"

"Only because I was concerned."

"Save your concerns for Kensi. She's the one being used here."

Nate smiled. "It was good seeing you Detective."

"Much better. Marty, really?" Deeks chuckled. "You take care of yourself, wherever the hell you are."

"You do the same." Nate leaned forward to his computer and the screen suddenly was black.*

The problem was that no one knew the true extent of their relationship. How involved they now were, which was a good thing/bad thing all at once. He felt a little better knowing he has a Plan B in place through Nell. Best $32 ever spent buying Nell breakfast. He sighed and snuggled closer to Kensi. He really hopes they find that RDX. The sooner the better.

The sunlight was coming through the curtains. Deeks opened his eyes. He realized that he had drifted off for a bit. His ladybird was awaking too he could feel her stirring and nuzzling his neck, then kissing his chest. Her hands drifted from his waist, over his hips slipping lower. He felt that his guilt over the OP was affecting his "response" to her. Luckily his body was loyal to Kensi. Now to mentally push past the guilt he was feeling so as not to tip her off. One more lie he was living with Kensi - great.

Deeks was in the shower as Kensi lay in bed waiting her turn. Something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on what that is. Their lovemaking was different. He'd been overly attentive. Wanting to satisfy her, less worried about himself. It also took a little longer to get him to release - never a problem before. And it wasn't an ego thing for her. She just knows what he likes, knows how to tease to draw things out. She knows what works quicker. But it had been different this morning.

Maybe it's nothing, but she doubts it. Just then she hears her partner come back into the bedroom. Towel still on his head while he "styles" his hair. Kensi looks at him and smiles. She loves that man with all her heart which is why she is worried. A nightmare and then what happened with their lovemaking this morning…..hmm. She made a note to talk to him about whatever is bothering him later. She knows sometimes he needs time to process whatever it is on his mind. Usually he talks about things right away but he is not talking this morning. That alone should set off alarms but she trusts him.

So she'll wait.

\- TBC

* Excerpt from "Three Conversations" by Tess DiCorsi - used with author's permission


	25. Chapter 25

_*March, 2013_

 _Kensi looked at [Deeks], turned to Nate and Callen before looking at him again. She pushed up the armrest between them, leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. Oh, did she kiss him. When she was done, because he was completely letting her run this, Kensi cuddled up close to him, lifting his right arm and wrapping it around her._

 _"Now he's been properly kissed by the beautiful princess."_

 _Deeks looked at an amazed Callen and a confused Nate. He wiggled his eyebrows at them and started eating his sandwich with his left hand. The wrist brace made that a little less elegant than Kensi's floor show._

 _"OK, how long has this been going on?" Callen asked._

 _Deeks had a mouth full of turkey sandwich and Kensi was enjoying herself satisfied smile so there was no immediate answer._

 _"A while," Nate offered._

 _Swallowing his food, Deeks said "Do tell."_

 _"A few months back, Hetty called. She was worried about you two."_

 _"Any particular reason?" Kensi asked._

 _"Deeks was supposed to lie to you," Nate answered._

 _Deeks cut him off. "Yeah, let's not go there."_

 _"Why not?" Callen was fascinated. "You hated that case. Intensely. Wow, now I know why."_

 _"I would have hated it anyway." Deeks took another bite of his sandwich.*_

* * *

November, 2011

The team was gathered and doing their usual morning thing in the bullpen. Coffee cups of various sizes on all the desks and donuts, complete with crumbs, on Kensi's. The aroma of bacon from Callen's double meat breakfast was wafting in the air. However, the idyll was elusive. Marty Deeks was sitting with cup in hand, staring at his laptop. Sam looked at Callen and nodded his head towards the gym.

"When's the last time you checked in with Deeks?" Sam sensed Deeks' tension.

Sam and Callen had just gotten back from the Sudan. Callen filled his partner in on the Fisk operation and what their roles were to be. He also told Sam about Deeks very serious concerns over Kensi's role. Hetty had even brought Nate in "virtually" to talk with Deeks about it. Callen could not understand why Deeks was acting the way he was. It was just an OP.

"I tried to call him last night but he never picked up. Must've had a date." Callen surmised.

What they didn't know was that Deeks had taken Kensi out to their favorite beach restaurant. He was doing everything to keep his mind off the upcoming OP and keep her distracted. Actually there was a lot the team didn't know. If they had known about their relationship, then maybe they would understand why this was eating away at him.

Deeks regularly checked in with Hetty and Chief Warner, praying the RDX would be found so he would not have to go through with this charade. Unfortunately, Hetty confirmed his worst fears. The mission was a go and today was the day. Just then Eric appeared at the top of the stairs to bring everyone up to OPS. Callen looked at Sam and then they both looked at Deeks. Kensi was blissfully unaware of the exchange. Deeks just sighed and followed everyone up the stairs.

Nell watched the team walk in. She noticed how Deeks was not his usual chipper self. Nell also avoided eye contact with Kensi. She was afraid she might be too easy to read for Kensi. She was early in her training to be a field agent. But even a well trained agent might have difficulty lying to a friend. Nell agreed with Deeks on how Kensi was being treated and readily offered to help him. She would have done it without being treated to breakfast the day he spoke with Nate. But the breakfast had been a nice plus as Deeks was able to let off some steam and voice his concerns to someone who was able to acknowledge his concerns and not dismiss them. Deeks was a close friend as was Kensi. Deeks had found out during their "breakfast meeting" that Nell had been read in by Kensi on their personal undercover. Nell gave him a quick nod and started the briefing. It was going to be a hellish day.

The team was tasked with backing up LAPD on a sting operation that was targeting Clarence Fisk. He had "acquired" 20 bricks of RDX and was selling it to a group of Aryans. OSP will be responsible for securing and returning the explosives to DOD upon its recovery.

"Deeks, Kensi, you will be on overwatch. I want you to cover the back entrance of the park."

Deeks just nodded at Callen. Kensi looked to her partner and then to Callen.

"Are you sure? That seems too far out to back up you and Sam."

Kensi was good at her job. Knew how to analyze angles and shot lines. What she couldn't understand is why she was the only one seeing this.

"Sam and I will have a vantage point inside the park closer to the meet. I need you to be where I put you two."

Callen's tone made it clear to her that it was not up for discussion. At that Kensi nodded and left OPS to gather her things. Deeks just looked at all of them. His eyes told them what his words couldn't. He knows how this was going to play out and he alone was going to pay a steep price for this deception to his partner. With that he walked out.

A short while later the teams were in position. Deeks working hard to keep calm, his features schooled. Kensi was still bothered by Callen from the briefing and also by her boyfriend's behavior earlier at home. She turned to say something but was stopped by her partner's finger on her lips. With the other hand, he pointed to his ear to remind her that they were not alone. Kensi nodded. She would not speak about home but she will have her say about Callen.

"Our position is completely wrong."

Her partner was checking the area with his binoculars. Up ahead a female jogger was approaching where they sat.

"And yet, it's so right." He smirked.

The double meaning of what he said was not lost on him. Kensi assumed he was talking about the pretty jogger. She had no idea that they were at ground zero for the deception that was about to play out.

"We should be on foot with Callen and Sam, not stuck back here. That's what LAPD is for. No offense."

Kensi was getting agitated and Deeks could do nothing to soothe her without raising suspicions. In a sense it was good she was in the state she was in. Kensi, not thinking clearly, will not notice him breaking cover. Clear headed Kensi would start putting the pieces together. Deeks doesn't know if he should be grateful or fear further pissing off his partner.

"Are you listening to me?" At that Kensi grabs the binoculars from Deeks.

"Ow. Sorry. Hashtag, I think I'm in love. L-O-V-E, huh?"

Kensi was leaning in to respond, but again Deeks pointed to his ear. He then took her hand in his and brought to his lips and gently kissed it. Ok, she'll play along.

"Hashtag, my partner's a loser!"

Deeks looked at his girlfriend and mouthed 'touche'. They settled down and continued to wait. Callen and Sam informed the junior partners that the meet was proceeding according to plan. Just then the jogger Deeks had been watching was approached by one of the Aryan guarding the entrance to the park.

"Okay, Aryan's guarding the meet, girl's getting feisty. Not a good combination."

"If she's smart, she's gonna walk away."

Deeks knew what was going to happen next and he hated every second of it.

"Callen, Sam, one of the Aryan lookouts just assaulted a civilian." And showtime.

"How bad?" Callen looked to Sam, they silently wished Deeks good luck.

"Bad. With the potential of getting a lot worse."

"All right, hold your position."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Just then the Aryan struck the female jogger hard across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Okay, it just got worse."

Deeks jumps out of the car and races towards the pair.

"Hey! LAPD!"

The Aryan drops the girl and faces towards Deeks.

"You wanna die hero?"

With that the suspect reaches into his jacket.

"Don't! Don't"

Deeks shouts not wanting the suspect to pull what he is sure is a gun from his jacket. The Aryan continues his motion. Deeks has no choice but to shoot the suspect to protect himself, the jogger and his partner. The man drops to the ground. Deeks approaches cautiously. While he searches for the gun. Kensi goes to the jogger.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?"

"I thought he was going to kill me."

"It's okay, you're safe now. You're okay." Kensi then turns to her partner.

"Where's his gun?"

Deeks draws his hand over his face as he now has to do what he promised her that he would never do. Lie.

"Deeks! Where's his gun?"

"He didn't have one."

Kensi looked and saw a cell phone that her partner removed from the suspect. Suddenly the area was filled with LAPD officers. Kensi just looked at Deeks and wondered, 'what just happened?'

The ride back to the mission was quiet and tense. Deeks just stared out the window. Kensi was still reeling from what happened. She saw the Aryan go to his pocket. She believed he was going for a weapon. He had assaulted the jogger. She was grateful that Callen was able to convince LAPD to let them take Deeks with them. Although, she was surprised they agreed. Deeks was one of theirs. Given how chaotic the scene was, just as well.

When they arrived back at the mission, Deeks got out of the car and went straight to the locker room. Once there he dropped on the bench in front of his locker. He ran his hand over his face. Now all he has to do is keep it together and try and "avoid" Kensi as much as possible without hurting her or raising her suspicions. He thinks that it might be too late for that but the show must go on.

Deeks changes into workout gear and heads out to take his frustrations on the heavy bag. Blow after blow each with a memory attached. His father making it clear that he was never enough. Frank Boyle making it clear that he would never be a good cop. Letting his mother down. Letting Ray down. Letting Jess down. Now he is on the verge of letting down the one person who sees so much more in him than he feels he deserves. His future just within his grasp and this one lie could end it. Harder and harder he strikes the back. Sweat starting to run down his arms. He is so focused he doesn't hear his partner approach.

"How you holding up?"

"Well, I shot my Dad when I was 11, shot a lot more guys as a cop, and all of them deserved it. Life or death situations. Until today."

Kensi winced as he recounted shooting his father. She remembered when he told her the story and holding him as he dealt with the news that he had died. She can see that this is eating him up.

"That guy was a neo-Nazi murderer wanted by the FBI since 04."

"L.A.P.D. gave me a badge because I know when not to pull the trigger. And if I've lost that edge, man, I am just another thug with a gun."

"I would have done the same thing."

"Right"

"I'm here for you, okay?"

Deeks just looked at her. Kensi was hoping for some kind of response but all he did was start hitting the bag again. She sees something in his eyes. A sadness? Regret? Kensi can't explain the niggling in the back of her mind. This is not like her partner. She decides to leave him be and get more information. Maybe that will snap Deeks out of the funk he seems to be wallowing in.

Kensi rejoins Callen and Sam in the bullpen. She was eager to help clear her partner. Apparently she is the only one. What she got from Callen and Sam was a whole lot of backpedaling, excuse making, not our problem, bunch of nothing. What the hell? He is a team member, not some random cop. She knows Sam has been brusk with Deeks, but Callen usually seemed supportive. Fine, she will figure this out on her own. And with that, she left.

A while later the team was up in OPS discussing Clarence Fisk. Eric told them Nell had things set up on the plasma in the bullpen. With that the team went downstairs. Nell started her debrief on the players. Starting with Lt. Bates, Deeks' boss and the task force he heads. Monica Lee, Fisk's attorney is next. She has a win streak of 14-0. All their eyebrows raised at that stat. There has to be someone on the inside.

Nell then brings up Angela Tully, she is on the Fisk case at the D.A.'s office. She would have access to all players. Fisk could have turned her. Bottom line, the mole is keeping Fisk from getting caught and the RDX being recovered. As the team plans their next step, Hetty appears behind Deeks.

"Detective Deeks."

"Yes"

"The L.A.P.D. has cut ties with NCIS. The Liaison duties are discontinued effectively immediately. I'm sorry."

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone froze. Did what just happened happen? Kensi found her voice first.

"What does that mean?" Oh he knows what that means. It means he now gets to drive a nail into his partner's heart.

"Hetty just fired me."

All Sam and Callen could do was watch as the news sunk in with Kensi.

"Why don't you just quit? Just resign from L.A.P.D. and apply to become a NCIS agent?"

If she only knew. The folder with the application was sitting in his desk drawer. Deeks could see the hurt in her eyes. He knows he is the cause of the hurt and what's worse, he can do nothing to make it stop. He will have to keep his distance from her.

"It's not that easy."

Callen is trying to help. Time to finish this.

"He's right. L.A.P.D. is gonna have internal affairs all over me. They're gonna schedule a hearing. A judge is going to review the evidence, and if he finds me at fault, my career is over. Wow! That sounds weird to say out loud."

Callen and Sam kept glancing at Kensi. They could see her brow furrow deeper. The frown getting longer, her eyes getting wetter.

"Okay, I should probably get going."

Deeks came from behind his desk towards Callen who met him halfway. They clasped hands and exchanged a bro-hug. Deeks then turned towards Sam.

"I'm not hugging you."

"That's good, because you have wined and dined me yet."

"You got on my nerves, a lot. You and I couldn't be more different, but you made the team better." The shook hands.

"Thank you"

With that Sam and Callen left the bullpen. Both very relieved not to have to watch what would happen next.

Deeks and Kensi just looked at each other. Kensi desperately trying to read her partner. This is when she realizes just how good an operative he is but then she sees him flinch. Maybe she is getting better at reading him.

"I want to help."

"I know."

"Let me come with you. You shouldn't have to face this by yourself. Remember, partners, couple, twosome."

Kensi was not against pleading with her partner. He was innocent. Why is she the only one seeing it. Why isn't he fighting harder. She wants to hug him. As much for him as for her. His eyes have such a sad tint to them like he's expecting the worse to happen.

"Kens, I can't drag you into this."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know what you want me to say right now. This isn't easy for me either."

If she only knew how hard this was. If she only knew how he justs wants to hold her and tell her the truth. That those gorgeous mismatched eyes that look so defeated are killing him.

"Well I have something to say. And I think if I don't say it now, I probably never will so just give me a chance to come out and say it."

He has to stop her. She thinks that he's leaving her but he's not. The last thing he wants is for her to say something that when she finds out what this is, she will be more hurt and embarrassed. He wishes he could tell her that Nell has her back and will tell her everything by day's end.

"I don't know if this the right time to say it. Let me go and do what I need to do. I will call you."

"You will call me?" Why does she feel she is being dismissed?

"Yes, I will call you and we will figure it out. We always do."

He desperately wants to tell her he loves her but he can't not now, not here. So he picks up his box and heads out to the safe house Hetty assigned to him. He will drop his belongings and the go bag that's in his car and then head downtown to start part 2 of his assignment - get back in with Bates.

He hopes that goes better than part 1 - breaking Kensi's heart.

TBC

*Excerpt from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with permission


	26. Chapter 26

_**Greetings!**_

 _ **Sorry for letting so much time slip by. Real life, taxes, spring break college golf, etc. got in the way. Thanks to all the new followers, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Stef and Ship and this chapter is dedicated to "Psyched" [read her stories they are really good] Thanks for your reviews and for badgering me to get writing.**_

 _ **As usual, still don't own them - Deeks and Kensi would be married by now if I did. Need Deeks to put the ring on her finger, preferably with him not wearing a shirt.**_

Chapter 26

Deeks arrived at the safehouse. After he dropped his belongs, he sent a text to Nell.

 **Please keep an eye on Kensi. It was awful.**

He didn't need to explain further. When he took Nell to breakfast a couple of weeks ago he unloaded on her about his feelings on what he had to do. The surprise, was that Nell felt the same way. It was then he learned that Nell was more read in on his and Kensi's personal undercover OP then he thought. At first he was concerned but then he was relieved that Kensi had a close friend in Nell to confide in.

It also explained why Kensi was spending so much time with Nell. He had noticed the change in Kensi not only in their relationship but also how she was morphing into the girl she may have missed out on being when she was younger. With Nell she could be herself and do all the things one did with a girlfriend. He decided right then to support and encourage that relationship and was thankful to Nell for making Kensi happy. It also was good for Nell, he saw her open up and feel more part of the team.

Nell was his friend too. They started at NCIS relatively close in time. He didn't fear her like some of the others. On the contrary, he found her wicked funny. She was sweet but not naive. A younger sister he never had, who gave as good as she got. He adored her. So it was not surprising she would see the same pitfalls deceiving Kensi that he had. Together, they developed a plan to "protect" Kensi and get her read in as fast as possible. It made things a little more tolerable - but not by much. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone pinging with a new message.

 **Don't worry, I got this. Just be careful.**

With that, Deeks gathered his keys, wallet and badge and left to go meet with Bates.

Deeks walked into the precinct. There was the usual assortment of stares and smirks. Why hasn't he signed those papers? He made his way to Bates' sixth floor office. He knocked and walked in.

"You regret it?" Gruff and to the point as always.

"I mean I thought the lowrider was going to kill the girl and then kill me. I made a judgement call. I'll live with it."

"I meant NCIS. I thought they'd fight harder to keep you. Apparently you don't belong there either."

Deeks winced at that. He does belong there. He has the best partner on the planet and the love of his life both in the person of Kensi Blye. If Bates knew why he was back there and that he's actually there to help him with a problem he obviously doesn't know he has, maybe he would be nicer to him. He always thought Bates had his back. Maybe he was wrong.

"I want back on the Clarence Fisk case. And I can help you."

Bates just looked at him as if he was trying to read something in his eyes. Deeks knew he had to school himself very carefully. Bates was an Army interrogator. But Bates knew Deeks was one of his best. So the two men sat and studied each other, as the chess match started.

"Get a shave and haircut. Dig up your uniform. You're on traffic duty until your hearing." Deeks chuckled at him.

"I'll get a haircut." Still chuckling, Deeks got up and left Bates' office.

Meanwhile back at OSP

Hetty listened as Kensi was still reeling from what just happened to her partner.

"It was like he was trying to get away from me as quickly as possible. Last time I felt this way…was a very long time ago"

Kensi paused. She felt helpless, hurt and very confused. How could Deeks leave her like that? She hadn't felt this hurt since her Dad was killed.

Hetty paused, gathered her thoughts.

"Are you upset because Mr. Deeks was a good partner, or is there something more? And if it's something more, perhaps it's best that he's gone."

Gone? No, Kensi thought, she doesn't want him gone. She wants him back by her side. Her thoughts were swirling. The last thing she wants to do is give Hetty any clue to what's been going on between her and Deeks. Just then her phone buzzed.

"Well, it's an LAPD number. It's probably him. Hello, this is Kensi."

Kensi's eyes went wide. It was not the person she desperately wanted to talk to. It was Lt. Bates, Deeks' boss. He wants to meet with Kensi. She agrees and will send him the address later. As she finishes the call, she looks over to Hetty.

"That was Lt. Bates. He wants to meet with me."

All Hetty did was nod and excused Kensi asking her to follow up after her meeting with Bates. Once Kensi left her office area, Hetty took out her phone and sent a text.

 **Bates contacted Kensi to meet.**

Deeks smiled at the text relieved that things were moving along. In the meantime, Deeks found himself standing at the window of the barbershop just outside the precinct. He felt a shiver at the thought of losing his "styled by pillow" hair. He knows Kensi would not be happy about it. Actually, it was he would be be less happy as it would interfere with her running her fingers through said hair as they cuddle on the couch or in bed.

His heart still hurt for upsetting his partner. He promised he would never lie to her and yet he has, several times today. He decides to hold off, for now, on getting his haircut. Maybe he can talk Bates out of it. Just as he was stepping away from the window, he noticed a blue sedan across the street. It's driver paying an inordinate amount of attention to him. Deeks starts walking away. The car starts to follow him. Deeks increases his pace and then starts to run. He then ducks into an alley. The blue sedan right behind him. Deeks tucks himself against the wall with a brick he grabbed from a pile of rubble and waits.

As the car comes to a halt, Deeks runs to the driver side window and smashes it with the brick. He grabs the driver and pulls him through the window and puts the guy on the ground.

"Stay down!"

"Well that was a little bit excessive."

"Quinn?"

"Been a long time Deeks. Apparently the class clown has been a naughty boy."

"And evidently the valedictorian still thinks he's smarter than everyone else. Just for the record, THAT was the worst tail in the history of law enforcement."

"Heh! I haven't seen you since the academy."

"That's cause I haven't been around."

"Well you've been dabbling. Lawyer, wannabe Fed, jack-of-all-trades, master of none."

"In the meantime you're getting paid to bust cops. How does that feel?"

"Internal Affairs. Someone's gotta do it."

Deeks knew he had to play nice with Quinn. He is curious why Quinn is following him. Deeks then considers that Quinn might be his way in to find out what is going on. But you could have blown him away with a feather when Quinn offered Deeks a chance to redeem himself by helping him catch a mole in LAPD - Lt. Bates.

"Didn't want that haircut anyway."

Kensi dialed Deeks' phone again. And again she was greeted with "gone surfing, call me later." She cancelled the call. She then turned to her guest, Lt. Bates. He saw her furrowed brow.

"It's not easy losing a partner, is it?"

"Partners come and go."

"I wasn't always a cop you know."

"You served as an intelligence officer for the Army. Conducted interrogations during Desert Storm."

"And you just lied to my face. Partners like Deeks just don't come and go. What's the story with you and him?"

"Well if he ever decides to call me back, I'll be sure to ask him."

Kensi knew about Bates background. She knew she had to be careful. Apparently she may have underestimated just how good Bates really is.

"You're testing me."

"Congratulations. You passed. I can't work with him if he's still loyal to NCIS."

"Well let me ask you a question. What do you know about a DA's investigator named Angela Tully?"

"She's one of the good guys. That's all that matters. I always wanted to meet the woman that changed Deeks' mind. He swore he'd never work with a female partner again."

"Why?"

"Well if he ever calls you back, ask him that too."

And with that Lt. Bates left the boatshed. Kensi sighed. She misses her partner. Why was Bates testing her? Why hasn't Deeks called? And what the hell did Bates mean about female partners? There was Jess Trainor and Angela Sanchez that she knew of. She could understand his upset with Jess being killed but she's met Angela. They are good friends. Something just doesn't add up. Just then her phone rang - still not Deeks. Kensi controls her tone, it's not Eric's fault he wasn't who she desperately wants to talk to.

"What have you got?"

"I flagged Angela Tully's contacts. Two of them just received calls from the same hotel in Hollywood."

"Which of her contacts got hits."

"Her mother in Oregon and Lt. Bates of the LAPD. The hotel's newby I'm sending you the address now."

Before Kensi leaves to find Angela Tully, she texts Nell to get a copy of the file of the Aryan low rider who Deeks had shot. Nell tells her she will put it on her desk. Maybe Bates is the mole, maybe not. But she is worried about her partner and she is not there to watch his back. Nothing good ever happens when they are separated. She tried again to reach him, and again straight to voicemail. She is trying hard to keep the faith. But why is he hiding from her?

Deeks is walking beside Quinn reading the file he gave him. Quinn spells out his case against Bates. Deeks is less than convinced. His law school background tells him that the evidence is circumstantial at best. But Quinn is either not seeing it or doesn't want to. Deeks decides to play along to see where this trail leads right up until Quinn wants him to break into Bates office and copy his laptop. Deeks thinks breaking and entering can't be any worse than shooting an unarmed guy at this point. So he takes the thumb drive from Quinn and heads back to Bates' office.

"What could possibly go wrong."

Meanwhile, Kensi was at Angela Tully hotel room. She knocked quietly and then "lets" herself in. She quietly whispers "housekeeping" as she slips into the room. A shower was running so Kensi tucked herself into a corner and waited for DA Tully to come out. Angela Tully came out in a robe and slippers, towel drying her hair. Kensi chuckled to herself that her partner could take some pointers from Angela as her hair came out much calmer than his did.

"Federal Agent! I'm with NCIS. I'm taking you into custody."

Angela stopped suddenly and turned towards Kensi. A look of frustration at having been found appears on her face.

"Used to be a girl could go off the grid for 24 hours and get away with it. Course you were in kindergarten at the time, I wouldn't expect you to remember any of that."

"Fisk has a mole in the LAPD, and you're the prime suspect. Explain your disappearance please."

"Lt. Bates will vouch for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's one of the good guys." Kensi remembered Bates saying the same about her. And then Kensi put the dots together.

"You're sleeping with him." Angela realized that she had been caught. A sadness comes over her.

"Can you put the gun away so we can talk like civilized women?"

Kensi realizes that Angela is not a threat. She can relate to the complication of being with someone you work with - or used to work with - her heart hurt at the last thought. Kensi put her gun away. And continued to question Angela. What she heard was a woman who was at a crossroads. A "fling" with a younger man, now entering a relationship with Bates and his wanting a family, a successful attorney, a woman with power yet wanting more. Kensi could relate with loving her job but seeing so much more with Deeks.

Not wanting to lose her suspect, Kensi agrees to let Angela stay put. She called OPS and had Nell send an agent to stay outside the hotel room. With that Kensi leaves to find out the piece that is missing from this puzzle.

Deeks heads back into the precinct towards Lt. Bates' office. He slots the key and slides in without anyone noticing. Once inside, the thumb drive is inserted into the laptop and does its magic. Deeks hears voices in the hallway and panics when he recognizes the Lieutenant's voice. He phone pings with an incoming text from Quinn - **Bates coming** \- "No shit" Deeks thinks and rolls his eyes.

"Come on, come on!" Deeks was panicking. Finally, the drive is copied. Deeks went out the only exit available to him. The office window. Deeks, oh so carefully, slides across the ledge to the next window. A gust of wind took his one glove and sent it floating to the ground. All Deeks could think about was Kensi and how upset she would be if he ended up as sidewalk scrapings.

Just then his phone rang, it was Bates.

"Uh, hey Bates, what's up?"

"You're in trouble."

"I gotta be honest, given the circumstances, I think you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"Your ex-partner at NCIS is gigantically pissed at you. And that's one woman I would not cross."

"Wait a minute. You talked to Kensi?" Perfect! The plan is working.

"Forget about her. I'm bringing you back into the Fisk case. Cleared it with the Chief. Give me the NCIS intel and you're back in play. Got that?"

"Yeah. Ok" Deeks was carefully working his way to the window with the phone in his mouth.

"Deeks? Deeks? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Yes Sir, everything's - everything is fine." Deeks had fallen thru the window.

"And one last thing. I really hope you're not lying to me kid. Because if you get in the way of me taking down Fisk, I'll kill you."

"I got it." And with that, Deeks tossed his phone in the air and gathered his wits. He is back in play, Bates made contact with Kensi. Maybe now, he can get a message to her. He desperately needed her to know that he wasn't gone from her. And truth be told, he could use her right now. Not just for her skills but a hug would go along way to settle his nerves about now. He just needed her to know he loved her and that the promise of not lying to her was not his choice to make. He will do whatever it takes to make things right with her and earn her trust back. But now he needs to get to Quinn and give him the thumb drive.

"Let me ask you something. If Bates finds out I turned on him, are you gonna back me up?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't exactly inspire trust."

Quinn sadly chuckles. "Maybe I'm trying to change that." With that, Deeks hands Quinn the thumb drive. He is not entirely convinced that Quinn will have his back, but things will just have to play out. He realizes that can't contact Kensi. He is pretty sure Quinn will place a tap on his phone to make sure he continues to cooperate. Fortunately he has his Nell backup plan in place. She will get Kensi alone and read her in later today. Money well spent on bacon!

"Hey Nell!" Kensi chases Nell across the mezzanine at the mission. "Whatever happened to that file I asked you for? The one on the Aryan lowrider Deeks shot in the park?"

Nell shifted back and forth. "Oh, right. Umm, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot." Kensi just looked at her best friend.

"You never forget anything Nell."

"Ummm, yeah, I told them this wouldn't work. Deeks was going to send me a signal and then I was to read you in. I haven't heard from him. But since you caught me, follow me. " With that, Nell took Kensi to a quiet alcove, safe from cameras and spilled her guts.

"Marty begged them not to do this. He told me he promised you that he would never lie to you but he was under strict orders from both LAPD and Hetty. The weekend you were away, Hetty had me set up a video call with Nate so Nate could talk to him about the OP. I think the phrase Deeks used to describe the plan was 'spectacularly cruel'. Deeks hated this. So after the call, we went out to breakfast. We tried to come up with an alternate plan but we couldn't."

Kensi was heartsick for her partner and now even more worried for his safety. She thanked Nell with a hug for trying to help her partner and for telling her what was going on. She also will be "sharing" with Sam and Callen her thoughts on their part in all of this. Kensi went straight to OPS.

"You kept me in the dark?"

"Please tell me you didn't waterboard Nell?" Sam and Callen were actually relieved that Kensi knew. They didn't like lying to her any more than her partner did.

"The guy Deeks killed this morning, he isn't dead. He's an undercover NCIS agent working out of D.C. who in fact just landed at Dulles airport alive and well. You stuck fake tattoos on him and made me believe that my partner shot an unarmed man. Why would you do that?"

"Had to be convincing for LAPD and Bates or else they never would've taken Deeks back." Sam actually looked contrite. Nell came through the door looking guilty on the outside, but not so much on the inside. She was against this plan and was glad Kensi was now up to speed.

"Sorry guys." Kensi quickly jumped to Nell's defense. "Don't you apologize to them. You at least had my back, or would have. These two were just going to let me hurt." Sam and Callen then told Kensi that the jogger was also one of theirs. Kensi was livid. She knew they were out of position at the park. She was devastated when she thought Deeks was fired. She was mad at Hetty for planning this for using her partnership. All she wanted now was to talk to Deeks. She needed to her his voice. She left OPS to cool off and see if she could get in contact with him. But as she started to dial his number, she paused. If he hasn't gotten in touch with Nell, he may be in deep. Contacting him could blow his cover. She put her needs aside to protect her partner. She'll wait for him.

Deeks had made his way to the boatshed to meet Hetty. He waited down the street until she gave the all clear. He was desperate to see Kensi, but knew it was dangerous to do so. He doesn't trust Quinn not to be following him but he needed to check in with Hetty.

Hetty handed Deeks a picture. "This is the man who provided Fisk's lawyer with LAPD files."

"It's a black leather jacket and a baseball cap. I mean, this could be anybody." Just then Deeks' phone rang. "It's Bates."

"Yeah"

"Deeks, can you talk?"

"Yeah"

"An off-the-books raid goes down in an hour. No chance for a leak this time."

"Okay"

"Get back here."

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Deeks turned to Hetty.

"Well this just got interesting. Bates got a tip that Fisk and the Aryans are meeting today. He set up an off-the-books raid. He waited until right now to announce it to lessen the chance of a leak."

"I'll inform Mr. Callen."

"How's Kensi?" Deeks was trying not to give too much away to Hetty, but she is his partner and they used her. So an honest inquiry did not seem out of line. Hetty smiled at his concern.

"Your partner is fine, Mr. Deeks." He was relieved to hear Hetty refer to Kensi as his partner. Whether Kensi still thinks he is, is yet to be determined. With that Deeks left the boatshed to meet with Bates. The sooner they catch Fisk and the mole, the sooner he can start groveling to his girlfriend.

Deeks met Bates and they made plans for the raid. Deeks sat in his car waiting for the command to go. Bates got in his car. Callen and Sam were there also but as support. Deeks was using binoculars to look for any of the players to arrive. He was surprised at the sound of his car back door opening and slamming shut. He then saw the beautiful and thoroughly pissed off face of his love.

"Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you are homicidally angry?" Deeks actually just wanted to jump in the back seat and kiss that face senseless.

"I'm not angry. In fact I could slit your jugular vein 11 different ways from where I'm sitting and I wouldn't lose my temper."

"All right. Well I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I promised you that I would never do that to you and then I did. I was under orders and I tried to tell them it was a bad plan but I needed to protect you."

"You were protecting me?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Our thing."

"Whoa, so there is a thing?" At that, Deeks looks into the rearview mirror. He sees the beginnings of a smirk forming on his partner's mouth. Ok - game on.

"Can we not talk about this right now. Maybe we could do it over drinks or something?"

"No! I have plans."

"Well - - "

"Every night, for the rest of my life." At that comment, Deeks turned around, grabbed Kensi's wrist, and hauled her ass up front with him. He then placed a hand on each side of her face and kissed her senseless.

"I am so so so sorry. And those plans you have better be with me, cause I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

Kensi sighed and brought her forehead to his. A tear escaped. She was so relieved to be with him again. Deeks had been watching Bates from a distance. He noticed that Bates had put on a dark jacket and a baseball cap. Deeks handed Kensi the photo Hetty gave him. He sighed heavily.

"Bates really is the mole." Kensi looked at her partner. She knew how much he respected the lieutenant. All she could do was squeeze his hand for support. Deeks phone buzzed.

"What's up Quinn?"

"You got eyes on Bates?"

"Yes I do."

"I tapped his phone. He just got a call from Fisk's lawyer. They're about to meet at a red sedan outside an abandoned warehouse on Market Street. Make sure you stay close. We need your testimony to take him down. I'll be there to make the arrest with you."

"What about the raid on Fisk?"

"What raid?"

"Nevermind, I'm on it."

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. Bates wasn't the mole - Quinn was. Deeks started his car and followed Bates. He was worried that Bates was headed for a trap. Kensi let the rest of the team know that she was with Deeks and they were following Bates as he went to meet Fisk's lawyer.

Bates pulled in next to the red sedan. Kensi and Deeks parked next to a group of trailers. Deeks stayed with Bates, Kensi went to check the perimeter. Kensi came across a dark sedan and when she looked inside she saw an identical jacket and cap like in the picture Deeks showed her. She took a photo of the license plate and sent it to OPS. It came back to John Quinn, Internal Affairs. This confirmed what she suspected. Quinn was the mole. And now her partner and Bates were together and possibly in danger. She called Deeks but he didn't answer his phone. She took off, hoping to get to him to warn him. She also contacted Callen and Sam to warn them also.

The raid goes down, gunfire everywhere. Sam and Callen are focused on one person - Clarence Fisk. They follow him into a building. After taking out his bodyguards, Sam catches him and lays him out with one punch.

"Where's your swagger now?" On a nearby table is a suitcase with the RDX. But there are only 17 bricks and not the 20 that case usually carries. Fisk is quick to rollover. He tells the senior agents that John Quinn had access to the case. They go running out to warn the junior partners.

Deeks decides to confront Bates. He hears Bates leaving a message for Quinn. A startled Bates pulls his gun on Deeks. Deeks is able to convince Bates that Quinn is playing them both to take the fall for Clarence Fisk. Bates believes him. Just then a desperate Kensi yells for them to run, that the red car is rigged.

As the two men turn to run, the red sedan explodes sending the three to the ground. Quinn takes off from the warehouse with Sam and Callen close behind him. As Quinn gets to his car, Callen shoots out his tires. Quinn then takes his gun and points it back at them.

They are joined shortly by Deeks, followed by Kensi and Bates with their guns drawn. Deeks approaches Quinn, no gun, just wants to to talk to him.

"Listen, I know you think it's too late, but it's not. Alright you put the gun down, turn yourself in, and we take down Fisk together."

"Oh look at you Deeks, such a hero."

"This is over man. Put it down."

Quinn comes clean about his affair with Angela Tully and how he thought if he got rid of Bates, squared things with Fisk, he could get Angela back. Deeks still tries to talk him into surrendering but Quinn has made up his mind, he was not surrendering. Just as his finger moves to the trigger, Deeks takes the opportunity to punch him and take his gun away. Kensi grabs the gun and Deeks restrains Quinn. Quinn jokes that he was now in Deeks' debt. But he assured the disgraced officer he didn't owe him a thing. Callen and Sam take Quinn back to their car.

Bates stands there looking at his detective. He knew the kid has a home with NCIS, he knows he has a partner that looks out for him and she seems to have found a way to ground him. He looked at the two of them together and thinks he sees something more but would keep his thoughts to himself. Whatever he sees, it works for them and that's what matters. He warns Deeks to keep "that tea sipping svengali" away from him and to behave himself. He shook his hand and thanked him for saving him and helping to catch the mole. Bates looks at Kensi and just nods and walks away.

Once the others were out of sight, Kensi hurled herself at her partner and hung on for dear life. It was all she could do not to cry but Deeks could feel her trembling.

"Shh Kensi. Baby, I am so, so sorry. I love you so much. I hated every minute of today. I will do whatever you want to make this up to you. Please tell me you can forgive me." Kensi steps back, still in his embrace, and looks at him.

"You are very lucky Nell had your back today. That is the only thing saving you right now. You can take me home, cook me a nice dinner, then draw me a hot bath, followed by a back massage, my favorite dessert…" At that point, Deeks kissed her soundly.

"Yes dear, to all of it." Deeks led his love towards his car and they left. This is one debt, he is very happy to pay.

-TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, sorry for the delay but my computer died. Thank goodness for the cloud and google docs! Thanks for the reviews and follows. Thanks to iSHip for her beta magic, Stef for her friendship and Psyched1328 for hounding me for updates. Thanks as always to Tess DiCorsi for lending me her Deeks. We are heading for the finish line. I desperately hope the TV engagement happens before the wedding in this story. As always I don't own them but I do love writing them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

Christmas had come and gone. Kensi had once again gone to Hawaii to follow up on some leads that she and Deeks had found. It was much easier having his help. A fresh set of gorgeous blue eyes looking through files made the work move quicker.

Deeks took advantage of Kensi's trip to do some shopping. But not just any shopping. He was looking for the right ring to propose to the love of his life with. He actually went into Tiffany's to look. The "little blue box" had given Kensi pause when they worked the Porter case so he thought why not give her what might make her happy. And he found it! A platinum band, one carat round diamond in a bezet setting. And because he knew the salesperson from a previous LAPD case, the price was right. She showed him a simple platinum band that would look lovely against it. He smiled as he pictured the set on Kensi's beautiful long finger. He paid for the rings, and received assurances that engraving could be done at a later date. Sizing would take a few days and he would be called. Now for the hard part - getting her to say yes.

After Kensi's return and another day of paperwork, the junior partners decided to spend the evening at their favorite spot on the beach. Kensi, Deeks and Monty had finished their dinner and were quietly enjoying the sunset. Kensi had come to realize that one of her favorite places to be was surrounded by her partner as she sat between his legs leaning back into him. Deeks was drifting in and out of awake as his arms were wound tight around his partner. His head laid against her shoulder breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Combined with sound of the ocean. It was perfect.

A breeze started to blow in from the ocean and Deeks felt Kensi shiver. "Getting chilly there, Fern?" Kensi just leaned her head back, turned and kissed his cheek. "A little. I hate to break up this party, but I need to head back to my place. I have to do laundry since we have that stakeout scheduled tomorrow night. Why don't you drop me off and pick me up in the morning. That way I can pack a few things to stay with you at your place and we don't have to travel back and forth."

"But I don't like sleeping alone, Princess" Deeks tried to whine but his girlfriend was having none of it. "You can have me tonight or you can have me the next couple of nights. Your choice." She gave him a smirk.

He sighed. "You play dirty, Blye. All right, no snuggle buddy for me tonight. Let's get you back to your place so I can go to my place and sulk." Kensi turned in his lap, leaned in and gave him a goodnight kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. "There, that should hold you." Deeks just smiled.

The following night Deeks was sitting outside the apartment building of the suspect Kensi had met at a local bar. He was half listening to the conversation. This guy seemed like low level fruit but they didn't want to miss a chance of getting the name of his partner. Suddenly his phone went off "agent in distress - Hetty". He turned the ignition and hoped his partner got the message. Just as he pulled up front, she came running out.

"Is this a legit alert?"

"Sounds like it." Kensi tossed her bag in the back, knocking Deeks in the head. He would have ducked had he not been noticing the slight state of undress his partner/girlfriend was in. Several buttons were undone. He knew nothing had happened - yet. And he trusted her but it still bothers him a tad to know some guy was getting a look at HIS goods.

"You, umm, missed a button."

"Well you heard the guy, I was this close to have him giving up his partner. I had him eating out of my hand!"

"How's that?"

"Just drive!"

Deeks smirked. He knew how talented she was. But he needed her to know that he trusted her, with everything. He put the car in gear and they went to meet up with Callen and Sam.

The team met at the boatshed. Sam and Callen had been up working another angle of the case and were staking out another suspect. When Deeks and Kensi arrived, Callen gave Kensi a camera to see what was going on inside. Deeks stood guard over her while Callen and Sam checked the perimeter for any type of booby traps. They came back to the front and got in position at the front door. Kensi confirmed that Hetty was sitting on a chair and seemed unharmed. She then did a sweep of the room and stopped when she saw a shadow under the stairs. "We got a bogie." She put down the camera, grabbed her gun and with her partner went to the back entrance that would give them access to the upper level.

Callen, followed by Sam went in the front. Deeks and Kensi made their way to the mezzanine. Callen saw Hetty sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hetty, you okay?"

"Peachy"

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Ask him" With that Hetty nodded to the shadow under the stairs. With that a man comes forward.

"Special Agent G. Callen."

"Who are you?"

"The direct approach. You know, that's an interesting tactic, unless of course, you walk directly into a trap."

"Is that what this is?"

"Could be."

Callen and the stranger circle each other. Callen thinks he may know this person but can't remember how or where. When he asks again, the stranger assures him that he knows the senior agent a lot better than Callen knows him. Kensi and Deeks make their presence known above. Callen smirks and asks if the stranger knows the junior partners too. Sam now makes his presence known.

"That's great you brought your entire team with you. Unfortunately it makes it so much easier to blow you all up." With that, Callen takes the stranger down. Sam is right on his partner's back.

"You twitch, I shoot."

"Is that a catch phrase?" Callen has had about enough of this jerk. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Owen Granger. I'm your new Assistant Director."

Hetty also has had enough of being a hostage. She got up and admonished the Assistant Director. Callen has steam coming out of his ears. Granger wanted to see how this team operated. Granger almost watched this team kill him. However, he just smirked and commented that that would have been awkward.

Sam was upset that their undercover was interrupted, possibly blown. Granger was listening in. Nothing was exposed. As for the junior partners, he surmised that Blye probably was saved from having to fake more than her identity. At that comment Deeks balled his fists. He saw his partner take a step forward but he managed to step into her to stop her.

"I'm sure he means a headache."

Granger had no comment about or to the liaison officer. Granger then ordered them to OPS for a debrief. Deeks could see the irritation pouring out of Callen's pores. Hetty just disappeared. Deeks led Kensi out to the their car. Once inside, he grabbed her hands. There was a slight tremble. He could she was mad, hell he was too. But he also has enough experience undercover to know to be wary of new leaders. They look to upset the balance.

"Princess"

"Yeah"

"We need to be very careful with this guy. I don't trust him. I don't think Callen and Sam do either. We may need to go a bit deeper with our OP."

"Meaning?"

As much as it killed him, he thinks that they should stay apart for a few days. He can't be sure that they won't be watched. And given his status as liaison, Deeks is not confident that Granger will keep him around.

"Baby, I think we will need to stay in our own places. I just think he may have the team watched." Deeks thinks for now, he won't share his worries about his status. He doesn't want to worry Kensi.

"But I don't like sleeping alone." Kensi tried to imitate what Deeks had done the other evening. And when she stuck out her lower lip in a pout, it was all he could do not to kiss it off her face.

"I know and believe me, I am not looking forward to it either. But until we know what Granger is up to, we need to protect what is ours." Deeks sees the worried look on Kensi's face.

"There is always sexting!" He wagged his eyebrows at her and she gave him a playful shove to his shoulder.

"You don't think he won't be monitoring our phones?"

"Ohhhh. Hadn't thought about that. Maybe we should get burn phones, send smoke signals, not sure how to do sexting with smoke signals though…." At that point, Kensi stopped her partner's ramblings the best way possible, she kissed him, long and hard.

Once she "quieted" him, they headed back to the mission. Kensi wouldn't let go of Deeks' hand until she absolutely had to. Before they got out of the car, they paused and looked into each other's eyes. Making sure the other was good they shared a silent promise of support and love. They would get through this.

Granger presented the case he wanted the team to work on. Brent Bolton died eight days ago from a self inflicted gunshot wound. The weapon was registered to his wife Mia. She had purchased the gun 16 days prior. Both worked at Brindell Research, an independent think tank that had access to many government contracts.

Callen was agitated, Sam was agitated because his partner was agitated. Kensi and Deeks were just hoping to get through the briefing unscathed. Everything changed when Granger announced that Nell would be going undercover at the think tank. Apparently she had once been recruited by them prior to joining NCIS. Deeks snuck a peek at Nellasarus. He knew she was bright but think tank bright? He also was concerned. She was a friend, almost a sister and he is as protective of her as he is of Kensi. Deeks was glad Callen spoke up about putting Nell in the field. Granger ignored their concern. Nell looked like she just wanted to crawl under a rock for all the attention being paid to her.

Finally the briefing was over. As Granger was leaving OPS he stopped in front of Kensi.

"Agent Blye I'd like to speak to you about your recent trips to Hawaii when you get a chance."

Kensi just looked at Granger and said nothing. She felt her partner tense up, may have seen him ball his fists. The team went down to the bullpen. Callen detoured over to Hetty's desk. The team watched as Hetty did not even make eye contact with Callen. As he re-entered the bullpen:

Deeks: What did she say?

Callen: Nothing. Literally.

Kensi: Ok. So maybe we should talk to Director Vance?

Sam: And say what? He obviously approved it. Hell, it was probably his idea.

Callen: Yeah, Sam's right. Whatever this is, it's playing out above our pay grades. We go along with it for the time being. You and Deeks check out Mia Bolton. We'll work Brindell Research with Nell.

The team went their separate ways. When Kensi and Deeks got in the car. Deeks took Kensi's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was not expecting Granger to ask about my trips."

"Why do you think he is asking? Did he know your dad?"

"No. I didn't know Granger even existed until this morning. I do not want him nosing around. I am getting close to answers. I feel it."

Kensi looked in her partner's eyes. She saw what she already knew, her partner had her back. Deeks personally would like to find a hole to drop the Assistant Director in for upsetting not only his partner but the whole team. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. They needed to get moving on their assignment. He was deeply regretting suggesting they stay at their own places tonight. He will see how the day goes and then decide what to do.

The junior partners arrived at Mia Bolton's house. Just as they were about to get out of the car, the front door opened and Mia stepped out accompanied by a dark haired man. They spoke for a moment. Kensi tried to lip read what was said but could not get a good angle. Deeks took several pictures.

"Could be her lawyer?" Suddenly the couple embraced.

"Wow. And if so, apparently the lawyer - client privilege includes benefits."

Once the mystery man leaves, they approach Mia and ask to come with them to discuss her husband. Once in the boatshed they question her about her gun purchase. She explained that she felt she was being followed or watched. Her husband did not believe her and took the gun away with the purpose of getting rid of it. Mia waited in the car. Suddenly she heard a gunshot. When she found her husband, he was lying in a pool of blood - dead. She never saw or heard anyone else. Mia was becoming upset. She sensed that Deeks and Kensi were not believing her story.

"I LOVED BRENT! I would never do anything to hurt him. He wasn't just my husband. He was my colleague and my best friend. Do you know what's it like to lose the one person you love more than anything or anyone in the world and you don't even know who did it or why?"

Kensi sat frozen. Yes, she knew. The mystery surrounding her father's death, no one able to tell her why, but knowing she was not being told the truth. And it wasn't that long ago her partner was lying in a hospital bed. Shot. And the reason was not because of him - but because of her and what she had done.

Deeks sensed that both women could use a break.

"Maybe we should, uh ...take a break? Yeah? Kens?

"Yes! Maybe some water." The two partners got up to leave and get Mia some water. Meanwhile Sam and Callen had been observing the interrogation and noticed Kensi's change in demeanor. They wonder if it is related to Kensi's recent trips to Hawaii.

Before they can discuss further, Eric chimes in to warn them Granger is on his way to the boatshed just about the time Granger actually arrives at the boatshed. Both senior agents strike a united front towards the Assistant Director. They are not buying whatever he is trying to sell them. Especially when it comes to suggesting that maybe Hetty is not the Manager of the future for this team.

The interrogation continues. This time Deeks shows Mia the pictures he had taken at her house. She identifies him as Roger McAdams, a friend. He works in insurance. What was surprising was that Roger and Brent never met. Mia was taking a night class - writing - as a hobby. Roger was in the class. She was writing a romance novel, he was writing a spy thriller. Deeks eyebrows went up. "Really."

Eric got all kinds of information about Roger McAdams. None of it helpful as the real Roger McAdams was an African American male living out in the valley. There is no trace of the mystery man anywhere through facial rec.

Deeks and Kensi, gently inform Mia about her friend Roger and ask for her help in meeting him. Mia looks at the pictures. She feels betrayed possibly guilty for allowing herself to be fooled. Kensi reminds her that she doesn't have to help. But Mia looks Kensi in the eye and assures she can and wants to for Brent.

Mia is wired and sitting on a park bench waiting for "Roger". Kensi and Deeks are closeby with Sam and Callen in their car. Roger approaches Mia. She hesitates. But then she gets a look in her eye. Kensi had seen that look in the boatshed when Mia agreed to help. She will do anything to find out what happened to her husband. Much like Kensi in searching for answers on her father.

She hands over the thumb drive, that is now tagged for tracking, to Roger. Kensi gently urges her to walk away. Roger, looking like the cat that ate the canary, gets up and leaves. Sam and Callen follow with Kensi and Deeks not far behind. Roger heads into a barbershop and quickly exits - without the thumb drive. Callen tells Kensi to follow Roger. As she goes to make a U-turn, their car is hit. Her supportive partner can't help himself.

"Just for the record, that is called a side-view mirror." Kensi just sighs as her partner gets out of the car. They are both okay but losing valuable time. Once information is exchanged with the other driver, they head off. Having lost Roger, the team decides to meet back at the barbershop where the thumb drive was still tracking. Deeks will go under as "Artie" his homeless alias and search the alley for a back entrance. Kensi had "met" Artie before and could not wait for Callen and Sam to meet him.

Artie works his way down the alley. He stops when he hears a door opening to the rear of the shop. An asian male comes out and lights a cigarette. Deeks grabs a brown bag with a bottle in it. Showtime!

"Oh. Hey Man…. Hey Man, what's up Man?...Hey! Hey man, can I bum a smoke?...I'll trade you a sip for a cigarette….Oh, come on. Come on…...Just give me a cigarette….I want a cigarette…..I'll give you a sip...Got the good stuff"….[He then makes this weird sound imitating a bottle cap twisting]

The man just tells Artie to get lost but does flick the cigarette at him.

"Oh..Well...that was rude and environmentally hostile...but...I appreciate the DNA." Deeks snuffs out the butt and places it in a plastic bag for the lab. He then gets out his lockpick set and goes to the door.

"Oh and here we go. Well looks like I'm going inside. If I'm not back in ten minutes, it's because I'm either in trouble or getting a bikini wax." And with that he slips inside.

Meanwhile in the SUV the rest of the team looks at Kensi after Deeks' last comment. "Welcome to my world!" Secretly she is worried about her partner. He sometimes can be a bit of daredevil when he is Artie. A little too method for her tastes. But he is very good at what he does and she has faith in him. She knows that he knows the team has his back.

Deeks is in and finds the room where the man from outside went to. He slips in and starts placing small cameras in the room. He then makes his presence known to the surprise of the three men in the room. As one of them grabs Artie he starts yelling "fire in the hole!" and heads for the bathroom. The men can't get away from him fast enough. Deeks races to the bathroom door just as a guy slams him into it where Deeks places a camera. He is then "escorted" out and unceremoniously dumped into a trash bin.

As he approaches the SUV he decides to have a little fun with Sam by suggesting the fall may have shook something loose. Sam quickly locks the car doors. Deeks assures him he is kidding and Sam then allows Artie to get in. He slides in beside his partner. Once inside,

"But I may need to make a pit stop." Kensi rolls her eyes.

"Anyone want to trade partners?"

"You're not getting this anyplace else mama!" And flashes a smile of his false disgusting caps. Kensi just blushes but sneaks her hand over to his and squeezes it. No she isn't and wouldn't trade him for the world.

Once back at the mission, the team made plans to meet early tomorrow. Deeks could see Kensi was still off, both from Granger and from the fender bender. Ignoring his earlier concerns and the threat of Granger monitoring them he decided that they both needed to be together and Kensi did not argue. They went back to Deeks' place to check on Monty. After a warm shower where Deeks gave his girl a thorough back message, they fell into bed. Exhausted from the day, they cuddled close and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at the mission, the cameras Deeks planted were working great and the team found a secure shred bin from a company that handles Brindell Research's shredding. Nell plants a thumb drive with tracker in a bin just as a driver comes in to swap the bins.

Deeks and Kensi are parked outside the dock waiting for the truck. Kensi is rubbing her neck but then feels the strong hands of her boyfriend taking over. "Still sore from yesterday? I thought I had taken care of that last night." She nods but seems distance. He is starting to worry.

"Are you still bothered about Granger wanting to talk to you about your dad?"

"I just don't understand what he wants."

"Just keep your distance. I don't trust him and I will not stand by and let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?"

"I do and I love you for it. I just worried what could happen to you. To us."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. And maybe you need to have a conversation with Hetty about this. He can't come in here making threats."

Kensi looks at him and sees nothing but love and support in his eyes. The journey to find out what happened to her Dad may have started out by herself, but she is not alone now.

"You may be right. Once this case is done, I will go talk to her. Will you come with me?"

"Where you go, I go."

Just then the driver came out with the bin. He loaded it without shredding, as per protocol, and drove off. Soon after he was stopped by Sam and Callen. After questioning the driver, the team meets back in the bullpen. The driver revealed that he was being blackmailed to turn over the contents of any bins from Brindell Research. He described the man they know as Roger as the man who approached him.

Eric brought up the picture of the building across from Brindell Research that Callen had taken. It had an office that was being used by - wait for it - Roger McAdams. The team had what that needed, time to pay Roger a visit.

The team bursts into the office to see Roger and his cohorts with hard drives and other documents spread out on a table. They take the men into custody with Roger getting a special trip to the boatshed. They hope to find out about Brent Bolton. They are going to sell that the Boltons are actually NCIS agents. Roger realizes that he has no way out so he confesses to what happened. He had been trailing Brent and confronted him. Brent pulled Mia's gun on Roger but Roger was able to push him down steps where the gun went off and killed him. Deeks and Kensi watched realizing, sadly, they now had an answer for Mia. Brent died protecting her.

Just then Granger appeared and burst into interrogation where he bigfooted his way into the case and took Roger. He smirked his thanks to the Sam and Callen, gave them an offhand compliment on their efficiency in solving the case and left. On his way by, he warned Kensi to stay out of Hawaii. Deeks balled his fists. He had quite enough of Granger already.

Once back at the mission, Hetty commended them for a job well done. She also told them that things weren't finished with the Assistant Director. She chased them out to a reservation that was in her name. Deeks asked if she was joining them but she had other plans. She looked at him and smiled at his kindness in thinking of her. Kensi grabbed her bag and walked out with him.

The dinner was fun and it was good to relax. After, the team went their separate ways. Kensi went back to Deeks' happy the day was over. "I think my neck needs some more of your special care Detective." Deeks never one to leave his lady wanting, picked her up and carried her to bed. "Not to worry my love, Dr. Deeks will see to all your needs." And as promised, all of hers and his were met.

-TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi all! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, it means the world. We are inching closer to the end. And I swear my Deeks and Kensi will be engaged before their TV counterparts! As always thanks to Stef and Ship for their help. I still don't own the characters, just borrowing Tess' version cause I asked nicely and she said I could - thanks Tess._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 28

Monday started out as another routine day at OSP. Actually it was a great day - Granger was gone! Well at least according to Hetty, he was off torturing another division. But he would be back. As Sam and Callen headed to the bullpen, Eric whistled for them. So much for the great day.

Up in OPS, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell waited for the senior agents to join them. Sam noticed a weird vibe coming from the four. Once Nell started the debrief, he understood why. An attempt on the life of Jada Khaled had happened this morning downtown. She was slated to testify against her brother. Fortunately, she is safe now. But they needed to find out who was after her.

Sam and Callen headed to the scene while Kensi and Deeks went to see Jada. To say that things were awkward would be an understatement. The team needed to speak with Alex Elmslie but now he is missing. Jada was able to give Kensi and Deeks the name of a contact of her brother's. Eric is tracking him.

They find Bakari, Tahir's contact, at a warehouse where he had a very healthy credit card scam business running. He is caught and brought to the boatshed for questioning. He hadn't had any contact with Khaled in a month. But Kaleidoscope got a hit on Elmslie. They tracked him to a building under construction. They surrounded him and find out that his family was being held until he killed Jada. He doesn't know who is doing this and he couldn't ask for help. They try to approach him but he got away using a smoke bomb.

The Wonder Twins come up with a possible contact to trace for Elmslie - Adrien Montalban. He runs a legitimate consulting firm. The only way to trace connections further is for Kensi and Deeks to go undercover to Montalban International, get into their server room and connect a phone for OPS to hack. Kensi, in the most sexiest voice Deeks has ever heard, responded in French that it would be no problem. His eyes glazed over just listening to her. "God, I love it when you talk dirty." Deeks loves his girl, she has mad skills.

The play is for Deeks to be a corporate big shot and Kensi his personal assistant - Darcy. When they arrive at Montalban International, Deeks is wearing a three-piece suit, Kensi a tight pencil skirt, a leopard print silk blouse and glasses. Kensi was fidgeting with the tablet Nell gave her so Deeks thought a little levity would help relax both of them.

"These things make feel like I am in a noose, but good God do I look breathtaking."

Kensi just rolls her eyes. "I'd prefer you in a noose."

"Oh! A little bondage play? Really? You naughty little librarian."

"Where do you guys get this from?" Kensi needs to reign her partner in.

"Okay, how do you want to play it? Pope in the pool?

"With a Swedish handoff?

"You suck at the Swedish handoff."

"Are you kidding me. I practically invented it….Certainly perfected it." They enter the lobby. Deeks as Christopher Stone approaches the receptionist - Maribel.

"Well good afternoon …. Maribel." An attractive young lady greeted them.

"Welcome to Montalban International. How can I help you?"

"Christopher Stone, Stone Electronic Solutions. SES if you want to be quick about it."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stone."

"Indeed it is. The only thing that could make it better is my meeting with Montalban. That, and maybe seeing that beautiful smile one more - - and there it is." Kensi marveled at the ease her partner could speak to people. He was a gifted undercover operative. But even without being undercover he could always put people at ease. She was working to get as good as him and she is less hesitant than before, but she loved watching him work a room.

"I'm afraid Mr. Montalban is unavailable this afternoon. Are you sure you have the right time?"

"110% sure. In fact if you could just check your records again, I'm sure I'm down for 3 p.m. sharp."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm not seeing anything." At this point, Kensi knows she is up and she knows Deeks will be giving her a tongue lashing so she gets her best scared face on and gets ready.

"Darcy…..Darcy!"

"Yes, Mr. Stone?" Kensi was no mouse, but she too has skills and by the look on Maribel's face, she is convincing.

"Please tell me you remembered to make this appointment last month, because I only reminded you 5,000 times."

"Of course. I mean, I think so."

"Of course you did, or you think so? Which one? Because those are two very different things." Maribel injects to try and help.

"If you'd like, I may be able to set you up with one of our senior advisors."

"What'd I like is to have an assistant that isn't an incompetent moron. What about you Maribel, you seem smart. They pay you enough here? I'm sure you can type circles around this one. At least we know you can put together an outfit. Which is much better than ….. Really? With the tears again? Every single day with the tears and the sobbing. I'll tell you what. Here's the deal missy. I am going to plant my wingtips right here. And I am not leaving until Mr. Montalban comes through one of those doors."

That does the trick. A security guard comes over and "suggests" that it is time for Mr. Stone to leave. Deeks turns and faces the guard. They jostle with each other which allows Deeks to get his badge, pass it to Kensi and allows himself to be escorted from the lobby.

Kensi stands at the desk, devastated by her boss and asks for the location of the restroom to fix her face. Once out of Maribel's vision, she makes her way to the server room and connects the cell phone. It starts sending information back to OPS. Kensi then makes her way to the lobby, pats the guard on the chest to thank him, and to replace his badge and leaves the building. In and out, no muss, no fuss.

Deeks is waiting by the car for Kensi and once she is safely out of the building, he opens his arms for her to slip into his embrace. He hates raising his voice to her. Hates calling her incompetent. Kensi knows it's part of the act, but she also knows her partner and his past. He never wants to be anything like his father. So she allows him this hug which is probably more for him than her. She loves how he worries about her. In the past, she would never allow anyone to worry, or care for her. But this man has opened up her world in ways she never knew possible. She has come to understand that it is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of love. And she knows Deeks loves her.

The junior partners find their senior counterparts in the bullpen. Sam congratulates them both for a job well done at Montalban's. Now they need to find Elmslie, his family, help Jada get to her deposition and maybe locate Khaled. Step one - entice Elmslie to come out of hiding by "moving" Jada.

Elmslie does what the team hoped he would. He runs the SUV into a curb and attempts to take Jada. Only he was greeted by a gun wielding Agent Blye. Step two - offer a trade to those holding Elmslie's family. Tell them he has Jada. The call was made and now they waited for the call back

Jada was sitting in interrogation with Callen. Once he confirmed the identity of Montalban's men, he left. Jada looked at the camera. Sam looked at her not sure of what, if anything, he could say to her. He uprooted her life, lied to her about his identity and his intentions to her. He did his job, but the cost…. Maybe in another life, if there was no Michelle, Kam or Aiden? Who knows. He decides to go speak to her.

As Sam enters the room, Deeks and Kensi take up a spot at the end of the table facing the plasma. Sam goes over and disconnects the video and then the audio. Deeks looks at his partner. He knows what Sam is going through. He went through something similar with Nicole Martindale. The difference was Kensi Blye was not even a thought in his mind back then. The only people hurt were Nicole, Ray and himself. Sam had more possibilities for collateral damage.

"All right, I'm just going to ask it, the giant elephant-in-the-room question. Do you think anything happened between those two?"

Kensi shook her head. "Sam's the most honorable man I know."

Callen overheard the conversation. He may have agreed with Deeks' gut feeling. He, like Deeks, had been in a similar situation. Kensi hasn't. Callen knows his partner. Knows that Michelle is his world. But even Callen couldn't be sure that a line may or may not have been crossed.

The phone buzzed, it was the kidnappers. Elmslie tells them the new arrangements. Jada for his family and he will keep quiet about Montalban's other transactions. Montalban agrees and sends the location, so the team gets ready to meet with him. With luck, Elmslie's family and Jada will both be safe.

The meet is under a bridge. Montalban's men are there as the SUV carrying Jada pulls up. "Pleasantries" are exchanged. Suddenly a flash-bang grenade goes off and gunfire erupts. When it is all said and done, all of Montalban's men are dead. Montalban himself however, has escaped. Elmslie finds his family safe in one of the SUV's and Jada runs to Sam. Sam again apologizes to Jada but reminds her, he was doing his job. Jada is taken from the scene to a safe house. She will testify tomorrow and go into Witness Protection.

Deeks looks at his partner. She is watching the exchange between Sam and Jada. She remembers how things went with Nicole. She saw her partner struggle with the guilt. He hurt for Nicole. He hurt for what he put Kensi through. She wondered how she would have handled a similar situation. She prays she never has to find out.

"You okay there partner?" Kensi snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to Deeks. She looked into his eyes. He was concerned for her.

"I'm good. I just feel bad for Sam and for Jada. I was remembering what you went through with Nicole. I remember what Callen went through with Kristen. I know we do things for the greater good. But the fallout from our actions…" Deeks put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. He had no words for her, didn't know what to say. They were in a good place, had talked things out at the time and he really did not want to dredge it all up again.

"I don't know about you but I just want to go home, get a hot shower and take YOU to bed."

"Sounds like a plan partner." She kissed him back and together they went to her car. Days like this were tough. Before she would go home to an empty apartment. Now she goes "home" with this amazing man and to Monty and she hopes this will never change.

Kensi's alarm broke the quiet of the sun drenched bedroom. The two lovers stirred not wanting to break the cocoon of warmth that was bedsheets and tangled limbs. Fortunately, or maybe not so, Monty reminded them it was time to get up. Morning kisses were exchanged. Time to go keep the world safe for another day.

As Deeks and Kensi came through the mission doors, movement in Hetty's office caught their eyes. The bad penny that is Assistant Director Owen Granger once again has darkened the doors of OSP. What's even worse, he showed up on a very special day. It was the fifth anniversary of the Sam and Callen's partnership.

Just as they got into their bro-hug to celebrate,

"Oh, look out! I think we got a stage four bromance on our hands here." Kensi having her partner's back

"Will they or won't they?" Callen and Sam were feeling generous and played along.

"You hear people talking right now?"

"The only people I hear talking are people who have been partners for more than five years."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Deeks and Kensi offered their congrats. Deeks asked about their first case. The senior partners regaled them about the epic takedown. Back and forth as the partners in sync that they were. Until they weren't. It seemed they were having a bit of amnesia when it came to who breached the room first. Both insisted that they were first in. Finally Callen acquiesced which caused his partner to glare back. Deeks watched with fascination the banter/quarrelling between the two. Every now and then he would glance at Kensi. She too followed along. Hetty then interrupted by announcing they had a case and wished Sam and Callen a Happy Anniversary.

A diplomatic security service van was attacked just outside LAX twenty minutes ago. It appears to be a hijacking. DSS makes all kind of runs for the diplomatic corp so anything can be transported without fear of searches. This particular van was carrying a crate. The contents are still not known. The couriers were Diane Dunross and Roger Clark. They have been partners for ten years and have spotless records.

Hetty comes into OPS and encourages everyone to tread lightly with the State Department. And that Granger has taken an interest in the case. There was a collective team eye roll at that news. When the team got to the scene, the couriers had already been picked up by State. Eric was able to locate them. They were headed to a Federal Building. Deeks and Kensi continued doing forensics on scene until one thing made them pause. One side of the van was shot up and the door was open. Agents are trained to stay in their vehicle - it is heavily armored and it is protocol to stay with the cargo. So what made someone get out?

Sam and Callen arrived at the Federal Bldg. Brought to a conference room where they met with Dunross and Clark, rather they were treated to their snark show. Then they were jerked around about contents of the crate. Callen had enough. It was time to take the show back to their home field. The DSS agents were brought to boatshed. Sam then produced a locked box and had the agents put their weapons, along with his and Callen's in the box.

The four agents sat around a table. Again DSS claims to know nothing about contents. They were just following orders. Eric and Nell found the truck that hijacked the contents and watched video of the crate being put in a van with a local winery logo on the side panel.

Callen and Sam, excuse themselves for a check in with OPS. And by check in they meant see if the DSS folks share any info either verbally or via pad and paper. The Wonder Twins were able to pick up what was being written between the two. "Malta" seemed to mean something. While Sam and Callen work this, Kensi and Deeks were sent to winery to find the crate.

Callen may have struck a nerve with Clark by bringing up Malta. It seems he found love. He started making frequent trips there. He also mentioned that it was nice as there is little to no internet access so he could be off the grid. Callen noticed that Dunross tensed up at the mention of Clark's side life.

The wonder twins found the pickup truck that took the crate. Cameras picked up the crate being transferred to a white van that "Malibu Winery" on the side panel. It turns out the Pena cartel owns the winery where the crate may have been taken. The hijackers are employees of the winery and "former" members of the cartel.

Callen wondered if maybe one of the partners tipped off the cartel about the crate. Clark did not like how the questions were going and jumped at Callen, so Dunross and Clark were taken to separate rooms.

On the way to the winery, Deeks decided to see how Kensi felt about Granger being back.

"It so nice to see Mr. Warm and Fuzzy back in town." Kensi just kept driving but her grip may have gotten tighter on the wheel. Deeks reached over and took her right hand.

"Kens, you need to keep me in the loop. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Remember - partners, couple, twosome. Princess? Sugarbear?" That brought a curl to her lips.

"I keep hoping if I ignore the fact he is here, he will in fact not be here!"

"That's my girl!" Kensi squeezed his hand.

Deeks and Kensi enter the warehouse to look for the crate.

"Am I the only one having flashbacks to _Raiders of the Lost Ark_?

"What do you mean?"

"End of the movie, the last scene, they wheel in the lost ark to this giant warehouse and - - have you not seen the movie?"

"I've seen it."

You're a liar!"

"Why would I lie?"

"Okay. How does the movie begin?"

"I forgot." Deeks looks at his partner, raises his eyebrow in a "really?" way.

"Okay. I haven't seen it. So what? Big deal."

"You really were raised by wolves, weren't you." Kensi just shrugged. Deeks found the crate. They opened it to find a barrel filled with a white substance. Just then shots ring out. Luckily Kensi and Deeks quickly take out the shooters. Deeks then takes a taste of the contents.

"Well my skid row palate is telling me it's ephedrine."

"The chemical base used to cook crystal methamphetamine? How much are we looking at?"

"Enough to keep a cartel in business and this city addicted for a very, very long time."

With a street value of $100 million, someone was getting paid for getting their hands on the drugs. Eric called, it seems a Professor Jonathan Souza met with Gornt earlier today. Deeks and Kensi went to find Professor Souza. As they get out of their car at Souza's house, Kensi thinks about the fifth year anniversary of Sam and Callen.

"You know I gotta hand it to Callen and Sam. Think our partnership is going to last five years?" Deeks pauses and looks at his partner/girlfriend. He hopes for a lifetime with her if the little blue box does its magic.

"Unless one or both of us dies in the line of duty or I finally decide to go off and join the circus or your biological clock goes off and you pop out a litter of gifted mutant assassins." He will protect her with his dying breath and he gave up on the circus years ago, sort of. But the last one was a secret wish that he has not dare think about seriously - yet.

Kensi felt a shiver, and not the good kind, go down her spine when Deeks even mentioned about them getting killed. He is supposed to be her forever partner. He made her see the potential of, what did he call it? Partners, couple, twosome. And she wants it. All of it. As for the litter of gifted mutant assassins…

"Really?"

"They're going to be fighting for the side of justice, naturally."

"Naturally." She paused thinking what they could look like. Half him, half her. Dark hair, blue eyes. His gorgeous smile, her athleticness. One of each. Deeks caught her in her daydream and smiled. He knew what she was thinking about. Perfect. No need to push but he definitely has her headed in the right direction. Straight towards him and their future.

They enter Professor Souza's house. As they methodically clear their way through, Kensi sees a body. It's Souza. As Deeks approaches her, shots ring out. It's Agent Gornt. Deeks takes him down. Obviously he did not go to DC like he told Callen and Sam. Now what?

Burn phones and a test kit for the ephedrine were found on Gornt. Dunross and Clark were still backing each other's stories. The Wonder Twins located a manifest for a small plane that was picking up a shipment for the Malibu Winery at a small airfield nearby. This could be their only best chance to catch the cartel. The crate contents were switch for a substance that looked like ephedrine. Cameras and tracking devices were attached. Once the crate lands in Mexico, DEA will handle the arrest. Sam and Callen will pose as drivers to meet the plane and hand off the crate. Easy, right?

Wrong!

Kensi and Deeks from their overwatch location watched as the plane taxied in, the van with Sam and Callen and then a black SUV converged on one spot. The man in charge was not happy that Gornt wasn't there. The senior agents sell themselves as Dunross and Clark to a point. Gornt was not supposed to involve his couriers. And it seems that Clarke was in on the plan. So Clark was ordered to kill Dunross - with his bare hands. Kensi and Deeks watched, waiting for the signal to go in.

When Kensi saw a crowbar being handed to Sam, she slammed the car into gear and raced towards the plane. Sam used the diversion of her arriving to use the crowbar on the leader. Guns firing in every direction but when it was over, the bad guys were down and the team was intact. Callen a little worse for wear.

In the end it was Diane Dunross who was the mastermind. She brought Gornt in and hacked her partner's email to set him up. She was angry that Clark was planning a life away from the job. She was jealous that he was leaving her, their partnership. Clark felt betrayal and loss about the person who he thought was his best friend and partner.

Deeks and Kensi were in the armory watching what was happening in the boatshed. Kensi wants to feel bad for Diane Dunross, but she can't. She joined forces with a cartel for money and then tried to frame her partner. That negates ten years of partnership, of trust. She looks at her partner.

"I would rather work alone than sink that low and turn on my partner."

"Well lucky for you, you have me princess."

"I am lucky. But I'm being serious. Our jobs are dangerous. We trust each other."

"More than trust each other." Deeks thinks there has been enough gloom today. He just wants to go home.

Kensi sees that Deeks is done for the day. Actually she is too. She trusts her partner, with everything. She didn't realize she was daydreaming until she heard Deeks.

'"KENSALINA!" Deeks smiled at the blush on her cheeks as she realized he caught her daydreaming. Kensi grabbed her bag and they left.

Partners. Couple. Twosome. Together.

\- TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kensi stirred, trying to wake up. As she stretched, she reached over towards Deeks. All she found was empty space.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Why aren't you in bed with me?"

"Believe me, I would much rather be all tangled up with you, but Bates called me. I need to stop at the precinct. There is some paperwork I need to sign off regarding Quinn's case."

Deeks just wanted the whole IA case behind him. He still feels guilty about lying to Kensi. Truth be told, he just lied to her again. But today was a good lie, truth reimagined for the higher good. He was headed downtown which was the truth. But the destination was the jewelry store to pick up Kensi's ring. It was sized and ready for him to give to her. Now he just had to figure out when and how.

"I will meet you at work and yes, I will bring you a donut from that place you like near the precinct."

"Best boyfriend ever!"

She sat up and leaned over to him and kissed him senseless. Deeks smiled as he looked at her. Bedhead, tangled in the sheets, she was gorgeous and all his. He kissed her one more time and headed out the door. Kensi dragged herself out of bed to take a shower and get on her way.

Deeks arrived at the mission. Callen and Sam were already in. He set up his laptop to start on his paperwork. He hadn't noticed Kensi was at the back table until he heard the blender whirl to life - loudly. She had started drinking smoothies in the morning. Nell got her started on it. In her logic, it was to counterbalance her sugar intake. There were so many comments he wanted to make, but he likes having Kensi in his bed at night (and him not on the couch for that matter) so he kept his mouth shut.

"Kensi!"

"Yeah!"

"Kensi can you please blend your super organic green toxic removing smoothie someplace else?" Sam decides to join the fun.

"Pure life giving chlorophyll."

"Hey do you guys want one?"

Callen passed by "Real men drink coffee, not fruit smoothies." Deeks appreciated the support of the team leader. Kensi walked over to Deeks' desk with the blender.

"Speaking of real men, the recipe for this one is called...The Woody." At that, Deeks head popped up like a meerkat.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say that's called the The Woody?"

"Yes this delicious blend will enhance every aspect of your life, and uh, help you stand tall, day and night." Now normally Deeks might have taken offense but he knows for a fact that he was standing plenty tall this morning and his partner knows it. She does get bonus points for this little game of deception as part of their special undercover OP. So in the spirit of support for his lovely partner. He accepts the glass.

"Cheers"

Deeks takes a sip and immediately gags! "God! What is in there? It tastes like actual wood."

"Well, it's not juicing you use the whole fruit. So what you are tasting are the grape stems." Deeks loves his girlfriend but she REALLY does not know how to cook or follow a recipe. Sam is stunned.

"You put stems in?"

"The book said to use the whole fruit." Deeks pulled out the stems that did not get blenderized. Kensi did not know that the whole fruit meant the grape with the skin on it. NOT THE STEMS!

"You realized I could have choked to death?"

"On the Woody?" Callen couldn't help himself.

"Always figured Deeks would go out like that." Sam couldn't either.

"Wow! I'm really feeling the love this morning." Just then Eric whistled from the mezzanine. Callen and Sam were to go the woodshed and meet Granger. As the senior partners headed out, Deeks just sat there with the glass and stem in his hands. Kensi realized that maybe she did not follow the recipe correctly.

"I guess I did not do that right?"

"Ya think?"

Kensi leaned into Deeks and whispered in his ear, "Baby, I am so sorry. You know I think you stand plenty tall. And for a long time!" She ran her tongue along his earlobe which sent a shiver to his toes.

"And don't you forget it Missy." Kensi smiled and went to clean up the blender and the rest of her mess, while Deeks sat at his desk. Kensi's last move, made it difficult for him to stand up at the moment. For the record, his woody was just fine.

When Sam and Callen returned to the bullpen, they were not in a good mood. Callen played a video of a take down they made where supposedly a terrorist, Zahid DeGramont was killed along with his men. Their driver, Karim Ghilas was shot in the face. Callen interviewed him in the prison hospital ward.

After their meeting with Interpol Agent Martin Kallstrom, they came to realize that the driver was actually DeGramount, the leader. And now he is missing after a well executed identity switch facilitated by a now missing prison official. No detail was missed, DeGramont is now in the wind. He is a chameleon and they have no idea what he really looks like.

"So you blew it!" The dulcet tones of Assistant Director Granger were not a welcome addition to the discussion. "You had him and you let him go." You could feel the smugness from Granger.

"DeGramont's escaped from prison. That's not on us." Sam was really getting tired of Granger's interference.

"This has nothing to do you Agent Hanna. You were not in the hospital when he interrogated this guy. I'll let Agent Kallstrom know that DeGramont, or whatever his name is, out of prison."

"This is on me." Callen has also had enough of Granger.

"You're damm right it is."

"I will find him."

"You better, because anything he does from now on, including barbequing those guys in the car, that is also on you." With that he turns to leave the bullpen and runs right into Hetty.

"I don't know why you were sent here but if you - -"

"You really going to defend your agent on this?"

"He doesn't need defending. But if you're trying to take down my team, you will." Granger walks away from Hetty.

Callen then turns back to business. "Deeks I want to see what LAPD…" Deeks finishes his sentence, "...has on the two dead pharmaceutical executives. Yeah, I'm on it." And he starts dialing his contact at the precinct. "Don't wait for me, go! It's gonna be waiting for you in the evidence garage."

"Kensi, have Kallstrom meet us there."

"Got it."

The evidence had more questions than answers but at least they had something to work with. A shoe had what looked like a matchbook stuck to it. They also had the audio from the 9-1-1 call. The matchbook was a nightclub called "Edison". Deeks looked at the screen, he recognized the logo from past LAPD OPS. Kensi knows it from hanging out with her friends.

"There's a little club called "The Edison."

"Yes, I know it."

" Yeah, I probably know it better. I'm gonna go and check that out by myself." He turns to leave but is stopped by his partner.

"Bup, bup, bup. Just a minute mister. Let me guess. There's a crazy ex-girlfriend involved."

"With anger/jealousy/trust/more anger issues. And you know that since you've already met her."

"Whoa! Are you talking about Erin? The one who tried to take a swing at me when we ran into her outside of 'Leo's'?"

 _It was a warm spring evening. Deeks and Kensi actually got out of work at a decent time and decided to have dinner out. One of his favorite Italian places was Leo's. Deeks knew the owners and wanted Kensi to meet them. It was a fun night of great food and awesome stories about Deeks from his college days. As they left the restaurant, they heard a voice shout. "Marty!" He turned and by instinct, pulled Kensi behind him. She was having none of it and stayed by his side. "Erin….hi..how are you?"_

" _Cut the crap, I've been calling you for months. You never answer my calls."_

" _I tried to tell you, I didn't think we were a good match. I work a lot. You complained every time I had an assignment. I was trying to be nice."_

" _Who's the barbie doll?" Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand as much to show she was with him as to protect Erin from an up close and painful introduction to his partner._

" _This is Tracy, my partner. We were having dinner after work." Kensi understood what he was doing by not giving her real name. Kensi tried to be civil. Erin, not so much._

" _Were you seeing her while you were seeing me? You were, weren't you. Well Tracy, you can't have him, he's mine." And with that she tried to grab at Deeks' arm. Kensi, grabbed the oncoming fist, pulled Erin's arm behind her back and whispered in her ear,_

" _You have a choice. You can walk away quietly and never bother my partner again. Or you can get arrested for stalking a police officer, and assaulting a federal agent. Which is it?" Deeks just stood there and watched. He wasn't happy with the situation but it is better for Kensi to handle it. If he put his hands on Erin, it probably would not end well for him with all the civilians around. Erin realizes that she is not going to win so agrees to walk away. Kensi and Deeks turn and head in the opposite direction. Kensi knew Deeks was upset at Erin for ruining their night. She also knew not to tease him. He tries to be a gentleman, contrary to what his undercover persona would suggest. Some women just don't know how to appreciate what they have. Kensi knows, appreciates and loves her man and will always protect his honor._

"Yeah, definitely don't need me going with you. But tell Erin I said hi!" Deeks, just chuckles and heads out.

Kensi stays and helps Callen, Sam, Granger and the Wonder Twins sift through audio tapes trying to get a handle as to DeGramont's real identity. They get a sense of language and speech patterns but still nothing concrete.

Deeks arrives at Edison and sees Erin behind the bar cutting lemons, with a very big knife. He pulls out his badge/ID.

"L.A.P.D."

"You've got some nerve coming in here."

"Hello Erin."

"Where is that bitch of a partner of yours?"

"I'm here on police business and wanted to have a civil conversation with you so if wouldn't mind putting down the knife please. I would not want to have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer." The manager walks over to Deeks.

"What's this about?"

"We're looking for this guy." Deeks holds up his phone.

"And you think he was in here?"

"I do. He's wanted in connection with a double murder. So any information you would have would be helpful."

"Sorry, I don't recognize him." Deeks turns to the other bartenders.

"What about you guys?" The female shakes her head no. The male just walks away. He claims he can't see anything in the photo. Deeks decides not to push. He turns back to Erin.

"Erin, could you please look at the photo."

"I don't know him."

"They say he could possibly have a French or Russian accent" That triggered her memory. She remembers a guy from a couple of days ago with a Russian accent. She then saw him again but he had dyed his hair blond and he spoke with a French accent."

"Why did you think he was the same guy?"

"He only liked girls with serious ink."

"Ok. Thank you for looking. I appreciate your help, really."

"I hope you get paralyzed in a car crash." At that Deeks chuckled and walked away.

Agent Kallstrom confirmed what Deeks found out. Their suspect was attracted to women with tattoos. They also don't think he is fluent in languages. He can mimic accents but not words. Callen is resolute in catching him. They decide to go undercover at Edison to draw him out. Kensi will get temporary body art. She heads back to the mission to get started. She meets Deeks there and fills him. He makes a call to Edison. They cannot have Erin working tonight. She has seen Kensi and might expose her. Once that is settled, he heads to Hetty for club clothes and to check on his partner.

"You good?"

"I forgot how much I hate this temporary ink. Last time I had a rash for a week. Hetty promised that she changed brands so I should be ok."

"I will be right there watching you Princess." He was not happy putting her in the crosshairs. But it is what they do. And they have to prove they can work together and keep their personal OP going. This will be a good test.

"I made sure Erin is not working tonight so you won't have to worry about her blowing your cover."

"How was she?"

"Oh she asked about you. And then hoped that I would be paralyzed in a car crash."

"Nice. You sure did know how to pick'em."

"I was just passing time." Deeks was now standing behind her as she adjusted her dress in the mirror. She caught his gaze as he admired the artwork. The halter dress was skin tight and accented with very high blue heels with a peep toe. She may have seen his eyes glaze over as he caught sight of the heels. The man loves her in heels, loves her very long legs. He makes her feel so sexy and loved.

"Passing time?"

"Waiting for you to come into my life." The blush started at the base of her neck and traveled up her cheeks. She wanted to call him on his BS but she couldn't. His eyes were so sincere and earnest and so full of love that she melted.

"You ready?" Kensi nodded and took his hand. She was a bit nervous about this. Deeks could feel the tremble. He was nervous too. They didn't know who they were looking for. They did have some clues. A scar on his right jaw. A French or Russian accent. He may be blond, he may not be. Deeks was going to stay as close as possible to his partner. There was too much to chance. This was his everything. He will die before he lets anything happen to her.

Kensi signed out one of Hetty's fancy sport cars. Her partner opens the driver door for her but stops her from getting in.

"Promise me you will be extra careful, Princess." He was dead serious and made sure she looked him in the eye and understood that.

"I promise." With that, she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss and got in the car. He closed the door, let out long breath and got in the CRX.

Kensi pulls up to the club. A valet opens the door for her and she steps out. Her long legs, skin tight dress and body art grabs all the male attention. And to add to the entertainment, she "accidently" drops her parking ticket and makes a slow, sexy decent to pick it up. And and equally slow ascent up. Callen and Sam watch the show parked just down the street. Deeks is already inside but hears the senior partners.

"She's going to catch a lot of fish."

"Too many."

There is another car just parked behind the Challenger watching the goings on. Kensi heads into the club. Every head turns as she makes her way down the steps. When she reaches the bottom she does a quick glance around the room. She feels Deeks close by but she would really like to see him. She finally catches his eye off to her left. She never did tell him how fine he looked in his vest, crisp white shirt and dark slacks. She is looking forward to undoing each and every button of the vest and shirt, slowly, later on.

But now she heads to the bar, takes off her jacket and makes a show of pulling her hair off her shoulders to make her ink visible. Deeks is behind her, Callen across the bar from her. She feels safe. A man approaches her.

"Whatcha drinking/"

"Oh, hi! JD on the rocks." The stranger points the bartender.

"JD on the rocks, my tab." The bartender points back at him.

"That's a hard drink."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Just like I like it." _Callen whispers, "It's not him. The guy I shot should have a scar on his right jaw. Cut him loose."_

"Aww. Do I have to? He's a cutie pie." Kensi is startled when the guy who bought her the drink interrupts.

"Umm, who are you talking to?" _Callen: "Lose him!"_

"Ha, I am talking to the voices in my head. They say the craziest things at that time of the month." Deeks is desperately trying to keep from laughing. He loves this woman.

"You know what I'm saying? It's like, blah blah, blah blah blah. And I'm like, shut up! So are you into colonics?"

The guy starts backpedalling. "I gotta go."

K: "Oh!"

D: "Yeah you're really good at scaring them off."

K: "That's too bad, I liked him."

D: "Really? How can you fall for that? There's just one thing on that guy's mind."

S: "How's that different from somebody like, say, you, Deeks?"

D: "Well first off, I would have been successful."

K: "In picking me up?"

D: "Un-huh. We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk sitting my lap telling me I'm going to wake up with bite marks on my neck."

S: "Too much information."

D: "Except for the fact that you are not my type."

K: "I am too your type." Oh crap the JD is talking. Kensi wants to cringe the minute she says it. She is afraid she outed her and Deeks. But her partner has her back in all things and bails her out.

D: "I'm sorry what? I'm sorry can I get confirmation that we just heard that."

K: "I did not mean it that way and you know that."

S: "I heard it!"

C: "I heard it too!"

D: "Are we recording this, because I would LOVE to use that as my ringtone!" Deeks feels pretty proud of himself for saving his partner until he notices the bartender paying way too much attention to her.

"Hey Kens? That bartender can't take his eyes off you." Callen tells Deeks to talk to him, get his photo back to OPS. Deeks knew his intuition was right about him. This was the same guy who wouldn't look at his phone earlier. In the meantime it was time for Kensi to walk about and make herself seen. The junior partners exchange a nod and Kensi leaves the bar. Callen trails behind her. Deeks hopes Callen stays close.

Kensi leaves the bar. As she is walking away she gets a sense someone is following her. She hears Callen in her ear. Good, he saw him too. She keeps walking and heads to ladies lounge. It is open with a couple of couches and a big mirror. To the left there is the door leading to the lavatories. Kensi puts her drink down on a center table and goes to the mirror to fix her make-up and look at the goings on behind her.

A dark haired man steps in behind her. Kensi looks at him through the mirror.

"Your tattoos are beautiful." Kensi tenses when she hears the the thick Italian accent. Deeks freezes. He is finished with the bartender and starts fighting through the crowd to get to her. He is trying not to draw attention to himself but the crowd is thick, moving slow and he can't see Kensi.

"Well I like your beard."

"I'd like to see more of your artwork." Kensi turns to face him.

"Well you move fast."

"When I know it's what you want. It's what you, uh, need." He kisses her hand. "Come." he turns to lead her out.

"We're going through the back?" Callen and Deeks change direction and head for the back. Sam gets out of the car and heads to the back also.

Kensi stalls by putting on her jacket. She is praying her team gets into position quickly. She thinks of Deeks especially as she heads out the door. Once outside, the man grabs her arm and turns into the wall. He chuckles as he approaches Kensi, grabs her face and tries to kiss her. He then places his left hand below her dress and starts to ascend up her thigh.

"Whoa, maybe if we move a little slower." She attempts to stop his hand. She hears a knife open. She braces for her next move. Just then Sam tackles the guy away from Kensi. She steps out of the way. Sam cuffs the guy as Callen and then Deeks come barreling out the door. Callen grabs his face - no scar. Deeks checks on his partner. He got the "I'm fine". He will deal with her after his heart stops racing.

The man was an actor hired from an ad on Kevin's list. He was to have a thick Italian accent. Was to rough "his wife" up. The four agents looked at each other. They were played. The actor told him he wanted to watch. Callen is now searching to see if there is a car close by. Deeks and Kensi take the guy home to get his laptop. Maggio's phone rang. It was a video, of Agent Kallstrom. He was treated to the same end as the two pharmaceutical agents.

In OPS, Hetty, Eric and Nell were reviewing what was found on Maggio's laptop. His story checked out and now they were trying to trace the online ad. Granger came marching into OPS announcing he was taking over the investigation. Callen screwed up again. Hetty stood squarely in front of the Assistant Director. She would not allow him to railroad her team. The team entered and were treated to the good news of Granger taking over the investigation.

Eric and Nell had done their work well. A payout from the Nigerian consulate roughly the size to pay for the stolen drugs was made and the online ad was traced to an internet cafe in Santa Monica. Hetty just smirked at Granger. Her team is talented and know their jobs well. Granger took Deeks and Kensi to the consulate. Callen and Sam went to the cafe.

At the consulate, a whole lot of stonewalling was going on. The ambassador's assistant would not confirm or deny anything having to do with drugs. Just then Deeks saw a white panel van with diplomatic plates approach the driveway. They stopped it and Kensi found the drugs in the back. Granger impressed upon the aide that they were not interested in the drugs, they just wanted to know who the seller was.

In OPS Eric spoke with the Interpol assistant director. The photo of Agent Kallstrom that was sent, was NOT the real Agent Kallstrom. Not the one they know. And they do not know where he is. A stunned Eric and Nell said they would get back to Interpol. They called Callen and sent photos. The cafe attendant confirmed the photo of the fake Kallstrom. He was in this morning. Callen played a hunch and called his phone. He answered and a trace placed him at the Miramar hotel.

Granger, back in OPS was greeted to everything that had happened including the news that Granger had been played. Hetty took a small modicum of enjoyment letting him know that he blew it. He had the chameleon and he got away.

Callen and Sam found was the real Agent Kallstrom, dead, along with all his case files. A look at hotel security cameras also found the fake Kallstrom. They raced to his room. As they cuffed him, Callen check his jaw - no scar. The fake Kallstrom told them he was hired by DeGramont. Suddenly he dropped to the floor - dead. Another loose end tied up. Callen's phone rang. At first there was just breathing.

"I recommend the fish at this hotel. I hear it's killer."

"Yeah, well it didn't go over to well with your friend here."

"Not my friend. An employee. A con man. Three days out of a Swedish prison. He couldn't pass up a very lucrative job impersonating a Interpol agent."

"Well I guess you won't have to pay him now will you."

"My mouth still doesn't work right. I can't breathe. I can't sleep. My brain throbs thanks to the bullet you put in my head."

"My heart breaks for you."

"Agent G. Callen, I know where you work. I know where you live. I know who you care about."

"What do you want?"

"One day, I'm going to kill you. Soon. That's all I live for. It's all I care about. " Just then Callen hears what he thinks is water splashing. The call disconnects. The agents race to the window and look down from the balcony at the pool area. They see no one other than guests in and around the pool.

Sam saw something in his partner's eyes he has never seen before - fear. DeGramont threatened to kill Callen. Callen is sure he is going to make a serious attempt. Sam will not allow that to happen and neither will the team. Once back at the mission, Sam, Deeks and Kensi, take to the firing range for practice. They are gearing up for a fight.

Granger meets Hetty and Callen in the armory. He is not happy to have been summoned. Hetty demands to know why he came to Los Angeles. Granger looks to the firing range, specifically at Kensi. He then turns to Hetty.

"I'm here to catch a killer."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Well here we are, Blye K, Part 1. Thank you to all who are reading along. I am very thankful for the reviews and even if you hadn't said anything, it's nice to see the number of folks who are reading. A special thanks as always to Stef and Ship. Also to Tess DiCorsi for allowing me access to her brilliant portrayal of Deeks. I had a bet going with my friend Donna whether my proposal would happen before TV finally gives what we want. It's going to be close, stay tuned.

Chapter 30

Deeks puts down his pistol and looks towards the armory just as Granger was looking at Kensi. A sense of something, dread, foreboding, comes over him. He fights the urge to go to the armory and get in Granger's face. Deeks is worried that Granger may know more than he is telling about Kensi's trips to Hawaii. Deeks needs to get his partner out of there so they can talk.

"Hey Sunshine, what do you say we get out of here, grab Monty and check out the food trucks at the beach?"

"Yeah, sure." Kensi looks tired. Between the undercover at Edison and her investigation into her father's accident, she has not been sleeping well. She is so grateful that Deeks is helping her. And she probably would not admit to him but she loves how he takes care of her. It's funny when your life changes from what you never knew you needed to having everything you could want. She hopes she does the same for Deeks.

Monty, happily dances around the couple as the walk towards the food trucks. It's a beautiful spring evening. Midweek is nice, the crowds are down so the lines are short. They make their choices, take their food and find a quiet spot on the sand. Kensi senses something is up but waits for her partner. He is the talker in this relationship.

"I kinda enjoyed Granger eating crow today." Deeks felt good sticking it to the Assistant Director in OPS. He actually saw a smirk on Hetty's face when he called him on his error.

"I will be glad when he disappears again. I have managed to avoid having the Hawaii conversation with him so far. She had contact with David Blake recently. He mentioned he was coming to LA.

"Baby, I am not going to let him get anywhere near you. We will figure this out. I love you and will do whatever I have to to protect you. I think we should talk to Hetty. She could help you or at the very least shield you from Granger."

The conversation then changed to weekend plans, hockey playoffs - Kensi loves her Kings, and the early baseball season. As the air started to cool, they gathered up the blanket, their trash and whistled for Monty and went to Deeks' place.

The next morning at 6, Kensi gets a text message - **come to boatshed ASAP.** Deeks rolls over to find out what's going on when he felt Kensi move to grab her phone.

"Who is texting you at this hour? Do we have a case? Wait? Why didn't my phone go off? Kensi Marie Blye are you sexting with someone?" Deeks wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Yep, you caught me! It's my other boyfriend. He usually sends messages to the burn phone that I have just for him, but he forgot and sent it to this phone." She then shoves his shoulder and leans in and kisses her "real" boyfriend. "You are an idiot. You are my only love."

"And don't you forget it!" He kisses her back. "Seriously, who texted you? It sounded like a text from OPS."

"It was and I wonder why you didn't get one either. Please come with me, I don't want to go alone."

"Like I was going to let you go alone sugarbear." They get up, get ready and head to the boatshed. Not sure what was going on or who sent the request.

On the way over, Deeks continued going on about Kensi's "other boyfriend". He knew about her supposed reputation of the best first date in town girl. Didn't quite believe it. And given how much of their off time they have spent together the past year and a half, wow! had it really been that long? She just doesn't seem like a serial dater.

Kensi looked at her partner. He talks a good game, but is he really that much of a player? She met crazy Erin. But everyone meets a crazy person once in their life. He definitely doesn't seem like a love'em and leave'em type of guy. She thinks he hasn't had a deep relationship mostly because of his parents. She can relate to that part. But she was lucky. Her parents loved her. They are still comparing "scorecards" as they enter the boatshed.

"What part of never, don't you understand?"

"I don't believe you."

"I mean, how could you break up with this? I'm super fun! I'm like 365 days of heaven!" Deeks just stands there quite pleased with himself.

"Heaven? See I was thinking south and much much much hotter."

"So like Mexico?" The partners just look at each other. They both had the same simultaneous thought about hot bodies and their recent explorations. They both feel the heat in their cheeks and take a step away from each other.

"So what are we doing here? Where are the guys?"

"I don't actually know. I showed you the message, it just said to come here."

"Are they hiding? Are you guys hiding? You throwing me a surprise party?"

"You do know it's not your birthday right?"

"Which is why it would be so surprising." Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom.

"Agent Blye, could you come in here please?"

"You invited Granger?"

Kensi just rolls her eyes at him.

"This is the worst surprise birthday party ever." They two enter the interrogation room. Granger is at the back of the room. First he nods at Deeks, "you can go." and then he looks at Kensi, "you can have a seat."

Deeks looks at his partner. "You good?"

Kensi nods, "yeah"

Deeks gives her a long look. "All right" and leaves the room. He goes back to the common room and turns on the monitor. He sees Granger guide her to the suspect side of the table. Kensi sits but he knows her tells. She's nervous. She takes a quick peek toward the camera. He wants to go back in there and toss Granger out. But he can't and he knows she can handle herself but it doesn't mean he doesn't want to protect her.

Granger starts talking about Hawaii and Deeks immediately calls Hetty for help but couldn't reach her. He then calls Callen. Deeks then reluctantly leaves the boatshed and heads to the mission. When he arrives he finds Callen, Sam and Eric in the bullpen. All looking for Hetty.

"Ok Granger's acting like he's about to go all medieval on Kensi in the boatshed."

C: "He say what it's about?"

S: "Any other names come up?"

D: "Whoa! Whoa! I called YOU guys for answers. Where's Hetty?" A voice from the mezzanine answers him.

"Here Mr. Deeks. All of you, upstairs now!"

The boys head up the stairs. Hetty is as mystified as the others to what Granger is up to. But she has a theory. A David Blake arrived at LAX from Hawaii early this morning. Four hours later he died in a car crash on the 105. He was a retired marine who was a spotter for a sniper unit that was run by, Donald Blye, Kensi's father. You could feel the air leave the room.

"Kensi comes from a long line of snipers. Not many people can say that." Deeks felt a bit of pride for his partner. He remembers the stories she told him. Also remembers the tears he dried. Callen still doesn't understand why Granger is interested. Hetty had the answer.

"The last person to have contact with David Blake, was Kensi." It took every ounce of Deeks' undercover skills to remain neutral. He will not betray his partner. He also needs to find out everything about the sniper unit in case Kensi missed anything.

Meanwhile in the boatshed, Granger and Kensi are going back and forth. Kensi has told the same story about her trips to Hawaii several times. She is getting angry. She never was able to get answers. After her father's accident, the team was disbanded. Granger then asked about David Blake. Kensi said she spoke with him on her last trip and he claimed to know nothing.

Granger then told her that Blake died this morning in a car accident, in Los Angeles. Kensi felt the color drain from her face. The Assistant Director warned her that if the results of the investigation showed anything but a horrible accident, she was facing murder charges. Kensi's mind went into overdrive. She was with Deeks all night. She can't tell Granger that, she needs to protect her partner.

In OPS, Eric went through all the members of Blye's unit. All dead due to car accidents.

"Either these guys are the world's worse driver's or" Callen then finished Deeks' thought,

"Or someone is taking them out."

But what wasn't making sense, why now after all these years. There is still one member of the sniper team not account for - Jay Fisher. Eric discovered that several of the team had only died recently and all had been contacted by Kensi. Deeks grabbed onto the center table. There is no way he was dating a killer. But does he speak up or stay quiet. He looks around the room. He decides that quiet is the best plan for now. He needs to look into things on his own. He also thinks he needs help, special help. Help in the form of a trusted friend and a confidant of Kensi's - Nell.

Eric pulled up more info on the sniper unit. Don Blye died the night before they were scheduled for a mission. The cause was listed as a drunk driving incident.

"Military police could only ID Blye using dental records."

At the sound of the new voice the team tensed up. Granger had that effect on them.

"Kensi refused to accept the findings. You should also know that the sniper training unit was a cover story. The unit was a black ops team used for special missions."

At this point Deeks wants to lay into the Assistant Director.

"So what's happening here? Is my partner under arrest?"

"Agent Blye isn't under arrest, but she is a suspect."

Deeks is stunned. A silent "Wow" is all can muster.

"It appears your partner only joined NCIS to track down those she believes are responsible for his death."

Sam and Callen refuse to believe this. They have just about had enough with Granger. Callen is impressed that Deeks is staying "calm". He's not sure he would if Sam was being accused. Deeks needs Hetty to weigh in.

"You aren't buying this Hetty are you?"

"No I am not Mr. Deeks, but we will certainly review the facts."

Granger stands firm and a bit smug with his position on Kensi's guilt. He starts to leave OPS when Callen gets in his path and before anything can happen, Hetty asks Granger to join her in her office. She turns back to the team,

"Gentlemen, there is work to be done."

Callen and Sam head out to look at Blake's car. Deeks hangs back for Kensi and to keep an eye on Granger. Deeks leaves OPS and heads down to his desk. He looks at his laptop but not really looking. He looks over to his partner's desk. " _God Kensi what can I do to help you."_ He knows he can't do this by himself. Taking his phone out, he sends a message to the one person he trusts.

 **Meet me in the gym please.** The answer was quick.

 **On my way.**

Deeks heads to the gym. A minute later, Nell follows. They go over to the climbing wall and position themselves so they can see anyone coming or going.

"Ok Deeks, spill. What is going on and DO NOT hold anything back."

"You know about the trips she was taking to Hawaii. She has been looking into her father's accident. Her father was not involved in a drunk driving incident. Her uncle was killed by a drunk driver. Kensi said he would never get behind the wheel impaired. Every person she talked to, she was stonewalled by them. But a couple of days ago, David Blake contacted her. He was coming to LA but did not say why. He was to contact her when he arrived."

"But he was killed when he got here. Deeks, where was Kensi last night?"

"Really? Are you even thinking…"

"No! I want to know so I can help block anything, anyone tries to do to her online activity."

"She was with me, all night. Monty is a witness." Nell smirked at him.

"Ok. Let me start looking. I am going to have to delve into her searches, etc."

"Whatever you have to do Nell. This is Kensi. I think we are the only shot she has."

Nell saw the desperation in his eyes. Kensi and Deeks are her friends, her closest friends. She won't let them down. She puts a hand on his shoulder and looks back into his eyes.

"We got this shaggy, we will get our girl out of this mess." With that, the two went their separate ways.

The news wasn't good as Callen and Sam inspected the car. It was not an accident. Sam found the point of explosion in the engine. Callen did find Blake's cell phone and discretely tucked it in his pocket. They decided that Granger did not need to know about their findings and left it to LAPD to get around to telling him. They hurried back to the mission.

Granger came into interrogation. He again questioned Kensi about Blake. She was getting tired of the go round.

"Your father was not the all-American hero you think he was." He slid a file over to her. "You wanted answers."

The conversation was being monitored in OPS by Hetty and Deeks.

"What's in the file?"

"I wish I knew Mr. Deeks."

"I mean there's gotta be something we can do here."

"I think you could do more for your partner out on the streets, doing what you do best." Deeks looked at Hetty. How could she think he would leave Kensi. But Hetty knows of his fierce loyalty and reassures him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Deeks looks at his boss. Sees the guarantee in her eyes. He takes one last look at his partner and leaves OPS. He finds Callen and Sam with Eric and Nell at the tech corner. Eric finally hacks into Blake's phone.

"Kensi's holding her own but Granger's about this close [he holds up his thumb and forefinger close together] from putting her on a torture rack."

The calls were from a government agency - CIA. Also there calls to a person named "Fish". Could be Jay Fisher. Nell puts the location at a trailer park. The boys leave to check it out.

C: "You know it's only a matter of time until both L.A.P.D. and Granger find out about Blake's car."

S: "Find out what? I didn't find anything. You find something?"

C: "You mean other than a gaping hole in its side? What's there to find out?"

D" "Phsst. I wasn't even there."

S: "No?"

D: "No."

The boys find Fisher's mobile home. They also see that the door is open. With guns drawn, they enter slowly. The home is empty. Callen calls Eric to check on security footage around the trailer. Deeks finds a pad of paper on the table. He takes a pencil and starts rubbing it back and forth.

"I found something!"

C: "Are you one of the Hardy Boys?"

S: "More like Nancy Drew."

D: "Yeah you can laugh it up boys, but check this out. He's got a date. What do you think this is?

 **Alexander, shelter, 5:30."**

The clue could mean anything. Eric calls back, there was a ton of activity but one face did stand out. Kensi. Deeks is racing to think when she was there, more importantly where was he?

Granger filled Kensi in on the details of her father's true military function. Her head was spinning. All the trips he took. Was he an assassin? Granger assured her he wasn't but still all she heard was that her dad was not honest with her or her mom. She needs to get out of this room. Kensi asked if she was free to go. Granger couldn't keep her since the report on Blake's car wasn't back yet. As Kensi came flying out of interrogation she ran into Hetty.

"You knew?"

"No, I did not."

With that Kensi turned and left the boatshed. She got into her car and hit the steering wheel. Tears started to fall. She wants to ask her Dad about all of this. She wants her partner, desperately. She has neither. She starts her car and heads home. She just wants to get away from all of this.

Deeks gets a text, it's from Nell.

 **Kensi just left boatshed. Very upset. Not sure what Granger said to her. GPS says she is at her place.**

Deeks sighs. **Thanks for the heads up.**

He asks Sam to drop him off at a convenience store that is close to her place. At least now he can talk to her.

Kensi is cleaning her father's sniper rifle. She is deep in thought, when she hears a knock on the door. She turns and the tears start falling, he's here. She knew he would come for her. She was never so happy to see that shaggy mop in her life.

"You knew the convenience store around the corner really sucks. All they had was stale coffee and fuzzy donuts."

He sees the pain she is in and just wants to pull her close but he can't. He saw the car with two agents watching her place. Kensi looks at him and he nods at her. She steps aside.

"Just so you know, you've got two undercover agents outside watching you."

"Yes I know."

"And just to clarify, when did you start moonlighting as a hit man? I mean you got the whole federal agents by day and killer by night. It really does have summer blockbuster written all over it."

"Well if it were true, guess who my next victim would be."

At that point, he put down the stale coffee and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Kensi was so relieved to be held by him she started crying. Deeks held her tight, kissed the top of her head.

"It's like I am living his accident all over again. And it hurts worse with what Granger told me."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this. But it doesn't change a thing from where I am standing. Your Dad is still a hero. He protected our interests."

Kensi looks into his blue eyes and sees the love she feels from him everyday. Kensi steps away. She goes back to cleaning her father's rifle. Deeks has seen it before. He is a bit concerned that it's out on the table now. He starts to ask why but Kensi interrupts him.

"What have you guys got so far?"

"Subject change, I'll play along. David Blake's car was tampered with. His brake lines were rigged with a small explosive. It looks like he was murdered."

"You don't think it was…" His answer was out before she could finish the sentence.

"Not for a second." He was as sure as he was of the sun rising.

"Why hasn't Granger arrested me?

"Because we haven't told him yet. Thought we could buy ourselves a little bit of time, but forensics is eventually going to find it. "

Kensi suddenly doesn't trust her legs to hold her and goes to sit on the couch. Deeks sees she is getting despondent so he tries to cheer her up.

"I realize this is the point in the conversation when I say something profound and life affirming, so I actually came prepared." He pulls out a yellow piece of paper and opens it. He clears his throat.

"Everything is gonna be fine."

He looks up at his partner. He turns the paper over, as if looking for more.

"That's…"

"That's it?"

"Seemed longer when I was writing it. Probably sounds better, like, in Latin. It's more profound if I say it."

A smile lights up Kensi's face as she gets up and goes into his arms again and he kisses her, hard. He doesn't want to think about what could happen. He's a lawyer, he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. All that matters in this moment is that she is in his arms. When they come up for air, he walks her over to the couch and they sit, still holding on to each other.

"I am so grateful that you have been supportive of what I was doing. I thought about not telling you."

"But we're partners and more, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, and that is why I am glad I did. You knew what I was doing. But what happens if they find out about us?"

"Kensi, I don't care. If it means clearing you, then I will tell them everything. You are the most important person in the world to me. Keeping what is ours, ours, was just to keep the peace at work. I won't put you in jeopardy just to keep everyone out of our business."

Kensi just hugs him closer. She has to believe everything will be fine. She has the best partner in the world, who loves her like no other. Just then Deeks' phone went off. He ignores it. It keeps ringing. She gives him the, you better answer that look. He sighs and answers it. It was Hetty. Granger knows about the car. He has to bring her in. He leans over and gives her another searing kiss. He doesn't want to think that this could be the last one but he wasn't going to leave here without letting her know that he loves her beyond words and he will get her out of this. They get up and leave back to the mission.

The Wonder Twins found out that the person at the CIA that Fisher and Blake were talking to was Alex Harris. Sam remember the piece of paper Deeks found at Fisher's house. Alex Harris was the handler for Blye's black OPS unit. But they were only able to get so far. They have no idea where Harris is now. They looked up when they heard Granger thanking Deeks for bringing Kensi in. They hurried over when they heard Deeks get angry with the Assistant Director.

Granger informed Kensi that she was being arrested and being sent to a secure location cut off from NCIS, which also means her partner. Deeks can't believe they are doing this. Hetty asks to speak to Kensi privately.

"We seem to find ourselves in a bit of pinch. But I want you to know that you are not alone."

"Hetty, I didn't do this."

"I know Kensi. We will do all we can."

Granger calls for Kensi to come along. Two agents take her away from the mission. All Deeks can do is watch helplessly. He looks to Hetty, who nods back at him. He hopes she has a rabbit to pull out of her hat to help his partner. Eric comes over, Fisher's burn phone is back online. An old theatre downtown. They head out.

Nell was going through Kensi's electronic footprint. Apparently she has been requesting files for years. All the requests have been traced to the same desk at DOD. The person granting her requests - Owen Granger. He has known for years that she has been looking into her Father's death, yet said nothing. Nell sends Deeks a text.

 **Granger has been feeding Kensi files for years. He knows she has been digging, yet said nothing to her or to us.**

Deeks just stares at his phone. Time to widen the circle.

 **Tell Hetty.**

Callen, Sam and Deeks enter the theatre and split up. Fisher surprises Callen. He is able to escape out the back of the theatre where his motorcycle was parked. As he heads off, the bike suddenly explodes, sending Fisher into the air. The team comes out just as his body hits the ground.

They are all dead now. Every member of Don Blye's unit is dead. Sam is betting that Alex Harris is in the wind. Deeks found Fisher's phone where he had tangled with Callen. Callen called Eric to hack into the phone and see who Fisher called last. It was Harris. The team leaves to go to Kensi's to check her home computer to see what else she has. As they leave the theatre, Deeks tries to get out of being squished into the back seat of the Challenger.

"Shotgun! I called it. Shotguuuun!" But to no avail.

Callen opens the passenger door, pulls forward the front seat and waves him into the backseat. No respect! They head to Kensi's.

At Kensi's place, Callen goes through her computer files. Deeks keeps back, quickly looking around to make sure there is nothing to indicate how much time he spends there. As long as they didn't go into her bedroom, it should be fine. All Callen finds are ordinary files. Sam suggests looking for hidden files. Bingo! But it's password protected. Deeks blurted out.

"Try KINGOFTHEWORLD - all caps no spaces." Callen and Sam turn and look at him.

" _Titanic_ is her favorite movie. What? I am detective, I detect." Sam smirked.

"Yeah? You'll detect a black eye if you've been on my computer."

Deeks just smirks back at him. They find all the work she has been doing. All the photos and paper documents. One photo, a civil defense shelter, comes up. Deeks brings out the paper he found at Fisher's. He also tells them what Nell found out about Granger feeding Kensi all the files they are seeing. He has been doing it for years. Callen is really ready to kill Granger now. They go to check out the bomb shelter.

Once at the shelter they notice the lock has been shot. They draw their guns.

"Hey listen can you guys do me a favor? Maybe not scream out 'federal agents' this time, cause that's usually when they start shooting."

The team quietly heads down the steps to a small corridor. Sam picks up a rolled up mat and tosses it ahead. Gun shots ring out.

"Federal Agents!"

"Prove it! Toss out your badge!" Deeks is stunned.

"Well that's gotta be the first time that's ever worked." Hands appear followed by a man who looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. "Alex Harris - CIA" Sam takes him into custody and back to the boatshed.

Kensi tries to get the agents who are watching her to contact her team. She is trying to help them. The agents are protocol driven with a healthy fear of Granger. They should have a fear of Bad Ass Blye instead. Kensi overtakes both agents and escapes, she finds a cab and heads home.

At the boatshed, Sam and Callen show Harris the photos from Fisher's bike accident. But Harris refuses to bite, he will only talk to Kensi. And he wants protection. Deeks tells Granger he is headed to get Kensi, but is stopped. Callen and Sam confront him about his sending files to Kensi and they will go up the chain of command, all the way to SecNav, to take him out. Granger takes out his phone to call for Kensi to be brought to the boatshed. An embarrassed agent informs him that she has escaped. Deeks mentally is high-fiving his girl. But he is worried. Where is she and how can he get to her?

Kensi changes into a slim bullet proof vest and white henley. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Her black long coat will hide the bulkiness of the vest. Her spare phone on her desk rings. It's a text from Hetty asking her to meet and a location. She knows she should call Deeks but Hetty may have some news so she goes to meet her.

Hetty is sitting on a park bench. She sees Kensi approach.

"Sorry. They wouldn't let me call you, and.."

"No, No., We don't have time for that. There's a lot of damning evidence here. I've seen careers more mature than yours ruined over less, but they weren't nearly as strong as you are. Why you came to NCIS isn't important. It's what you do moving forward from here. You're not who your past says you are. You're who you choose to be. Callen, Sam and Deeks have tracked down Alex Harris. He was the handler for your Father's black ops group."

"I want to talk to him."

"Good he wants to talk to you. Only you. We don't want to test Harris. That means no wires, no comms. He is savvy. We will be blind. You don't have to do this Kensi."

"Oh but I do. If I don't, I may never find the truth."

Hetty nods and lifts the folder that was sitting between them. A sig sauer was lying on the bench.

"You'll need this. A girl has to take steps to protect herself."

Kensi picks up the pistol and Hetty hands her the folder.

"Please be careful."

"I will." Kensi walks away.

Callen and Sam are back in OPS checking on satellite coverage. Eric said it is in process but he found out that Granger and Harris were in the same CIA class. Sam vows as soon as they get Kensi cleared, they are going after Granger. They head out to meet at the park. Deeks and Nell are already there with Harris. As Harris and Deeks get out of the car, Deeks faces him.

"Just to clarify, if anything happens to Kensi, you're gonna be dealing with me for the rest of your soon to be very short life." Harris doesn't flinch.

"Your boss know about you two? You're either lying to yourself or your hiding from it. Either way son, it makes the job harder."

Deeks doesn't flinch either. Nell looks across the car at him. She knows he is stressed. Fortunately it was just them and no coms. Harris heads to the meeting spot, Deeks follows.

Kensi appears from the brush. Deeks looks her over quickly to make sure she is ok. She nods at him. Deeks heads back to the top of the hill. Harris takes out a scope and starts looking around to make sure they are alone.

"Let me be clear, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I expect nothing less. It's in your blood."

"Why did you kill Blake and Fisher?"

"I didn't. Blake came to LA to meet with Fisher and me so we could figure out a way to stay alive."

"From who?"

"From you we thought at first. I know what happened to your father. He didn't die in a car accident, he was murdered. His death was staged to look like an accident. The man's that's been killing off the team is the same man that killed your father."

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"After he takes me out, he's coming for you."

"What is his name!"

A single gunshot rings out, striking Harris, center-mass. Kensi turns and runs back from where she came from. The team runs towards the gunfire. A second shot rings out. At the sound of the second shot Deeks freezes and watches as Kensi falls to the ground in slow motion. NO! NO! NO!

"KENSI!"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Well here we are, the proposal. I hope you enjoy it. I hope we get what we want on TV soon. Many thanks to Stef for the encouragement. A special thanks to Psyched for stepping in last minute to help with editing when iShip had RL stuff to deal with. Thanks for the reviews and views. And no, still don't own them. Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Kensi tries to take a breath. Oh my God that hurts! She turns over, opens her coat and removes the slug. She doesn't even want to think what might have been without the vest. She takes another breath. She knows she needs to move and get away from her location. She wants to find Deeks but she doesn't want whoever is shooting to take aim at him. Kensi needs to go it 's movement on the ridge above her. She sees it and takes off after it, needing to find the shooter.

Meanwhile her team is frantic to find her. Deeks stands up yelling for her. Sam grabs him back down. They still don't know where the sniper is. The team goes to Harris' body. They guess the shot came from a ridge from the west. Nell stays behind while the team takes off. Eric spots Kensi chasing someone heading south.

The guys reach the sniper's hideout. He had plenty of time to get away. Whoever this is, he's a pro. And now Kensi is after him. Deeks sighs. "So she's armed and pissed off and hunting down the one guy who knows what happened to her father. Sucks to be him!"

Kensi comes over a hill to see a merry-go-round and a park filled with people. She adjusts her jacket, hides her gun and tries to act nonchalant walking down the path. She is trying to ignore the searing pain in her ribs, the worry about her team, and more importantly her desperate desire to talk to Deeks. How did she become that girl? The answer is easy: Deeks. He saw past the tomboy, the badass, the "I am better than you" facade. He gave her back her femininity without taking away the other. They are able to call bullshit on each other, with love, if that makes sense. They are each others' rock, their safe place. And right now, she would sell her soul for that safe place.

Kensi's phone rings. She pulls it out hoping it's her partner. She sees the ID - Hetty.

"Kensi? You don't have to do this alone."

"Remember that favor you owe me, Hetty? Consider us even."

"Kensi!" But Hetty knows she had already hung up and is now dismantling her phone so she can't be found. "Bugger!"

Kensi makes her way into downtown. She is not sure where she is headed at this point. She just knows she needs to keep moving. And then she sees the SUV that is trying to look inconspicuous - badly! Kensi gives the driver her best glare. The driver pulls out of its parking space. Kensi starts to follow.

Back in OPS, the team asks for an update. The news is what they figured. Kensi is off the grid. Deeks sneaks a peek at Nell and she nods at him to reassure him that she is doing everything she can to find their girl. Callen decides they can't control Kensi right now so focus on what they can do. Callen asks about Granger. And Eric has the same news - he's gone dark too. Deek's temperature is rising.

"Okay, does anybody want to talk about the giant elephant in the OPS center? Granger's the only one beside us and Harris who knew about the rendezvous in the park."

Sam tries to calm everyone down and suggests reviewing what they know before jumping to conclusions. Granger, Harris, and Don Blye are all connected to the same black ops unit. They find Granger,they get answers. Hetty joins them in OPS and tells Callen to find Granger and bring him to her. She stops Deeks from leaving.

"Mr Deeks, Kensi is determined and lethal, but she will show up. And when she does, she'll need a friend."

"Understood." He swears Hetty knows and frankly he couldn't give a damn. He just wants his partner back safe. He stays back in OPS with Eric and Nell to help track her.

Kensi has come face to face with the SUV driver. They make eye contact and she sprints down a side parking lot, drawing the car to follow. The driver stops and open his door. Kensi jumps on him while he is still in his seat. A struggle ensues. Kensi uses the seat belt to choke him. Bangs the hand holding a gun. Once subdued, she tosses him out the truck, throws it reverse and speeds out of the lot and away from the site. The car GPS has a final destination programmed in. It can't be? Kensi drives towards it. Why in the world would that address be of interest to the man who was following her?

Eric's computer pings. An alert from L.A.P.D. "L.A.P.D. is reporting an incident at the corner of Cahuenga and Hollywood Blvd. Witnesses say a woman with dark brown hair beat a man twice her size then sped off with his car."

"That's my girl!" Deeks smiles, proud of her and relieved that she is ok. And he probably said that louder than he intended. Nell turns and winks at him. She is also proud of her friend. Eric just looks back and forth between the two of them. He wants to say something but Deeks quickly stops him.

"Find my partner." Eric gets busy. Nell has been reviewing the cameras around the carousel. Nell could tell Kensi was chasing someone. Deeks goes back to the plasma.

"Freeze it! So that's what the elephant in the room actually looks like." All three see the image of Owen Granger. Eric lets Deeks know that the SUV has stopped and sends the address to his phone. He asks to be kept informed about Granger. On the way past Hetty's desk he lets her know what is happening with finding Granger following Kensi at the park. He is going to hopefully catch up with his partner. She waves him on his way.

Callen and Sam find Granger at Kensi's place. It is not in the same condition from their earlier visit. It is complete ransacked. As they start to clear the rooms, Granger comes out from the kitchen area with Don Blye's sniper rifle. Sam and Callen point their weapons at him. Sam is praying that Granger gives him a reason to shoot. Granger tells them he did not toss Kensi's place and he did not shoot at Harris. Callen is not buying any of it but Granger can explain himself to Hetty at the boatshed where he will be given the very special seat on the bad guy side of the table - Sir!

Kensi pulls up to the house. She hasn't been there in a very long time. A lifetime it seems. She gets out and quietly goes along the side of the house. She looks in a window. She sees in the kitchen, a woman talking to a man. Wait! She recognizes him. But it can't be him. Her ribs are killing her. As she is just about to leave she hears the voice that she has been craving to hear all day.

"What's up killer? You don't have to shoot me, I didn't mean that literally."

"What are you doing here?" She is trying not to look hurt or weak, but she is so glad to see him.

"Just came to beat up some bad guys, save the damsel in distress and ride off into the sunset." Deeks never thinks of her as damsel but he wants her to know he is here for her.

"Uh, oh don't make me laugh. It feels like someone is grinding an ice pick in my ribs every time I move."

How she is even walking is beyond his comprehension. "I parked your car right around the corner if you wanna take off."

"Who said you could drive my car. I just got it washed."

Yeah he knows. He was the one who helped her clean every last twinkie wrapper out of that car. He also remembers the water fight they had.

She smiles remembering that day. It was just hot enough that he did the job shirtless. She wants to just grab him and run away from this. Deeks sees her struggling.

"Heh, okay, just for future reference, badass rogue operatives don't care if their car is dirty."

"I'm not done here yet."

"You took a high velocity round to the torso. The least you can do is let me look at the damage. Kensi?" Deeks needs to see how she is. He wants to get her somewhere safe.

Kensi leads him to a door that goes into the garage. Just as he closes the door she comes to him. He doesn't miss a beat and gathers her in his arms trying not to hurt her more but needing to feel her close to him. She just leans into him, listening to his heartbeat - even if it's racing. He kisses the top of her head and rubs his cheek on her hair.

"I was so scared. I saw you go down." Deeks is sure that nightmare will be replayed in his sleep for awhile. Kensi backs away from him and goes over towards the window of the garage.

"Can you tell me now why we came to this house?"

"Because the man tailing me was headed here. Did you guys question him yet?"

"You didn't exactly leave us a lot to interrogate, Kens. The guy's in the ICU."

"I defended myself with reasonable force Deeks."

Okay. He is not liking the tone his partner is using, nor the way the conversation is heading. "Right. So what happens now? What happens when you catch up with the guy who took a shot at you? You gonna ask if he killed your father? Pull the trigger if he says yes?"

"What if I do?"

That was not the response he was expecting. He needs to rein her in. "We don't just smoke whoever stands in our way. That's the difference between us and them."

"Speak for yourself."

Deeks can see that Kensi is lost in whatever thought process she is in and not thinking like his partner normally would. This is not good. "I am speaking for myself"

Deeks rolls his eyes in frustration and starts to say more but stops when Kensi starts the painful removal of her shirt and vest. That begins a different type of frustration.

"Wow! This is usually how the dream sequence starts." He is desperately trying to reach his girlfriend/partner. Maybe a little lechery to lighten things up. But all he gets is a glare. He sighs and starts to look at her side.

"You've got a little bit of bruise. Hold your breath."

He places his thumb on the bruise and makes a circle pressing as softly as he can. Kensi winces the entire time. "You got a cracked rib. It's not broken. If it was, you'd puncture a lung at that angle." Kensi starts to put on her shirt. Deeks tries to get more information from her.

"So what's this got to do with the woman who lives here?" Kensi doesn't answer him. God, he hates when she digs her heels in. "I gotta bring you in."

"I need a favor."

"If you think I am gonna let you do this on your own, it's not gonna happen. Forget favors, I'm taking you back. You are not safe. I can't protect you. You're not thinking straight. I love you. Does that not mean anything to you? I thought we were partners? You are not a killer!"

"I need you to keep the woman who lives here in protective custody."

"Why?"

"Just please do this for me."

"Why is she so important?" No way in hell is he going to make this easy for her.

Kensi looks at him. She sees the trust and love in his eyes. How can she tell him? What will he think of her? She also sees that he is not giving an inch on this. He deserves the truth. They are partners and so much more. "Because she's my mother."

Ok, he did not see that coming. Deeks is stunned. "I thought your mother was dead."

"I never said that."

"Yeah but you never mentioned her, so I just assumed, you know, she passed away or that you…"

"We just haven't spoken in 15 years."

"She lives 20 minutes away from you." He is desperately trying to get his head around this. Why would she not speak to her mother? She speaks so lovingly about her Dad. Granted he has no good point of reference parent wise but why the secrets? He thought they were past that?

Kensi needs Deeks to focus. Deeks shrugs and says he will bring them both in, easy solution.

"No! Somebody tried to kill me today. I'm the target. That makes my mother leverage. So the closer she is to me, the more she's at risk."

"I understand that."

She doesn't let him finish. And she never gets to say anything else as his phone starts to ring. Deeks steps away. It's Granger. He wants to talk to Kensi. He sighs and turns back towards her and hands her the phone.

Kensi is surprised to hear Granger's voice. He wants to help her. Hetty assures her that they are actually on the same page. She still isn't buying it. Granger starts to tell her about Peter Clairmont. She then realizes that it was him she saw in her mother's house. She tells the team she saw him, but since she wasn't sure it was him at the time, she let him live. Deeks looks up at that.

Granger also tells her about Brad Stevens, the 19th kill. Americans are never targeted. A story he filed got him and Don Blye killed. His daughter Megan works for the Los Angeles Times. She has never talked about her father. Kensi is convinced Megan will talk to her. Granger tells her to come in with Deeks and they will go together to meet Megan but she hangs up.

Deeks watches as she talks to Granger. He knows that look. He knows that whatever Granger is saying to her will have no effect. Kensi Marie Blye is not only beautiful but brutally stubborn.

"Did you just hang up on them?"

"Yeah. I got to go talk to this woman named Megan Stevens."

"Kensi."

"No, no, no, Deeks. I know they want you to bring me in."

"I'm not talking about they want. Forget what they want. I'm talking about us. Alright? I'm your partner. I thought I was more? What makes you think I'm gonna let you do this by yourself?" He places a hand on each elbow and tries to pull her close. She stops him.

"Because you're my partner. Because you are my whole world. And I love you so much. But this is my mother. And you are the only person I trust."

Deeks sees the tears in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll keep her safe. But you have to promise me that you will stay safe. And come back to me."

"Thank you."

She then steps into his arms and with her right hand brushes his cheek on her way to the back of his head, her hand tangles in his hair as she pulls him into a deep kiss. Deeks moans into her mouth and holds her close. They both get lightheaded, not wanting the kiss to end. But Kensi is the first to break the spell. He gives her one more embrace, kisses her forehead and lets her go. Deeks then stops her.

"What do you want me to say to your mother? Like what am I supposed to say to her? That you're gonna see her soon? That you care about her? That you love her? What am I supposed to say?" He can see that she trying to process too many things. He recognizes that lost look. She had the same look when they dealt with Talbot.

"I don't know." Kensi just looks at him, silently begging him to do the right thing.

"Okay." He wants to be angry with her. Wants to grab her by the elbows and shake some sense into her. She is so, so stubborn. And if he didn't love her so much, he would throw her over his shoulder and take her back to OPS. Be he does and he won't.

She turns and leaves.

Deeks goes around to the font of the house and rings the doorbell. He not prepared for what he sees. Julia Feldman is stunning. He now knows where Kensi gets her beauty. He fumbles through his introduction. He explains that she may be in danger and she needs to come with him. Julia is amused and confused and then stunned when the detective tells her he knows Kensi, that he works with her.

"My daugher is a cop?"

"Kind of."

"Did she send you?"

"Yeah she did. I tell you what, um, if you come with me, I promise you will see her soon."

Julia looks at Deeks. She sees something in his eyes. Something to do with Kensi. She wants to believe him but she remembers the anger Kensi spewed at her when she was taken from her father. But, she is desperate to see her daughter. "You clearly don't know the first thing about my daughter and I. If you did, you wouldn't make promises you can't keep. But I'm willing to take my chances." Julia got her keys and followed Deeks.

As they get into the car, Deeks explains, "Mrs. Feldman, Kensi and I not just partners. She is my everything. We met when I was undercover for the police department and she was an undercover federal agent, I am telling you because I need you trust me. I also need you to not say anything to our coworkers who you will be meeting. Kensi and I are involved outside of work and have not shared that with anyone. Well, except for one friend we have in common. I would be very grateful if you would respect that."

Julia looks at Deeks. She sees the sincerity and the love in his eyes. That was what she saw earlier. This man loves her daughter. And he seems fiercely protective of her. Julia hopes to get to know her daughter, the woman who has such a hold on this man. It is wonderful to see that kind of love. She is sad that she has missed so much of Kensi's life. Deeks tells her of their work - what he can. He talks about their private life, their hobbies, Monty. He also tells her how much he loves her and how his world is so much better with her in it. Julia promises to keep their secret. Deeks promises to do his best to get Kensi to see her.

Deeks escorts Julia into the boatshed. Sam and Callen just stare. There is so much they have learned about Kensi in a very short time and now they are meeting her mother. As they sit and talk, Julia is impressed with the whole team. She feels the respect they have for her daughter and marvels at how much like her father she has become. She shares some stories from when Kensi was younger. The guys chuckle at the thought of a pre-teen Kensi dressed as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and crushing on Joey from New Kids on the Block. She shares that more for Deeks than anyone. Julia has no idea what is going on now with Don's unit but she did share that Kensi did not know what really happened between Don and herself. How could she tell her daughter that although she loved Don, she just couldn't handle the stress of his new job and secret missions? They tried to work things out but in the end, felt it was better to part. They even came up with a story of Julia meeting someone new. But Kensi was loyal to her Dad. "Daddy's girl to the end." Julia knew she lost her when she ran away and went back to be with Don. She is hoping that she will get a chance to explain all of that to Kensi.

Kensi arrives at Megan Stevens' place and knocks on the sliding door. A blond woman about her age comes out. Kensi identifies herself and explains the connection between the two of them. Megan seems hesitant but lets her in. Kensi shares what she knew, almost. She gets a sense that something is off with Megan. Megan's phone rangs, she claims it is work and walks away. Kensi kept Megan in her line of sight. When she is done with the call, Kensi asks her if she knows anything else. Megan puts down her phone and in one motion pulls her gun from her back. Kensi drops behind a table and comes up firing. Shots are exchanged but Kensi is able to take her out. Kensi picks up the cellphone Megan dropped and leaves.

Not long after Kensi leaves, Deeks, Callen and Sam arrive on scene. They survey the damage to the condo and find the body of Megan Stevens. Only it is really Anya Fournier, who also worked at Downrange Partners. Callen spots a thin trail of blood leading onto the small patio and a storage bin. He opens the lid to find the real Megan Stevens. She had been bound and shot in the head. The guys look at each other. What the hell is going on? More importantly where is Kensi? Deeks is now very worried. Someone tossed Megan's place after doing the same to Kensi's. Whatever they are looking for they have not found it and may start getting desperate.

"Anybody else wondering what the world's deadliest New Kids on the Block fan is doing right about now?" Deeks wondered aloud.

Tired, sore, with her mind racing, Kensi makes her way into a public restroom in a local park. As she approaches the sink to rinse her face, she takes the cellphone that she took from Megan Stevens, out of her pocket. She dials a number she knows by heart. The person who is her heart, the soothing voice she desperately needs to hear. As the call connects she thinks back to evenings on the couch. The cuddles, the kisses, dreams exchanged and wishes made.

Deeks sees an unknown number come up on his phone, he prays it's her.

"This is Deeks. Kensi? Kensi, is that you?" No response, but he can hear her labored breathing. "Baby, talk to me. Are you okay? Please? I love you. Tell me where you are. Let me come to you. You don't have to do this alone." Still nothing.

Kensi tries to say something to him, but she can't. Not sure if it's exhaustion or just not wanting to interrupt his voice. It's a like a vitamin boost to her system. He is still behind her. He still loves her. But she still feels the need to protect him, protect them. She quickly hangs up and then looks through the phone contacts and dials another number. The voice of a dead man greets her.

"I guess you really are Donny's little girl. He wouldn't give up either. Until I beat him to death with my own bare hands. You really think you are better than he is? There is only one way for you to find out."

"You don't know me Clairmont."

"Staying alone is the only way to guarantee you'll be the one to kill me in the end.,"

"This ends today!"

"I'll be waiting."

Back in the OPS the team is piecing together a timeline for Peter Clairmont. Brad Stevens was killed in 1997. Kensi's Dad a week later. Nine years later Kensi joins NCIS and starts investigating her father's death. Clairmont faked his death shortly thereafter and felt safe until Kensi started interviewing members of the old unit. Clairmont then started killing his former teammates. But where does Granger fit into all of this?

Nell re-joins the team in OPS after she learns what Brad Stevens was really working on. Clairmont had killed a civilian in Haiti. If arrested, he would have lost his command. Don Blye found out, tried to warn Stevens and was killed also. Eric found the existence of a safety deposit box belonging to Megan Stevens. Hetty is working on a warrant to inspect its contents.

Kensi returns to her mother's house. She lets herself in a side door. With gun drawn she slowly works her way through the dining room. She comes to a hutch with a built-in desk. She is startled to see the contents: pictures, arts and crafts and horse show ribbons; all memories of her. As a baby, a little girl. Kensi feels the tears well up. Her mother never forgot her. She pushes those feelings back down. She can't do this now. She needs to find Clairmont and end this. Kensi picks up the phone and dials in on the secure line for OPS and leaves the phone off the hook. She trusts her team and her partner to come.

The phone rings in OPS. It's from Julia Feldman's house. There is no one on the other end yet the line is open. Sam is worried that Clairmont is trapping Kensi but Callen thinks it is Kensi who is setting the trap. Either way, they leave to go back Kensi up. As they pull up to the house in Callen's car, another car joins them. Granger gets out with his gun drawn. Deeks takes Granger with him while Sam and Callen take the opposite side.

Kensi continues her way through the house when she hears Clairmont's voice from the second floor. He starts taunting her about her father. How weak he was. That all Don had to do was keep his mouth shut about the bar fight. But Donny was too righteous to back a friend. Kensi crept up the stairs, refusing to believe what was being said about her Dad. She knew him to be an honorable marine. Clairmont described how he killed her father. That his dying words threatened Clairmont with evidence he had against him.

Kensi keeps looking for Clairmont but is distracted when shooting starts outside. He takes the opportunity to jump Kensi. A struggle ensues. Clairmont punches at Kensi's sore ribs. Kensi grabs her knife and starts swiping at Clairmont's arm. At one point Peter has Kensi in a chokehold but she is able to break free. Clairmont uses his knife and takes several swipes, but fortunately her vest protects her. Finally Kensi gets the better of Clairmont and kicks him down the flight of stairs. His body tumbles to the landing.

Meanwhile the team continues its shootout with the Downrange team. They finally take out all four and head into the house for Kensi. Deeks is praying his partner is alive. What they find is Kensi coming down the steps toward an injured Clairmont, who is trying to talk his way out of whatever Kensi is thinking of doing to him.

"Your father and I were friends once. Brad Stevens was just a difference of opinion. Otherwise we were the same."

Kensi slowly and with pride makes sure he knows exactly who her father was. "My father was a United States Marine. You're a killer who just happened to pass through."

"Kensi!" Deeks comes through the hallway looking for his partner. He and the team are greeted to an injured Clairmont and pissed off Kensi.

"There's plenty of time to save him. But I won't do it." Just as Kensi passes him, Clairmont draws a second weapon and aims at her. A shot rings out. Clairmont slumps down to the floor. Granger is the one to put a bullet in Clairmont's chest. It's finally over.

Callen tells Deeks to take his car and get Kensi back to the mission. He and Sam will ride back with Granger. Callen suggests that Deeks take her to the hospital but the team leader knows her well enough that that probably won't happen. Deeks takes his partner by the hand and leads her out the door. He lets her in the passenger seat, gets in the driver's seat and pulls away. Two blocks and a few streets away from the house, there is a small park. Deeks parks the car and nods at Kensi to get out and join him outside. As they walk to a nearby bench, he grabs her hand. Once they sit, he gently pulls her into his arms, finally releasing the breath he has been holding all day for her.

"I am so very proud of you. You did it. You found your dad's killer."

He takes a look at Kensi, sees the new cuts in her jacket. He is so grateful she had that vest on. He can tell by her wincing that Clairmont got a few more licks on her already very sore ribs.

Kensi leans back into his arms. She feels the tears streaming down her face. She doesn't care. She doesn't know how to describe how she is feeling. No, that's not completely true. She feels safe back in Deeks' arms. She feels the kiss he places on the top of her head. And now she just wants to get out of the clothes she is wearing, get a shower and go home.

"Thank you Deeks. I would not have made it through today without you. Even when you weren't physically with me, I felt you in here." She pointed to her heart. She nuzzled her partner's neck.

Deeks starts to move. "We need to get moving Princess. I am safely assuming we are not rolling by the ER? Let's get you back to the mission. Okay?"

Kensi looks up and smiles at her partner. He leans down and gives her a kiss. They made it. On to what's next. As Deeks pulls in at the mission, a text from Nell comes to his phone.

 **Mrs. Feldman still at boatshed. Callen and Sam delayed at scene.**

 **No worries Velma, I will handle and thanks.**

"Kens, you go in and get started. I am going to run your mom home. I would like you to think about going to see her, please. I'll go with you if you want."

Kensi looks at her partner and just nods. That's all the energy she has left in her. Deeks nods back at her and leaves it at that. She gets out and heads in. Deeks heads for the boatshed.

After her shower and in a fresh set of clothes, Kensi almost feels human again. Nell stops by to let her know that Hetty and Granger would like to see her in the armory when she is finished. She also tells Kensi how Deeks did whatever he could think of to help behind the scenes and how relieved she is that everything worked out. Kensi thanks her friend for everything. Now off to face the music.

Kensi walks into the armory. Granger and Hetty are waiting. Hetty asks how she is. Kensi shrugs, just another day. She then faces Granger.

"Why did you come to Los Angeles?"

"Because it's my job."

"No, that's not what I meant. Why did you care?" At that Kensi watches Hetty nod towards a tape player sitting on the table.

What she hears is a telephone conversation between Brad Stevens and, gasp, her dad? Don Blye was warning Brad Stevens his life was in jeopardy over the Peter Clairmont story. He encouraged Stevens to get to DC and contact a friend, Owen Granger. Owen was the only man Don trusted. Kensi looks at Granger. She doesn't know if she wants to punch him or what. She is still shaking from hearing her father's voice again after so many years.

Granger tells Kensi he didn't know that Don had warned Stevens. Stevens was killed shortly after the phone call and then so was her dad. He then picks up a journal and hands it to her. It is her Dad's sniper journal. Kensi accepts it. She can't believe that she is holding it. A piece of her dad. All Kensi can do at that moment is thank them both and excuse herself from the room. She needs to go find her partner.

Kensi walks into the bullpen and is greeted by Sam, Callen and Deeks. She is again asked how she is feeling. It's done out of care and concern, she knows. Her team is becoming more tight knit. But right now a big portion of her life's mission has just ended. A new page is ready to be written. It is still a bit unsettling. But then she meets the blue eyes of the man she loves and suddenly the future is becoming a bit clearer. Sam and Callen say goodnight and head out. That leaves the junior partners alone.

"I owe you an apology. I took things into my own hands. I wouldn't let you help. And before you say it, yes, I know. Partners, couple, twosome, together."

"I'll settle for beer every day for the rest of my life. I just dropped your mom off at home. You nervous?"

Kens nods. "I cut her out of my life, and never gave her a chance to explain herself. I don't know how to apologize for that."

"I don't think she wants an apology. I just think she wants her daughter back." Deeks leans over and kisses her forehead. "I love you Kens. I'll see you at home." With that he leaves.

As the sun sets, a lone figure sits on the beach. Kensi turns each page of her dad's journal. There are notes addressed to her. Telling her about his trips, messages of love to her. Wondering what she was doing. As she gets to the last page, Kensi reads, " _... no matter how far away I am, my home is wherever you are baby girl."_ Home. She understands what her dad meant by that. She has a home. It is tall, blond and shaggy with the bluest eyes. He is everything to her. With him by her side, nothing else matters. She looks out into the ocean that he loves and feels the peace he always talks about.

Deeks comes out his shower and as he is getting dressed, he realizes that he really needs to be with Kensi . In fact, maybe this might be the perfect time, now that the mystery about her father has been settled, to ask her to take another leap of faith. He goes to the nightstand, next to his side of the bed and takes out a little blue box. He opens it and smiles, remembering when they were working the Porter case.

" _An engagement ring from Tiffany's?" Deeks asked, looking directly at Kensi._

" _You have no idea what that little blue box means to a girl" she answered looking right back at him._

" _Oh but I do" Deeks smiled back._

 _They both just looked into each other's eyes before Kensi shook her head in a literal attempt to shake off the thoughts she was having._

Deeks is standing at the edge of the sand watching his partner sitting reading the journal Granger gave her. He notices the subtle shake of her shoulders, and knows that she is crying. He heads out to her and quietly sits behind her and pulls her back against him. He kisses the top of head. Kensi wipes her eyes, turns and smiles at him. They sit and talk. She shows him various entries in the journal and she thanks him for supporting her. Deeks looks at her. "Well if you really want to thank me, would you do something for me?"

"Anything"

With that Deeks stands up and Kensi follows him. She starts to turn, thinking they are heading back to their cars but Deeks grabs her hand and stops her. Kensi's head starts buzzing and her heart is racing. She hasn't felt that in a awhile. Her surroundings, the few people that are walking on the beach all fade away as she looks into Deeks' blindingly bright blue eyes.

"Kens, the thing I hope you will do for me is say yes, again. You said yes when I asked you to take a chance on me, on us. You said yes when I asked you to consider how far we could go together. I never thought I could be so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I am happy to be your partner at work. But then I got greedy, I wanted more and I am so grateful you didn't laugh at me when I suggested it. You are a daily gift. You are my partner, my better half, my sunshine, my love." With that, Deeks gets down on one knee and takes her left hand in his. With his right hand, he pulls the little blue box out of his pocket, opens it and shows her its contents.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you please say yes one more time and be my wife?"

Kensi can barely see him or the ring through her tears. Never has she felt so loved. Him, greedy? She is the one who was blessed. He is just better at saying it.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you Marty Deeks." With that, he puts the ring on her finger. She then becomes aware of cheering. People have stopped to watch.

"Get up. Get off your knee, everyone's looking!" Deeks gets up, gathers up his fiance and spins her around to the cheers of complete strangers. He then leans in and kisses her, both their tears mixing. Forever now has a path and a partner to share it with. Deeks looks at his fiancée, HIS fiancée, when he finally finds his voice,

"I love you so much. Let's go tell your mom!"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hi! Well I'm still buzzing from that proposal! Lovely call back "Sunshine and Gunpowder" that finally got the tears going for me. Downloaded the song - admit it, you did too. My vote is they elope and not tell anyone. Wait, I may have read that somewhere? Tess always was ahead of the curve with Deeks and Kensi. Thanks Tess!**_

 _ **Thanks again to all of you and especially Stef, Ship and Donna for her help. Almost done this journey and it has been a blast. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 32

Monty's head snaps up. He hears scuffling outside the front door. He jumps up and rushes towards the door. He takes a sniff at the base and his tail starts wagging furiously. They're finally home. He backs away as the door flies open and his two humans half stagger, half fall across the threshold. Kensi and Deeks are giggling and kissing each other as they trip through the door opening.

"Oops! Sorry buddy. Mommy and I may be a tad drunk but that's ok cause WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Deeks hasn't stopped smiling since Kensi had said yes and agreed to become his wife. Julia was just as happy as she kept pouring glass after glass of champagne and then paid for the cab to get them safely back to Deeks' place.

They both finally stand somewhat upright but are still kissing and hugging and giggling. The couple stagger over to the couch and drop down. Kensi holds up her left hand to admire the ring Deeks had placed there just a few hours ago.

"Oh Deeks, it is the most prettiest ring in the world." Her words may be a bit slurred but the sentiment was on point. She looks over to her partner, her best friend, her fiancé. She pauses at that word. She has experience with that word but this time, this time it's so different. He is much more than Jack ever was. Marty Deeks is one of the two best men she knows. And now that she has secured justice for her dad, she can move forward with her life. And she has the best person possible to do that with.

The giggling, kissing and loving continue well into the next morning. They both succumb to the alcohol and exhaustion around 2 a.m. The partners, who are now officially so much more, drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow has a new promise for both of them.

"Uggggghhh will somebody please tell the sun to be quiet!" Deeks buries his head under his pillow. He can feel the L.A. Symphony percussion section playing in his head. This is why he never drinks on "school nights." The cottonmouth, the burning eyes, what was he thinking?

He gets his answer in the very tired voice of his partner. "Shhhhhh, Deeks stop talking."

He opens his eyes, very carefully because they hurt, to see his, wait for it, financée, curled against him wearing nothing more than his ring on her finger. He leans over, and starts peppering her neck with kisses. Deeks winds his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him.

"Good morning fiancée!" God he wishes it wasn't a work day. He knows the perfect cure for his hangover. Making love to Kensi all day. But sadly it is a work day. Kensi rolls to face him. She looks happy and content in spite of her hangover.

"Remind me to thank my mother, I think, for all the champagne last night." Her mom was great when they came to the house. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Deeks was a big help. And it will take some time to work through everything about their past, but the engagement was a nice ice breaker. But now what? She can't wear her ring to work, as much as she would love to. She is dying to tell, more importantly show, Nell. It will have be a girls' night! Thoughts of wedding planning causes her brow to furrow. Deeks notices

"Hey Fern, you are supposed to be happy. What's going on in the head of yours?" He leans in to kiss her forehead.

"What do I do with my ring while I'm at work? I can't wear it there."

Ok, maybe Deeks hadn't thought everything through completely. "No worries. We will put it in my gun safe during the day and you can wear it when we are not working. And I know it's not ideal for now, but until we decide to tell the team, it will have to do. You can at least tell Velma and show her, tonight maybe, yeah? Girl's night, I'll even do my chauffeur thing for you both if you want to go out. But we probably do need talk about everything. So how about you and me try and sneak away this weekend?"

Kensi gives him one of his favorite smiles, gets on top of him and proceeds to wake him up properly using his favorite method - her. After a few more kisses, she moves off her partner, well tries to move. He is being a petulant child and won't let her go. It is the soft giggles that emanate from her lips that always get him. If you were to ask Sam and Callen to describe Kensi Blye, feminine, giggly, soft and loving would not be the words used. Nell on the other hand knows that Kensi. Many a Saturday morning together doing mani-pedis, movies and lunches was one of the versions of Kensi he knows and is in love with. He has seen the metamorphosis from badass to girl next door. It has been freeing for her. But make no mistake, his partner is as deadly as they come and he wouldn't have her any other way.

Reluctantly he acquiesces and releases her to start their day. After showers, and breakfast and getting Monty settled, they head to work. Kensi is bit nervous about being back after the Clairmont case. Deeks reassures her that the team is glad she found her answers and just wants to get back working on cases again. When they arrive at the mission, Deeks heads right in while Kensi grabs some of her gear that is in the car to return to the armory.

Kensi enters the gym, she looks for Deeks, then she hears him.

"Is it getting hot in here? Because it feels like it may be getting a little bit hot in here."

She looks over to see Sam, Callen, Deeks and a basketball. Great, early morning testosterone rush - yippee! Kensi picks up a ball. Her partner is at the top of the key. He claps for the ball and it's on. Deeks makes his move on Sam and dribbles down the paint, he tosses the ball back to Kensi and she hoists a perfect three-pointer, nothing but net!

"That's my girl!" Deeks gives Kensi a high-five as he passes her. Callen and Sam just shake their heads. Nell and Eric come in and tell them there is a case on desk. Sam promises the junior partners that this game is far from over. As the team leaves, Deeks can't resist one more from the three-point arc. He throws it up and through the bottom of the net.

"Oh-ho, so pretty, so pretty." He leans towards his partner to compliment her game and maybe give her a pat on the butt. But she glares at him.

"Don't even think about it."

He knows that look and chooses not to start the day bruised. He turns to head out and gets treated to a swat to his butt by his partner instead.

"Really?"

It's good to have the team back together in OPS. No one makes a big deal of what happened. They know Kensi is still a little raw so they push ahead and get back to their normal. It's good to have a case to get everyone settled.

Kensi is able to utilize her French speaking skills to assist with rescuing a Vietnamese family from the garment sweatshop and reuniting them with the American soldier who was actually their father and grandfather. They also are able to assist the other workers and shut down the factory which was a front for arms smuggling. Kensi is happy to help and it feels good to be working in the field again with her partner.

Deeks just loves when she speaks any foreign language. Once in awhile Kensi would whisper things to him in another language while snuggling. She tended to use Portuguese the most but also French and Spanish. He never needed to know the translations. For all he knew she was telling him that she thought he was an idiot. But she tells him that in English everyday. He just likes how it sounds whispered in his ear after a long day. It is better than any lullaby known to man.

As the team is packing up to go home, Kensi sends Nell at text.

 **Don't make dinner plans.**

 **Everything ok?**

 **Great, just want to catch up. Meet me at my place around seven, bring your Go bag and stay over.**

 **Cool!**

Kensi thinks a girls' night in is the best way to show-and-tell Nell her news. So on the way home, Kensi picks up their favorite take out and alcohol for their favorite drinks. Deeks goes ahead first to check on Monty, and to retrieve the "guest of honor" of tonight's party - the ring. He then heads to Kensi's place to as he put it, "shovel a path" into her living room. To be honest, since they had been in their relationship, Kensi has allowed Deeks to straighten up her place. So things aren't as dire as in times past. But he still likes to remind her of her horder days.

Deeks is just about done straightening when he hears his fiancée come through the door.

"Gimme!"

"Hello dear, how was your day?" He realizes that he is taking his life in his hands but she looks too cute not to tempt fate.

"Deeks, so help me…"

Deeks reaches into his pocket and withdraws his hand holding the object of her demands. Kensi goes to reach for the ring but he pulls his hand back.

"Not so fast Princess." He takes her left hand and gently slips the ring where it belongs and then lifts that same hand to his lips and places a kiss on it. Deeks then pulls his fiancée into his arms and kisses her. He likes the life they have and he is going to love doing this everyday for the next fifty years. Kensi just sighs in his embrace. She doesn't remember a time she felt this content.

"I told Nell to be by around 7. And thank you for sprucing things up. Now get out!"

Deeks gives her a salute and turns to leave. He yells "have fun" and opens the door just as Nell was about to knock. "Hey Velma! You girls behave yourselves and I will see you tomorrow."

"Later Shaggy." Nell steps inside to find her bestie standing in the living room with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Ok Kens, spill." Kensi very dramatically, lifts her left hand and offers it out to her friend for inspection. The scream that emanates from Nell is heard outside the bungalow where a certain detective is lingering. Deeks looks back at the front door and chuckles. He loves those two girls to death.

The girls spend the night eating take out, drinking way too much and watching chick flicks. In between Kensi fills her in on everything she learned about her dad, how things went with her mom and how perfect her partner is. Nell sighs over the proposal, hoping someday, Eric gets his nerve to ask her on a date. She also agrees to help Kensi and Deeks to sneak away this weekend. Kensi wants to head to Pendleton to touch base with friends and make wedding plans. Her idea is to elope, which causes Nell's face to fall a bit. But Nell understands the need to keep things quiet and will do what she can to support her friends. She loves Deeks like an older brother and Kensi is her best friend. But she makes Kensi promise to let her host a party this fall to celebrate not only their wedding but fooling Sam and Callen. Hetty will probably figure things out, but pulling one over on the senior partners will be fun.

Their weekend getaway is stalled by a SEAL unit and the murder of one of their members. This unit was scheduled to leave on a critical rescue mission of two Americans, so time was of the essence to solve the murder. The team would have to make the 90 minute drive to the training base. Normally Deeks and Kensi play one of their favorite undercover diversion games. Deeks brings out his Loggins and Messina CD, all excited for his version of carpool karaoke. Kensi feigns disgust and rides with Callen and Sam. This time, Kensi really needs some alone time with Deeks to discuss wedding plans so she makes a "show" of taking pity on Deeks and allows him to bring his CD as long as they stop for at her favorite smoothie shop before they go. Sam and Callen give her sympathetic pats on the shoulder and head out. Deeks gives his girl a wink and a smile and off they go.

In the end, there was no murder, just a tragic accident. The SEAL team was released to their mission and the two Americans were rescued. Hetty gives the team a long weekend and no one dares question the Operations Manager as they scurry out the door.

"Los Olivos here we come!" Deeks had found a pet friendly bed and breakfast with an onsite restaurant that features local wines and several tasting menus. He passes along the details to Nell in case of emergency, picks up his fiancée and heads south. As Deeks drives, he holds Kensi's hand, playing with his ring that is now hers. He has been looking forward to this time away to be a normal couple and he plans to use every minute they have focusing on his girl. He looks over to her and sees her gazing out the window with a shy smile on her face.

"Earth to Fern." Kensi giggles and looks back at him. "What has you in deep thought? Should I be worried? Or are you plotting what you are going to do me once we get in our room and get naked?" He tries to leer at her and fails.

"Not thinking about you naked."

"Pity"

"I'm just happy. Really happy. When Nell and I had our girls' night, thank you for that by the way, she kept saying how happy I made me wonder: how did I look before?" Kensi isn't upset, just reflective. Deeks does not like to see his love unhappy, but understands what Nell was talking about. And if he is the cause of the change, he is very proud to be the agent of change for the better, in her life.

"I think what Nell meant was that you take your job very seriously. You are dedicated, loyal and fierce. And that comes across. I don't think people think you are unhappy, you are just not one to express those types of emotions openly." Deeks needs to tread carefully. He does not want his partner to shut down. But he also wants her to appreciate the change in herself and how it is affecting her friends. And that it's a good thing.

Kensi ponders what he just said. She will admit to keeping herself closed off. It was safer, at least what used to be her definition of safe. Before Deeks and his craziness. Safe is now when she is with him, whether it's surfing, stakeouts, movie nights or just cuddling. Safe is now defined as Marty Deeks and it will be that way for as long as they have together.

"Deeks, what happens now? Do we change what we are doing? I know I don't want the team to know yet. And what about the wedding?"

"What about the wedding? Is there something you want? I am happy just to turn the car around and head for Vegas and walking into the first chapel we see. But I want you to have what you want. I got what I wanted when you said yes." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it and then rubs it against his cheek. It is a comforting gesture for him, hopefully for her as well. Kensi then separates her hand from his and traces his jaw line towards his hairline and tangles her fingers in hair, for the same reasons. She stays like that while they continue to talk.

"I actually don't hate the idea of eloping but I don't want to shut my mom out either. There is a Major General Gregory Watson at Pendleton. He and his wife Josephine were dear friends of my parents. Could we maybe sneak down there sometime soon and see about maybe getting married there? I think that is where I would like to get married. It would be like having my Dad there."

Deeks looks at his partner. She is lost in thought about her father . He will give her whatever she wants if it means that he gets to spend the rest of his life with her. Just then his GPS signals that they are near their destination. He pulls in the parking lot, hops out of the driver's seat, walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Kensi smiles at his chivalry. She has learned to let go of some of her control issues for the sake of their relationship and her reward is the bright, beautiful smile from her partner.

"Oh Deeks, this place is beautiful!" Deeks beams in response. They go to the front desk to check in. A weekend of being a "normal" couple is just what the doctor ordered. After they get settled in their room, they decide to explore the area. As they walk about the grounds, Deeks tells Kensi about phase two of their personal undercover.

"Kens, with this new step we're taking, we will need to up our game. It's one thing for the team to believe we are flirting with each other, but once we are married, we need to be extra careful. And don't you for one second think I am anything less than 100% proud and happy to be marrying you. But I want to keep what's ours, ours. I think if we can get through the summer, doing our usual outstanding job, we can then surprise everyone in the fall."

Deeks looks at Kensi and waits. He sees the wheels turning in her gorgeous mind. A smile starts to creep across her perfect lips. He knows he has her. His suspicions are confirmed when she comes up to him, snakes her arms around his waist, looks into his eyes and leans in to kiss him. It is lovely, long, and enough to make him dizzy.

"I agree with you Babe. We just need to coordinate our places, make sure we answer the correct phone and change up our routines. I just worry about Monty. Think he will be ok moving around?"

Deeks is touched by Kensi's concern for his dog. More like her dog now. He has taken to favoring her side of the couch, the traitor.

"He will be fine, especially since you bought him his own bed and set of bowls for your place. And as long as those bowls are filled with food and water and he gets to go to the beach, he doesn't care whose house he's in ."

So with a plan for the team in place, they start talking about their wedding. They agree, they don't want to wait. Memorial Day looks like an opportunity to take a long weekend without raising suspicions, as long as they don't have a case. Deeks realises that they will not be able to get away together a lot so he lets Kensi handle the preliminary plans since she knows the area. And to be honest, all he cares about is the day, date and time and her saying "I do".

"Ok, enough for now! Let's check out this winery and the food, cause I think I just heard what I have come to know as my love's stomach growling. And according to my watch, it has been way too long since you had a snack Kensalina."

Kensi gives Deeks a friendly shove and leans into him as they walked back to the inn. The rest of the weekend is spent walking hand in hand, talking about the future, tasting wine and making love. It was like they were in London again. Just Marty and Kensi. But all good things must come to end and they find themselves back on the road Sunday afternoon. As they are driving, Deeks gets a call from his buddy Mike from his precinct. Kensi watches the conversation with curiosity. When he is done, Deeks looks over to her.

"That was Mike, he wanted to let me know that he was able to score two tickets to the Monster Truck Rally at the Staples Center Tuesday night. I thought you and the Nellster would enjoy a night of big trucks. Kip had called me about getting together for dinner and I am hoping he will be available to be my best man. "

"You are the best boyfriend ever! And I hope Kip can make it to the wedding."

"Correction: I am the best fiancé ever."

Kensi acknowledges her mistake with a grin and an "Oops," as she quickly calls Nell to let her know about the tickets. Deeks hears Nell squeal in delight. He loves taking care of his two favorite girls.

Deeks is greeted Wednesday morning to a very tired Kensi. She hadn't gotten home until 1:00am. She crawled into bed next to him, mumbled her thanks, curled herself around him and went to sleep. He chuckled thinking about the two of them screaming and yelling at the event. The more mindless the event, the more fun they had. It was a good release for them from their intense jobs. Kensi wasn't sure about going to see the monster trucks, but Nell told her it would be a blast, and she was right. Deeks knows that Kensi cherishes her friendship with Nell because she can be herself. So he always does what he can to encourage them to spend time together.

"Princess, let's go, we need to get moving."

Something not quite English in any form he recognizes comes from under the pillow next to him.

"I'm going to get coffee started, let's go." With that, Deeks swats at her butt and gets out of bed. Kensi stretches, gets up and heads towards the bathroom. Once showered, she feels more awake as she makes her way to the kitchen. She loves watching Deeks. It doesn't bother him that she can't cook or may not be the best at housekeeping. He is very secure in his manhood - and she can attest to his manhood, every delightful inch of it. They just complete each other and in the end, isn't that who you want to spend the rest of your life with?

"Hey Kens, pop quiz today. We need to throw the boys off the trail. So follow my lead ok?"

"Always, partner!"

They grab their coffee and gear and head to the mission. As they arrive, Kensi spots Nell pulling in. She hangs back to wait for her friend. Nell waves to Deeks, mouths "thanks" to him. Deeks smiles as he waves back and heads in. Kensi waits as Nell gets her stuff out of the car.

"I am so tired," Kensi laments.

"It was crazy, you were going nuts!"

"I know, it was exciting. It was fun. It was, ugh! You know what? Who knew!"

"I knew. Stick with me kid," Nell gives her a fist bump and heads up the steps to OPS. She glances at Deeks, disappointed that she will not get to see the show. She loves those two. Kensi is just so happy with him. She will do whatever she has to, to protect their secret and is proud that they trust her with it.

Kensi sees her partner, nods in his direction and heads to her locker. Showtime! Deeks had watched as the two girls walked in and heard their conversation.

"Wait, what? You guys hang out together?"

"Nell and I? Yeah."

"You do? They do?" Deeks looks to Callen and Sam. Callen rolls his eyes.

Sam can't help himself. "Down boy."

Success! Deeks has a player for today's charade. Fooling a Navy SEAL is always good sport.

"I mean, because you guys are like work friends." Deeks is trying not to oversell this.

But apparently he does well enough that Callen now chimes in, "Here he goes."

Deeks now smiles, he has them both right where he wants them. "No, that must be it. You and Nell are like us. You know what I mean? You go out after work, for a casual brewski like we do."

"Nope Nell and I made plans a few weeks ago."

Sam and Callen tease Deeks over his obsession with Kensi and Nell hanging out. If they only knew that it was him who organized their "female bonding time." Sam tries to warn Deeks that he is getting in deep. But the detective carries on about shopping and mani-pedis, all of which the girls have done. He may have overplayed his hand when he mentions that Kensi is not wearing new jeans. Kensi's head snaps up at that but she says nothing. Fortunately for Deeks, Sam and Callen starting talking about car rims and air pressure. Deeks just sits on the edge of his desk, sneaks a look to his partner and winks when he catches her eye. Sam and Callen continue their discussion on tire pressure as Eric calls them up to OPS for a case.

Deeks has enough experience to know when a case is going to be a bear. Bad enough that the team missed a terrorist working in Los Angeles and are embarrassed by the news report. Which of course makes the Assistant Director cranky. But then they have the great pleasure of meeting FBI Special Agent Jonas Ambrose. What a jerk. While he is citing chapter and verse of the FBI handbook and verbally sparing with Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi go about inspecting the truck that exploded in the middle of an LA street. The traffic cam that Eric found earlier shows the truck at a stop light. A smaller car rear ends the truck which causes the barrel in the back of the truck to start smoking. Fortunately both drivers got away before the barrel exploded. Sam is pissed that they are playing second fiddle to "Mr. FBI Handbook." Deeks thinks the case is a slam-dunk. Callen feels they are missing something. Turns out Callen is right when a very familiar and welcome voice speaks up.

"The FBI got it wrong." The team turns to see Nate standing behind them. There is a seriousness to Nate that wasn't there the last time they saw the operational psychologist.. Deeks is the first to notice but does not speak out. The last time he saw Nate was just before the Clarence Fisk case. Hetty had set up a video chat so Nate could assess his frame of mind before he lied to Kensi.

Nate looks at Deeks and nods. He makes a mental note to catch up with the detective to see how things are going between the two younger partners. But first, there is a marine veteran to save.

Nate fills in the team about the joint terrorism task force he is on with Agent Ambrose. It seems Ambrose is desperate for recognition and rushed to judgement by arresting Gavin Knowles. Ambrose is not interested in Nate's counter-theories. Fortunately, Nate knows a team that is. It is good to be back at OSP. He misses this place, but more importantly, he misses his friends.

The team splits off to chase leads. Kensi and Deeks head to the diner where Knowles was arrested. On the way, Kensi mentions how happy she is to see Nate. She misses him being at work. Deeks never told her about his conversation with Nate prior to the Fisk case. He hated that case and prefers not to relive it. Also, he does not want to do anything that would cause Kensi to think differently about Nate. He was just doing his job. He doesn't want Kensi to relive the embarrassment she felt when she realised the whole team knew about the deception.

At the diner, they meet Gavin's girlfriend, Mia. She is staunch in her defense of her friend. Deeks is impressed and understands that loyalty. He would do the same for Kensi. He steps away to contact OPS but is stopped by one of Mia's co-workers, Adam Malnick. He mentions to Deeks that Knowles made two calls with Mia's phone. Deeks adds that to the list of things for Beale to check.

The calls were to a local garage. Deeks and Kensi go to check it out. When they arrive, they find not a garage but a biker hang out. The complications continue. Hetty sends them back to the garage as bikers to see if they can find out what their agenda is. Kensi is enjoying being on a bike but she is really enjoying see Deeks in his leathers. She makes a note to suggest a ride their next day off.

Deeks sees her smiling, lost in thought. "Hey Fern, stop checking me out. I know you like me in my leathers."

Busted. She feels the heat filling her cheeks. "All right smart guy. Let's get in there and get what we need."

And they get it alright - their covers, blown, two seconds after they walk in the door. One of Deeks' many busts outs him. While Kensi holds everyone at bay after shooting one of the lights over a pool table, Deeks chases and tackles Harold, his former bust, and Maude, his bike. He cuffs him and puts in the back seat. They take Harold to the boatshed for questioning. Harold spills that someone is asking around about how to make a compact bomb. That doesn't match up with the bomb Gavin had. And to complicate matters further, the FBI is on TV announcing Gavin hadn't acted alone. Great! Push the terrorist to act quicker. Kensi and Deeks are sent to Mia's place to talk to her.

Kensi knocks on Mia's door - no answer. She goes to pick the lock but finds the door is not locked. Who does that in L.A.? The partners start going through Mia's apartment. As Deeks looks through a pile of mail, he hears Kensi call out.

"Guess what instrument she plays?"

"Drums. No, electric guitar. No. No. Electric keyboard guitar, final answer." He walks into her bedroom. "Oh! Jumbo violin was gonna be my next guess. Wow, got a goth chick on the outside and a sexy nerd on the inside. Make that a sexy nerd with skills. That's some serious string work keeping our waitress up at night."

Kensi just stares at her partner. "You can tell that from a piece of sheet of music?"

"I grew up playing the violin." Deeks starts taking pictures of the cello and case which has a tag from a music repair shop.

Kensi is stunned to hear this fact. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm only part neanderthal." The detective walks out of the room smiling.

That man nevers ceases to surprise her. She will have all the details of that story by the end of the week. In the meantime there is work to be done.

Callen and Sam have not had an easy time of it either. Besides being jerked around by Ambrose, they have been dodging shrapnel from a car bomb. They all agree that there is still something missing and Ambrose may be hiding something. Also hiding something: Mia. The name Mia Jameson did not exist six years ago. What could she be hiding? Deeks has a place to start. He brings up the picture of Mia's cello. It is too valuable an instrument to abandon. He and Kensi will go to the repair shop and see when Mia was there last.

Kensi watches her fiancé as they step into the shop. She sees his face as he looks at each violin, viola, cello. It's not so much a wistful look that crosses his face yet she can't quite find the right word to describe it either. She also sees the fingers of his left hand start to twitch as he looks through the music. A recessed memory coming to the surface? It is fascinating to watch as it comes to life. Kensi hopes that he will tell her more about his past. She hopes the memory is a pleasant one. The owner of the shop comes out to greet them and invites them to the back to get the information they need. He assures the agents that Mia or Jessica, her real name, is a good girl. They nod, thank him for his help and leave.

Sam and Callen go to Mia's parent's home. When no answers the doorbell, they go around back to find a college age female lounging by the pool. Mr. & Mrs. Evans are away - cell phone free weekend. The agents ask to go into the house. The go to Jessica's room. As is typical with runaway cases, the parents have not touched the bedroom. It is frozen in time, which is a good thing. It gives clues to the girl who lived there. What they find is a gifted musician, medals from sports participation and pictures of happier times, including a prom photo. They also see law books on the desk that seem out of place for a high school student. They take pictures and head back to OPS.

Mia's prom date is Rafi Janatpour. They were in youth orchestra together. Rafi was arrested by the FBI as a suspected terrorist six years ago. When the team asks where he is now, the Wonder Twins tell them he is deceased. He was killed in jail. An act of patriotism, proclaimed his assailant, because he was muslim. But the best or maybe worst part, depending on your perspective, the agent in charge of the investigation was Jonas Ambrose. Kensi notices another picture. It is the busboy from the diner. He too has a new name from the same time. It seems Mia and Adam are working together to expose Ambrose and the FBI.

Actually Mia was trying to clear Rafi. Adam was the one that gave the FBI the tip that led to Rafi's arrest. The team goes to the diner and arrest Adam. They find out he planted a compact bomb in a tape recorder and gave it to Mia. The team starts looking for Mia. Eric is able to find her cell phone which is also near where Agent Ambrose is. The agents race to the park where the signal is coming from. They are able to rescue Mia and Ambrose. Now to get Gavin released.

A grateful Gavin is released from custody following a less than sincere apology from Ambrose. Hopefully they never have to cross paths with the stodgy agent again.

With the case closed, Hetty gives the team a long weekend. Kensi and Deeks quickly duck out of the mission and head to his place to pack, gather Monty and hit the road to Pendleton. While Deeks drives, Kensi looks for a pet friendly hotel near the base. Once she secures a room, she contacts Major General Wilson. A very happy Mrs. Wilson gives the couple their address and insist they stay at their home - Monty too. Kensi cancels the hotel reservation and together they head to the Wilsons.

Kensi is so happy to see the Wilsons. Many pleasant memories from her childhood revolve around their friendship with her parents. The Wilsons are thrilled to meet Marty and celebrate their good news. Kensi also still has some childhood friends in the area. Mrs. Wilson insists on a party at the officers' club to celebrate their engagement. Reservations are made for the next evening and a group message goes out inviting the friends. Deeks is humbled by the warm welcome he receives. He also is subjected to a pseudo "father of the bride" grilling from the Major General. He is happy to receive it seeing it makes Kensi smile. He also is very relieved to receive the General's blessing on behalf of his dear friend Don Blye. What makes it more special is when General Wilson tells the detective that seeing Kensi so happy would have made Don happy too.

Mrs. Wilson contacts the Camp Pendleton Marine Chaplain, a Major Thomas Emerson. She explains Kensi's ties to the base and their request to get married on base and if possible during the Memorial Day weekend. The Chaplain checks his schedule and makes the arrangements for the requested date. It is settled. They have a date and place. All they need are the rings and paperwork. As Kensi and Deeks sit sharing their story with the Wilsons, Kensi suddenly looks at Deeks. He knows what she is asking and nods in agreement. It's the only choice.

"Josephine, I can't tell you how much your help has meant to me and Marty . It feels like coming home. We would like to know if you and the General would stand by us as witnesses?" Kensi looks at the older couple. She is not expecting tear-filled eyes but before she can say anything, the Wilsons come to the couple and gather them into a group hug. Deeks hasn't had a family to speak of, besides Kensi, for a very long time. He has to swallow hard the lump in his throat, especially when he sees the tears streaming from Kensi's eyes. It is the best feeling in the world.

Later that night as they lay in the guest bedroom, the lovers are still buzzing from all the excitement. Kensi especially.

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hmm. You may know him. Tall, blond, shaggy. Bit of a motor mouth."

"Now you're just being mean." Deeks rolls over onto Kensi. "You've never complained about my mouth before. In fact, you like when I use my mouth - on you." He then proceeds to kiss his way down her body. As he arrives just below her hips, he stops.

"Deeks, what are you doing? Why'd you stop?"

"I thought you didn't like my mouth." He looks at her with a smirk on his face, quite aware of his affect on his lover.

Kensi knew if she wanted him to continue, she was going to have say something she loathed to admit, especially to him.

She mumbled, "I'm sorry, you are right, I love your mouth."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Deeks starts kissing her thighs, moving to her pelvis, inching closer to her center. Kensi is trying to maneuver herself to get herself lined up where she wants him. Deeks takes pity on her, actually he wants to continue what he was doing and puts his motor mouth right where she wants it and gets her seeing stars.

Hopefully the Wilsons are deep sleepers. Their guests spend the night trying to be quiet but between moans, and giggles, not much sleep is had. Monty even expresses his annoyance with his humans at one point. Exhaustion finally wins out and the two fall into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Saturday is spent having a lunch with the Wilsons and other friends of Kensi's parents. Later Kensi is able to meet up with her friends at a club that was featuring a U2 cover band. Kensi has a ball. Deeks is happy seeing Kensi happy. The cover band is lousy, but they aren't there for the music. As the evening ends, Deeks insists on paying the check. A slightly tipsy Kensi is wrapped around her man as he settles the bill. He can't wait to get her back to the Wilsons' and pick up where they left off the previous evening.

The weekend is a huge success. Kensi and Josephine Wilson will keep in touch making plans and Mrs. Wilson will coordinate things with the Chaplain. Hugs are exchanged and the happy couple head back to Los Angeles.

They have a plan. They're getting married!

-TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi all. Sorry for the delay, real life, a little vacation, etc. Thanks for reading. And now for one of everyone's favorite episodes - Neighborhood Watch. This chapter is dedicated to Mulderette. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. She is a great fanfic writer and has several stories going right now - go read - after reading this of course! Thanks to Steph, Ship and Donna for all you do.**

Chapter 33

Monday morning comes with a thunderstorm blowing into Los Angeles. Deeks sighs, no surfing this morning, but it's not all bad news. The waves after the storm will be awesome. Not awesome? Waking up alone. His bed buddy stayed at her place to do laundry and check on things since they had been away. Deeks lays there thinking back on their weekend. The Wilsons could not have been nicer. Kensi was so happy. And when she is happy, he is happy. The thought that in about a month's time they were going to be married is astounding.

Just then his phone dings. A text from his fiancée.

 _ **Missed you ;)**_

 **You too xx**

 _ **Am I picking you up or meeting you at work?**_

 **Work, I will grab coffee for you and the team. And yes, your favorite donut as well.**

 _ **Best boyfriend ever!**_

 **Ahem!**

 _ **Best fiancé ever!**_

 **Much better. See you there Sugarbear.**

 _ **xoxoxo**_

Deeks rolls out of bed, showers, dresses and takes Monty for a quick walk. Once he is settled, Deeks gathers his gun, bag and keys and heads out to get coffee and donuts for the team. As he enters the mission, he hears Hetty call for Kensi and ask about her partner.

"I'm here Hetty."

"Good morning Mr. Deeks. Would you and your partner join me at my desk please?" Well this can't be good. Deeks distributes the coffee, puts the box of donuts on the back table and drops his belongings on his desk. He gives a quick glance to Kensi who just shrugs, as clueless as he is. Together they approach Hetty's desk.

"I received a call from Director Vance this morning. There is intel that a sleeper cell of Russians have embedded themselves in a gated residential community. He wants you two to go in as a married couple and see if you can identify them and find out what they are up to."

Deeks and Kensi just sit there looking back at Hetty. Did they just hear right? Undercover? Married? They are afraid to look at each other. Kensi swears she catches her partner's lip start to curl up. Hetty continues on about the safe house they will use. A file with preliminary background on the neighbors and their cover - Justin and Melissa Warring. Newly married. They are house sitting for Melissa's uncle. All their clothes, etc. will be provided. Unfortunately Monty cannot come so Deeks needs to make arrangements. He assures Hetty that he has someone that he uses when he goes under for L.A.P.D. Hetty sends them off to get started with their prep.

Kensi wants to say something, but Deeks just raises a finger to stop her and shakes his head slightly. As they re-enter the bullpen he sees Sam and Callen.

"Best. Assignment. Ever! I can't believe it. You and me Fern, wedded bliss!" The older agents' heads snap up.

"What are you talking about Deeks?"

"Me and Kensi, going under as a married couple. And I happen to know Kensi has just been waiting for a good reason to get her hands on this." Deeks makes a show of running his hands up and down the side of his body. Kensi catches on quick.

"Oh yeah. Right. I would sooner put my hands on a leper. And the thought of spending even one night alone with you…" She fakes a shudder for Sam and Callen's benefit. Deeks is proud of his girl. But he really is thrilled at this assignment. It will be good for Kensi. She hasn't done deep cover yet. And although this isn't very deep, it's a good start.

Unbeknownst to Deeks, Sam and Callen are concerned that the detective is a tad too eager about being alone with Kensi. They need to figure out a way to protect her from him. Callen suddenly has an idea.

"We could plant several Power Tech power strips in the living room, den and most importantly the bedroom. The have embedded cameras and we will be able to monitor things and make sure Romeo doesn't pull anything on Kensi." Sam nods his agreement and they both decide that Hetty probably should not know anything about this. It's not that they don't trust Deeks. It's that they don't trust Deeks to keep his hands to himself. The agents leave the mission. They need to get the strips mounted before the "happy couple" arrives.

Back at the mission, Hetty hands Deeks two small boxes. He opens the bigger of the two to see a beautiful wedding set for his "bride." Yeah, based on the size of the stone in the engagement ring, definitely out of his budget range but no matter. He loves the ring he gave Kensi and, more importantly, she loves it. And soon enough, she will be getting the other half of her set. He notices Kensi looking at him and nods towards the burn room. She gets up from her desk and heads that way.

"Whatcha got there?"

Deeks opens the box and shows her. He hears the hitch in her breath. "The most important piece of our undercover aliases." He then removes the rings from the box, takes her left hand and places first the wedding band, then the engagement ring on her finger. He then lifts her hand to his lips right over her ring finger much like he did on the beach not too long ago.

"Melissa, will you please do me the great honor of being my wife?" He knows the words aren't for real. He is saving the real, heartfelt words for their ceremony but the sentiment is very real and no less heartfelt.

Kensi can feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. She nods shyly then takes the other box from his hand, opens it to the man's wedding band, removes it and slowly slides it onto his left hand. Deeks thinks he's forgetting how to breathe. He never could imagine anything like this ever happening for him. And even though this is just for undercover, he knows that this moment will be happening to him! Kensi brings him out of his thoughts.

"Justin, will you please do me the great honor of being my husband?" She knows she copied what he said but she can't think straight right now. She flashes forward to their wedding and promising him everything she has.

Deeks feels his cheeks redden. Not caring where they are, he steps toward his "wife" and gathers her into his arms and kisses her. When they finally need air, he leans back enough to put his forehead against hers.

"Wow, that just happened! I don't know about you, but I cannot wait for the real thing next month."

Kensi giggles and nods. She can't believe how happy she is and how lucky she is to have Deeks in her life. They leave the burn room, gather up their belongings, go to the garage to get their undercover car and head out. Deeks watches Kensi fiddle with her rings. He thinks it's cute. He has seen her do it when she wears her ring at home.

"Hey Kens, we should probably go over our stories." Deeks needs Kensi to be comfortable about this assignment. He is not happy about their cover. He tried to argue with Hetty that they needed to keep things simple. Why not use how they really met? People meet at gyms all the time. But Hetty insisted they needed to sell Justin's career as an artist. Melissa came into a Chicago art gallery where his work was on display. Justin approached her as she was looking at one of his pieces. Melissa thought his work was crap. He introduced himself as the crap artist and they have been together ever since.

Deeks tried to persuade Hetty that by keeping things close to the truth, they are less likely to make a mistake. That's why it was easy for him to be Dale Sully. He was a lawyer, so is Deeks. With this being Kensi's first deep cover, he wants it to be as simple as possible. He will do whatever it takes to protect her. Kensi opens her file.

"Never pictured you as an artist Deeks."

"That's harsh."

"I guess I would have thought Hetty would use how we really met, sort of."

"Now you're thinking like an undercover operative. Keep it simple. I argued with Hetty about this. By keeping it simple and close to the truth, you don't have a lot to forget. Forgetting something will get you hurt or worse. Kens, I promise you that I will not let that happen to you. But you need to promise me that you will pay attention to me and your surroundings." Deeks did not doubt his partner's ability as an agent to shoot, tackle, or subdue a suspect. But she has never been immersed in an alias like this. This is also virgin territory for him . Although he has worked with female partners in the past, Angela Sanchez being his favorite work wife, this is very different. This isn't a "work wife." This is his very real future wife. He needs to be as focused as he wants Kensi to be. Deeks senses some agitation from Kensi.

"Are you questioning my skills?"

"Never. I just need to you to understand that once we cross that threshold, we are no longer Deeks and Kensi. We _must_ be Melissa and Justin Waring. And it is as important to me as it is for you. This is new for me too. You are not just my work partner. You are my life partner. I love you and I just want make sure we are extra careful. That's all."

Kensi looks at her partner. She doesn't remember the last time he was so serious. Deeks is very diligent about his job, contrary to what he shows the rest of the team at times. She is confident in her abilities, but she can admit to being a little nervous about this. Kensi reaches for his hand. He feels the tremble. He is not trying to scare her, but a healthy dose of fear is not necessarily a bad thing. Deeks squeezes her hand, then brings it to his lips.

"Don't worry partner, we are going to be great with this. And besides, a little pre-wedding role play will be fun." He gives her a friendly leering smile. Kensi laughs at her partner. They are a good team.

As they pull into the gated community, they are surprised. Deeks, for one, has _never_ had digs this nice when he was undercover for L.A.P.D. Kensi, having never been undercover long enough to require a cover home, has no point of reference but even she thinks this is rich. Deek sees his partner's gaze and needs to get her settled quickly.

"Well Fern, we are not in Kansas anymore." Deeks squeezes her hand. "Kensi, once we leave this car, we are Justin and Melissa. Kensi and Deeks are in the trunk. You ready, Sugarbear?"

Kensi looks into her partner's blue eyes and sees the confidence he has in her. If he believes in her, then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, she has a wedding to plan. Hopefully they will find who they are looking for quickly.

"Come on Justin, I want to go see the pool out back. Uncle Mark said he just had new landscaping put in."

"That's my girl!"

As the couple make their way to the front door, a camera starts clicking nearby. The man sweeps his wife off her feet and carries her across the threshold. The woman laughs and starts kissing her husband. The mysterious stranger makes notes and disappears.

Once inside, Deeks puts his partner down and together they sweep the first floor. Kensi is going through the living room when she freezes. She calls her partner.

"Justin! Can you come here please?"

As Deeks comes to her, Kensi quickly puts a finger to her lips and holds her other hand up to get him to stop where he is. He trusts her implicitly so he follows her hand signals. She has him retreat back to where he came from, the kitchen. When she joins him there, he signals that the kitchen is clear.

"Melissa, what is it?"

"There is a PowerTech powerstrip in the living room. It's the kind we use for audio and video surveillance. We need to find out if there are any others and where the hell they came from."

"I haven't checked the den yet and we still need to check upstairs. Come with me, because I don't know what I am looking for." Deeks gives his fiancée a kiss on the cheek and follows her to the den. They find another powerstrip there. They then head upstairs. Only the master bedroom is bugged. They are pissed. More importantly, they are worried; have they already been compromised? Until they know for sure, they will work under the assumption that whoever they are after has bugged the house. Deeks will have to find a safe space for them to talk. Geez, this is not the way he wanted this OP to start. He takes Melissa's hand and brings her to the kitchen. He pulls her into his arms and puts his lips to her right ear. To anyone watching, it looks like a young couple who can't keep their hands to themselves.

"Ok. Here is what we'll do. We will work under the assumption that we may have been made. But until we are sure, we will be vigilant and extremely careful. No real life discussions of any kind. We need to be as deep as possible. Once we get to OPS for check in, I want you to talk with Nell. I don't want Hetty worrying yet. I know you need to do wedding planning but we can't risk it." He then kisses his wife deeply and holds her close. He will not fail to keep her safe.

"Justin, I am exhausted from all this moving in. I could use a hot bath. Join me?" Melissa kisses her husband and heads for the stairs. Being the faithful husband he is, Justin is hot on the heels of his beautiful wife. They may just be able to make this work.

The next morning, Justin is awakened by a very loud clock radio. He turns over to kiss his wife but finds empty space instead. He gets himself out of bed.

"Sugarbear?" When he doesn't get a response, he heads downstairs. He enters the kitchen, where he smells fresh brewed coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he heads out front to get the newspaper. He then sees a beautiful and graceful brunette jogging his way. He is a lucky man.

"Thought you were gonna wake me up?"

"I was going to but then you were doing that cute little twitchy thing with your nose."

"I have a tendency of doing that when I'm happy."

"Awww. You eat?"

"Mm-Mm"

"I'm starving. Come make your wife some pancakes." Melissa walks up to her husband, gives him a "good morning" kiss on his cheek and continues to the front door. Justin takes the newspaper and gives her a playful swat on her beautiful butt.

"Ow!"

"Get in there!" He then chases her into the house.

All of the proceedings continue to be dutifully noted by the mysterious observer.

Kensi and Deeks settle into their undercover life. They act like a couple who have been together for awhile - which they have. They bicker about things like laundry, and Kensi's less than stellar housekeeping skills. Mostly that's for whoever is monitoring them. Truth be told, Kensi has gotten better, courtesy of her fiancé, about sharing the chores. She still can't cook, but she helps with chopping veggies and making salads. It has become a special time between them, a de-stressor after a tough day. It is also when they talk about things and learn more about each other when they are at home. Here it is all business, but they still do some of those things now. It's comforting and keeps them calm.

They've had to make a few small sacrifices thanks to the bugging device in their bedroom - no sex. They do cuddle when they sleep, since that is expected from a married couple, but Kensi refuses to have their sex life recorded. Also, she goes into the bathroom to change her clothes. Deeks is supportive of this behavior. He doesn't want anyone seeing what's his. Later, when they are in the kitchen making dinner, he teases her worrying about "certain kind of photos ending up on the internet." Kensi smiles at the reference of their first meeting. How far they have come. Deeks sees the shy smile he loves come across her lips and he needs to have her - now. He walks over to her, pulls her into his arms and whispers in her ear.

"I happen to know of a spare bedroom or two upstairs, away from prying eyes. Dinner can wait." When he feels the shiver travel down her spine, he sweeps her off her feet and carries her upstairs. Several hours later, well sated, the pair are back in the kitchen making a late night snack.

"We have to go into OPS tomorrow. I sent all the surveillance info we got on the neighbors ahead to Eric. I think we need to have some fun and set a trap for the boys. Let's introduce the team to the Bickersons. Our version of Sam and Callen. Don't want them thinking there's any hanky panky going on."

"But I love hanky panky with you."

God he loves this woman. "Of course you do. It is one of my better skills. I majored in panky in college." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Kensi just giggles.

"I agree with you. In fact, I may get a tad upset with you so I can leave you to talk with Nell so we can find out about the powerstrips."

"And I promise to make you feel better by stopping by your favorite donut place on the way home tomorrow, dear."

With a plan in place, they head to bed.

The next morning has Sam and Callen in the gym working out. They don't hear Nell approach them but she is finally able to pull them away from their workout and up to OPS. Kensi and Deeks are in to give a sit-rep on their undercover. They enter just in time to hear Deeks rant about his partner.

"And then she put her darks in with my whites and now all my clothes are purple, so I look like Barney the Dinosaur. What husband can put with that? This marriage is doomed."

"No no. This marriage is doomed because you are OCD."

Callen and Sam just look at each other and roll their eyes. This is just more of what they had been witnessing via their surveillance. The senior agents are relieved they have nothing to worry about. There is no way Kensi lets Shaggy anywhere near her. They now probably won't have to monitor their activities so closely and they decide just to leave the power strips in place, de-activated. They are actually relieved, as they had tickets to the Lakers game this week. They continue to watch in amusement as Hetty joins them.

"You two have really gotten into playing the role of a married couple. Very authentic. Right down to the bickering. But don't forget, one of your neighbors is a Russian sleeper agent." Hetty looks at them and can't help but sense a change between the two. She knows Kensi's undercover skills are improving thanks to Deeks but there is something else. She makes a mental note to speak to them before they leave.

Kensi steps forward to review the information that she and Deeks have gathered on the neighbors. Everyone on the street has bought their cover story. Eric goes through the profiles on each person. Deeks picks up with the neighbors they still need intel on, including Roy Hobbs, a grumpy old man who has lived in the neighborhood for over 30 years. Serena Miller is single, having gone through a nasty breakup recently. Jane Felton is a single mom of two very active boys. There is also Bob and Rob, or Brob as Deeks refers to them. They've owned the local bakery for ten years. Finally there is Brett Turner and his fiancée Polina Grafetta. Melissa and Justin are having dinner at their place tonight.

Nell continues with an update on their Russian contact, Mikhail Kroyov. He has been missing the past few days. He is the only one who knows the name of the sleeper agent. Nell is going through intel on the flat screen when suddenly her picture comes up on a dating website. A very pretty picture of her. Deeks lets out a low wolf whistle, Kensi elbows him, Callen and Sam smile broadly, Hetty is gobsmacked and Eric's jaw drops. Nell is desperately trying to take the picture down, her cheeks as red as her hair. Kensi feels awful for her friend. Once Nell has restored order to the plasma, Hetty reminds the team that this is serious business. Callen offers to touch base with his friend Arkady Kolchek. Arkady has contacts deep in the Russian community and may have some names. Hetty dispatches them and then turns to Kensi and Deeks and asks them to follow her to her desk. Deeks knows this can't be good.

Hetty starts by offering the couple a cup of tea. Both politely decline. Hetty places her cup in her saucer and looks at them both. Deeks looks at Kensi and then back at Hetty.

"Why do I feel like we've been called to into the principal's office?" Deeks asks.

"Have you done something wrong?" Hetty counters.

"Well that could be a trick question."

At that comment, Kensi wants to elbow her partner."No, we've done nothing wrong," she assures their operations manager.

"Not that we know of." Kensi shoots a glare at Deeks. He nervously asks, "have we?" Hetty seems to have gotten what she needs from them. She senses right but is still not sure to what degree their partnership has changed.

"Well then… When two agents are forced to live together, undercover as man and wife, it's only natural that the situation could bring about unfamiliar feelings and emotions."

Hetty cannot help but notice that Kensi is unconsciously playing with her wedding set. Deeks notices also but is trying to keep from staring. It actually is very sweet and a little hot. Kensi has long, beautiful fingers. He loves when she cards those fingers through his hair when they are cuddling on the couch. Or when she traces long lines down his back when they are in bed. Kensi feels a blush rising on her cheeks and a nervous laugh slips out.

"You don't think that we're…? I mean that he and I…?" Kensi starts to giggle and then that gawd awful cackle comes out. Deeks' head snaps to glare at her in time to hear the love of his life bury him. "Not in a million years!"

"Ok. That's enough. You don't have to insult your husband." Deeks doesn't know if he should be proud of his girl or insulted.

Hetty tries to regain control of the conversation,"I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can impact the judgement of even the most professional agents. You are up against a highly trained Russian sleeper agent who will protect his identity at any cost. You need to be at the top of your game."

Deeks looks at Kensi. He knows what's at stake. The two had a similar conversation when they moved into the cover house. He hopes Kensi understands now why he was so serious earlier. He loves her, deeply. They are going to be married in just little over a month. He will do whatever he has to do to keep her safe. Just as they are going to give Hetty assurances of their understanding of their assignment, Eric comes down the steps and calls them back to OPS.

The wonder twins found Kroyov. Actually a bellman from the hotel he was staying out found him - dead. His body was in an elevator. Cameras show a man tap Kroyov on the shoulder as he passed by. Seconds later, Kroyov clutches his chest and falls to the ground. The mysterious stranger was well aware of his surroundings. His hat pulled low over his eyes, keeping his face away from the camera, making it impossible to see who he is. Hetty was frustrated. Their only source of information was now dead. But she is more worried about her agents. Deeks is very skilled and has done wonders with Kensi. But if what she is sensing between them is true, she hopes that they will take to heart her words of warning and protect each other.

Hetty leaves OPS first. Deeks nods at Kensi and grabs Eric leading him out the door under the guise of checking up about his latest surf adventures. That leaves Kensi alone with Nell.

"Ok Kens, spill. How's it going with the wedding plans?"

"Everything was going smoothly until we moved into the cover house. I had planned to make phone calls to Mrs. Wilson to finalize things. But as we were unpacking our clothes, I spotted a Powertech power strip next to the bed. I used them in DC when I was stationed at the Navy Yard. And then I found two more. I am sure Sam and Callen planted them, but why?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but when they were in the gym after Hetty debriefed them about the assignment, they expressed concerns about Deeks playing your husband. Hetty had full confidence in the two of you, but Sam didn't trust Deeks. He still thinks he is the ultimate skirt chaser and given how you two act around here, you did too good a job convincing them you can't stand Deeks."

A job too well done. Deeks will enjoy hearing that. Kensi sighed. "I need you to keep an ear to the ground. Hopefully our performance today will convince them not to monitor our lives too closely. Also, will you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"I want to surprise Deeks with a trip to Australia over Christmas. A delayed honeymoon of sorts. But if Sam and Callen are going to be tracking my comings and goings, I won't be able to do it right now. Could you take care of booking the flights, hotels, surfboard rentals, etc. I will send you a text later of what I have found so far. You have access to my private credit card. I will owe you big time. Please?"

Nell happily agrees to help and will make sure there is no trace. It also gives her an idea for a wedding gift for her two dear friends. Kensi hears Deeks calling for her. She gives Nell a quick hug and heads out.

"Let's go Sugarbear, back to the hood!"

When they are safely in their cover car, Deeks leans over and gives Kensi a kiss. "How did it go with Nellster?"

"Good, she will follow-up and keep an eye on the boys."

"Ok. I am going to drop you off at the house, head to the grocery store and then we will see what new information we can find. I love you Kens. We are going to get this guy." Kensi smiles at her fiancé and they head out.

Deeks runs the errands they need and heads back to the house. He has several bags full of groceries and skillfully opens the front the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

"What smells good?" Deeks enters the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. He is greeted to the view of his partner's lovely back framed by a red halter sundress. He has been enjoying Melissa's girl next door wardrobe. It's a nice change from Bad-Ass Blye and her jeans."Wow! What do you, uh, got there?"

"Snickerdoodles."

"Are they edible?"

"Hey!"

"What? You are not exactly known for your cooking prowess. Come to think of it, in all the time I have known you, at NO time have you ever baked anything for me."

Kensi just rolls her eyes at him while she moves over to the oven and purposely bends over in front of her "husband" to take a baking sheet of cookies out of the oven. Deeks just steps back and admires his partner's gorgeous behind.

"Okay, this is happening. Also the fact that you put tinfoil in the microwave last week further supports your lack of skills."

"I found a very easy Martha Stewart recipe online."

"Really? Martha Stewart."

Deeks decides to help himself to a cookie. Kensi swats his hand away with the spatula.

"Ow, really? Any update on Kroyov?"

"Yeah, he was injected with a fast acting toxin. No ID on the killer."

"Sounds like our sleeper agent woke up."

"Yep."

Kensi then pulls out a basket lined with several cloth napkins from an underneath cabinet and starts carefully putting in the cooled cookies. Deeks looks up from what he was doing and a mental picture of a fantasy featuring Kensi as Little Red Riding Hood flashed through his mind. "Wait a minute, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"This is for the old man at 534. I figured he's lived here forever, probably knows everything that goes on. Only thing is, he doesn't like people."

"So your plan is to ply him with your abundance of cookies?" With that Deeks uses his finger and points to Kensi's lovely and as he likes to call them, ample lady parts.

"Snickerdoodles," she corrects him.

"Un-huh. Don't you have a jacket or something? I don't need to the whole neighborhood checking out my wife!" Deeks goes to throw a piece of trash into the wastebin when he discovers the truth behind his "wife's" baking. An empty plastic container of store bought snickerdoodles sits at the top of the pile. That sneak, she warmed the cookies in the oven. He starts laughing. She is so busted! "Martha Stewart my ass!"

Kensi makes her way toward Mr. Hobbs' house at the end of the cul-de-sac. She knocks on the door and calls out to him while discreetly going through his mail. She thinks she sees the curtains move. Deciding to not push the old man, she leaves the basket of cookies at the front door, turns and leaves. As she walks away, she hears the front door open and quickly close, the basket no longer in view.

A car engine starts up and as Kensi turns back to continue back to her house she sees Serena Miller pull out of her driveway. She makes a mental note to let the wonder twins know. Once back in the house, she changes out of the red dress, much to Deeks' disappointment. As she puts their laundry away, she finds her pink bra in Deeks' sock drawer. Time to give the boys at the mission something to talk about.

"Hey Justin?"

"Hm-mm"

"What's this?"

Deeks looks up to see Kensi at the top of the stairs holding up a very pretty pink bra. One of his favorites actually. "Is that a trick question?"

"What is my bra doing in your sock drawer?"

"I plead completely innocent, but totally intrigued."

"Look, you are really testing the boundaries here buddy." Kensi winks at him, and he catches on to what she's up to.

"Boundaries? What are talking about, we're married, there are no boundaries. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

"No. No. Boundaries are what make a marriage work. Particularly when it comes to sharing a bed."

"Yeah about that. I prefer to sleep on the right side." Actually his favorite side is either on top of or under his fiancée. And more times than not he does end up on the right side of the bed cuddled up tight against her.

"No. We've talked about this. I can't sleep unless I'm on the right side."

"Actually you kinda sleep in a diagonal, like a starfish, with your arms out like this." Deeks make his arms expand in an exaggerated way. "You're kind of taking up all four quadrants of the bed. But I'm okay with that. Because I don't care about boundaries. So if my wife wants to spend the whole night hogging up the whole bed, snoring in my ear like an animal, I'm cool with it."

Kensi's eyes bug out at that, . "Hey, I do not snore."

"No, it's more like a snort snore." He then proceeds to demonstrate as his "wife" swats at him.

"I do not do that."

"Just like a piglet." Deeks just smirks at her.

She wants to kiss that smirk off his face but can't because of the damned power strips. She's going to kill Sam and Callen. A ping from Deeks' computer brings up the profile of Brett Turner. All seems normal, but Deeks' gut is telling him something else. Kensi tries to wind her partner up by accusing him of being jealous of his physique but Deeks just brushes that off.

"I don't need to hate. I got my own thing going on."

Kensi sits on the arm of the couch and allows her eyes to take a long slow look down the line of her partner's well-defined physique. Yep, no competition here. She is brought out of her thought by the sound of Eric's voice. It seems Serena Miller told her boss that she would be out of town. Which is interesting since Kensi just saw her. The pair decide to go to Serena's house and see what is going on.

With Deeks standing by their car as lookout, Kensi knocks several times and then picks the lock to enter. She quietly walks through the first floor. As she walks into the family room, she is greeted by Serena Miller holding a pistol pointing at Kensi's head. "Whoa whoa. Please, please, put the gun down."

Serena approaches Kensi. Kensi starts backing up and the two females start circling around each other. Fortunately Kensi has her comlink in her ear and her partner is hearing all of this. "My name is Melissa. I'm just housing sitting next door and I heard a scream, so I came in here to see if everything is okay. Please. Please put the gun down."

Deeks doesn't want to cause Serena to panic, so he checks with Kensi. "You need backup?"

"Yup!"

With that, Deeks sets off the car alarm. Serena turns her head and that is all the distraction Kensi needs to drop to the floor and take out Serena's legs. But Serena is more than she seems. She is able to get back up quickly and starts exchanging blows with Kensi. Kicks, counter punches and at one point Serena tosses Kensi on her back. But Bad-Ass Blye is not down long. She finally is able to flip Serena onto a glass coffee table and knock her out. Kensi quickly retrieves Serena's gun as her partner joins her.

Serena's real name is Nadya Borzov. Kroyov was killed by her handler who thought he was a traitor. She asks for protection. She wants out of this life, she wants things to be normal, to have a family. Her handler does not want to lose her and will send others after her. She begs Kensi and Deeks to get her out of the house. She will tell them everything, once she is safe. They agree to get her out. Kensi will go with Serena in her car, Deeks will follow them.

As Deeks gets to his car, a small dog with a pink satin shirt comes at him barking. Deeks thinks Monty would use the dog as a chew toy. He then hears a man's voice coming towards him.

"Down Chewie. Bad dog. Oh I am so sorry. He gets excited every time he sees a cute guy. You are very naughty but have excellent taste."

Deeks feels flattered? But also a bit awkward. He needs to keep moving but this is the first time he has had any interaction with this neighbor so he pauses.

The neighbor introduces himself, "Oh sorry. I'm Bob Wright, I live right over there." He points back to the house slightly up the street.

"Hi, uh, Justin Waring, I'm housesitting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know for the colonel. I've seen you around neighborhood with that brunette with the legs that don't quit. Sister? Friend?"

"Uh, she's - - wife."

"Mmm - all the good ones are taken!"

"Speaking of the missus, I really gotta run."

Deeks goes to leave but Bob stops him, "Um, you know my partner and I own La Grand Baguette up on Main. You should come by some time."

"Okay."

"I'll hook you up with some muffins."

"Okay, thank you for that. Nice to meet you."

Back in the garage, Kensi decides to let Serena drive so she can control her. Almost immediately after Serena grabs the the driver's side door, she staggers and falls to the floor. Kensi goes to her as Serena seems to be having a seizure. She calls for Deeks. Kensi tries to get Serena to identify her handler. All Serena can manage to say is, "Alex Vasnev." And then she is gone. Deeks tells his partner to get out of the garage, NOW!

Kensi gives all the information they had gotten about Serena Miller to Nell and Eric. Nell makes sure Kensi is ok and starts working to find Alex Vasnev. Hetty sends Sam and Callen to visit Arkady to find out what he knows about Serena Miller. Hetty is growing concerned for the safety of her agents. They need to find the sleeper agent and quickly.


	34. Chapter 34

_Neighborhood Watch - Part 2_

Chapter 34

After leaving Serena's body in the garage and getting out unseen by anyone on the cul-de-sac, Kensi and Deeks go back to their house. Kensi is sitting on the couch with a frozen bag of peas on her right shoulder. Deeks brings her a cup of tea and joins her. He can see that his fiancé is upset about Serena.

"She chose her life, just like we do."

"Yeah, but all she wanted was a family. I actually thought I would hate it here. A family, kids running around, happily married couple thing. It's actually kind of comforting. And it is nice to have someone to say goodnight to at the end of the day."

Deeks is surprised by Kensi's openness. Yes, they are getting married in a little over a month. But to be honest, they never really discussed what married life was going to look like other than getting through the summer proving to the team that they could still work together as partners. He secretly hopes that maybe there could be a baby or two in their future. But he also knows Kensi is not comfortable around kids. They both had rough childhoods but the thought of a little boy or girl, half her and half him just about takes his breath away.

"What's going here? Kensi Blye going all soft on me? Next thing you're gonna want little kids running around. Little mutant ninja assassins."

Kensi looks at her fiancé . She knows they are going to have a wonderful life together. But kids? She never thought about that before. She sees the sparkle in his blue eyes as he goes on about the baby mutant assassins. Could they be parents? If she is going to be a parent with anyone, she would want that with Deeks. She imagines a baby, half him and half her. Evening walks on the beach, hand and hand with a toddler in his other arm, hugging his neck. Maybe it could happen.

She is suddenly brought out of her daydream by the sound of glass breaking. Deeks dives off his side of the couch at the same time Kensi dives to floor from her end. Both draw their weapons. Deeks crawls to the window, pops up with his gun drawn and comes face to face with Cody Felton. Cody screams for his mom and runs off.

"He's gonna need therapy," Deeks quips.

As Kensi and Deeks clean up the broken glass, a commotion can be heard down the street. There is an ambulance at Serena's house. The partners quickly go outside to check it out. They see Polina and Brett and head to them. Polina is visibly upset.

"Polina, what happened?"

"Serena was found dead. No one knows what happened."

Kensi and Deeks feign surprise and shock. Polina tells them Chewie was in the garage making all kind of weird noises. Bob and Rob were the ones who found her. Kensi and Deeks look at each other, both seeming to have the same thought. How did Chewie get into the garage?

Polina wonders out loud if today's event would put a damper on their dinner plans for tonight. She then starts touching Deeks' shoulder. This does not go unnoticed by Kensi, especially how much Deeks seems to be enjoying the attention. They agree to still meet for dinner. And with that Polina turns to walk back to her house. Deeks watches in admiration. Kensi, not so much.

"Does she model? I think Eric said she was a model. Yeah. Cause that walk is all kinds of fantastic."

Kensi ignores him. "There's Hobbs. I'm going to see if he liked my cookies."

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

Just as Deeks turns to go back to their house, a very agitated Eileen Felton approaches him with Cody in tow.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me why you pointed a gun at my son today?"

Kensi's head whips around and she comes storming back toward the mom attacking her husband.

"Ha! Excuse me. You have some nerve accusing my husband of something like that. Now I don't mean to imply that your son has a wild imagination, but he may have been chasing some pretty scary cowboys and indians with his slingshot when he shattered our bay window."

"Cody, is this true?" Cody could only look to his feet. His mom promptly apologizes and offers to write a check for the replacement window. Crisis averted, but Mr. Hobbs has disappeared. Deeks and Kensi head back to their house. There is a message from Eric letting them know they could use some more wifi hotspots in the neighborhood. Deeks tells Kensi he will go for a run since she has already done her run today. Kensi will start getting ready for their dinner at Polina and Brett's.

Deeks finishes his run, checks in with Eric to make sure the signals are all working, and has a brief encounter with "Brob." He is sweaty and tired and just wants to take a shower. As he enters the house, he is greeted by very loud techno music from Kensi's phone mounted in the living room player.

"Sweetie, I'm home. Are we having a dance party? Melissa!" Deeks turns off the music. "Melissa!"

And that is when he sees blood spatters on the tile in the foyer. Deeks' heart stops. He quickly grabs his gun out of the bro-sack around his waist. He quietly and quickly follows the blood trail up the stairs. Deeks is terrified of what he might find when he gets up there. He quietly opens the door to the master bedroom, still no sign of Kensi. He makes his way to the door of the ensuite. Gun at the ready, he kicks the door open. Sitting on the edge of the tub is his partner in nothing but a bath sheet, her damp hair hanging on her shoulders.

She startles at the sound of the door opening. "Oh my God what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? You got techno blaring, blood running through the entire house. It's like an episode of Dexter in here."

"I cut my foot on some glass, and - - Oh my God what are you wearing?"

"No! Don't change the subject. I thought something happened to you. Do you have any idea what I thought when I saw all that blood?"

"Is that a fanny pack?"

"No. It's a bro-sack. Don't do that. Don't scare me like that."

"Fine!"

"Fine! What?"

"I'm in a towel."

"I can see that."

He waggles his eyebrows at her. She notices his blue eyes changing to that darker color that only means one thing. Deeks steps toward Kensi. He gathers her in his arms and kisses her senseless. As he keeps her in his embrace, he starts nibbling on the side of her neck under her right ear. He feels Kensi shiver.

"Seriously Kens, I was scared to death. With Serena being poisoned today, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry, I should have texted you but I just wanted to get cleaned up."

"I can help you with that."

"Oh really, detective?"

With that, Deeks sweeps Kensi off her feet and takes her to the shower. He starts the water, undresses himself and gently removes the towel she is wearing and leads her into the glass enclosure. It has been a long day and a shared shower will help wash away the stress.

After their relaxing shower, the couple gets ready to go to dinner. Deeks finishes dressing first and is downstairs waiting for his "wife." His jaw drops as he sees her coming down the steps. She is a vision in a short black skirt, royal blue sleeveless satin top, black boots and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Kens you're gorgeous. Stunning."

A blush starts at the base of Kensi's neck and makes its way up to her cheeks. Deeks never misses an opportunity to compliment her. It is one of the things that makes him so special to her. Other men have told her she was hot but there's always an air of insincerity or an ulterior motive. Deeks has a way of making her feel cherished and loved.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He is wearing a black button down and dark jeans. The shirt is fitted and he fills it perfectly. They stand for a moment just looking at each other. Yes they are a handsome couple, but they are also so much more. Best friends, a kick ass team, and soon, husband and wife. Deeks offers his arm to his fiancé and off they go.

Polina and Brett greet them enthusiastically. They are a very "touchy" couple. Brett can't seem to keep his hands off of Kensi as Polina keeps stroking Deeks' arm. The two agents look at each other, both confused and slightly weirded out. But they need to keep up pretenses so they play along. The four head into the kitchen. Brett starts making mojitos. Polina puts the finishing touches on dinner. Once the glasses are distributed, Polina offers a toast to new friends and neighbors. Kensi takes a big sip and coughs when she gets the full effect of the heavy pour of tequila. Deeks sees Kensi's reaction and takes half a sip. Polina then asks how the two met.

Kensi starts,"That's a cliché story. We met at a gym. Actually it was an MMA gym."

Brett's eyebrows raised. "Wow. Mixed martial arts, I am impressed."

"No you shouldn't be. Really. I joined with a girlfriend, she said it was a great way to meet guys and I think I went twice, including the time I met Justin."

Deeks looks at Kensi. He sees her getting a tad buzzed. He knows this because she is not telling the story Hetty gave them to use about the art gallery, but their own story. He is relieved actually. He remembers the almost argument he had with Hetty about this very thing. He plans to follow up with OSP Manager citing this very scenario and how stories get muddled when alcohol is involved.

Kensi leans into Deeks. As she talks, she has her hand on his back rubbing small circles. A shy smile starts on her lips as she feels the shiver come through his shirt. It's nice to be almost themselves tonight. They can touch each other without raising suspicions.

Polina watches the couple. "So who made the first move?"

Deeks takes over the story, "Actually, our trainer introduced us."

Kensi is getting very handsy with Deeks. He needs to slow down his drinking, one of them needs to be sober. And to be honest, he is maybe enjoying tipsy Kensi a little.

"But he was playing Mr. Tough-Guy. Weren't you." She emphasizes her point by jabbing his chest with her index finger with each word.

"Well I was just very into my workout."

"So I gave my number to someone else to make him jealous. But I knew it was meant to be the moment I saw him."

Deeks looks into his partner's eyes and sees a truth and love he doesn't feel he deserves. The spell is broken by Brett asking Melissa if she remembers what Justin was wearing when they first met. She quickly answers.

"White T-shirt, red shorts, black socks." There is no hesitation in her answer. The image was forever ingrained in her memory. Even now Kensi gets a shiver thinking about the first time they looked into each other's' eyes.

Deeks is stunned. "Wow, that's actually quite impressive." He sees the blush creep up her cheeks. Polina asks the same of Justin. Deeks chuckles,"Are you trying to get me in trouble? There's no possible way that I could remember that."

Deeks looks at Kensi and sees a hint of hurt feelings in her eyes. But he tilts his head to get her attention and when he has her eyes he quietly, almost reverently reminds her that he could never forget the day she rocked his world. "Black tank top, jeans. Bag that goes across your shoulder. Hair down, wavy."

At that moment, Kensi sees and feels the love this man has for her. And even though they are standing there as Justin and Melissa, Marty Deeks just told Kensi Blye how much he loves her and how his life is so much better with her in it.

"Boy you guys are too cute," Polina coos

"Mostly her," is Deeks' answer.

The conversation continues with more questions toward Melissa and Justin but anytime questions are aimed at Polina or Brett they are deflected, first with more alcohol and then dinner. It is a tad frustrating and also disconcerting, especially to Deeks. He has been in awkward situations in past undercovers but this one is just plain weird. Brett leads Kensi to the dining room alone, which has Deeks concerned. He does not like being separated from her. He also does not like the way Polina keeps rubbing up against him. When they finally join Brett and Kensi, he is witness to Brett being all handsy with his woman. It takes all of his professionalism not to deck the guy.

Polina asks if anyone wants another cocktail, and Kensi quickly says no. Brett decides a red wine is what's needed with dinner. As their hosts leave the room to get the bottle of wine, Kensi and Deeks quickly begin to look through drawers and cabinets, looking for anything to help identify who their hosts really are. Deeks is looking through papers when he suddenly stops and looks at Kensi.

He is staring, actually, which has Kensi baffled. "Why are you staring at me? We're married. Husbands don't stare at their wives."

"What planet are you you on? You are gorgeous and you better get used to me staring at you. And in case you haven't noticed, I have been staring at you for quite some time now. But what I really want to know is where is your gun?"

"Can you do it without staring?"

"You are carrying, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Then where - -"

Just then Brett and Polina are heard coming back into the room. Kensi does not want her hosts to know they have been snooping through their things so she rushes to Deeks and starts kissing him. Deeks is startled at first but then proves why he is the best partner ever and kisses his "wife" back. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it, he reasons.

Mission accomplished. Brett and Polina are touched by their guests' affection toward each other.

Kensi blushes. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must've been the cocktails."

"You're a lucky man Justin. She's a real live one," Polina gushes.

"Yeah. No. My Aunt Hetty warned me about her." Deeks looks at his partner and smiles, remembering the conversation they sat through a few days ago at Hetty's desk.

The two couples sit down to enjoy dinner. Again conversation centers around Justin and Melissa, with nothing about Brett and Polina. Deeks can see Kensi's frustration. He is feeling it too. Just then Melissa's phone starts ringing. As Kensi gets up to retrieve her purse, Brett puts his hand on her arm to stop her. Deeks' hands start to ball into fists. He has had about enough of this guy touching his "wife." He is used to guys finding Kensi attractive and yes, they are undercover, but come on, enough with the hands already. To be honest, the bit of alcohol he has had already is probably not helping his judgement either.

Kensi stays seated but is now on guard. She looks at Deeks and he shrugs but understands her concerns. Dinner is finished and the agents are no closer to knowing anything more about their hosts. Brett offers to show them his latest work project down in the basement. As they are walking through the kitchen, Deeks feels his phone vibrate. He is able to discreetly pull out his phone and see the text message. It's from Callen. As their hosts lead the way down the steps, Deeks grabs Kensi so they can look at the message.

" **You've been made. Get out now!"**

Kensi reaches under her shirt to retrieve her gun from her bra holster. Deeks watches in amazement. "Really?"

When they have their guns drawn, they come out in sync.

"Federal Agents!"

The scene before them was NOT what they were expecting. Brett, Polina and a room full of sex toys: whips, handcuffs and other bondage accoutrements. The hosts are very excited. The guests, not so much. It seems Brett and Polina are swingers and invited Justin and Melissa to dinner in hopes of having the couple "join" them. That was why the alcohol was flowing. Kensi is pale. Deeks is actually amused and maybe a little intrigued?

Polina is way too eager and starts to describe what she hopes will be the night's activities. Kensi wants nothing to do with this. "Quiet. I don't want to know what you are thinking."

Her partner is more than mildly curious and starts to babble, "Actually I would like to know what you're thinking. I mean mostly out of a professional curiosity." Kensi glares at her partner. He backpedals, "I can read it in the report."

Brett thinks Justin and Melissa are role playing and are excited at the prospect.

"So does this mean we're being charged with something?"

Kensi wants nothing more to do with these two. "Yes. You are charged with undercooking the chicken. I'm not feeling well. I'm going home."

Deeks realizes that this is all kinds of awkward and starts backing out of the room. "Listen, uh, Brett, you do some good work. I mean this is some fine, fine, fine craftsmanship. As much as I would like to stay…" Polina playfully growls at Justin, "I see you there."

"Deeks!"

He knows that tone of voice and it is not to be ignored. "It's a pet name, rhymes with freaks. Rain check."

Polina makes one more attempt to get Justin to stay. "Aren't you gonna handcuff us or something?"

Deeks does a 180 on the steps to go back to Polina but then the voice of she who must be obeyed calls him.

"Deeks!"

He runs up the rest of the stairs. He and Kensi grab their coats and race out the front door.

"Oh. My. God! Did that just happen?" Deeks is trying to get Kensi to relax, but he can see she is seething. "Please tell me you weren't seriously considering joining those two?"

"Now Sugarbear, you know I only have eyes for you. But, I gotta be honest, I wouldn't mind a little role playing with you sometime." Deeks nudges her shoulder as they walk home. He wonders if she would ever consider adding a little spice to their sex life. Not that there is anything wrong with what they have now. They have explored various rooms in their respective apartments. And he loves when they shower together. But maybe there is more fun to be had? Maybe a little fun on their wedding night?

Kensi tries to convince Deeks that she could be adventurous. She talks about how she and her friend Monica liked the same guy in college. One night they thought it would be fun to go out with him at the same time. Just as she is getting to the more interesting part of the evening, she stops. Deeks, who had been hanging on her every word, stops as well.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. I think your should keep telling me your story."

Two seconds later, machine gun fire breaks out. They dive behind a car for cover and return fire.

"Oh yeah, we've definitely been made."

"Sounds like it came from your one o'clock."

Deeks stands in the direction Kensi told him and sees who is shooting at them.

"It's Bob and Rob. I should have known. That macaroon they gave me to taste sucked. No way they're gay."

Kensi knows they need to move. "Cover me."

"Yup. Ready? One, two, three."

Kensi makes a break to get behind Deeks. She then turns and returns fire to cover for him to move. They run as fast they can. Deeks even changes an ammo cartridge on the fly. They take cover behind a car near Mr. Hobbs' house. He suddenly appears from his front door, wielding a shotgun. "In here! Quick!"

"Cover me."

Deeks yells for her to go while he draws the gunfire. Kensi runs into the house with Deeks close behind. He identifies them both and tells Mr. Hobbs to stay down as he takes possession of the older man's shotgun. Suddenly the kitchen door opens and both Bob and Rob come in. Rob says something to Hobbs - in Russian! Deeks goes for Hobbs while Kensi shoots both Bob and Rob. As Kensi clears the weapons, Deeks puts Hobbs in handcuffs.

Kensi can't help but laugh. "Really! Fuzzy handcuffs."

"What can I say. A little gift from my friends."

Once back in the bullpen, the team finds out that Mr. Hobbs is Alexander Vasnev. He has been in the community since the 80's and was the point person for agents coming from Russia who helped them assimilate in the U.S.

Deeks and Kensi feel guilty that they may have been made early into their assignment. Hetty tries to make them feel better while taking a little shot at the detective.

"Hobbs probably had you marked the moment you put on that bro-bag." That got a chuckle from the team.

"Go home. Sleep. Preferably in your own beds."

The team gathers up their stuff to head out. Deeks did not miss Hetty's comment, "in your own beds." He catches Kensi's eye. She heard it too. They need to be careful around Hetty. Deeks attempts to get Kensi to continue the story she was telling him earlier. "So you and Monica met a guy…"

"I do not want to talk about this now."

"Maybe it would be cathartic."

"Good night Deeks."

"No. Come on."

"Night hubby."

"Wifey? Light of my life? Sugarbear?" And she's gone. Now he has to explain to Hetty about those handcuffs but he will just charm his way out it. He usually does.

Kensi is exhausted as she pulls her suitcase into her apartment. Once inside she goes around opening the windows to let in some fresh air. Nell sends her a message that she was able to book the trip to Australia for her and a folder with the itinerary was in the top drawer of her desk. She hid it in case Deeks came home with her. Nell also organized messages from Mrs. Wilson regarding wedding plans. She let Mrs. Wilson know Kensi was away for work and would contact her upon her return. Also in the folder are numerous messages from her mom. Kensi realizes that she has not included her mom in the wedding arrangements. It wasn't intentional, it's just she is still not used to having her in life. Kensi will call her and let her know what is going on. She also needs to treat Nell to a night out to thank her for all the help. As she is looking at the folder, her phone rings.

"Hi Hubby."

"Hey wifey. Do you want you to come over or should I come there?"

"Deeks, I am so tired, that I just want to shower and crash. How about since Hetty gave us the morning off, I come meet you at your surf spot with breakfast tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll miss you though. Monty and I will meet you at six? Good waves tomorrow!"

"Six it is. Goodnight, I love you."

"Night Fern, love you too."

Kensi looks at her phone. She is so happy. Even while getting shot at, she is happy. One month and she will be… Wow. They haven't talked about that yet. She is happy to take his name. But with wanting to keep things on the downlow at work? And how confusing will it be to have two Deeks? Maybe she will stay Kensi Blye at work? Maybe hyphenate her name? And what about what she calls Deeks? She has never called him anything else but Deeks. Marty? May have to try that one out. But these are problems for another time. First, a shower.

Deeks goes around his place opening windows. Since it's only ten o'clock he goes to his neighbor and softly knocks on the door. He hears the tell-tale snuffle under the door as Monty realizes "Daddy" is home. Mrs. Evans opens the door and Monty charges out and circles Deeks' legs.

"Welcome home Marty. Someone sure missed you."

Deeks chuckles. "Thanks Mrs. Evans for watching him. I assumed he behaved?"

"He always does." Deeks has tried several times to pay her but she always refuses. She says it makes her feel safe to have him next door. So he doesn't try anymore but he is always available when she needs a helping hand. "Where's Kensi?" Deeks had introduced his fiancée to his neighbor in case she needs to get Monty from time to time.

"She's traveling for work and will be back tomorrow. Let's go Monty. Thanks again Mrs. Evans."

Deeks and Monty head back to their apartment. Monty rushes in and immediately goes hunting for Kensi.

"Sorry buddy, she's not here tonight." Monty stops and plops down. He seems almost miffed. Everyone loves Kensi, especially his dog. Marty starts towards to his bedroom, undressing on the way. A hot shower is just what he needs.

Kensi is in bed but is having trouble sleeping. She misses Deeks. She misses how he spoons behind her and rubs her arms as they cuddle. She misses his nonsensical ramblings as he drifts off to sleep. She realizes she does not like sleeping alone. Kensi drags herself out of bed, throws on a pair of yoga pants under her "stolen" LAPD tee shirt, slips on a pair of flip flops, grabs her go bag and heads out.

Deeks is not having any better luck in the sleep department. He thinks about going over to Kensi's but she really did look tired so he decides to let her be. He's not happy about it but sometimes you have to take one for the team. He pounds his pillow and tries to sleep.

Sometime later, Deeks feels Monty jump off the bed. Deeks reaches for his weapon but he immediately puts it down when he hears Monty whine and the dulcet tones of his partner as she fusses over her furbaby. Deeks is just as excited as Monty knowing that she's here. He gets up and joins them in the livingroom.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Bed was too empty. And it is way too quiet at my place"

"I know the feeling. Plenty of room in my bed. Come on, I miss you."

Deeks walks over to his love, takes her hand and helps her to her feet. He then scoops her up, kisses her and takes her back to his bed, where she belongs.

Monty trots happily behind them.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It's the first time in over a week that the team is actually gathering in the bullpen. Kensi makes her way to Hetty's office with a time-off request for extra time over the Memorial Day weekend. She tells Hetty that several friends of her father are gathering and asked her to join. Hetty happily signs off on her request. Kensi hates lying to her boss but better to ask forgiveness later than permission now. Deeks still has to get his time approved but their plan is to stagger their requests. Kensi is back at her desk as Sam arrives.

Deeks notices Sam wincing and stretching his massive upper arms. "Big Guy over do it this weekend?"

"Yeah. Jeet kune do. Tried to learn some new moves. Might need to take it down a notch."

"I know what you're talking about. Did a little weight training on Saturday, mountain biking, rock climbing on Sunday. Takes a toll on the body." What he fails to mention was his lovely companion for all those activities and the post-workout massage sessions that is then followed by the mandatory post workout makeout sessions. Deeks feels it's important to keep to a consistent regimen.

Kensi just watches the exchange. The weather had been perfect for their weekend training. Deeks even packed a picnic lunch for their bike ride. Training was definitely much more fun with a partner. Kensi allows him his delusion of his regimental life because she loves him. That and his magic fingers that he uses to work out the kinks in the shower afterwards. Kensi is brought out of her daydream by Eric's whistle. No rest for the weary.

As they enter OPS several crime scene photos are on the plasma. Also on the plasma, the driver licenses of Conrad Weaver and Earl Mayfield, both employees of Point Blank gunshop. It is a federal firearms licensed facility . The shop is owned by Rich Mayfield. He is ex army ranger and a suspected mercenary. Also employed there are Rich's nephew, Earl; Rich's brother, Blake; cousin Neil Barlow; and Rich's step-daughter, Mara White.

LAPD determines that Weaver was shot by Mayfield and Mayfield was then shot by a high caliber round. Mayfield was Army but none of the other employees have any military ties. Hetty adds that there is one more employee, a recent hire. A photo comes up on the plasma. Kensi gasps. "Renko." For whatever reason, he is undercover at Point Blank. Hetty doesn't know why or what he is doing. Even more troubling, who is his handler? But the gunshop is not their concern at the moment.

When the police clear the scene and tag the personal effects of the two victims, Earl Mayfield's phone is found and there is a text suggesting Renko is not who he says he is. Nell has made several attempts to reach him but he has not responded. Hetty wants the team to go and get him out before he gets hurt, or worse.

Kensi and Deeks are sent undercover as a couple. Deeks as the boyfriend who wants his girlfriend to learn to shoot. The plan is to spread the team across Point Blank and hopefully get eyes on Renko and get him out. The couple meets with Blake and he goes through the range rules. Kensi acts all giggly. Blake hands Kensi a .357 and she allows the weight of the gun to cause her hand to drop on the counter top. "It's a lot heavier than I thought."

Blake rolls his eyes at the couple. "Honey, maybe you should start off with something a little bit easier to handle."

Deeks chuckles to himself, if this guy only knew what a crack shot his partner really is. "That's probably a good idea. Why don't you take this one." Deeks hands her a .22. Kensi looks at the gun for a moment. A memory of her partner lying in a hospital bed flashes in her mind. Deeks sees his partner react. He quickly takes his hand and rubs a circle on her lower back. Kensi snaps back to the giggly girl.

"Ooh. Much lighter."

"Little miss gun-shy freaks out everytime she shoots somebody in _Call of Duty_. All right. Put it up. Nice and easy. Don't anticipate it. That's when you blink."

"Thank you." She hates that she has to play the helpless female. She is also a tad irritated that Deeks is enjoying it so much.

"Just trying to make sure you have the right form there, hun-bun." Deeks, for fun, snuggles up against his fiancée and blows in her ear and then whispers, "I think your form is just fine. I also know you can outshoot every person on this range. I saw that little moment you had. I'm fine. We're fine. I love you. "

Kensi blushes. She loves this man. But back to work. Hun-Bun? Really? Kensi extracts her revenge with an elbow to his ribs.

"Just making sure the recoil doesn't smack the gun back into your forehead HUN-BUN!"

Kensi proceeds to empty the smaller revolver. Her usual precision is replaced by less than perfect shots. It was kinda fun letting loose. All Deeks could do was smirk and think "that's my girl."

There is no sign of Renko where they are. Hopefully Callen and Sam have found him.

Kensi and Deeks return to the main parking lot in time to see Mike Renko leave the shop on his way to his truck. Just then Rich Mayfield comes out and stops "Hal." A struggle ensues with guns drawn and the parking lot turns into the shootout at the OK Corral. Rich Mayfield gets out of Renko's grasp and has a gun pointed at his head when a shot rings out and Rich falls down, dead. Mike then sees Sam standing behind where Rich just stood. Renko was breathing heavy at how close he came to being killed.

As the police and ambulance clear the area, Kensi and Renko are talking. She has missed him. He was her smart-ass partner before her current smart-ass partner. She seems to attract a certain type of partner.

"How are things with your new partner? Does he know your target practice tendencies yet?"

"He does, and has the appropriate appreciation for my skills."

"He's scared to death of you then."

"If he's smart he is." They laugh and banter just like they used to. Suddenly a shot rings out and Renko drops. Kensi pulls her gun. People scatter for cover. Deeks yells for Kensi. All he hears is Kensi screaming Renko's name. He raises his head enough to see Kensi kneeling over Renko applying pressure to his face begging him to stay with her. Once it is determined that the scene is safe, EMTs load him into the ambulance and race off.

At the hospital, Hetty has arrived is waiting for news. Dr. DePaul approaches her to give her an update. "Bullet entered the maxilla, passed through the sinus and severed the carotid artery." They are taking Renko to surgery and she will keep her apprised of his condition. Hetty remembers the doctor from when Deeks was shot. She found her very competent and kind.

The team arrives at the hospital and find Hetty. A very angry Hetty at that. She tells the team Renko was just taken into surgery and then she loses it. "What happened out there?" The four agents just look at each other, no one willing to speak.

Callen finally answers. "We're not sure."

Not the answer Hetty is looking for. "What do you mean you're not sure? You were there, weren't you, Mr. Callen? Did you secure the facility?"

Deeks speaks up to help Callen. "We cleared the shop and the range."

Sam continues, "Renko confirmed we had everyone covered."

Hetty is losing her patience. "But you didn't. I mean, obviously, there were areas of vulnerability other than the shop and the range."

"Hetty!" Callen has had enough. Something more is going on with her. "I expect to see you all back at OPS ASAP."

"Not me." Kensi looks right at Hetty, adamantly. "Someone should stay with Renko." Renko was her friend and one of her first partners. Deeks looks at Kensi and knows she is staying. Kensi had shared stories of her start in LA and how Renko had made it bearable. Kensi Blye is very loyal to those she cares about. It's one of the many things he loves about her.

Hetty knows about their history and agrees. Deeks offers to stay with Kensi but Hetty assures him one agent is enough. Her tone leaves no room for discussion and with that she leaves. The detective knows he won't win this and doesn't want to call attention to their situation. Deeks looks to his partner, who nods in understanding. He asks Callen and Sam to wait for him in the parking lot. They nod and head out.

"I want to be here with you."

"I know, I want you here too."

Deeks takes her hand and squeezes it. But instead Kensi throws her arms around his neck and holds tight. He feels her shaking and hugs her close, whispering his love and promises that everything will be okay into her ear. He asks her to text him if she needs anything and gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Kensi watches him leave and then looks for a place to sit to wait for news. She flashes back to the last time she was waiting for word in this hospital. Praying Deeks would be okay. That it wasn't too late for them. Those prayers were answered. She hopes someone is listening to her prayers now.

Back in OPS the team tries to get back to work. Eric and Nell update the team on Neal Barlow, Rich Mayfield's cousin. He is stable but still unconscious in the ICU. Hetty still doesn't know who Renko's handler is. So right now, Rich's step-daughter, Mara White, is the only witness to the goings on at the gunshop.

Mara White is 26 with no criminal record. Rich Mayfield married her mother two years ago. She's been working as the bookkeeper at Point Blank since last summer. The team thinks she may be of help. If she can't or won't help, Eric has the hard drive from the stores mainframe.

Callen then asks Eric to bring up the footage from the shooting hoping to see what they missed. Unfortunately there is only one camera angle in the parking lot. As the scene unfolds, they see from the angle Renko fell and how Kensi's head turns to her left, where the shot may have come from. The only place a shooter could hide would've been 300 to 400 feet away. Clearly the shooter was trained.

At the hospital, Kensi is getting restless. She sent a text to Deeks that there was still no news. He tells her to hang in there and that he loves her. He hopes to join her soon. Just then the doctor comes out and informs Kensi that the surgery is going better than they hoped and he should be in recovery soon. Kensi thanks the doctor and breathes. Maybe Deeks is right and things will be okay.

The team continues to go through the list of Point Blank employees. Two employees were missing at the time of the shooting. Paul Manning was arrested by LAPD for DUI and is still in holding downtown. Walter Henderson has priors for assault, robbery, grand theft and illegal firearms possession. Deeks mumbles to himself, "a real Renaissance man." While in the army, he was enrolled in sniper school at Fort Benning, GA. But he washed out and received a bad conduct discharge for multiple counts of insubordination and assault.

Hetty and Granger quietly join the team in OPS. So they have a Renaissance man with anger issues. The last known address is in Burbank but he was evicted two months ago. Hetty has the wonder twins contact local law enforcement to put out an A.P.B. on Henderson.

Kensi is stretching her legs when she sees a bed being wheeled towards her. It's Renko. She is so relieved. She stands out of the way as they put him in his room. Suddenly there is frantic beeping and other alarms coming from his room. She rushes towards the room but is pushed back by the doctor who pulls a curtain to block her view. She feels helpless and wants Deeks with her.

Everything then starts moving in slow motion around her. Doctors, nurses, machines, whirring by in and out of the room. Kensi just stares, hoping someone will come out and tell her Renko is ok. Finally the doctor comes out and Kensi just knows. He's gone. He had gone into sudden cardiac arrest. There was nothing they could do. Kensi just stares, nods and walks away. Once she is outside, she calls into OPS and speaks with Hetty.

Deeks watches Hetty and knows it's Kensi and the news isn't good. It's all he can do not to race out of there and go to her. Hetty hangs up the phone and turns to the team and gives them the news and then turns and leaves. Just then, Deeks feels his phone vibrate. Kensi. Deeks heads out of OPS. He texts Kensi to meet him at the boatshed he will bring her a clean shirt.

Kensi finishes up at the hospital and heads out to meet Deeks. He is outside standing at the edge of the dock waiting. He turns as she pulls in. All he does is open his arms and she runs right into them. He feels her sobs and he holds her tight. He is feeling a little unsteady himself since he viewed the video. Kensi doesn't realize how close she came to be being shot herself. He is grateful to have her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know you and Renko were friends."

"He didn't deserve this."

"None of us do."

They continue to stand there holding each other tight. Deeks is the first to loosen his embrace to remind Kensi that Sam and Callen will be here shortly and she needs to change her shirt and put it in an evidence bag. He feels heartless telling her this but it is what it is. She nods numbly and gets the shirt out of his car. As she goes inside to change, the Challenger pulls in. Callen gets out and approaches him.

"How is she?"

"Raw. But she will tell you she's fine."

Callen nods and heads inside where he finds Kensi in the main room. Her arms wrapped tight around her waist. She looks up to see Callen but doesn't move. Callen is frozen in his spot. The two have never been known for showing emotion. He knows she shares things with Deeks so he leaves her to his care. Sam is already in interrogation so Callen turns to join him. He nods at Deeks as he passes him.

The junior partners sit on the end of the table and watch the interrogation. They are tight against each other, in contact from their shoulders to their knees. Deeks keeps an eye on Kensi as she mindlessly stares at the monitor. He desperately wants to take her home, draw a hot bath for her and take her to bed. He thinks about bringing up the wedding as a diversion but decides against it. The team needs to get this case solved so he can get to his forever with Kensi.

Mara was very helpful, so much for family loyalty. The team goes back to Point Blank to look for any information on the buyer Rich was working with. They also are able to find the stash of firearms. Now they wait and hope the buyer does not know what happened at Point Blank.

Fortunately they don't have to wait long. The buyer sends a message to Rich's phone with a time and location to meet. Hetty tells Granger that she is sending in a team to sweep the area and place snipers above to protect her agents. Granger is not thrilled but for now will not get in her way. The team heads out for the meet.

When they arrive on-site they are greeted by three college boys. Callen and Sam are confused. They ask who hired them, where is the driver, what were they told? The boys answer honestly that they responded to a Craigslist ad. The driver went to get coffee. Eric does a quick check and all three boys are who they say they are. Deeks is watching the scene unfold in front of him. He is by the van guarding the weapons. He notices Callen pause and seems to be running a mental checklist. Deeks listens as Callen asks about the shooting victims. Where were they shot? Nell confirms all were shot in the mandible region on their face.

Hetty realizes at the same time Callen does who they are really dealing with - the Chameleon. Eric interrupts to inform them that the driver has activated his GPS and is close by. LAPD takes the boys into custody and the team take off to find the driver.

GPS signaling leads them to an industrial property close by. The tension in the van is palatable. Deeks notices Kensi's death grip on her rifle and slips his left hand to her back to rub circles to try to calm her. She seems to respond which helps him also. They arrive at their destination and see the man who is the bane of Callen's existence, the Chameleon.

The van stops. Deeks and Kensi prime their guns. Callen and Sam get out followed by Deeks and Kensi who check for snipers in the area. The man stands at a distance with his left hand in the air holding what appears to be a cellphone. The man seems unafraid despite an assault rifle and 3 Sigs pointed at him. Suddenly the cellphone starts ringing and the man speaks to Callen.

"I need to take this."

"Put the phone down now."

"You need me to take this Agent Callen." He pushes the answer button and a woman's voice screams out. "Callen! Help me!" The Chameleon then looks over his left shoulder to a car another 100 feet in the distance. Eric pans to the car and pulls up a closer view. Hetty gasps. "It can't be."

Eric confirms what Hetty sees. "It's Hunter." Her hands are bound to the steering wheel by duct tape and she is scared out of her mind. The Chameleon then taunts Callen. "I guess you don't want to talk to her after all. So be it." And with that, he presses the end talk button and the car explodes into a ball of flames. The team stands there stunned. OPS is having the same reaction. The Chameleon drops the phone and goes down to his knees in surrender. They take him into custody.

It is a tense, quiet ride back to the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks keep their guns pointed on the prisoner. Once back at the boatshed, Callen and Sam take the Chameleon into the interrogation room and park him. The team gathers in the common room to regroup. The senior agents don't notice how close Deeks is to Kensi or his hand on her lower back. Callen seems in a trance and Sam just keeps clenching his fists. When Granger joins them, Deeks steps away from his partner. Once they are a bit grounded, Callen and Sam head into interrogation. Deeks, Kensi and Granger sit around the table to watch.

And what they see is man who feels totally in control of his situation. And by in control, he just sits there and says nothing and it is frustrating the hell out of Callen. Granger gets so agitated that he leaves which makes Deeks relax. But that is short lived when the plasma comes to life and Eric, Nell, Hetty and Granger appear. Kensi goes to get Callen and Sam. Once they are altogether Granger tells them about the disappearance of NSA Agent Kelvin Atley.

After his disappearance, Atley had used his clearance to access a highly classified file, code-named _Cherokee_. Cherokee is the cover name of an asset with access to the highest echelons of Iran's military. In particular, Cherokee has supplied critical intelligence on Iran's nuclear program. Granger adds that Atley knows everything about Cherokee, including his real name. Agent Hunter had received an anonymous tip about Atley in Paris. She tracked him to New York and then she had disappeared.

What they don't know is if the Chameleon has Atley and where he has him. But they will work under the assumption he does and figure out how to get him back. They must protect Cherokee. Callen and Sam go back into interrogation and ask about Atley. What they get is a the cold-blooded explanation of what happened at Point Blank. The Mayfields were loose ends and Renko was set up to draw the team out.

The Chameleon then continues to taunt Callen about how easy it was to get to Renko and Hunter, even him. He points out that Callen's weakness is his emotional attachment to his team. Callen's jaw tightens. They still don't know where Atley is but they are able to deduce that Iran is probably the most interested buyer. The Chameleon then gives Callen an IP address and a password. When Eric pulls it up it is a video file. On the screen they see Hunter tied to chair. She identifies her captor as Marcel Janvier, a French National. She is forced to give instructions for payment for Atley. Hunter then says something in Romani. A phone number maybe? The Wonder Twins quickly translate and find it's a burn phone that's not currently active.

A short time later, Eric reacts to an alarm from his monitor. The burn phone is active and they have a location, a warehouse. The team starts to head out but Granger tells Callen to stay behind and keep the pressure on Janvier. The rest of the team head out.

The building looks like just another abandoned warehouse. The three sit in the SUV and look at the building. Something's not right but they don't have much choice. They get out of the truck. Sam heads around back with Deeks and Kensi approaching the front.

"Kens, stay near me. I have a bad feeling about this." Kensi nods and lets Deeks take point. As they start in, Deeks sees the chair Hunter was sitting in on the video. They see Sam approaching from the other side of the building. As they meet in the center, a cell phone starts ringing, then another, then another. Eric then screams into the comms to get out it's a trap. Deeks and Kensi head out the way they came in, and Sam heads for the rear of the building.

A series of explosions start at the far end of the loading dock and come careening towards them. Deeks pushes Kensi out ahead of him off the loading dock's ledge and then he is propelled onto the air by the force of the explosion. The two land hard on the concrete.

Deeks feels his skin stinging and there is a loud ringing in his ears. He lifts his head and panics. "Kensi!" He sees her still form 20 feet to his right. He crawls to her just as she comes to. He grabs for her hand. "You okay?" he gasps.

"Yeah. you?"

Deeks tells her he's ok but then his head starts pounding. It hurts so much that he can't stand up and actually has to lower his head to the ground to stop the spinning.

Kensi is able to get up and starts yelling for Sam. Her ears are ringing and her head is hurting but she keeps calling for him. She then notices Deeks torn shirt and what looks like a shrapnel wound on his left bicep.

Eric, Nell and Granger watch in horror as the building explodes. Eric contacts emergency services. They are relieved when they see Kensi and Deeks moving and then exhale with they see Sam come around the side of the building.

The EMTs take a look at each of them. Deeks gets his arm patched, Sam gets an icepack for the side of his neck. Kensi uses medicated wipes to clean her forearms. Eric calls Sam to let him know they saw a car speed away just after detonation. The plate is 2-Sierra-Alpha. Deeks finishes with "Quebec-3-2-1." Deeks is looking at the SUV. The team starts looking at the line of onlookers for the car's owner. While Eric runs the plate, Sam sees two men that seem a bit out of place for the neighborhood. As they step towards them, the two retreat to their car. Sam, Deeks and Kensi get into their SUV and take off after them.

The Mercedes starts weaving in and out of traffic with Sam hot on its tail. The pursuit leads to a railroad yard. The two cars end up in shut between two moving trains. The Mercedes tries to turn ahead of the train on the left but is not quick enough. The train nudges the car into a parked train. Sam pulls up behind the Mercedes. All three get out with guns drawn and yelling "Federal Agents." Their two suspects get out with hands up and line up against the train as ordered.

As Kensi and Deeks pat them down, Sam's phone rings. Eric informs him that the car is registered the Israeli consulate. Granger orders him to release the Israeli agents. Sam tries to justify keeping them but to no avail. In the meantime Deeks is going through the Mercedes' contents. He finds a camera and is looking at pictures while Kensi keeps the two agents at bay. Sam hangs up and tells them they are going to be charged with the attempted murder of a federal agent. The Israelis demand to speak to the State Department. Sam yells that two federal agents are dead and our allies refuse to help. Sam then suggests that accommodations at Gitmo could be found for the two. Suddenly cooperation is available.

The two foreign agents are looking for Janvier also. If they knew what he was planning, they would have warned NCIS. They then refuse to answer any other questions. Sam, Deeks and Kensi turn to leave.

"Tell me you got it Deeks." Sam says.

"Oh yeah, I got it. They're gonna be pissed when they check that camera." Deeks shows Sam the SD card from the camera. Kensi smiles proudly at her partner.

Back in OPS, Eric uploads the SD card and images start appearing on the main plasma. Granger asks how they got a hold of the SD card but no one answers. Kensi smiles at her partner and nudges him with her shoulder. The team starts scouring photos to glean whatever info they can. There is one man that always seems to have his back to the camera and Janvier spends the most time speaking with him.

The Wonder Twins will search social media for pictures taken around the same time. Hopefully they will get a different angle on their mystery man. Kensi suggests a car search. Nell agrees but the parameters are too broad and they only have partial plates. Kensi then suggests searching for all of the plates in one place. Callen weighs in from the boatshed for Nell to check for places along the coastline and look south.

Nell's computer starts to beep. "Guys, I got a hit. All three cars, same location looks like a condo in Marina Del Rey." The team leaves OPS to gear up and notify a tactical team to meet them. Nell sends the address to their phones and notifies Callen.

Callen arrives at the condo. Kensi speaks with the manager and confirms that Atley is there. They're in an 18th floor penthouse rental. Eight total are there. As the team heads for the condo, Sam grabs a shotgun.

"Deeks! Keys to the front door."

"Done!" Deeks catches the shotgun, checks it and heads in.

The team moves as one as they enter the building. Once they arrive at the condo's front door, Kensi uses a camera to check the door for wires. "It's clear." Deeks then uses his "door key" to gain entrance. When they enter and start to clear each room, they find seven bodies but no Atley. Kensi calls out from the bedroom she was checking. Callen, Sam and Deeks head to her location. Once in the room, they see what Kensi found. On the wall, written in blood, "check." Callen just glares at the wall.

Hetty and Granger are in the boatshed when the team returns. Granger informs Callen that Janvier will be released in exchange for Atley. Callen remembers how smug Janvier was when he first arrived. He predicted he would be released in six hours. And now here they are getting ready to do just that. Callen is livid.

Eric interrupts to inform the team that the mystery man is Naseem Vaziri. He is an Iranian Businessman. NSA believes he has close ties to Iranian Intelligence. Callen continues to try and pressure Granger to not release him. Janvier killed two members of their team! Callen reasons that Atley could already be compromised. But Granger isn't persuaded. The deal will go through. All Hetty can do is apologize to Callen.

Granger and Callen take the transfer documents into Janvier. Janvier makes a phone call to confirm the wire transfer and then instructs his contact to bring Atley. The team take Janvier to meet whoever is holding Atley. Kensi drives a van with Janvier giving directions. They head downtown.

When they arrive at their destination, they see a local news truck. Janvier says it's a strategic move to keep everyone honest. Janvier points to a SUV across the park. Deeks and Kensi get out to get Atley. As the two walk to the SUV, Deeks states the obvious.

"This is messed up."

"Yep. Nothing we can change about it now."

As they get close to the van, a man gets out who then pulls out an obviously drugged Kelvin Atley. Sam gets out of the van followed by Callen then Janvier. Callen stops Janvier from going forward. Deeks sees Callen. Something is not right. There is a wild look in the team leader's eyes. Deeks wants to pull Kensi behind him.

All of a sudden Callen pulls his gun and points it at Janvier. Kensi yells for Sam who turns and yells for Callen to stop. The TV crew hears the common and run towards it. OPS is watching all of it play out from the van camera. Callen is about to pull the trigger when he sees his image live on a huge screen, mounted on a nearby building, that is broadcasting the breaking news. A LAPD squad car pulls up and two officers get out with their guns drawn. Deeks runs to them with his badge out, telling them to hold their position. Everyone is yelling at Callen to drop his weapon. Callen looks at each of his team members. He stares at Janvier. He thinks of Renko and Hunter. Deeks watches and from all his years as a cop, knows when Callen makes his decision and he can't get there quick enough to stop him.

Two shots ring out.

Janvier falls back into the van. Callen fires two more shots. He then walks closer to the van and fires one last shot. Kensi runs towards Callen yelling for the police not to shoot. Callen drops his weapon. Sam grabs Callen, then the police grab him away from Sam. They cuff Callen and read him his rights. Kensi jumps into the van. She checks for a pulse and shakes her head. Callen is placed in a squad car and taken away.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks, now with Atley, go back to the boatshed. Granger is there to meet them and has made arrangements for Atley to be turned over to the CIA. Sam is not speaking to Granger. Once Atley is turned over, he storms out of the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks hear the Challenger roar out of the parking lot. Granger just turns and leaves without a word.

All Kensi and Deeks can do is look at each other. What the hell just happened?

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks to all who have been reading. Only 3-4 more chapters left. A special thanks to Stef, Ship and Donna for all the help and support. This has been an awesome project. Happy Fourth of July to my fellow patriots! Enjoy!_

Chapter 36

Kensi and Deeks make their way back to the mission. They see people gathered around various TV sets as they make their way up to OPS. Eric and Nell are sitting at their computers, stunned. Nell looks at Kensi who nods her head to follow her. She then looks at Deeks who knows what she wants and agrees. Deeks sits down beside Eric as the girls leave.

Kensi drags Nell to a quiet spot on the Mezzanine. She can see that the analyst is upset. Nell can't help the tears that start falling. Kensi pulls her friend into a hug and joins her with her own tears. How could this op have gone so badly so quickly? The two friends sit down on a window seat.

"Kensi what are you and Deeks going to do about your wedding?" Nell is worried about her friends. She hopes their plans don't get interrupted by what happened today. She was happy to have helped Kensi while she and Deeks were undercover with phone calls to when questions came up regarding any of the arrangements that Kensi had started.

Kensi pauses. What are they going to do? She needs to talk to Deeks. "I don't know, Nell. I still need to get my head around what just happened. Let's go back to the guys and figure out what's going to happen tomorrow." As they re-enter OPS they overhear Deeks and Eric.

"So you have no idea where Hetty is?" Deeks is surprised. Why isn't she here figuring out their next move.

"I saw her leave the mission. She turned off her phone, her GPS is disabled. She's gone dark. Granger is dark also."

"Where's Sam?"

"Trying to get to see Callen but apparently he's refusing all visitors."

Deeks lets out a breath. Typical. Callen once again going rogue and shutting out his partner. He sees the girls come back in. He gives Eric a supportive squeeze on his shoulder. Deeks then gives Nell a hug. Kensi says goodnight to the two and together with her partner, leave OPS.

The ride to Deeks' place is made in silence. Kensi lets Deeks drive. She is exhausted. They are both lost in thought about what had played out. Kensi is brought out of her thoughts by her partner nudging her arm once the car is parked. She grabs his go bag and follows him in. Once the door is closed, Deeks grabs his fiancée into his arms and kisses her senseless. Kensi is staggered by it and a little confused. Deeks sees the confusion in her eyes.

"I just want to make it absolutely clear that you and I are getting married on May 25th. I am so angry at Callen right now I could spit, but he is not ruining what will be the best day of our lives." Kensi smiles at him. He always manages to cut to the chase and say what she needs to hear.

"Thank God. I was struggling with what we may have to do. Even Nell asked me about it. I'm just worried that my approved leave request will be cancelled."

"No way Princess, we are getting hitched. Truth be told, with Hetty and Granger gone, it may be easier for us to disappear with no one suspecting anything. Nell will know where we are and she will cover for us." He hugs her tight. No one is going to ruin this for them. "We will spend the next few days making sure all our paperwork is complete. We'll find out what is going to happen with Callen and check on Sam. And then you are going on your pre-approved long holiday weekend. Bates already approved my leave and sent the notification to Hetty. So I will be gone too. No sense my being around if you are going to be off." He gives her a kiss on her lips and then one on her shoulder and then one on her neck and was about place another kiss just under her ear, a/k/a her sweet spot, the one that always produces a shiver, when her head snaps up as she remembers another item to be taken care of. "We need to see my mom and let her know our plans."

Deeks just shrugs, he had assumed that was done already. "Okay, call her. Maybe do dinner tomorrow?"

Kensi nods in agreement. Just then, Kensi's stomach gives her away. Deeks chuckles, kisses her on the forehead and goes into the kitchen to start dinner. Kensi takes Monty for a quick walk. While out walking him, she calls her Mom to make plans for dinner. Julia suggests coming to her house and Kensi accepts. Once back in the house she joins Deeks in the kitchen. She can see how tired he is. An early evening is just what they need. Hopefully they will get a good night's sleep. And things will be clearer at work tomorrow. But she kinda doubts it.

The next morning Deeks and Kensi enter the mission and are greeted by a dark cloud of dread hanging over everyone. The normal happy buzz has been replaced by an eerie quiet as folks go about their business. The partners look at each other and sigh. Deeks gives Kensi's hand a quick squeeze and heads to his desk. No sign of Sam yet.

"Kens, let's just get done what we need to do and get out of here."

Kensi looks at her partner. She knows he's right. It is toxic in here. "What about Nell and Eric?"

Deeks sighs. There is a part of him that for a second thinks, every man for himself. He's not proud of those thoughts but he is not going to allow anything to interfere with his plans. Just as he is about to answer Kensi, Eric whistles at them to come up to OPS.

Once inside OPS, Nell informs them that OSP is going offline temporarily while the director investigates what happened. The team is to finish up all after action reports and then they are free to leave but are to be available for any questions. Nell looks at Kensi. "I know you have been given approval for time off. The director assured me that all approved requests for time off are still valid. In fact, he thinks it will be good for all of us to be off to clear our heads. So no need to change any plans." Nell sees the relief on Kensi and Deeks' faces.

"What are you two going to be doing?"

"We have to organize all the video and transfer it to the Navy Yard. Agent McGee will be organizing things there." Eric chimed in. "I know Tim, he is a good guy. I trust him to do what's right with this."

Kensi nods in agreement. She remembers Tim from when he and Agent Gibbs were here on a case several years ago. Wow, so much has changed. Then she thinks of Macy. She misses her. Macy would be so proud of her. She is brought out of her thoughts when she feels a nudge from her partner.

"You ok Kens?"

"Yeah. Eric mentioning McGee reminded me of Macy." She took a quick breath to clear her head. Deeks put his hand on shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"Ok Fern, let's get the paperwork done and get you outta here so you can get on your way to Pendleton to see your friends." Deeks winks at Nell and heads out of OPS.

The rest of the day is spent filing reports. Deeks moans repeatedly that he has double the work since LAPD needs copies also. There is still no word on Hetty, Callen, or Sam. The mood in OSP is settling down. People are just trying to not be noticed and do their work. At five, Kensi fires a paperclip at her partner's head.

"Let's go, Shaggy."

"Right behind you, Fern."

Kensi drops Deeks off at his place to change and so he can feed and walk Monty. Once at her place, she grabs a shower and changes into a peasant skirt, tank top and sandals. She leaves her hair down in deference to her fiancé's preference and applies a little more make-up than she normally wears during the work day. Earrings, a necklace and her most loved accessory, her engagement ring, complete her outfit. She is coming into the living room when her front door opens and in walks her partner.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" Kensi smiles brightly at Deeks. He is wearing a light blue button down with tan khakis and loafers. She loves her new normal with Deeks. She is determined not to let the shitshow at work ruin their upcoming nuptials.

Deeks smiles at his fiancée and seems to be having similar thoughts as he considers that this is what normal folks look like as they go out for the evening.

Julia greets the couple warmly. It has been several weeks since she has seen them. She gets the couple some iced tea and they go sit on the patio. Julia and Kensi sit on a sofa, Deeks is in a chair opposite them. Kensi gives her bits and pieces that she can about their last OP. She also gently leads into what has been happening with wedding plans. The minute Kensi mentions Del Mar Beach, Julia tenses.

"Kensi, sweetheart, I thought you two would get married here in the back yard? I have been telling my friends at the club all about you two. They can't wait to meet you and Marty."

Deeks is watching his partner listen to his future mother-in-law lay out her plans for Kensi. He knows her well enough that there is going to be a problem. And he is smart enough to know to stay the hell out of it. Kensi, for her part, is trying very hard to listen with an open mind.

"Mom, I have all these plans made already and I didn't want to impose on you. Also, I have my heart set on Pendleton. It means a lot to be there with Daddy's friends. We've kept in touch over the years. I really didn't think it would be a problem." This is not how Kensi thought this conversation would go. She looks to Deeks and he smiles in support of her plans.

"If this is what you have already planned, I won't interfere. Just let me know when and I'll be there." Julia tries to sound convincing, but Kensi can see she is struggling. Julia gets up to head to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. Deeks moves from where he is sitting to join Kensi on the sofa. He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

"Princess, don't worry about your mom. She just needs a chance to process all of this. I'm sure she will be there with bells on. I love the plans you have made and I don't want you to change a thing. Ok?" He kisses her again and gives her another squeeze. Kensi just sighs.

Dinner is relatively pleasant and the conversation stays away from wedding plans. Julia is going to Catalina with her friends this weekend. When she gets back, she would like to have a small party to introduce her friends to Kensi and Marty. Kensi is happy to accept and hopes this will help "fix" things with her mom.

Kensi is quiet the whole ride back to Deeks' place. He decides to let her be. This is way out of his wheelhouse. He recognizes that Kensi is still adjusting to life with her mother. But he can see how Julia's pushing about wanting input into their wedding would ruffle Kensi's feathers. Duck and cover is probably the best plan for him. He is brought out of his thoughts by his partner.

"How could she think that she can just assume that our wedding would be in her backyard!"

So much for duck and cover.

"Kens, I think she may be trying to make up for lost time with one swing. I don't think she is trying to upset you. I think if you two just sit down, hear each other out. Maybe there is a compromise?" Kensi just glares at him.

"Or not." He knows a lost cause when he sees one. He just wants to get home, change out of his nicer clothes into a pair of shorts and tee shirt and have a beer, or three, maybe five. His fiancée needs to let it go for tonight. He may have an idea or two how to help her to do just that.

The next day at OSP brought more of the same. No new cases and endless paperwork. Sam is still not back. No news of Hetty. However, Owen Granger is back. He has Kensi working on some DOD training. When Kensi suggests that Deeks work with her, the assistant director informs her that this is for agents only. Kensi just sighs and decides to keep her opinions to herself for now. She will talk with Deeks about this new development tonight.

When she comes back to the bullpen, she sees Deeks engrossed in something on his laptop. She knows his various "reading" faces. Whatever it is he is reading is not good. She decides to wait for him to finish. When Deeks pounds his fist on his desk, she assumes he's finished reading.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Deeks?"

"Internal Affairs is opening an investigation into Janvier's shooting. They want to know why I didn't inform them of Callen's plan. I had no idea he was going to shoot the guy. If I had known I would have stopped him." Deeks runs his hands over his face. This is not what he wants happening so close to their wedding. "I need to go downtown and talk to Bates and find out what is going on. I'll call you when I know anything." He gathers up his stuff and heads out.

Kensi thinks she should go with him and as she starts to get up from her desk, Granger enters the bullpen. He has more training for her do. He doesn't even ask where Deeks is. Something is up. She needs to get some time alone with Nell. Maybe she can find out what is going on. She nods at Granger and follows him to the gym.

An angry Deeks arrives at Lt. Bates' office. As he flops in a seat in front of his desk, Bates chuckles. "What did you do now kid? You piss off your partner again?" Bates' smile dims when he sees how upset Deeks really is.

"You tell me. I get an email from IA informing me that I am being investigated regarding the Janvier shooting. Apparently they think that I was in on Callen's plan to pull the trigger." Deeks looks at Bates for help.

"What? This is the first I am hearing about this. What did your union rep, Frank Torres, say?"

"Same as you. He has no idea why IA is interested. The shooting has to do with NCIS. I explained everything in my report to you. Lou, it doesn't make sense." Suddenly Deeks pauses. "Quinn. His friends are coming after me for what happened with the Fisk case." It all makes sense in one regard, but Deeks gets a sense there is also pressure coming from another source. He thinks back to Granger's attitude, or lack of attitude, towards him. Deeks wonders if Granger might be trying to cancel the liaison program with Hetty gone. Bates brings Deeks out of his thoughts.

"Deeks, let me poke around here and have Torres do the same. I read your report. You acted appropriately. Callen clearly went rogue. Lay low. You have your vacation time coming up. Do yourself a favor and disappear. Touch base with me when you get back." Bates stands, offers his hand to Deeks.

"You're probably right. I'll see you when I get back." Deeks shakes Bates' hand and heads out. Once in his car, he calls Kensi, assures her things are ok. More like trying to convince himself but he doesn't want her worrying so close to the wedding. He offers to pick up dinner and Monty and come to her place.

When the door opens, Monty races in followed by his owner. Kensi hurries to the door, takes the packages from him and goes to the kitchen. She then grabs his hands and drags him to the couch.

"Whoa Princess! A little eager for all this?" Deeks waves his hands around himself. Kensi glares at him.

"What did Bates say?"

"He doesn't know what is going on. Neither does Frank Torres. Bates will look into things. He told me to lay low, enjoy my vacation and check in when I get back. That is what I intend to do. I have big plans for my time off."

"Oh yeah? Anything I should know about?" She starts working her fingers along his ribs. Deeks yelps. She keeps tickling him. He strikes back and soon they are rolling around on the couch, giggling, kissing and tickling each other. She decides to table the discussion of Granger for another time. There is enough stress at work. Home needs to be a stress-free zone.

Deeks pulls back and looks into Kensi's beautiful eyes. In one week, she is going to be his wife. Nothing is going to get in the way of their plans. Deeks is brought out of his thoughts by the distinct sounds of Kensi's stomach growling.

"Someone's about to get hangry! I better go feed the beast!" With that he stands up, grabs his fiancée's hand and leads her to the kitchen. Everything will be fine. They can do this.

They are a team.

Couple, partner, twosome - soon to be husband and wife.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_Just a little something to finish your weekend. Yes the wedding is soon._

Chapter 37

Tensions at OSP are still at an all-time high. Callen is still in jail, Hetty is who knows where. Granger has sent an email notifying the staff that Sam has taken a leave of absence and that Granger himself will be running day to day operations. All employees are to go through their personnel profiles and complete all outstanding training and performance reviews.

Kensi and Deeks feel like they are in a fishbowl. Deeks even more so with IA now joining the investigative fun. Kensi and Nell decide a "double date" would do everyone a bit of good so they make plans for dinner that night. What is funny is that none of the participants are openly admitting to a relationship. Kensi and Nell have always talked in circles about their guys but it was kinda secretly understood that each had found their special one. And guys just don't talk about those things.

They head to a local sports bar. Good beer, great food and a chance to unload about what is happening at work. The wonder twins will "discretely" look into whatever IA has cooking. They all agree that Granger is not to be trusted. Also, why did Sam leave without saying anything to them? Too many mysteries. The rest of the evening is spent watching the several games on the various TVs, discussing wave reports and listing the new movies that are on everyone's cue to see. By evening's end the four feel better and are ready to keep up the good fight.

It has been a monotonous week at work. Training and paperwork for Kensi and just paperwork for Deeks. He still goes into the gym to workout and to the firing range. But he is without his partner, who is being monitored closely by Granger. On one hand, it helps their personal undercover. On the other hand, he misses his partner at work. Kensi sneaks glances and sends smiles his way but she is not happy either. Only two more days until she is on "vacation."

The evening is spent at her place. Deeks and Monty arrive bearing dinner and a go bag. Kensi is reviewing her checklists making sure everything is ready. Going tactical is easier than this. Deeks is on the couch watching TV but at the ready should Kensi need him. He wants to bring up her Mom but values his life at this moment. Ah well, better to go ahead and rip off the bandaid.

"Princess?"

"Hmm."

"How are things with your Mom? Do we need to make any arrangements for her for the weekend?" Deeks half ducks waiting for response.

"My mother will not be coming. She does not want to be a distraction. General and Mrs. Watson were close friends of my Dad and were not happy with her when she left. Plus I think she is still a bit miffed that we are not getting married at her place." She puts down her pen with a huff and runs her hands through her hair. Deeks leaves the couch and sits down behind her with one leg on either side of her. He leans in, puts his arms around her and gives her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kens. I know you are trying with your mom. Please don't let it spoil things for you, for us." Kensi leans back against Deeks' chest. He's right. She will deal with her mom when they get back. Kensi turns and looks into the warm cerulean eyes of her love. This is what matters. The two of them and the life they are going to have together. She leans in and starts kissing him. Soon all thoughts of wedding plans and to-do lists are forgotten.

When they arrive at the mission the next day, they are relieved to find - no Granger! Everything is status quo so the day is spent training, this time with her partner, and Kensi making sure all the arrangements are set. She sends Nell an email to her private account with their contact information in case of emergency.

Deeks is making sure all their paperwork has been filed. He enjoys spending time in the gym with his partner. They complement each other so well. Kensi is a perfectly trained agent. Deeks, while trained at the police academy, has the added edge of his Reseda upbringing. There is a lot to be said for street fighting. Each has shared their skills with the other and it has made them stronger together.

Deeks looks at his phone - 5:00. Finally! Time to get the heck out of Dodge and go get hitched! He balls up a piece of scrap paper and launches it at his partner. Direct hit right on the top of her head! "Time to go Sugarbear, you have a trip to pack for." He wags his eyebrows at her.

Just as Kensi was about to respond, Nell appears in the bullpen and motions them to the gym.

"I just wanted to say how happy I am for both of you. I hope your wedding is everything you want it to be and I want you to know I will be thinking of you both." She then gives them both a warm hug. She is very happy but a little sad that she will not get to see them wed but understands why it has to be this way.

"Velma, we promise, once things settle here and we prove to everyone we can be partners as a married couple, there will be a party to end all parties in September. Thank you for keeping our secret and for being such a great friend to Kensi. I love you Nellster."

Nell blushes as Deeks hugs her again. She loves him like a brother and will guard their secret with her life. The friends then head their separate ways. Kensi promises to send a picture or two to Nell's personal email account away from prying eyes.

Deeks is happy and animated on the drive home. They talk about last minute things that need to be done before they leave. Mrs. Evans will be keeping Monty. Kensi asks if Deeks has the license. Deeks confirms that Kensi has their wedding bands. What Kensi will not share is where they are staying, which is frustrating Deeks.

"Come on Kensalina! Spill! Where are we spending our wedding night?"

"Sorry Shaggy, this is my wedding gift to you. So you will just have to wait." They have a reservation at the Oceanside Marina Suites. In addition to being close to Pendleton it is also close to the California Surf Museum. She is really proud of her cleverness and grateful to Nell for her help in arranging it all while they were undercover as the Warings.

Bags are packed, Monty is with Mrs. Evans. Standing in Deeks' living room they look at each other. The next time they are here, they will be husband and wife. A smile on each of their faces confirms the shared thought. Deeks takes a step towards his fiancée. He strokes her cheek as he leans in and kisses her. "I love you Kens. I can't tell you what having you in my life means to me. I promise to do everything I can to deserve you everyday." Kensi looks into his blue eyes, seeing his love and promise. He has it wrong. She is the one who feels undeserving. She smiles at him and uses his words.

"Let's go get hitched!" And out the door they go. Forever starts today!

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It is a gorgeous drive to Pendleton. Kensi is driving, much to Deeks dismay, but she knows where they are going to be staying. Her fiancé's in full blown whiny kid mode. She would kill him, if she didn't love him so much. But if she hears one more, "Are we there yet?" she just may end him.

As Kensi turns into a parking lot, Deeks suddenly sits up and gasps. "Is this where we're staying?" He is looking at an inlet waterfront marina. A two story hotel with pool, gazebo and walking paths lines a stretch of waterfront. Kensi is enjoying Deeks' reaction to her surprise.

"Let's go partner. Time to get this party started!" She gets out of the car and heads to the rear hatch. She grabs her bag, her garment bag with her wedding dress and a smaller bag holding her shoes. Deeks is under a death threat if he even tries to peek at her dress. Being a smart detective/lawyer/liaison, he has wisely heeded his fiancée's warning. Deeks reaches in for his bag and suit bag. Together they head for the lobby to check in.

"Good afternoon, checking in?" A smartly dressed young lady, Cassie, greets the couple. Deeks points to his partner as she knows way more about this part of the weekend then he does. "Hi, reservation for Kensi Blye."

The front desk clerk taps on her computer and the reservation pops up on her screen. "I see congratulations are in order on your impending nuptials. You are booked in our best waterfront suite." The clerk hands Kensi a form to sign, swipes her credit card and hands back two keys to their suite. "Will you be needing assistance with your luggage?" Kensi and Deeks assure Cassie that they have things under control. "Please contact me if I can do anything to make your stay more special and again, my best wishes to you both." With that the two head to their suite.

Deeks let out a long, low whistle as they enter the suite. "Gotta hand it to you, Fern. Well done on the accommodations." He crosses the room towards her, gathers her in his arms and kisses her senseless causing Kensi to stagger a bit. He smirks a bit when he sees her reaction to his kiss. "That right there is why you will always be in my bed." Kensi could swear she detects a bit of swagger, and chest puffing, not to mention testosterone emanating from her man.

"Touché," is all she says as she sashays toward the bedroom to hang her dress and sort her clothes. Deeks just stands there gobsmack at Kensi's correct use of the word. Kensi's laughter fills the suite and his heart. She then calls Mrs. Watson, letting her know they are checked in but are tired and want to have a quiet dinner alone. She understands completely but reminds her know that a rehearsal dinner is scheduled at the Officer's Club for tomorrow at 7 to go over the ceremony with the chaplain. It will just be the six of them, which includes Chaplain Emerson's wife. Josephine goes on about how nice Nell was to work with and she is lucky to have such a good friend. Otherwise everything is all set for Saturday, including a lovely weather forecast to make the day more special. Kensi thanks her and says goodnight.

The couple change their clothes and head into Oceanside and see what is available dining wise. They park their car in a public lot and start to walk around looking at the shops and watching folks walk around. For the next few days they are just Marty and Kensi. Deeks slings his right arm around Kensi's shoulder, she twines her fingers in the hand hanging from her shoulder. They bump hips, kisses are shared, and she giggles when he teases. They are so in love and enjoy the freedom being here, just being themselves. They find a small cafe that suits them both and go in and have dinner. Once back at the hotel, they take advantage of their private balcony and enjoy a beautiful sunset in the peaceful setting.

* * *

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

Deeks sits bolt upright. "Fraggle Rock!" Why the hell is the alarm going off at 7:00 a.m.? He looks over to his bedmate. He swears she could sleep through the bomb dropping. He is amazed she manages to arrive at work on time. Since they became a couple, he is the one who gets her moving in the morning. Of course he has various methods at his disposal to motivate her. Some are a little more time consuming than others but he does what he has to to get her moving.

"Kensalina. Kensi." No response. He decides there needs to be consequences for disturbing his sleep. He takes his left index finger, inserts it in his mouth making sure to get it nice and wet and then slides it into her left ear.

"DEEKS! What the hell." Kensi turns over to glare at her fiancé.

"Hold your horses missy. I was not the one who set my alarm to go off at gawd awful too early in the morning." He glares right back at his partner. He then leans in and kisses her. "Happy Rehearsal day, Princess. Now do you want to explain to me why we are up?" He kisses her again.

"The executive chef at the Officer's Club wants to meet with us personally to go over the menu for Saturday. We never got to meet with her because of our undercover. Nell and Josephine did what they could but chef would like to meet us. The only time she has available was 8 a.m." Kensi rolls over and gets out of bed. "Let's go Shaggy, we were promised breakfast." Kensi heads to the shower.

Deeks stretches, gets out of bed and gets his clothes out. He then gets into the shower as Kensi is getting out. They have been doing this bathroom ballet for several years now. Much like when they are out in the field, they know each other's pattern. They are ready in short order and head out to Pendleton.

Master Sergeant Casey Wells is the executive chef at the Officer's Club. Kensi spoke with her once before she was undercover. Kensi sees the Master Sergeant first. "Master Sergeant Wells, I'm Kensi Blye and this is Marty Deeks. Thank you so much for all you have been doing. I appreciate your flexibility with our circumstances and apologize we had to be away."

"Please, call me Casey. It is no problem. Flexibility is a staple around here. Deployments wreck havoc on wedding plans. I'm glad to see you both here. Miss Jones and Mrs. Watson were a pleasure to work with. I just wanted to meet with you both personally to make sure I am giving you what you both want for your dinner. Miss Jones told me the cake was of particular importance for you, Miss Blye." Deeks barks out a laugh. Kensi just throws a half-hearted glare his way.

"Nellster knows you too well, Kens." Deeks took a quick step back to avoid the elbow that he is afraid may be coming. To his surprise, none comes. Kensi ignores him.

"Nell is a good friend. I am very excited about the lemon pound cake with raspberry filling. And thank you for adding the chocolate dipped strawberries as side treat." Casey made notes as they spoke. There were only to be 10 for dinner. Deeks, Kensi, Chaplain and Mrs. Emerson, Gen. and Mrs. Watson and 2 friends of Kensi with their spouses. A sit down dinner with a choice of chicken francaise or salmon and the appropriate sides followed by the small wedding cake and strawberries will make it a lovely intimate affair.

An added bonus to the evening will be a scheduled appearance by the Marine Corp Jazz Orchestra, at the O Club. This means dancing after dinner. Master Sergeant promises a very special evening. "I think I promised you two some breakfast. Let me go back and check on my crew." With that she excused herself and went into the kitchen.

Deeks looks at Kensi and sees tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" He squeezes her hand. "The plans sound perfect, don't they?"

Kensi gives him a beautiful smile. "It is and will be and I'm so happy. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be having my dad here." Deeks cups her cheek and wipes a tear away with his thumb.

"He will be here and you will feel him. I promise." He leans in and kisses her sweetly. He loves her like no other and he will happily spend the rest of his life making her smile. A Private Wilson brings their breakfast to the table. Waffles, mixed berry compote, whipped cream, coffee and juice makes Kensi smile broadly. Everything is delicious. They eat their fill and ask for their bill but are told breakfast is courtesy of the Master Sergeant. She comes out to say good-bye and the couple thanks her for breakfast and are looking forward to the rehearsal dinner tonight.

Kensi tells Deeks she needs to check in with the florist but he can't come in. He shrugs and goes walking along the shops. He comes across a jewelry store and sees a delicate infinity pendant displayed in the window. Infinity, he pauses, describes the breadth of his love for Kensi. He goes in and makes the purchase. It is gift wrapped and will make the perfect gift for his bride. He heads back to the flower shop to wait for his fiancée. Deeks arrives just as Kensi leaves the shop.

"All set?" Kensi nods, takes his hand and they head back to the hotel. They decide an afternoon by the pool is just what they need after the ordeal of the past couple of weeks. They change into their suits. Deeks stops in place, when he sees the new suit Kensi is modeling, decides maybe they should stay inside. No one should see his gorgeous girlfriend but him. His argument falls on deaf ears though as she laughs and leaves the suite.

The afternoon is spent on loungers by the pool. Warm sun, cool drinks and the pool make it a perfect way to spend their time. Both take short naps. Deeks has the forethought to set an alarm so they won't oversleep. Getting a sunburn so close to their wedding is not a good idea. When then the alarm goes off, he nudges Kensi and they make their way back to the suite to dress for dinner.

Chaplain Emerson greets the couple at the on-base chapel. He did not know Kensi's dad but has been friends with the Watsons for years. He runs down the order of the ceremony. It will be a simple ceremony. The partners are doing their own vows. The chaplain asks a few more personal questions. Once he finishes his checklist, he asks if they have any questions. When they are satisfied that everything is covered, they head over the club for a dinner with the Watsons and Mrs. Emerson.

It is after midnight when they return to their suite. Deeks comes out of the bathroom to find Kensi staring out the patio door. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "To quote my badass partner, penny for your thoughts?"

Kensi just leans back into him. She has a contented smile on her face and says nothing. Deeks places a kiss to her temple. They both continue to look out towards the water. Tomorrow, well actually later today, a whole new adventure begins.

Couple, Partners, Pair, Twosome and soon Husband and Wife.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Somebody get some flowers! Somebody get a ring! Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing! Somebody get an organ to play! Cause somebody's getting married today!

 _"Somebody's Getting Married" by Jeff Moss - The Muppets Take Manhattan_

Chapter 39

 _She was beautiful walking down the aisle. He still wasn't sure how he got her to say yes – yes to starting a relationship to see what would happen, yes to taking it past 'partners with privileges,' Yes, I will marry you, get up, get off your knee, everyone's looking." But she kept saying yes…. The chaplain spoke about faith, hope, love and how the greatest of these three was love. Looking at Kensi, he knew maybe for the first time in his life, someone truly loved him*._

 _* Excerpted from "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi - used with permission._

* * *

Del Mar Beach

May 25, 2012

The sun was peaking through the blinds. Deeks has been awake for about an hour. He loves first light. Loves the soft glow in the room, even though it is not his bedroom, it still feels like home. All he has to do is look down at the sleeping form of his fiancée. If she is here, then he is home. He softly plays with the ends of her hair as he meditates on the change happening in his life today. Mrs. Watson wanted to keep Kensi at their house last night, arguing tradition. But nothing about this relationship has ever been traditional. Why start now.

"I'm getting married today." His thoughts are a wide range of his parents and their tumultuous relationship, getting himself through high school, college, law school, the academy. Suddenly a song from a movie he watched as a kid pops into his head, "Somebody's getting married!" It was the Muppets. He feels Kensi start to stir. He leans down and starts placing kisses on her bare shoulder. He continues to work across her back towards her other shoulder.

"Good morning Princess. Happy Wedding Day!" Deeks watches as Kensi stretches with the grace of a siamese cat. He finds her long lines so sexy. Her toned legs, beautiful ass, strong arms and the most beautiful mess of dark hair are too much to resist. He reaches for her as she finishes her stretch and flips her to her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kensi raises an eyebrow at him. She cannot resist Deeks in the morning. Even though it seems he's been awake for a little bit, there is just a sexiness about him when he is half awake. Half lidded eyes, that hair even more styled by pillow and the warmth of his body, she just can't stop herself. Kensi starts a trail of sweet kisses along his jawline that have the desired effect on her fiancé.

"I think it's pretty obvious what my intentions are, Fern." He starts a slow grind against her, she responds in kind and soon the pace increases, kisses become more intense, Deeks slides himself into Kensi and they rock together until both reach their sweet release. Deeks comes round when he feels Kensi nuzzling him.

"Promise me something?" Her voice is still heavy post climax.

"Anything"

"Promise me we'll always be this happy. That we will always start each day just this way."

He feels her lips smiling against his neck. Right then he would agree to give her anything, his soul included. In that moment he realizes that there really is such a thing as soulmates. Never has anyone touched him so deeply, so completely. This gorgeous, brave, kind, amazing woman lying in his arms is going to be his wife. And it is going to be different for him, for them. He is not like his father, she is not like his mother. They like and respect each other and even if they are less than perfect individually, together they are perfect.

"Kensi Marie Blye, I promise that we will have morning sex everyday!"

Kensi give him a playful shove. "That's not what I mean you idiot." She looks into his blue eyes. His eyes. She never truly understood what the saying of eyes being the window to your soul would look like until she met him, looked into his eyes and saw his soul and maybe a reflection of her own. Because even though she could read his, there are times when she can see herself. The first time she felt that it terrified her. But when she keeps looking, she realizes she is not seeing judgement. She sees acceptance, friendship and most importantly, love. She sees home every time she looks into his eyes. And she knows they will not end up like her parents. They know each other's jobs, lives. They are honest with each other. Besides, Deeks can't keep anything from her. She smiles thinking how much like a child he is that way.

He has been so good for her. As hard as she tried to keep him from her, he was dogged in his pursuit. And yet he still made it feel like their relationship was her idea. How does he do that? She marvels at his bravado, yet she still sees the scared little boy. He is such a contradiction. But the one thing she is sure of is his heart. It is full, generous, kind and brave. He is brave enough for both of them when she needs him to be. And on those rare occasions when he feels inadequate, she is right there to lift him up. They are a team and very soon, a married couple.

She burrows against his neck, kissing and nuzzling him. Happy that she will be spending the rest of her life right here. "We need to get moving, groom."

"Let's go, bride." Deeks gets up first. He then surprises Kensi by scooping her up off the bed and carrying her into the bathroom. If they are going to be sharing their lives, they might as well start with a shower together. Kensi just giggles as the water starts running.

They order room service and as they sit on their patio enjoying the view of the water Deeks suddenly gets up and goes back in the room. He comes back with the two ring boxes. "I know we decided to gift each other with the inscription in each other's ring and we have been really good keeping them a surprise, but I want to share what we wrote in private, if that's ok?" He gives her a shy smile, his eyes conveying the hope and shyness that no one ever sees but her. She looks at him and if she wasn't already in love with him, those eyes would just push her over the edge.

"Sure. I like that idea." She accepts his outstretched hand and he guides her back into their bedroom. He hands her the Tiffany box with her ring, he keeps the Cartier box that holds his ring. "On three." They both look up at that, remembering the first time he uttered those words with his hands extended to her. He asked her to trust him then. Today, they will reaffirm that trust, this time in all things. The boxes are opened, the rings are removed.

Kensi gasps as she reads hers. " _Ani L'Dodi, v"Dodi Li"_ (I am my Beloved's and my Beloved is Mine**) "Oh Deeks. I..it's..I just don't.." Several tears slip down her cheek. "This is so beautiful, so perfect."

Deeks looks at her in awe. He admits he was nervous when he placed the engraving order. He searched the entire internet for just the right words. He knew it had to be special, no jokes, no half thoughts. This spoke to him. Kensi is his world. He is better with her in it and he thinks he has made her better. Together, well together they are magical. These words are his promise to her that they are forever joined. And judging by his beloved's reaction, they were just the right words.

He takes a breath and opens his box. Kensi didn't realize she is holding her breath. Deeks eyes grow wide as he reads his ring. " _Semper Amemus 5.25.12"_ (Love Always). She wants to make absolutely clear to this man that it will always be love from her. She knows that he didn't always have people who loved him. His parents, especially his father, did not show him unconditional love. That ends today. When she is not with him to show her love, all he needs to do is touch his ring, remember these words, believe her words to him to be true. He looks up at her, his eyes even brighter with the tears that are about to fall.

"Kens, I...just..thank you." He gathers her in his arms and kisses her like he has never kissed her before. Kensi staggers as he releases her lips. They just look into each other's eyes. No words. None needed. They silently put the rings back in their boxes. Then the couple goes about gathering garment bags, and other accessories and head out to Pendleton. The next time they come back to this room, they will be married.

They arrive at the chapel and are immediately separated; Deeks being led off by both Chaplain Emerson and General Wilson, and Kensi being ushered away by Mrs. Watson and Mrs. Emerson. Deeks tries not to look afraid when both men sit him down in a chair that is placed in the middle of the room. General Watson then proceeds to tell Deeks a story of how his dear friend, Don Blye, talked him into the best decision he ever made - marrying his Josephine. And that he is so honored to walk Don's daughter down the aisle. But, the General wants to make one thing perfectly clear: if Deeks breaks Kensi's heart, he'll answer to not only to the General but the 1st Marine Regiment. Chaplain Emerson is standing next to the General with the same glare to reinforce the point. Deeks swallows hard, nodding his understanding.

"Sirs, I want to assure you with every, hopefully not to be any broken, bone in my body, that I will _never_ knowingly hurt Kensi. I love her with every fiber of my being. As evidence, he offers to them the two ring boxes to inspect. The two older gentlemen trade rings so both can be inspected by each man. General Watson then looks at the slightly sweating detective.

"Very well son. You may marry our Kensi. I know Don would have been surprised at her choice, but if you make her happy and loved, then that would've been enough for him and it is enough for us. Although I would have paid dearly to watch him mess with you a little." Deeks looks up to see smiles and then hearty laughs from both men. Gen. Watson pulls him up out of the chair and hugs him. Deeks releases the breath he was holding. He then starts to change into his suit, confident he has survived the worst of his day.

Kensi is in a room at the opposite end of the hall. A curling iron is heating by the mirror she is using to apply her make up. A light dressing robe protects her dress. A white silk, tea-length dress. She takes the curling iron, and systematically works around her head to curl her hair. She then sweeps a portion of hair to the right side up and places two ornate combs, a gift from Mrs. Watson, in her hair. A pair of diamond studs, a gift from her mother when Kensi and Deeks shared their engagement news with her, go into her ears. Kensi sighs at the absence of her mother. Julia made no effort to understand why the wedding had to be here. She will work this summer to fix their differences but today is her day. Hers and Deeks'.

She is brought out of her thoughts by Josephine. "Just one more thing." Josephine holds out a small box and a note. Kensi accepts the gift and watches as Josephine steps back. She looks at the note and immediately recognizes that scrawl. Deeks. She opens the box and sighs over the delicate infinity symbol necklace. He never ceases to amaze her with the depth of his love and sweetness, his thoughtfulness and well, just everything. Deeks gets her like no other. And today she gets him for a lifetime. She remembers the note in her hand and starts to read.

 _Kensi,_

 _I saw this while you were in the flower shop. I just couldn't help myself. It stands for what I hope will be the length and breadth of our life and love together - infinity._

 _Thank you for saying yes - for every time you said yes. For loving me and allowing me to love you._

 _You make me so much better. I hope I show you how everyday._

 _I'll be the devilishly handsome guy waiting for you at the end of the aisle!_

 _All my love,_

 _Marty_

Damn him. Several tears start to fall. Now she will have to reapply her makeup. Mrs. Watson comes to her side and offers to help with the necklace. "That man loves you like I haven't seen since, well since my Greg. You are very lucky. Cherish each other always." She pats Kensi's shoulder.

"I promise, we will. He keeps saying he doesn't deserves me. He is so wrong. He has saved me, not just on the job but with my heart. I am the one undeserving."

Josephine nods. "Well with that attitude, you two are going to be great together. And it's time to get you two married." There is a knock on the door and Greg Watson sticks his head in. He is so handsome in his dress uniform. It startles Kensi as for a brief moment she sees her dad. She shakes her head at the memory and invites him in.

"All good?" Kensi nods. "Kensi, I know I'm not your Dad. But I want you to know that I feel he would be so proud of the woman you have become. And now you are about to be married to a very special young man. And don't tell Marty I said this, but your Dad would have liked him a lot." Kensi chuckles as a tear slips down her cheek.

"I know he would have. It would have taken him by surprise. It did me. But Dad would have loved his sense of duty, loyalty and even would have appreciated his sense of humor. Don't tell me you went all 'Dad' on him?"

"Guilty as charged. I felt I owed your Dad that much. And to his credit, he sat tall and accepted it for the gesture it was. He loves you deeply. I think almost as much as I love my Josephine. I can't ask anymore than for you two to have what we have." With that he gives Kensi a hug and leads her out.

Deeks is rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits for his bride. Chaplain Emerson smiles. He has witnessed this behavior with so many grooms. It makes him happy to see the anticipation. It's what it should be. He doesn't even have to look up to know the bride has arrived. He hears the air leave Deeks' body as he sees Kensi for the first time. It's his favorite part of the ceremony.

It's not a long aisle she has to walk. She hears the faint strains of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy." As she is led down the aisle by General Watson, she looks up to see the blue eyes that have become home. What surprises her is a smile she has never seen on his face before, and she thought she had cataloged all of them. It is a mixture of joy and love and awe and things she can't describe. Deeks is a sight in his black suit, white shirt and white silk tie. And he may have actually run a comb through his hair? Her breath hitches at the sight of him.

Deeks is frozen when he sees Kensi come into the chapel. He hopes his heart is still beating. Kensi has caused him cardiac arrest on the job, in the past. But he was not prepared for the vision he sees coming toward him. The dress is simple in its perfection. Her hair is curly and swept to one side. His eye catches his gift lying delicately at her neckline. But it is her smile that is his undoing. It's the shy one that he has always claimed as his. He is positive that he is the only one who has seen it. And he is proud to be the cause of it.

They meet at the end of the aisle. They whisper "hey" to each other. General Watson places Kensi's hand into Deeks' and clasps theirs in his as a blessing. He kisses Kensi on the cheek and pats Deeks' shoulder and then steps to Deeks' right side as Kensi joins Josephine in front of Chaplain Emerson. The chaplain begins.

He speaks about marriage as an institution. The commitment that goes even further than the commitment to service that their jobs have asked of them. He remembers those who, although not present today, are present in spirit and will always be watching.

He reads a passage from Corinthians: "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

He reminds them that as partners at work, they, more than other couples, understand the balance needed. Kensi and Deeks look to each other, remembering the give and take that was necessary to build that partnership. They smile at the memories. It is then that the Chaplain asks for them to now offer their vows. Deeks is first. He clears his throat, turns to his love, takes her hands in his and starts.

"I had this all worked out in my head and then I see you coming down the aisle and realize I have no words. You, again, have caused my mind to go to mush. You have been doing that since I first saw you in that gym. You do that by being by my side at work. By agreeing to be so much more. You saw through the jokes. You saw beyond my past and you not only stayed by my side, but you loved me. I wish I could tell you what that one gift means to me. It is my reason to get up in the morning. It's my reason to work hard to be the best work partner I can be. It is the reason I promise to you that I will use every day, every hour, every minute, to show you how much I love you. Kensi you are everything to me. I love you." He then lifts her hands and places a kiss.

Chaplain Emerson then nods to Kensi. She takes a shaky breath and begins.

"Deeks is probably thinking that my competitive nature is going to kick in and I am going to try and out do him with my vows." Deeks chuckles at her. "But not today. Today is about becoming the best kind of partners: husband and wife. You and me, Deeks, we are so good together. You think you are unworthy? You were the one with the task of breaking through walls that others felt impenetrable. You saw me for me. You accepted me, Badass Blye, and weren't intimidated. And God how you love pushing my buttons. And every time I thought maybe I had pushed you away, you stood there, waiting for me. Patient would not be a word I would use to describe you. You are like a five year old most days. But there you were and here you are. Loving me. _No one_ has ever given me such a gift. I promise to always be your home. To support you. To love you. Always." And like her partner, she raises his hands to her lips and kisses them.

The couple turns to face front. Rings are exchanged. A final blessing is bestowed and then the words they have been waiting to hear are spoken, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And kiss her he did!

 _** Shir HaShirim/Song of Songs 6:3_

 _a/n Much of the details of the wedding are based on what was written in "Scattered" and while I did not annotate everything, I wanted to be sure to give Tess credit for her awesome ideas including the inscription in the rings, names and other details. I am so grateful to Tess for allowing me to jump off her story to write mine._

One more chapter. Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

They're married!

Deeks can't stop kissing his bride. His bride! His wife! His forever! Kensi is giggling like a teenager. Deeks pauses at the sound. He thinks about a younger version of his bride whose teen years ended when her dad was murdered. She probably closed herself off from friends, parties and may have never experienced teen boys like himself. That probably was a good thing. But here she is now and the joy he hears coming from her is glorious.

He finally stops kissing her as the sound of folks clearing their throats remind him of their presence. Deeks leads his bride (God will he ever tire of thinking that - not ever!) to the small group gathered at the back of the chapel. Hugs and laughs and congratulations are shared. The bride and groom beam with the attention. One of Kensi's friends suggests a picture of the happy couple and their witnesses, so the group heads back inside the chapel.

Kensi and Deeks stand proudly between the General and Josephine. Their friends take pictures with their phones, also with Kensi's and Deeks' phones. Once everyone has a chance to pose with the happy couple, Kensi announces she's had enough, "Time to party!" With that, the group make their way out to their cars.

Deeks leads his wife - his wife! to their car to head to dinner. He holds the door for Kensi but before she gets in, he kisses her, again! He then races around to the driver side and hops in. Kensi reaches over the console, grabs him by his tie and pulls in for another kiss.

"Hi hubby!"

"Hi wifey!"

"We did it. We're married!"

At that Deeks leans in closer. "Mm-hm. I was there. You remember. Devilishly handsome. Charming. Some might say sexy."

"You done?"

"Only if you have nothing to add."

Kensi smirks at him. He then he hears her stomach growling. He raises an eyebrow. "I think I need to get my wife fed she seems to be getting hangry." He leans in gives her another kiss and starts the car. He hopes this feeling never ends. It's a high he can't describe. He looks at Kensi and sees the reflection of what he is feeling. He wants a snapshot of this moment because he knows in their job, there will be hard days. But as long as they are together, they will get through them.

They arrive at the Officer's club. The valet takes their car and parks it. Deeks offers his arm to his bride and together they head inside. They are greeted with cheers by their guests waiting in a small room off the main dining area. In the center of the room is the main table decorated with candles and a flower centerpiece. Off to the side is a smaller table with their wedding cake and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Deeks laughs as his partner can't resist and pops a strawberry in her mouth. Deeks then quickly kisses her and revels in the taste of chocolate, strawberries and Kensi. He thinks he may have to buy chocolate strawberries more often, because he really likes how she tastes afterwards when he kisses her.

Once they are seated, the champagne is poured. General Watson stands, raises his glass towards the couple. "Kensi, I know you are missing your dad today. We all are. He was a dear friend, loyal to his country and one of the bravest men I knew. And from what I've come to learned, you are his daughter through and through. He would be so proud of the woman you are. Your service to your country, your strength and your heart. He may have scratched his head at this guy," the General nods at Deeks as everyone chuckles, "but once he got to know him, learned of his loyalty to his country, his bravery and his undying devotion to you, Donald Blye would be proud to call him son. So on behalf of Don and your friends, I wish you and Marty much love and happiness and many years together. To the bride and groom!"

Everyone raise their glasses, cheers are exchanged. Deeks kisses his bride, who is trying not to let too many tears fall. Her husband takes his napkin and delicately dabs her cheeks, kissing each side. The couple nod and smile in acknowledgement of the well wishes.

As they are enjoying their dinner, they hear the beginning strains of music from the main dining room. Deeks excuses himself and slips out. Kensi just assumes he is headed to the restroom. He actually heads to the conductor and makes a request. With a smile and a nod, the conductor is happy to grant the request.

Dinner plates are cleared and the couples walk over to the other room as dancing has started. When the conductor sees the wedding party he steps to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we could ask you to clear the dance floor. We would like to have Mr. & Mrs. Martin Deeks come forward and ask all of you to join us as we congratulate them on their marriage." There is applause from the room. Kensi is blushing as she realizes what her groom was up to. The conductor continues. "At the request of the groom, it is our pleasure to play 'Wonderful Tonight,' and on behalf of all of us, we wish you both much happiness."

Deeks leads his bride to the center of the dance floor. He spins her into his arms. Kensi looks in his eyes. The song choice is not lost on her. It is from the first time they danced together on Valentine's Day. Deeks has her right hand against his heart and his right arm secure around her waist. As they start to dance, he looks into her eyes, Kensi looking back into his. "Are you happy Princess?"

Kensi smiles, leans up and kisses him and then places her head on his chest. Everything but her husband and the music melt away. All she feels is them floating across the dance floor. And just like that first night, he starts to quietly sing to her as his head lays on the top of her head. This is the best high there could ever be, and she doesn't want the feeling to end.

The conductor then invites everyone to join the couple. As the couples dance around the bride and groom, love is everywhere. Older couples smile at them, remembering themselves from long ago. Younger couples hoping they find what they see as they look at Kensi and Deeks. And Kensi and Deeks just smile, kiss and dance, celebrating each other.

After the dance, Deeks and Kensi go to the conductor to thank him and the other musicians for this wonderful moment. The band applaud the couple and offer their well wishes. They then are back to work entertaining everyone.

"Time for cake!" Kensi grabs Deeks and drags him back to their dining room. Deeks shrugs at their friends. "Welcome to my world!" Their friends just laugh and follow. Chef Casey is waiting for them. The guests cannot say enough about how wonderful their meal was. She is happy that it was to their liking. She then offers the cake knife to Kensi. Deeks feigns hurt that Kensi always gets to play with knives. Kensi sends an elbow his way. He then slips behind her, places his hand over hers that is on the knife and cuts a slice. Everyone is taking pictures.

Deeks and Kensi each have a piece. Kensi glares at Deeks with a "don't even think about it" message. Deeks smirks back with a "what are you gonna do about it" look. There they are, in a standoff.

General Watson offers Deeks some advice, "Son, trust me, don't do it."

Deeks nods back at him, "Oh I know my wife well enough to never mess with her dessert." He very carefully offers Kensi a bite of cake. He has been sharing his dessert with her since they first started hanging out. Why stop now?

Kensi smiles and does the same to him. There will be time to play when they are not in such a public place. Deeks leans in and kisses her. Casey then proceeds to pass out dessert to the guests gathered. Coffee is served as everyone sits again. The rest of the evening is spent sharing stories and happy memories. It is just how Kensi wanted her wedding to be. Small, intimate and with friends. As much as she is enjoying it, she is suddenly sad that her mother, and more importantly her family at work, could not be here.

Deeks sees Kensi mentally drift off with a slight frown. He knows what she's thinking. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "Princess, please don't be sad. Not today. Think about the party Nell is going to organize this fall. And your mom will come around. Now what do I need to do to get that smile I saw earlier back on your beautiful face?"

Kensi looks at him and grants his request. Her smile is glorious. He never ceases to surprise her with how well he knows her. She leans in and kisses him. "You just did."

All too soon, it is time to say goodnight. Hugs and well wishes are exchanged. The bridal couple again thank Casey and her staff for a very special evening. They stick their heads into the main room, catch the eye of the conductor and wave their thanks and head out the door.

As they open the door to their suite, Deeks sweeps his bride off her feet and proudly walks her across the threshold. He kisses her before placing back on her feet. Kensi notices a silver tub with a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a tray of strawberries. There is an envelope next to the tray. Deeks opens it.

 _Dear Bride and Groom (wow, I actually wrote that!)_

 _Congratulations! I know it was an awesome day for you two, and I wish I could have been there for both of you._

 _Shaggy, I am holding you to your promise of an awesome party this fall._

 _Enjoy this treat, and to give you two lovebirds a break( wink-wink) here are two passes to the Surf museum. Let me know how it is. I may want to take Eric._

 _I love you both and I'll see you next week._

 _Nell_

The couple just look at the note. Nell is becoming as scary as Hetty. The gesture is received with the love with which it is given. Kensi sends a quick text of thanks and a "check your email" message. She then sends a picture from the chapel. A quick response of a string of emojis has them both laughing. The bottle is opened, glasses filled and the after party begins. Clothing starts to fly. The sound of a glasses clinking, laughter, strawberry kisses and other sounds emanate from the bedroom as Mr. & Mrs. Deeks celebrate their wedding night.

* * *

Monday is Memorial Day. Kensi and Deeks meet with the Watsons and several of her father's friends for the annual remembrance. She has a tight grip on her husband's hand. Deeks squeezes back to remind her he will always be by her side. He will always be proud to stand by her side. The ceremony is moving and the luncheon afterwards is special for Kensi. Finding her father's killer was a very emotional time for the whole team. Being here now, with the case settled, is the perfect ending to that story.

Wednesday morning, check out day, arrives too soon. The past few days were spent, in no particular order: in bed, by the pool, in the village dining and shopping, at the Surf Museum (which Deeks declared was awesome), in bed again (actually a lot of time in bed), and walking along the waterfront. It was a perfect wedding and small honeymoon. They talk about a proper honeymoon to be taken later. Maybe Australia.

A sleepy Deeks places lazy kisses on Kensi's bare shoulder. Not in a hurry to wake up but knowing it's time to go back to the real world and their lives. He rubs his hand down his bride's side. "Good morning Mrs. Deeks."

"Good morning Mr. Deeks." Kensi rolls over and kisses her husband. She is not in a hurry either. "Are you ready to go back undercover?" She hopes she can do this. It was so nice here just being themselves. No hiding, no secrets. Before they were married, it seemed easy to keep up appearances. But now, now she knows she will have to really work hard to keep her hands to herself at work. She never thought that she could be this happy. She peppers his jaw with kisses.

"Ready? No not really. But we can do this Kens. We have reached our goal. We're married. Now we show Hetty and the team we can work together and be married. I have complete faith in you. In us." He slides on top of his wife and starts to nuzzle her neck. He feels Kensi's shudder and the little noises she makes as she is getting aroused. They spend the next hour celebrating their union before heading back to their lives in LA.

* * *

A very excited Monty greets his parents at Mrs. Evans' front door. As they get to Deeks' front door, he has every intention of carrying his bride across this threshold, but Monty is so busy jumping on both of them that Deeks never gets the chance. They barely get in the door with their bags and Monty and almost fall in a heap.

"Monty, down boy," Kensi stoops down to calm her furbaby.

Deeks takes their bags to the bedroom and opens a few windows. Mrs. Evans had collected their mail, which is now in a pile on the table. Deeks drops himself on the couch. Monty leaves Kensi and jumps into his lap. "Oh sure, now you care that I'm home," Deeks scratches Monty's ears and hugs his buddy.

Kensi grabs two bottles of water and joins her husband. "I'll start the laundry. Do you want to see about lunch and check emails to see if we missed anything at work? I don't think I have to go back to my place for anything. I have enough work clothes for a couple of days. My gun and badge are here."

Deeks nuzzles his wife's neck, absentmindedly agreeing with her. "We can go to your place over the weekend. We do need to figure out a schedule going forward. I don't want Granger or anyone else noticing our comings and goings." Kensi nods in agreement. They are back on the job tomorrow and hopefully things have settled down.

* * *

Deeks is brought out of his slumber by the sound of chapel bells emanating from his phone, loudly! What the hell? It seems his bride broke into his phone - again - and changed his alarm sound - yet again. But he loves the sentiment and his bride.

He stretches, or tries to, around the starfish lying next to him. "Kens, Princess, time to wake up!" He rolls on his side to face her as she does the same to him. Deeks kisses the top of head. "You ready to go back to work?"

Kensi then rolls to her back and looks at her left hand. Her wedding band catches the morning light. It has been on her finger since Deeks placed it there during their ceremony. Her engagement ring is tucked in its box currently on her nightstand. She rolls her hand around watching the sun play on her simple band. As Deeks watches her his thumb starts to rub his matching band. He realizes what has her deep in thought.

"Just because we won't have our rings on, doesn't make us any less married, Fern. Just like when we were engaged, the minute we get home, I will happily let you put my ring back on my hand. I know you want to make sure that the world knows I am off the market." He gives her side a tickle. He then leans in next to her ear and whispers, "But we both know I have been off the market for quite some time, ring or no ring." He starts to nuzzle the spot under her ear, she starts to giggle and then he proceeds to uphold the promise he made to his bride regarding her preferred way to be awoken properly.

Once they are both dressed and before they leave the house, Deeks takes his wife's left hand, brings it to his lips, kisses it and gently removes her wedding band. Kensi then does the same and removes his. The rings are then placed in the gun safe until their return at the end of day. Kensi frowns as Deeks locks the safe. "Now Princess, no frowns. This is only temporary. Come Labor Day, we will have a big blowout of a party, and then you can wear your band everyday. We can do this." He nudges her hip with his and they head out the door.

As Kensi pulls into the parking lot at OSP, she sees Nell outside waiting for her. The newlyweds get out of the car and Nell runs to them. "Congrats you two! I am so happy."

Kensi hugs her and then Deeks has a moment with their friend. "Thank you for your surprise, both of them. You really shouldn't have," he says.

They really enjoyed the Surf Museum. It was a nice break and got them out of bed. Ok, Deeks may have protested a little. Kensi told him it would be good for their circulation to move around. He argued they were "moving around" plenty in bed. He lost that argument. But it was worth it. The day spent at the museum and the surrounding area added another nice memory to their trip.

"So Nellster, what did we miss?" It was a 'be careful what you ask' question but better to find out now than be surprised later.

"Well, Sam is back and we were talking. He thinks you three should meet with Hetty and see if you can talk her into coming back. Sam talked to her and she has agreed to meet with you. Please go see her. We need her here. Callen is still in jail. Eric and I are doing work for anyone the Director sends our way and Granger is skulking around. And I cannot tell you how _happy_ Eric and I are that you are back." Nell finally takes a breath. Kensi throws an arm around her friend and leads her to the bullpen.

Deeks watches his wife and her best friend walk ahead. He makes a mental note for another double date night but he wants to check with Kensi first. He has concerns about letting Eric in on their secret. It's not that he doesn't trust Eric, but he is not like Nell. He can be easily coerced for information, whereas Nell is the Rock of Gibraltar. Kensi will know what to do. As he leans down to pick up his bag, his phone rings. The caller ID reads "CA DOC." This can't possibly be good.

"Detective Deeks," he says as he connects the call.

A robo voice starts to play, "You have a collect call from inmate 054032577, Richard Davis. Press 1 to accept. Press 2 to decline."

Deeks' instinct is to decline but "Zero" was a decent snitch for him and who knows what information he may have. He presses 1. He turns and heads back outside of the mission to take the call. A gruff voice comes on the line.

" _Deeks?"_

"What do you want Zero?"

" _Got a message for you from a G. Callen Says he needs to see his lawyer. Imagine my surprise when he gives me your name as his lawyer. Needs to see you ASAP and you are to tell no one you are coming. What should I tell him?"_

"Tell him I'll think about it."

" _I didn't know you were a lawyer. Can you help me with my appeal?"_

"Good-bye Zero."

 _Deeks! Come on, Deeks!"_

Deeks disconnects the call. God damn Callen. Summoning him to prison. Yeah, he'll just rush right over there and see him. He drags his hands through his scruff. When will this nightmare end? He will deal with this later. He picks up his bag and heads inside. He smiles as he hears laughter coming from the bullpen. A sound that has been missed.

"What am I missing?" Deeks arrives at his desk. He shoots a quick wink to his wife as she is regaling Sam, Nell and Eric with her adventures in Del Mar. She had missed her friends and it was nice to catch up. She also told Sam about the lovely Memorial Day ceremony she attended. Her dad was honored for his service. It would have been his 40th anniversary as a Marine. Deeks remembers how special the ceremony was. He was glad he was there for Kensi. The Watsons hosted a lovely lunch afterwards and Deeks had been so proud to be introduced as Kensi's husband to Don Blye's friends. Kensi beaming as his wife was the best part of his day. Deeks' left thumb absentmindedly rubs his ring finger, now lacking the platinum band, at the memory.

Sam gestures to the group to follow him to the gym. Once assembled in a quiet corner, he informs them, "I know where Hetty is and she has agreed to see us. I think we need to go see her and convince her to come back. Callen still won't see me and Granger's acting like a coup is imminent."

Each nods in agreement. Kensi looks at her husband before she speaks, "I agree with Nell that just Sam, Deeks and I should go. We don't want to overwhelm her. Nell, you and Eric stay back to give us cover with Granger. Say we are following a lead or something. But we need to go soon, possibly today. I don't want to give her a chance to change her mind and possibly disappear."

"Kens is right. We should probably go now." Deeks is glad for the diversion. He needs to figure out what he is going to do about his surprise phone call. He promised never to lie to his partner. Lying to his bride would be even worse. He also doesn't like keeping this from Sam. But until he talks to Callen, he thinks it may be better to keep things to himself. Deeks is brought out of his thoughts by Kensi nudging him to move. The team heads out. They take Sam's Challenger.

Hetty's guard is up. Yes, she agreed to see them but there is reason she left. The Operations Manager sits in her library, stone-faced, as each of them makes a case for her to return. Deeks has seen statues in the park show more emotion. But it may be Kensi, reduced to tears, begging Hetty, that finally gets through. Deeks is so angry at Callen for what he has done to this team. His heart breaks seeing his wife so upset. He is also upset with Hetty for being selfish in turning her back on them. Once they have her assurance that she will be in tomorrow, they leave and head back to the mission. The car ride is very quiet, with Kensi's occasional sniffles the only sounds heard.

Once back in the parking lot, Deeks looks at Sam, silently asking for a minute to speak with his partner privately. Sam nods in understanding and heads in. Once he is gone, Deeks gathers his wife in his arms.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You did great." Kensi sobs. He knows her well enough to know she is upset with her emotional display. She never likes to appear weak in front of the team. Deeks, on the on the other hand, marvels at her strength. "Please don't cry, baby. We are going to get through this. Hetty is coming back. Besides, you are now married to the most handsome and talented detective on the face of the planet. Although that could be a cause for tears in itself." He suddenly feels her shoulders shake but he knows she is laughing.

"You are such an idiot!"

"But I am your idiot. I have the paper to prove it!"

With that, she gives him a quick kiss, wipes her face and heads inside the mission. She loves him like no other.

* * *

The next day as the team gathers in the bullpen, they pause when they hear a familiar faint noise coming from Hetty's office: the sound of a teapot lid being placed on its pot. They breathe a sigh of relief; Hetty is back.

Deeks puts down his bag and heads over to Hetty's office. He decided last night to go see Callen. He has every intention of conveying his displeasure and anger over their team leader's actions and the subsequent fallout of said actions. He waits for Hetty to acknowledge him and sits.

"I'm happy to see you here this morning Hetty."

"Your partner was quite persuasive."

"It is among her many talents. I came over here, first to welcome you back, but also because I need to take a personal day tomorrow. IAB wants to interview me, again, regarding the shooting and I need to meet with Bates. Having you back makes it easier for me to go. All I ask is that we keep this between us. I don't want to upset Kensi, especially after seeing her so upset yesterday. I will tell her about my meeting but I would rather wait until afterwards."

Hetty nods at his assessment. She knows Kensi and knows the toll their meeting probably had on her agent. She agrees to his time off and will keep the meeting to herself. Deeks nods and heads back to the bullpen. The never-ending paperwork awaits.

* * *

The sun is peeking through the shades in Deeks' bedroom. He was already awake but is not in a hurry to get out of bed. He loves the early morning. Kensi is curled around him, her hair splayed across his chest. He chuckles at her sleep sounds. Deeks still can't believe they're married. Almost a week. He should do something special. Flowers? No, cupcakes from her favorite bakery.

Deeks slides out of bed, careful not to wake his bride. After showering and dressing in one of his court suits, he writes a note explaining he is needed at the precinct - confidential police business. He prays his wife will forgive the temporary lie. Deeks places a soft kiss to the top of her head and leaves.

Once he arrives at the prison, he goes through the sign-in and search protocol. A guard leads him to the Attorney visiting room. Once inside, Deeks paces, wanting this meeting to be quick. He hates sneaking out on Kensi. This is not how he wants their marriage to be. They promised each other from early on in their relationship to be honest with the other. And for the most part they have been. A few hiccups had occurred, mostly circumstantial, but for the most part, they've been open with each other. He looks at his watch, Callen is already twenty minutes late. He is going to kill him. Suddenly.

 _A buzzer went off and the door clanged opened. Dressed in an orange jumpsuit, Callen shuffled in wearing handcuffs, a waist chain and leg irons with two corrections officers in tow. Callen's hair was longer and he was growing a beard. He was taken to one of the chairs bolted to the ground. With one guard at the opened door, a massive second officer changed the handcuffs from behind his back to the front before sitting Callen down. Chains were pulled around his leg irons and secured to the legs of the chair. A final chain was run from the leg irons chain to the back of his waist chain. G. Callen, inmate 051512078, was going nowhere._

As the massive corrections officer walked to the door, the other guard, a muscular Hispanic man with Morales on his nameplate, handed Deeks a black plastic box the size of a deck of cards. "Mr. Deeks, this is a personal alarm. If, at any time, you feel you are in danger, you are to press this red button." There was only one button on the box and it was bright red. "When you press that red button, your meeting with the prisoner will be over and several corrections officers will secure both you and the prisoner. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"There are no listening devices or video cameras in this attorney's meeting room. If you feel you are not safe, you are to hit the red button immediately. It will take about ten seconds for a team of correction officers to arrive in the room. The correction officers will be armed. Any orders given by the corrections officers entering the room are to be obeyed immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"The big green button on the wall near the door," Morales pointed, "is for when your meeting is over. Once you press that button, a corrections officer will escort you from the room then the prisoner will be brought back to his cell. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. We're clear. Thank you." Deeks took the panic box and tucked it in his suit jacket pocket as Officer Morales and the other guard left.

"Good to see you, Deeks.**

 _** From "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi_

And now dear readers, our journey has come to end. But not "the beginning of the end. The end of the beginning." Here is your transfer to the next part of your journey - "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi. Thank you Tess for your generosity and encouragement.

Thank you to Mulderette (read her stuff she is a great writer too) and all those who took the time reading, reviewing, and I hope, enjoying the story.

Finally, a huge, heartfelt thanks to my friends Stef, Donna and Ship for reading, editing, applying the ficstick when necessary and support. This was way more than I thought it would be and was a great experience.

Keep your eyes out, you never know when another story about our newlyweds might pop up!


End file.
